Amor Perfecto
by AmazingTamales03
Summary: Ludwig es un Capitán de las fuerzas militares de su abuelo, y su ideal es que si sigues las reglas a la perfección encontraras la belleza en el orden, pero cuando su abuelo le da la misión de ser Guardaespaldas del nieto menor del General Rómulo, puede que cambie todo lo que alguna vez creyó creer. GerIta,Itacest por parte de Romano,PruHun y UsUk!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Qué onda! Pues primero que nada, holis, verán mi cerebro se imagino esta cosa drogada y mi terapeuta me dijo que escriba todo lo que me imagine así que pues lo hice xD, denle una oportunidad esta chida la historia, bueno eso me han dicho pero pues ustedes son un público selecto y quisiera que lean esta cosa extraña.**

**Bueno les diré más o menos de que se trata.**

**Ludwig es un Capitán de las fuerzas militares de su abuelo, y su ideal es que si sigues las reglas a la perfección encontraras la belleza en el orden, pero cuando su abuelo le da la misión de ser Guardaespaldas del nieto menor del General Rómulo, puede que cambie de pensar y este en un tipo de pelea mental con lo que sabe y con lo que está empezando a creer. ¿Podrá seguir siendo el Militar Cascarrabias que quiere todo perfecto o el pequeño nieto de Rómulo lo hará cambiar de parecer y tal vez cambiar su percepción de la belleza?**

**¡Ya se no se parece al summary o como se escriba esa pero pues denle una oportunidad! Les va a gustar.**

**Solo para darles información aquí están las edades de los personajes de este capítulo.**

**Ludwig- 23**

**Gilberth- 25**

**Lovino- 23**

**Vilhelm y Rómulo- ... xD ¡no se cuanto ponerles a estos dos viejos! Están guapos a así que unos… cuarenta y tantos? Bueno les dejo a su elección, pobrecitos no hay que quietarles tanto su juventud que aún les queda.**

**¡Disfruten!**

-¡Firmes, Marchen, ya!

Se oían las órdenes fuertemente, en aquella base militar, soldados entrenando, siguiendo las al pie de la letra lo que su Capitán les ordenaba. El Rubio miraba a cada uno de sus soldados siguiendo sus órdenes, siguiendo las reglas, preparándose para la guerra, que sería una etapa de servicio a su nación en sus vidas. Todos ellos seguían lo que él decía, sin objeciones, siguiendo las reglas, y eso para el Capitán Ludwig Beilschmidt era esencial.

Era Perfección…en cada una de sus ordenes existía la perfección total. Si se seguían con cuidado y todas las reglas también, lograrías la máxima perfección. Ese era su ideal, un ideal que fue construyendo a lo largo de su vida, desde que tiene memoria.

-¡Más Rápido!, ¿Que no entienden?

Toda su vida soñó con ser como su abuelo, el General Vilhelm Beilschmidt, ese hombre sí que lo tenía todo. Tenía el carisma y el liderazgo de guiar a sus soldados hacia la victoria, era fuerte, no conocía el miedo, imponía su fuerza hacia los débiles y sobre todo seguía las reglas a la perfección. El quería ser como el… quería ser perfecto, para él la belleza se encontraba en el campo de batalla, seguir todo y conseguir lo más preciado, la victoria.

Ludwig estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía a sus soldados entrenar cuando el mensajero del General Beilschmidt se le acerco.

-¡Capitán! – él joven soldado se paró en firmes e hizo el característico saludo militar, normalmente cuando se dirigía con otros Comandantes o Capitanes no lo hacía tan formal pero con este era especial. Si no quería una reprimenda tenía que seguir el protocolo con cuidado. – ¡El General Beilschmidt lo solicita en su despacho!-

El rubio fornido lo miró y asintió lentamente. ¿Por qué su abuelo lo llamaba? Normalmente lo hace solo cuando hay amenaza de alguna pelea pero desde que ganaron en su última batalla, no lo había vuelto a solicitar en medio de un entrenamiento.

Sacó su fusta y se dirigió a sus soldados, golpeó el piso con ella para crear un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus soldados lo escucharan y pararan en secó, rápidamente se formaron en una sola fila, esperando las ordenes de su Capitán.

-Pueden tomar un descanso hasta que vuelva… ¡Y cuando vuelva quiero que se formen rápido! ¡No quiero que se tomen su tiempo!, ¿ESCUCHARON? -golpeó de nuevo-

-¡SI CAPITAN!- Todos hicieron el saludo militar, y el rubio dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir hacia el edificio base.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la base hacia su destino, el despacho de su abuelo, iba firmemente, algunos soldados, enfermeras o personal del lugar que estaban por los pasillos, le daban pasó al Militar, un poco temerosos de hacer enfadar a aquel hombre. Mientras más se acercaba al despacho de su abuelo, menos gente se encontraba por allí, al general nunca le gusto el bullicio por lo tanto para evitar su descontento, el personal no solían pasar por esos alrededores

Supo que ya estaba cerca cuando diviso en la puerta de aquel despacho a su hermano mayor. El Capitán Gilberth Beilschmidt, Ludwig frunció el ceño. Ese hermano mayor suyo, normalmente las personas solían confundirlos, creían que Gilberth era su hermano menor, por dos obvias razones:

1º- Los dos eran completamente diferentes físicamente, Ludwig a pesar de ser el menor, era mucho más alto, tenía un semblante de alguien mayor, a causa de los entrenamientos que él realizaba su cuerpo era fornido y musculoso , totalmente tonificado, y digno de ser maravillado. Mientras que Gilberth era más bajó que él, su cuerpo era fuerte y si tenía sus músculos pero no estaba tan fornido como Ludwig y lo más importante que se debe destacar es que Gilberth era albino. Ludwig tenía el cabello rubio dorado, mientras que Gilberth lo tenía entre blanco y plateado. Ludwig tenía los ojos de un color azul hielo, azul bastante frio y Gilberth los tenía rojos, rojos como los rubíes. Totalmente diferentes.

2º- Y lo más importante, sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas, Si Ludwig era responsable, serio y totalmente apático, Gilberth era todo lo contrario, un verdadero desastre según Ludwig, tenía el ego grande, enorme, adoraba alabarse así mismo diciendo lo asombroso que era, el amaba el bullicio y las fiestas y siempre se quejaba de que Ludwig no se sabía divertir, pero tenía que aceptar que cuando Gilberth se ponía serio, hacia bien su trabajo pero no dejaba de ser un idiota.

Se iba acercando a su hermano y vio que seguía jugando con ese juguete que le regalaron en uno de sus viajes a América, a México para ser exactos, por cuestiones militares, Era un balero. Gilberth había estado toda la semana intentando atinarle a ese juego, ¿porque le costaba tanto trabajo?, lo único que tenía que hacer era meter esa jodida pelota con un orificio a ese palo, Gilberth solo echaba maldiciones pero no se rendía, también era algo de admirarse de él, a Gilberth no le gustaba rendirse, tal vez eso era lo único que tenían en común.

-Mierda, ¡maldito Balero!, ¡No eres para nada asombroso!, pero no creas que me dejare vencer por ti, ¡maldita mierda!- decía un Gilberth bastante frustrado, maldito juego del demonio, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

- ¿Sigues jugando con esa cosa Gilberth?, deberías estar trabajando… eso solo quita el tiempo- Ludwig se acerco a su molesto hermano con el ceño fruncido, en serio, ¿Por qué no podía tomarse las cosas enserio?, jugar solo quita el tiempo…

-Kesesese~ Pero miren quien llego, West, él aburrido menos asombroso de la galaxia. El anciano quiere verte, no sé porque pero no me importa realmente- le dijo Gilberth con una sonrisa sarcástica y molesta en su rostro.

- General Beilschmidt para ti Gilberth- Le replicó Ludwig un poco molesto –Es tu superior así que muestra respeto, además, es nuestro abuelo.-

-Prrf… lo que sea solo veamos que quiere el "Señor", también a mi me llamó, ojala no sea uno de sus sermones de dos horas, no son asombrosos y solo siento que envejezco, haciéndome horrible y perdiendo mi increíble belleza.- Dijo un dramático Gilberth, bastante actuado a decir verdad, acto seguido abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar, Ludwig frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente hacer un acto de buenos modales? Entro junto con él al despacho. Todo estaba completamente ordenado, los libreros ordenados alfabéticamente, todo limpio, un diván junto para la comodidad de los visitantes, el escritorio de aquel hombre con todas sus pertenencias en un estado perfecto , Ludwig se sentía completo, él orden de las cosas solo lo relajaban y sobre todo si era del hombre que más admiraba, entonces era perfecto. Y la pieza más importante de todo el lugar era nada más y nada menos que el gran General Vilhelm Beilschmidt, sentado en esa silla de oficina en su escritorio, mirando con desacuerdo el acto de Gilberth.

-Gilberth, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?- Le replico el hombre mayor a su revoltoso nieto, su cara era indiferente pero si tenía algo de molestia.

-¡Tocar la puerta no es asombroso, sobre todo si soy yo el que va a entrar! Kesesese~- Contesto Gilberth sentándose en el diván, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente – Solo dinos lo que quieres decir- sacó de nuevo su balero y comenzó a jugar. Ludwig solo rodó los ojos con pesadez, hizo un saludo militar con la mano hacia su abuelo y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de este.

-Ludwig…qué bueno que estas aquí, les tengo una noticia-Le dijo su abuelo a Ludwig, su voz cambio a una más pasiva, claro, se trataba de su nieto responsable , siempre que se dirigía a él, lo hacía de una manera especial, después de todo, se lo había ganado.

-El General Rómulo Vargas y su nieto el Capitán Lovino Vargas vendrán aquí esta tarde, vienen a hablar sobre asuntos militares y creó que Rómulo iba a pedirme algo, pero ya veremos que es, creó que se trata de unas misiones, y es por eso que les hable, a lo mejor ustedes dos tendrán trabajo que hacer fuera de la base pero los mantendré informados- Finalizo Vilhelm viéndolo a los dos seriamente.

El General Rómulo Vargas… ¿Es en serio?, pensó Ludwig, Él había oído maravillas de él. Era un excelente estratega, con un fuerte espíritu guerrero y uno de los hombres más fuertes y poderosos en cuestiones militares. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, Gilberth si, que envidia, pero ahora podría conocerlo y tal vez podría hacerle muchas preguntas. Aunque si llegó a conocer a Lovino cuando vino a entregar unos documentos a su abuelo y pues a decir verdad, aunque no se hablaron, Lovino le dedicó una mirada asesina y desde ese punto supo que mejor no debía hablar o tener problemas con él, a pesar de ser el nieto de Rómulo Vargas.

Gilbert veía a su hermano, a pesar de que no expresara sus sentimientos, él podía ver en sus ojos que estaba completamente entusiasmado con la idea. El viejo Rómulo le caía bien, el si era asombroso y no era un amargado como su hermano y su abuelo pero ese Lovino era peor que ellos dos, tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, era famoso por ser un estratega igual de bueno como su abuelo y además de ser temido por los soldados, se dice que mató a toda una horda de militares solo porque le desobedecieron, además de que era un ex integrante de una mafia muy fuerte que hubo al sur de Italia, de ese tipo sí que debían cuidarse, una vez se pelearon a puños cuando se burló del uniforme de Lovino, no quiere volver a tener esa experiencia, si estaba lejos de ese tipo mejor.

-Ludwig y Gilberth estaban en la sala de descansó del cuartel, sentados sobre el sofá de aquel enorme cuarto. En solo unas horas, Ludwig tendría el honor de conocer a ese famoso militar, pero realmente se preguntaba, ¿Qué clases de misiones se refería su abuelo? Pronto lo sabría. Solo tenía que esperar hasta la tarde. Volteó a ver a su hermano que estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, pero tenía una cara de total desagrado

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Ludwig a Gilberth moviendo su hombro para que reaccionara.

-¿Eeh? ¡Sí! Kesesese~ Solo estaba pensando en algo… Ese Lovino va a venir ¿cierto? ¡Es un fastidio! Ojala no me lo tope en mi caminó, o si no, ¡tendrá que conocer a mis asombrosos puños y mi increíble persona!- Decía el egocéntrico albino con una pose heroica, que exagerado era, pensó Ludwig.

-¿En serio? Pero hace tiempo atrás dijiste eso y te dio una inolvidable paliza, no estoy seguro porque te golpeó pero seguramente dijiste algo totalmente estúpido, Gilberth, no te metas en problemas por favor- Le dijo un poco frustrado, tenía que aceptar que se preocupaba por Gilberth, no quería que tuviese tantos líos, seria todo más fácil si fuera más serio y siguiera las reglas.

-Kesesese~ ¿Totalmente estúpido? Solo le dije la verdad, su uniforme parecía de vago con esos colores y creó que le dije algo sobre su hermano menor… aunque no sé porque se enfado, no dije nada malo sobre él- Dijo un poco pensativo, Ludwig alzó una ceja, no le creía nada y conociéndolo sabía que obviamente dijo algo desagradable. Esperen, ¿hermano menor? No sabía que Rómulo Vargas tenía otro nieto, y si lo tenía, ¿Por qué jamás había oído hablar de él? De seguro debía ser un gran soldado como su abuelo o al menos debía tener el carácter asesino de su hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano menor?, nunca escuche de él, ¿tiene algún título militar?- Tenia que admitir que era muy curioso y le gustaba saber los detalles, no era malo, solo le gustaba tener información de más.

Gilberth lo miró y le dio su típica sonrisa de niñato engreído – ¿Militar? ¡Pero si es solo un crio! Que tendrá como unos 16 o 17 años cuando mucho, y de militar no tiene nada, claro, Rómulo no quiere que se acerque ni siquiera a un arma y no se diga de Lovino, él chico es bastante enfermizo, y según de lo que escuche, siempre ha tenido una salud muy débil desde que nació- dijo Gilberth recordando lo que había escuchado, poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla. Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño.

¿Niño débil? Ese tipo de personas claramente no servían para nada en cuestiones militares, los consideraba personas inservibles, si no tienes fuerzas, ¿Cómo vas a servir a tu país o a otras personas? Ese tipo de gente no deberían hacer estorbo en este mundo, aunque suene frio y cruel eso era lo que el creía y eso debía ser.

-Bueno, puede que sea un crio debilucho pero eso sí, es una verdadera belleza digno de mi agrado, Kesesese~. Dijo Gilberth mientras ponía una cara entre felicidad y perversión.

-Es un ángel, caído del cielo West, una obra de arte, Lovino lo cela de los demás porque todos caen bajo sus encantos, y no los culpo, ese crio es encantador y hermoso- Ludwig alzó una ceja, no muy convencido de lo que le decía, para él la belleza se encontraba en el campo de batalla y no existía en otra parte o en otra persona. Y de seguro ese niñato debía tener el carácter de Lovino, y eso significaba que sería otra molestia – ¿Ah sí? Eso dijiste una vez sobre aquella húngara que conociste en la casa del Capitán Roderich en Austria y resulta que siempre que te ve, te agarra a golpes con una sartén- Ludwig se lo dijo en tono serio y frio.

-Hmpf… pero ella es otro caso muy diferente.- Bufó Gilberth un poco enojado, no quería recordar aquellos golpes, le dolía la cabeza con solo recordarlo, esa chica sí que es una bestia, pero como le gustaba.

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Lovino sobre su hermano?- preguntó Ludwig, esa pregunta era la única que faltaba para responderse y llegar a la conclusión de que Gilberth era un completo idiota pero si lo que le dijo no era malo entonces tal vez se salvaría de no serlo tanto.

-Am… Ah sí, le dije que su hermano tenía un trasero tan lindo que me gustaría tocárselo hasta hacerlo gemir de la emoción de tenerme junto a él- Listo, eso era lo único que le faltaba, Ludwig llevó su mano a su cara en señal de frustración, Gilberth no tenía esperanzas, no le sorprendería que Lovino lo matara hoy ó tal vez pronto, era una suerte que aun siguiera vivo.

Un soldado mensajero entró a la sala y se dirigió a los dos hermanos. Hizo un saludo militar y se puso en firmes, dispuesto a decirles aquel mensaje que le fue encomendado.

-¡El General Beilschmidt los solicita en su despacho, señor!, ¡El General Vargas y el Capitán Vargas los están esperando también allí, señor!- dijo firme y fuerte aquel joven soldado para luego retirarse.

-Kesesese~ Aquí vamos, West, si muero por un golpe de ese idiota, puedes quedarte con mi balero,- Le dijo divertido Gilberth haciendo alusión a lo que habían hablado antes.

-Puedes llevártelo a tu tumba, yo no lo quiero.- solo eso le respondió Ludwig, parándose del sofá y caminando junto con su hermano al despacho de su abuelo.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta del despacho, ahora Ludwig fue quien tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante- se oyó adentro, y los dos se dispusieron a pasar. Lo primero que pudo sentir Ludwig fue la mirada asesina de Lovino, se volteó un poco para verlo y efectivamente esa mirada iba dirigida hacia él y sobre todo para Gilberth. Lovino estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, la oscuridad del cuarto le daban un aspecto escalofriante en sus ojos que tenían un poco de ojeras. Ludwig se volteó y lo ignoro y Gilberth le dedico una sonrisa burlona. Ludwig se acercó al General Vargas para saludarlo y este le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Tú debes ser el otro nieto de Vilhelm~, pero como se parecen ustedes dos, ¡mucho gusto!- Le digo el General a Ludwig tomando su mano en un acto de saludo y agitándosela rápidamente. Ludwig se confundió un poco pero para no ser descortés le trataba de seguir el saludó. –S…Si, mucho gusto General Vargas- que extraño, siempre se lo había imaginado como alguien más serio o con un poco de la personalidad de Lovino, ese acto lo sacó completamente de su percepción.

- Gilberth~ que tal, dime ¿sigues siendo tan "asombroso" como siempre?- Le pregunto divertido el General al albino.

-Kesesese~ dalo por hecho.- Gilberth rió entre dientes. Ludwig no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡¿desde cuándo alguien le sigue el juego a Gilberth?!

Los dos rieron y decidieron seguir la conversación sobre sus asuntos militares con su abuelo. Solo podía escuchar comentarios sobre las fuerzas armadas de cada uno, estrategias, siguientes ataques, etc.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que no existían realmente esas dos misiones, se sentía un poco frustrado, normalmente siempre prestaba atención a todos esos temas, pero esta vez no estaba escuchando, tenía la curiosidad de saber cual sería esa dichosa misión, porque si su abuelo dijo que iba tener una es porque iba a tener una, debía ser una muy importante, hace mucho que no había tendió buenas misiones y había trabajado muy duro para demostrarle a su abuelo que era completamente apto para esos trabajos.

Después de unas horas se dio cuenta que Lovino tenía la mirada fija en él, y no exactamente en su hermano.

Lo volteó a ver un poco y efectivamente era cierto lo que pensó. Lovino tenía su mirada completamente clavada en su persona, era una mirada de enojo total y de odio. ¿Pero por qué? Que había hecho él para que Lovino lo mirara con tanta rabia, ya lo había visto antes y nunca lo había observado así, tal vez con molestia pero nunca antes con esos tipos de sentimientos negativos. Decidió no darle tanta importancia y lo dejo ahogarse en su propio descontento cuando finalmente escucho a su abuelo hablar sobre las dos misiones.

-Creo que ya es hora de hablarles sobre estas dos importantes misiones a ustedes dos- Dijo Vilhelm con seriedad mirando a sus dos nietos.

-Gilberth- dirigió su mirada al nieto mayor que estaba sentado en el sofá y jugando con su balero. – Tú tienes una misión de espionaje en Austria, es una misión larga y sumamente peligrosa así que necesito que pongas toda tu mente en la misión, te quedaras en la casa del Capitán Roderich y el te ayudara con las estrategias.-Finalizó.

Gilberth sonrió divertido, eso significa que podría molestar al señorito cara de aburrido de Roderich y molestar a la bella Elizabeth, tendría la oportunidad perfecta de hacerla caer a sus redes de incredibilidad , era una oportunidad perfecta.- Como tu ordenes viejo Kesesese~.-

-Ludwig- volteó a ver a su nieto menor. –Tú tienes una misión muy importante, en el norte de Italia, exactamente en la casa del General Rómulo- Ludwig abrió solo un poco sus ojos, se escuchaba como algo peligroso, por fin, una misión digna de su rango, ya ansiaba escucharlo.

-Tendrás una misión de Guardaespaldas, Cuidaras de la seguridad del nieto menor del General Rómulo Vargas, Feliciano Vargas- concluyó el hombre con firmeza.

-…- Ludwig estaba que no se lo podía creer, ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Estaba Bromeando realmente? De seguro a su abuelo se le cayó un tornillo de la cabeza. El, Ludwig Beilschmidt, él Capitán y soldado más disciplinado, con excelentes antecedentes dignos de ser admirados, ¿iba a cuidar a un mocoso?, Debía estar bromeando, eso no era una misión, ¡Era una burla! Se mantuvo callado para no causar un descontento a su abuelo o al General Rómulo pero estaba que daba maromas del coraje, simplemente tenía que ser un chiste.

Gilberth tenía las mejillas infladas, tratando de no explotar a carcajadas, veía a su hermano menor y sabía que estaba totalmente furioso, su tuviera una cámara, le tomaría fotos y las vendería en el mercado, sería totalmente millonario.

Mientras tanto, Lovino solo entrecerró los ojos con ira y salió del despacho con un portazo. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, en silenció. Rómulo simplemente suspiró, sabía que Lovino no deseaba que nadie absolutamente nadie se acercara a su hermano, su dulce y hermoso nieto, pero los dos tenían que estar fuera de la casa, estaban haciendo todo esto para proteger a su más preciado tesoro, y sabía completamente que Lovino estaba furioso con él, pero no podía evitarlo, y por eso recurrió a su viejo amigo Vilhelm. Había escuchado antes sobre Ludwig y sabia que Vilhelm era alguien de confiar, tenía toda su confianza en él y también en Ludwig, por eso se decidió esto.

-Ludwig, esta misión es muy importante- Le dijo Rómulo con un tono serio. – Mi nieto es muy importante para nosotros, pero en estos tiempos y con los enemigos que tenemos, la vida de Feliciano está en riesgo, a pesar de que él no está metido en estos asuntos, los enemigos harían cualquier cosa para atacarnos o chantajearnos, y temo que si descubren lo que Feliciano es para nosotros, lo usarían con esos fines- Decía Rómulo, su voz se notaba firme pero con un dejo de melancolía, Ludwig se calmó y escucho con atención- Es por eso que te escojo a ti para que lo cuides, tú tienes la fuerza y la inteligencia suficiente para proteger a mi nieto a toda costa.- Ludwig se sintió alagado pero no dejaba de pensar que cuidar a un mocoso no era la gran cosa, además ¿Por qué luchaban tanto por él? Era débil físicamente y de salud, morirá de todos modos, es solo un caso perdido. Optó solo por asentir y aceptarlo.

-Cuente conmigo General Rómulo Vargas, protegeré a su nieto, no se preocupe- dijo Ludwig para darle tranquilidad al General. Rómulo sonrió y fue casi mágico que su expresión de tristeza cambiara a una sonrisa honesta.

-Era cierto todo lo que escuche de ti, tú eres totalmente admirable Ludwig, gracias- Finalizó Rómulo con un saludo de manos, mientras que Vilhelm miraba a su nieto con orgullo. – Saldrás hoy mismo, junto con nosotros, te llevaremos a nuestra casa y de ahí nosotros deberemos partir hacia el sur.- Dijo Rómulo, pero se acerco al oído de Ludwig para susurrarle algo –No te preocupes, ya le advertí a Lovino que no busque pleitos contigo, el no está de acuerdo con esto pero no tenemos otra opción.- Paró Rómulo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir justo con Vilhelm , le agradeció por su hospitalidad y comprensión y salieron hacia la sala de estrategias, dejando solos a Gilberth y a Ludwig, finalmente Gilberth exploto a carcajadas.

-KESESESE~ ¡WEST SERA NIÑERA! , KESESESE~- Gilberth parecía morir, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y estaba tratando de recuperar su aire.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?! No estoy de humor para escucharte, y lo hare por el abuelo y por el General, no por ese niñato- dijo Ludwig con frialdad

Eres un bastardo insensible West, Kesesese~, además, no ves la suerte que tienes, ¡yo daría mi balero por cuidar a ese encantó!- Dijo pícaramente Gilberth.

-Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no lo cuidas tu?- le dijo con fastidio Ludwig.

-¿Bromeas? Yo tengo una cita en Austria con esa hermosa bestia, además te escogieron a ti para ese trabajito- Le digo triunfante Gilberth.

Ludwig chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. De repente la puerta se abrió fuertemente, haciendo que los dos dedicaran su mirada a quien había irrumpido de esa manera, era Lovino. Que estaba frente a Ludwig y lo miraba con odio.

-Escúchame bien, Hijo de puta, si me llegó a enterar que le hiciste algo a mi hermano, o te atreves a tocarlo, te descuartizare con mis propias manos, ¡¿ENTIENDES?! , ¡Más vale que te cuides las espaldas!, puede que seas su guardaespaldas y que yo estaré lejos pero ten por seguro que me mantendré en contacto y lo iré a visitar para asegurarme que está bien, ¡y que tu no le pondrás ni un dedo encima o te los cortare, uno por uno!

Lovino si que no estaba de humor, pensó Gilberth, sería mejor que Ludwig no hiciera nada estúpido o tendría que comprar una buena lapida del cementerio de inmediato, así que decidió intervenir.

-Oye Lovino~ cálmate, West es excelente, cuidara de tu precioso hermano y no le hará nada, no tienes porque preocuparte por su trasero.- Mala idea Gilberth. Lovino sacó su daga de combate, desafiante y mirando con rabia a Gilberth mientras que este solo le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, ¡qué gusto por estar buscando problemas! Ludwig los detuvo y simplemente contesto. –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Lovino, cuidare bien de Feliciano y no te defraudare-

Lovino entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, guardo su daga y simplemente salió de la habitación murmurando un –Más te vale bastardo-.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando por fin Ludwig se atrevió a regañar a su estúpido hermano- ¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan imbécil y de buscar tantos problemas?!

-¡Eres un malagradecido West!, solo trataba de calmar a ese idiota, pero no te preocupes Kesesese~ ya es hora de que te alistes hermanito, te espera un largo viaje-. Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Ludwig llevo su mano a su nariz en señal de frustración, todo esto pasó en un día, y ahora tenía que irse al norte de Italia a cuidar a un mocoso enfermo y soportar las advertencias de muerte de su loco hermano.

Solo pensaba en una sola cosa, ¿Por qué a él? ¿Porque no a otro tonto?, eso no lo sabía, solo le quedaba esperar que el General y Lovino estuvieran listos para partir y encontrarse con esa misión que le sería un enorme dolor de cabeza.

_Continuara…_

**Hurhurhurhur, y este es el final de la primera parte, me costó un huevo (perdón xD) escoger un nombre que se oyera genial para el abuelito de Ludwig, tenía que ser chido y pues ese me gusto y pues… se lo puse hurhurhur. Como que a Ludwig lo puse medio arrogante y cruel pero así me gusta. Ya veremos cómo se pone en el segundo capítulo.**

**Estuve pensando y tal vez en el capítulo 3 en adelante si Dios me lo permite y quiere xD, serán los capítulos por drabbles, ósea serán como momentos que pasan entre Ludwig y Feli y tal vez Lovino, ¡no me peguen! Ya sé que a muchos no les gusta el Itacest… a mi no me agrada ni me desagrada, a veces me gusta solo porque soy una cochina pero es que mi cerebro se lo imagino así y … me gusto xD pero no pondré nada fuerte entre ellos dos, solo pensamientos y acciones de Lovino hacia Feli o a menos que ustedes quieran… quien sabe hurhurhur pero entre Ludwig y Feli… ya verán ;) habrá drama blablablabl no les digo más porque no quiero decir spoilers, aunque lo estoy haciendo un poquito.**

**Si leen la mendiga historia seré más feliz que un niño con un globo… ¡los globos son lindos y quiero uno!**

**Blablablabla Reviews blablablabla Reviews y más Reviews, ya saben, No sean malas y lean o dejen una notita, ¡Me harían feliz, nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Qué onda!, ¡WOOOH! ¿Diez Reviews? Son un montón (bueno para mí pues hahaha)) y ojala sean más, ¡muchos más!, Gracias!**

**Gracias, a las personas anónimas que me escribieron hahaha me pregunto cómo se llaman ustedes, así podría agradecerles correctamente. No se preocupen, Ya saldrá Arthur y Alfred, y creo que los papeles que les puse les quedan bien bueno por lo menos para mí. Los Reviews para mi son como globos, me hacen feliz gracias **

**A un Review en especial, Eyes, que bueno que tengas buenos conceptos de los escritos mexicanos, bueno, hay muchos escritores mexicanos que han pasado a la historia gracias a sus libros y mentes filosóficas, y créeme, NO QUIERO ECHARLO A PERDER, y si lo echo a perder, bueno, será una buena experiencia, de los errores se aprende pero hare mi total esfuerzo para que la historia sea de su agrado y no me haga taruga al escribir. Yo escribo conforme mi cerebro se imagina las cosas y si esta historia es buena idea, pues a seguirle, nunca debes dejar una buena idea a medias y espero ¡NO CAGARLA! Y para terminar, ¿Eso significa que si te gustó? Hahaha gracias por lo de las fiestas patrias, se arma chido la fiesta aquí, pero creo que va a pasar algo estas fiestas… como estuvo todo ese movimiento en contra de las votaciones (que la verdad son unas ratas callejeras los políticos, eso es lo malo en México)) creó que están planeando algo, espero que no sea malo pero muy dentro de mi quiere que sea así, si no hay muertes y heridos entonces que hagan lo que quieran, que muestren sus ideales para un mejor gobierno. **

**Bueno, ya sin más preámbulos, ¡La pinche historia!**

* * *

Qué estupidez…que horror…

Ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con sus soldados, con su estúpido hermano mayor y con agradarle a su abuelo por completo y no cometer ningún error. Lo único que pedía era tener una buena misión, no una misión de niñera que lo ridiculizara de esta manera. ¿Por qué las cosas a veces no salen como uno quiere? Lamentablemente las cosas suceden porque si, y lo único que le quedaba era aceptar, para obtener el respeto de Rómulo y sobre todo el orgullo de su Abuelo y si tenía que sacrificar su reputación, entonces que así sea.

Ludwig estaba parado afuera de la base militar, con su maleta a su lado derecho y un paraguas en su mano izquierda, protegiéndose de la lluvia para variar, esperando al General y a su Nieto problemático para poder partir. A lado suyo estaba Gilberth con el mentado balero, le daban ganas de quitárselo de sus manos y lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Gilberth sonreía divertido, jugando con su "asombroso" juguete y murmuraba pequeñas burlas a su hermano, solo lo hacía para hacerlo enfadar más, ese era su trabajo, el trabajo de cualquier hermano mayor, atormentar a tu hermano menor y hacerlo enfadar, aunque que sea más fornido y alto que tu, valía la pena recibir unos buenos golpes de su parte, eso significaba que funcionaban sus burlas.

-West, deja de poner esa cara de amargado y ve el lado bueno, tendrás toda la casa del General Rómulo para ti solo, comida gratis y un lindo trasero adolescente al que podrás toquetear a tu gusto, claro primero tendrás que conquistarlo para que te deje hacerlo, aunque eso no será necesario, si puedes usar la fuerza mejor, kesese~- Le dijo Gilberth con un tono molesto y pícaro, recibiendo como respuesta un buen golpe en el estomago y una advertencia.

- A diferencia tuya, prefiero cumplir con mí deber en vez de gastar mi tiempo con ese mocoso o haciéndome el tonto, y además yo no soy un pedófilo como otras personas que conozco- Le miró Ludwig, con una mirada seria y con una pizca de odio, arreglando su guante que había quedado un poco arrugado con ese buen golpe que le dio.

-Nggh… Tú no eres divertido West… ¡Por eso no tienes vida amorosa! Kesesese~-

Replico Gilberth, sosteniéndose el estomago y haciendo un gesto de dolor, de verdad, ¿porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente fuerte? Suerte que Ludwig no le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, lo dejaría en coma cerebral o simplemente le pillaría una tortícolis.

¿Amor?, que estupidez…

Ludwig nunca ha sentido amor por alguien antes, y nunca lo hará, el amor es algo que no sirve para nada, si amas, hay grandes posibilidades de que salgas herido, tengas trastornos emocionales y te suicides. Para que quisiera amar si él lo tenía todo, el amor era otra de las distracciones inservibles de este mundo. Además el nunca había sentido algo parecido al amor en su vida. Nunca sintió el amor de sus padres, porque ni siquiera los conoció, su padre murió a causa de una bala en el cerebro antes de que él naciera y su madre simplemente lo abandono cuando era solo un bebé, dudaba mucho que eso fuera amor, nunca tuvo cariño hacia sus amigos, porque nunca los tuvo ni los necesito. Con su Abuelo, lo estimaba y todo pero nunca lo ha amado y Gilberth, es su hermano que le saca canas verdes, los estima también pero no lo ama. Y siempre le ha ido bien en su vida llena de perfección y orden, en el campo de batalla, ¿Qué más puede necesitar? Amar… que buen chiste…Pero por más que lo niegue y sea verdad, siempre sentía un hueco frio en su corazón, siempre que escuchaba esa palabra o hablaba de ella, nunca supo porque pero esa sensación, no era muy cómoda y prefería no hablar sobre eso. Solo es una pérdida de tiempo… solo es eso.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó a ver quien se había atrevido a molestarlo en su tiempo de reflexión y era nada más y nada menos que el General Rómulo, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Qué bueno que ya estás listo Ludwig, nos iremos en esa camioneta, el viaje será largo y llegaremos a mi casa en la mañana, ¡pero no te preocupes! , Lovino te acompañara en todo el caminó, así podrán conversar, ¿no te parece perfecto?-Dijo Rómulo bastante animado.

¡Claro que sí!, es grandioso, simplemente grandioso, pasará todo el tiempo de su viaje con una persona que quiere verlo muerto y que tal vez lo lance fuera de la camioneta cuando vallan a gran velocidad, ¡es una excelente idea! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso antes? ¡Ah sí!, porque, ¡ERA UNA IDEA ABSOLUTAMENTE ABSURDA!, estaba comenzando a pensar de que el General Rómulo también le faltaba un tornillo, ¿a quién se le ocurre semejante tontería? A él solamente.

Gilberth volvió a inflar sus mejillas para no reír de nuevo, esto sí que era un show, el mejor show que ha presenciado en toda su vida, pobre West, ya sabía que su hermano tenía problemas para mostrar sus sentimiento y hacia bilis cuando estaba sumamente furioso, le explotara el páncreas en cualquier segundo, tenía que ver eso, pero también sentía que Rómulo estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su nieto era un psicópata? Él prefería viajar en una bicicleta hacia Italia que estar dentro de una camioneta con Lovino de compañía, tenía que ir corriendo a la marmolería del cementerio y comprarle a Ludwig su lapida, no sobreviviría todo el caminó.

Estaban subiendo las cosas a la camioneta. Lovino y Ludwig viajarían un poco apretados por las maletas y algunas cajas de provisiones, mientras que Rómulo manejaría en todo el trayecto.

Vilhelm se acercó para despedirse de su nieto y de su viejo amigo.

-Ojala todo salga bien Rómulo, no te preocupes por tu nieto, Ludwig se hará cargo de él, tenlo por seguro- Dijo Vilhelm mientras le daba un saludo de despedida con sus manos a Rómulo.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que lo hará bien. Gracias por todo viejo amigo, te mantendré informado sobre los ataques y todo lo que suceda en el sur- Respondió con sinceridad y agradecimiento Rómulo.

Se subió a la cabina de piloto para emprender su caminó, ya quería ver a su pequeño nieto así que no quería esperar más.- ¡Súbanse chicos, será un camino largo!- Y como él dijo, los dos militares se subieron a la parte de atrás de la camioneta sentándose con dificultad por las cajas.

-Que te vaya bien West, Kesesese~, ¡y deja de ser un amargado idiota!- Dijo acercándose a su hermano, riéndose en su cara. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cuando la camioneta estaba a punto de moverse, en un movimiento rápido , Ludwig le arrebató el balero a Gilberth y lo lanzó muy lejos, Gilberth no pudo evitar quitárselo ya que la camioneta se movió para irse ya.

-EH!, ¡Maldito West hijo de puta!, me las vas a pagar, ¡Ya verás!- Dijo Gilberth corriendo a buscar su increíble juguete.

Eso le dejó a Ludwig una sensación de victoria y sonrió un poco en una forma maligna mientras veía a su hermano buscar su juguete y se alejaban del lugar. Pero su pequeño desliz se esfumó cuando sintió la mirada de Lovino clavada en él, volteó y efectivamente, luna mirada completamente sombría y de odio, sin parpadear ni decir nada. Ludwig tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente también, esperando algo, pero nada, nada sucedió, solo lo observaba con enojo. Este sería sin duda un largo viaje.

* * *

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Tres, cuatro, cinco o tal vez más? Sentía sus ojos desfallecer, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Lovino y él seguían mirándose a los ojos, eran como las cinco de la madrugada y ellos no se habían dejado de observar, ¿Cómo podría bajar la guardia? Qué tal si en un momento de descuido, cerraba los ojos y Lovino aprovechaba para enterrarle un cuchillo en su corazón, o podría hacer cualquier cosa sanguinaria solo para verle muerto. En realidad no tenía sueño, ya estaba completamente entrenado para aguantar el cansancio, y el único que parecía estar contento en esa camioneta era Rómulo, tenia encendido el radio y solo cantaba las canciones que de este salían. Qué suerte tiene Rómulo, era ajeno a lo que sucedía atrás en la camioneta.

Volteó un poco por que varios colores y luces le habían llamado la atención, ya estaban en la ciudad de Venecia y al parecer estaban festejando, la gente usaba mascaras y se les veía alegres. Fiestas… otra pérdida de tiempo, eran entre las cinco y seis de la mañana ¿y ellos seguían despiertos? La noche se hizo para dormir, no para estar festejando tonterías y usar vestidos ridículos.

-¡Hey chicos! Miren estamos pasando junto al carnaval de Venecia, ¡miren que chicas tan lindas!, bellizzimas!- Decía un contentó Rómulo haciendo referencia a las jóvenes que pasaban por ahí. Ludwig no les prestó atención pero pensó que tal vez Lovino sí. Los italianos eran famosos por ser unos mujeriegos y amaban decirles piropos a las mujeres pero no, Lovino lo seguía mirando con odio pero esta vez sí habló.

-En mi vida no existe nadie más que Feliciano, a si que te lo vuelvo a advertir, le tocas un pelo y te hago papilla- Lo dijo a si de simple y fríamente Lovino.

-Ludwig se sintió frustrado, ni siquiera conocía al niñato y Lovino ya daba por hecho que él le tocaría. Que falta de confianza tenia Lovino pero había algo más que lo inquietaba, si había escuchado sobre el amor fraternal, pero esto ya era un poco…extraño. Le daba un poco de mala espina, no pudo evitar recordar cuando una vez en la base, un Capitán Ruso vino con su abuelo a hablar sobre algunas cosas y de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y golpes. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una joven, de vestido largo y tipo victoriano y con dos dagas en las manos gritando -HERMANO, ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE, DEJA A ESTOS IDIOTAS Y CASEMONOS!-

Eso ha sido una de las cosas más extrañas que Ludwig había presenciado en su vida, ¿Cómo una chica adolescente pudo someter a todos los guardias de seguridad por si sola? Y sin contar que el Capitán se escondió detrás del escritorio de su abuelo, temblando de miedo él pobre. Eso era enfermizo y estaba comenzando a pensar si Lovino era igual que ella. Pobre de su hermano menor, sería terrible pero no debía hacerse ideas, tal vez Lovino solo era sobre protector pero dudaba que fuese cariñoso con alguien.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuatro horas más hasta que llegaron, a una carretera en medio de un campo de flores. Eran realmente impresionantes los paisajes de Italia y pudo divisar un poco más adelante, una hacienda bastante grande y algunos soldados alrededor, solo la idea que le vino a la mente en ese momento fue que ya habían llegado a la mentada casa de Rómulo, y si que era una casa, muchas veces había ido a ese tipo de lugares y los hijos de los dueños eran unos presumidos, hijos de papá y unos malcriados, eso le hizo pensar en la personalidad de Feliciano, ¿Seria un malcriado o seria un psicópata como su hermano mayor? Seguramente sí que sería una molestia, Gilberth le encontró atractivo y Gilberth adora el tipo de personas con una personalidad difícil. Demonios, si que tendría trabajo, estaba cansado de lidiar con Lovino y si tenía que lidiar con otro loco sería el colmo.

Rómulo estaciono la camioneta y el primero en salir de ella fue Lovino, y lo hizo rápidamente a paso veloz entrando a esa casa. ¿Qué prisa tenia? No lo sabía, pero fue un alivió poder estirar las piernas. Varios soldados se acercaron y ayudaron a bajar todas cajas de la camioneta. Rómulo bajo de la cabina y se estiro animadamente mientras saludaba a sus subordinados.

Ludwig dio un vistazo al lugar, era bastante grande a comparación de hogar y mucho más alegre. Era más una casa de verano que un hogar en sí. Detuvo su atención a la puerta principal, un hombre rubio y con unas grandes cejas salió de la casa, parecía un Ingles, ¿Qué hacia un británico en este lugar? ¿No se suponía que era uno de sus enemigos? Mantuvo la guardia y vio como aquel hombre se acercaba a Rómulo.

Rómulo volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-¡Arthur estas en casa!, es bueno verte de nuevo- Rómulo lo saludo de manos mientras el Ingles sonreía un poco y respondía es gesto.

- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Rómulo, que bueno que volvieron sanos y salvos- Dijo Arthur, mientras volteaba a ver a Ludwig. Rómulo notó esto y sonrió.

-Ludwig, quiero presentarte a Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, él es el tutor de Feliciano desde que era niño, se encarga de su educación y se ha convertido en un gran amigo de la Familia, el te ayudara con Feliciano si tienes dudas- Finalizó Rómulo.

Ludwig se acercó a Arthur y le dio un saludo de manos. – Ludwig Beilschmidt, es un placer conocerlo- Arthur solo asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a Rómulo para darle las noticias que habían surgido en su ausencia.

Ludwig alzó una ceja, si ese tal Arthur era el tutor de Feliciano, entonces ¿porque Rómulo quería que lo cuidara? Con este tipo ya tenía suficiente. Entro a la casa pasando la puerta principal y quedo maravillado con esa casa. Era realmente grande como se lo había imaginado, el salón principal estaba amueblado perfectamente para el gusto de los visitantes y al fondo había un vitral gigante que daba al patio trasero, creando colores brillantes cuando el sol se filtraba entre el vitral.

Había pasillos por doquier y muchos cuartos, fácilmente podría perderse en aquel lugar y cuando menos se lo imaginaba ya se había adentrado a la casa y si se sintió perdido, todas las ventanas eran vitrales y le daban a la casa un aspecto entre pintoresco y misterioso, si había algunas ventanas transparentes que daban al patio, Ludwig se acercó a una para poder ver mejor aquel jardín y no era exactamente lo que pensaba, era entre un huerto y patio enorme tenia caminos de muchos tipos de flores, muchos árboles de frutas y plantíos de verduras, y más al fondo tenía un pequeño lago. Eso sí que era una casa y tenía que admitir que era aun lugar pacifico y tenía su encanto. Unos murmullos de personas llamarón su atención y volteó a verlos

Pudo divisar a Lovino y había otra persona frente a él pero unos arbustos tapaban su rostro y solo dejaban ver su cuerpo. La diferencia de altura entre ellos dos era totalmente apreciable y Ludwig supuso que tal vez ese era Feliciano pero se fijo en su cuerpo, era muy delgado pero con unas curvas que lo acentuaba un poco así que pensó que sería alguna chica.

Ludwig se hizo a un lado un poco para poder espiar mejor y que no fuera notado, Como ya se había dicho antes, Ludwig era muy curioso y tenía la curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo Lovino, seguramente estaría sometiendo terriblemente a esa chica. Al observar mejor, Ludwig se sorprendió.

El rostro de Lovino no era sombrío en ese momento, tenía la mirada dulce y gentil, sostenía las manos del extraño entre las suyas y las besaba de vez en cuando, parecía estarle diciendo algo pero por lo lejos que estaba, no podía escuchar bien, solo podía ver a un Lovino siendo totalmente diferente al que conocía, Decidió no darle tanta importancia a pesar de ser algo totalmente sorprendente y decidió volver con Rómulo.

Pudo volver al salón principal sin perderse de nuevo, aunque fue un poco difícil, allí estaban Rómulo y Arthur hablando un poco y voltearon haber a Ludwig cuando entro.

-Ah, ¿ya le diste un vistazo a la casa Ludwig? Arthur luego te dirá donde está tu habitación pero por ahora quiero que conozcas a mi Nieto menor- Rómulo hizo un ademan con la mano hacia el vitral para que volteara a ver.

* * *

Y Allí… fue cuando su corazón se detuvo por primera vez y sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho…

Tenían que estar bromeando…esa cosa no era un ser humano, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Olvido como respirar o como moverse, cuando ese jovencito entró al lugar.

Tenían que estar bromeando…

Una criatura apareció frente a sus ojos.

Era de una estatura baja, su cuerpo era muy delgado y con unas ligeras curvas, sus brazos y piernas tenían un aspecto frágil como todo su cuerpo, sus manos eran delgadas y delicadas, su piel era de un beige claro y suave pero… lo que había hecho que su corazón se detuviera era su rostro.

Ese rostro que no parecía ser el de un ser humano si no de un…Ángel.

Su pelo era corto y grácil de un castaño cobrizo y brilloso, se podía sentir su suavidad con solo verlo, y un singular mechón en forma de caracol adornada su cabello en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Sus ojos eran grandes, de un color caramelo brillante con unas pestañas tupidas. Irradiaban belleza y inocencia, eran unos ojos inocentes, que jamás habían tenido contacto con la crueldad de este mundo, porque aun brillaban y era un brillo de sol cálido que traspasaba sus entrañas y lo hacían sentir extraño.

Su nariz era pequeña, respingada y rosada. Sus mejillas estaban recubiertas de una piel suave y cremosa con un tono rosado. Y sus labios, eran delgados con un leve tono rosa. Ese chiquillo podría hacerse pasar fácilmente por una mujer, con el maquillaje y las ropas necesarias claro está.

Y con los colores que el vitral formaba, lo hacían ver más enigmático y parecía un sueño. Era andrógino ese niño, no podía creer que existiese un ser humano que luciera de esa manera. Si alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada pues lo estaba logrando, era científicamente imposible.

"_Es un ángel, caído del cielo West…"_

Ludwig recordó lo que Gilberth le había dicho el día anterior.

"_Lovino lo cela de los demás porque todos caen bajo sus encantos, y no los culpo, ese crio es encantador "_

Entonces… ¿era cierto? ¿Sería posible que por una vez en la vida Gilberth tuviera razón? Era imposible… puede que sea una belleza total pero que si él… no era como su apariencia lo pintaba.

Los dos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, solo se miraban y lo único que recibió por parte de Feliciano fue una pequeña sonrisa.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**¡Fin del segundo capítulo!**_

_**¡AAH! Por fin Ludwig conoció al "mocoso menso" y ahora se le cayó la mandíbula con solo verlo, ¡Ándele! por juzgar antes de conocer, pero ahora solo falta la química entre ellos dos.**_

_**¡Ya apareció este Arthur! Y ya aparecerá Alfred no se preocupen, los dos tienen que ver mucho en la historia del pequeño Feli**_

_**Yo no sé que le ven tanto a Arthur, muchos amigos míos estaban chingue y chingue que ya querían ver a Arthur, Que pedo?! Que tiene el que no tenga yo?! Cejas? Buen punto.**_

_**Pues gracias a todos los Reviews de nuevo, significa mucho para mí! Grazie y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Bye Bye!**_

_** REVIEW Z, ya saben!**_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yujuuu! Me encantan, muchas gracias por los Reviews, bueno prefiero dejar los agradecimientos y explicaciones al final de la historia, porque como que es tedioso al principio, no? Es como de "YA CALLATE Y EMPIEZA" hahaha bueno pero eso sí, creo que al final me pegaran por lo que tengo que comentar pero primero lean y sean felices hahaha no es nada malo he! Así que cambien pistolas por fustas para que al menos no me duela tanto pero no me maten**

**Se me olvido poner esto en los otros dos capítulos!**

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE! Solo pedí prestado los personajes sin que lo supiera Hidekaz jujujuju pero no es mío, y no creo que algún día lo sea hahaha**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos, ¡La jodida historia!**

**AH! Es cierto! Este capítulo empieza desde que Lovino se bajo de la camioneta, más bien desde su perspectiva y ya se dará lo demás solo para que no haya confusiones.**

* * *

-Por fin…- Se dijo así mismo, por fin habían llegado a su hogar, donde se encontraba su ángel, su pequeño hermano.

Había sido el viaje más estúpido de toda su vida, ¿Dejó solo a su hermano, solo para ir a Alemania a contratar a un estúpido que era hermano del hijo de puta de Gilberth y que era más irritante que él? Aunque suene imposible, así lo es para Lovino. Desde que vio a Ludwig por primera vez, lo odio horriblemente, inclusive más que a Gilberth, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero jamás podrá perdonar a su abuelo por escogerlo a él como Guardaespaldas. Él mismo pudiera haberse hecho cargo de su Fratellino, ¿Por qué el abuelo no le confió a él que es su hermano mayor y su protector la misión de cuidarlo? Era totalmente irrelevante, le daban ganas de descuartizar a todos, sacarles las entrañas y venderla al mercado negro. Además en todo el viaje no dejo de observarlo, ¿¡Qué tanto le miraba ese maldito alemán?!. Había puesto sus peores caras en todo el jodido viaje para que al menos tratara de voltear a otra parte o dejarlo de observar pero no se detuvo, maldito imbécil. Pero al menos le sirvió para dejarle aun más claro algo. Nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, podrá tocar a su Fratellino, él vive por él, para él, el lo amaba, era suyo, suyo y de nadie más y si tenía que matar al estúpido rubio y a todo el ejercito solo para protegerlo lo haría, porque se lo prometió a su hermosa madre…no dejaría que nada le pasara a Feliciano.

Bajó de la camioneta como un torpedo, no le importó los calambres que comenzaban a aparecer en sus piernas por estar horas en la misma posición, solo quería ver a su Feliciano, quería ver su rostro, su rostro que calmaba y lo hacía olvidar todos sus deseos sanguinarios hacia los demás, incluso a veces hacia su propio abuelo.

Entró a la casa y al primer inútil que se encontró fue al estúpido tutor, cejas de bosque frondoso de Arthur, le dedicó una mala cara, y se acercó a él.

Arthur sintió una presencia fría y sabía exactamente que Lovino ya estaba en casa, volteó a verlo y solo se dirigió a él fríamente pero con respetó, aunque le fuera difícil, él era el nieto mayor de Rómulo y por lo tanto era una de las cabezas más fuertes de toda la casa, solo él y Rómulo decidían lo que se hacía en ese lugar, claro que Rómulo era quien imponía las reglas y a veces lo hacía sin el consentimiento de Lovino, pero Lovino era quien hacia respetar las reglas del hogar y si no se seguían las ordenes como él las imponía había castigos, y no quería imaginarse ese tipo de castigos, prefería mil veces que lo pusieran a limpiar la casa o que le hicieran escribir 50,000 veces, "Debo respetar a Lovino porque yo soy un idiota inútil y él es el que manda" a estar en el cuarto de torturas con el cómo verdugo. Para evitarse ese tipo de problemas mejor no se revelaba o decía algo tonto. Un caballero jamás se debía mostrar molestó por las reglas de su lugar de trabajo.

-Good day Lovino, me "alegra" que ya estén de vuelta, ¿fue un viaje pesado?- preguntó Arthur tratando de ser educado, aunque no quisiera.

-Cállate cejon idiota, a ti eso no te concierne, ¡¿Dónde está Feliciano?!- preguntó Lovino de una forma malcriada y bastante impaciente.

Arthur suspiro -… Esta donde siempre, en el columpio del huerto- Y solo miró a Lovino dirigirse a paso veloz hacia el huerto. Bloody hell… ese tipo era un verdadero problema, daba gracias a Dios por no haber tenido el "honor" de ser su tutor, seguramente ya estaría muerto, o ya hubiera despertado dentro de un ataúd bajo varios metros de tierra porque seguramente Lovino abría cumplido su palabra de "te enterrare vivo algún día", no, que horror, que alegría saber que no fue así, y en cambio tuvo el VERDADERO honor de estar con Feliciano, ese pequeño niño era un dulce Scone con glaseado recién horneado, pero de los buenos, no de los que él cocinaba, porque varias malas lenguas decían que el apestaba en la cocina, que idiotas, ellos no tenían gustos, pero solo por si las dudas de que fuese verdad, prefería darle ese término a Feliciano.

Decidió no darle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar y salió a encontrarse con Rómulo y con ese tal Guardaespaldas nuevo. Salió y efectivamente estaban ellos dos ahí, Rómulo tan alegre como siempre, saludando a sus soldados que se alegraban de encontrarse con su jefe, después de todo era un excelente General y se había ganado el cariño de sus trabajadores, era imposible no hacerlo, Rómulo era único, lo saludó también y Rómulo le presentó al Guardaespaldas.

Arthur se heló un poco, ese tipo era escalofriante, obviamente era alemán, los alemanes eran famosos por lucir de una manera bastante terrorífica y fría, tal vez Lovino y él se llevaría de maravilla.

Oh pero que equivocado estaba Arthur, él no sabía que Lovino quería estrangular a Ludwig, arrancarle el corazón, cortarle la cabeza y tirar sus restos por las escaleras de una pirámide para honrar a los Dioses del cielo como lo hacían los antiguos aztecas en México y en otras antiguas tribus o tal vez simplemente cubrir su cuerpo con vendas y encerrarlo en un sarcófago para dejarlo olvidado en una pirámide egipcia. Sería mejor que Arthur descartara esa FABULOSA idea de amistad entre Lovino y Ludwig, solo para el bien de la comunidad y tal vez también de su persona, ¿qué tal si llegaba a decir semejante barbaridad y Lovino lo hacía acompañar a Ludwig en todas esas opciones fúnebres?, no Dios por favor, todo menos eso, callado se veía mucho más apuesto.

Lovino casi casi estaba corriendo hacia el mentado columpio, estaba cerca del lago y junto al kiosco de enredaderas de rosas rojas donde su Padre y su Madre se dieron su primer beso, ese era el lugar favorito de Feli, y efectivamente estaba ahí sentado, columpiándose levemente mientras tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño gatito, el adoraba a los gatos, por eso Rómulo el regalo esa mascota para que Feliciano estuviera contento y no se sintiera tan solo cuando Lovino y él se iban a cumplir sus respectivos trabajos.

Lovino llegó, respirando un poco agitado pero al ver a su pequeño hermano, sonrió y lo hizo más cuando Feliciano volteó a verlo con sus enormes ojos caramelo, como amaba esa miraba, le recordaba a su madre.

* * *

-Feliciano… ya estoy en casa- Dijo finalmente Lovino mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Feliciano lo vio anonadado y se formo una enorme sonrisa radiante en su rostro, dejó a su gato en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia su hermano mayor.

-¡Lovino!, ¡Lovino!, estas en casa, ¡Que felicidad!- Feliciano gritó y se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano que ya estaban abiertos para recibir todo su cariño. Lo abrazó fuerte y cariñosamente, mientras Lovino lo sostenía de la cintura y una mano acariciaba suavemente sus hermosos cabellos rojizos.

-Mio bambino… qué bueno que estas bien, me preocupe mucho por ti- decía Lovino en un tono tranquilizador para calmarlo un poco de su alboroto-¿No te metiste en ningún problema verdad?- Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos con cuidado y las besaba, mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Feliciano se sonrojó un poco, el estaba acostumbrado a ser totalmente efusivo, pero a veces los actos de Lovino eran muy extraños y muy sumisos, es por eso que lo ponía nervioso pero sonrió para no parecer un tonto.

-No~ me porté bien, para no hacer enojar a Arthur, ¡Y me tome todas mis medicinas como Alfred me dijo!- Lovino frunció solo un poco, odiaba cuando hablaba de los demás y no fuera él. Trató de dejar a lado sus celos, después de todo, Feliciano jamás lo traicionaría con alguien más, claro que no…porque era suyo, eso estaba totalmente claro.

-Bueno que más da… al menos ellos no te harán algo, porque si lo hacen ya saben lo que puede pasar…- A pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a Feliciano le dio un frio un poco escalofriante, quería mucho a Lovino pero a veces le daba miedo por lo que decía, muchas personas hablaban de Lovino como si él fuera un emisario de las tinieblas o algo asi… él no les creía nada pero a veces… solía pensar que Lovino si tenía cierta personalidad de los emisarios de las tinieblas, pero él era su hermano mayor, lo cuidaba y lo quería mucho, a veces pensaba que lo quería demasiado pero, le debía tanto a Lovino que a veces dejaba que le mostrara sus afectos aunque fueran muy extraños… dentro de su cabeza sentía que estaba mal pero… a ese hombre le debía tanto y el no podía pagárselo con algo que no fuera eso, no se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio.

-No digas eso Lovino… tu sabes que Arthur y Alfred son muy buenos conmigo y han estado cuidando de mi desde que tengo memoria, ellos jamás me harían daño, no te preocupes- Le dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa, sincera, Arthur lo ha estado educando con todo, desde la forma social como la de su educación cultural y no solo eso, cuida de él y lo protege casi como si fuera un hijo y Alfred era su medicó, a pesar de que su personalidad era totalmente diferente a la que uno se imagina de un medicó, lo quería mucho, juagaba con él y se aseguraba de que se tomara todos sus medicamentos y se sintiera bien, solía regañarlo cuando no se tomaba esas feas medicinas, le reprendía y le decía que era todo para su bien, luego le sonreía, lo abrazaba y juagaban un rato futbol o loa lo que fuese. Les tenía toda su confianza y jamás podría dudar de ellos

Lovino solo bufó pero aceptó, miró a Feliciano a los ojos y se tranquilizó de inmediato, comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia él y lo empujo levemente para que quedara recargado a espaldas de un árbol de manzano que estaba detrás de él.

Feliciano se sobresalto y comenzó a temblar un poco, se sonrojo levemente y trató de alejar a Lovino, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y tratándolo de empujar pero era imposible, sus frágiles brazos no ejercían la fuerza suficiente es más se podría decir que no hacían nada, apestaba ser tan débil pero tenía que aceptar que asi era su condición

-Lo…Lovino…detente…alguien puede vernos y esto no está bien…- Le dijo nerviosamente Feliciano, tal vez hablando se calme… que buen chiste, asi menos se iba a calmar, y en la forma que Feliciano lo dijo, menos lo iba a ser…daba la sensación de nervios por si alguien los veía pero…era excitante para Lovino.

-Claro que está bien… está bien porque te quiero… y tu a mi…- dijo con simpleza Lovino, juntando sus cuerpos para tenerlo más cerca y buscando sus labios, Feliciano solo movía el rostro levemente para que Lovino no pudiera atrapar sus labios.

-Si te…quiero… Fratellone, eres mi hermano mayor pero… ¿qué tal si viene el abuelo? Nos irá mal… no quiero problemas- Respondió Feliciano, queriendo a ser énfasis en la palabra "Hermano Mayor" pero lo malo es que no supo cómo hacerlo porque Lovino no se detuvo, tomo su barbilla con su mano suavemente y se acercó aun más.

-No me digas Hermano por ahora… solo llámame Lovino, en este momento no soy tu hermano- Finalizó Lovino, tenía su mirada clavada en el. Feliciano se rindió, no importa lo que tratara de hacer, Lovino era más grande y fuerte, y aunque sabía que estaba mal todo esto, tenía la idea de que tenía que hacerlo porque Lovino se lo pedía…No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio…No se puede recibir el cuidado de Lovino y su cariño y si no le daba lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Cerró sus ojos y espero nerviosamente que atrapara sus labios, Lovino noto ese gesto y sonrió triunfante, acercándose a sus labios, estaban a punto, solo un poco más… estaban rosándose un poco…

-FELICIANO, ANGEL MIO, VEN A LA SALA PRINCIPAL A SALUDAR A TU ADORADO ABUELO Y A CONOCER A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL- Feliciano sí que tenia suerte, como quien dicen, le salvó la campana, en este caso su abuelo, suspiro aliviadamente obviamente dentro de su cabeza para no causar disgusto a Lovino, quien miraba la puerta a lo lejos con ira, le habían arruinado el momento, hace mucho que no probaba los labios de su Feliciano, sin que Feli hiciera tantos movimientos para impedírselo y ese vejestorio lo había echado todo a perder.

Feliciano se escabullo entre Lovino para poder estar libre de sus brazos pero se abrazó de su brazo para que lo siguiera a la puerta, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Vamos Lovino, quiero ver al abuelo!- dijo Feliciano, contentó y saltando como un niño pequeño, hacia la puerta mientras Lovino lo seguía suspirando derrotadamente y diciendo maldiciones en voz baja.

-Tiene suerte de que sea mi abuelo porque si no…-

* * *

Feliciano entró casi corriendo, cuando escucho a su abuelo ya presentándolo, porque el sabría que entraría por el pasillo derecho y asi lo hizo cuando escucho:

-Ludwig, quiero presentarte a mi nieto menor, Feliciano-

Entró para conocer a su nuevo Guardaespaldas, ya había tenido varios antes pero Lovino siempre los echaba o pasaba algo extraño que los hacía renunciar, ojala este si pueda ser su amigo, y cuando entró se quedo un poco pasmado…

Se encontró con un hombre bastante alto, musculoso y fornido, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien con tan buen físico, su pecho era amplio, su torso se veía fuerte como sus brazos y piernas que eran resistentes y que de seguro guardaban una fuerza descomunal.

Se fijó en su rostro…

Que rostro tan más serio, tenía el cabello rubio dorado y una tez blanca que daba la sensación de ser fría, pero lo más frio de ese hombre eran sus ojos, eran de un color azul muy claro, le recordaban la nieve y tenía una mirada seria y algo escalofriante.

¿Ese era su Guardaespaldas? ¡Qué miedo! Pensó Feliciano, ese tipo asustaría a todo el mundo, inclusive a un ratón, porque él no los podía asustar, es más era al revés, a él no le gustaban los ratones, eran feos y lo hacían gritar y subirse a sillas para que no se le acercaran, porque Feli parecía un imán de ratones y muchos otros animales, todos se le acercaban curiosos, y muchos hacían gestos cariñosos hacia Feli, un día fueron al Zoológico y un león se escapo de su jaula solo para ir por Feliciano, Feliciano creyó que iba a morir pero fue demasiado extraño que el León solamente se le restregó y comenzó a ronronear. Lovino estaba que se desmayaba del susto y el Abuelo estaba riéndose diciendo, "Inclusive los animales caen a tus pies Feli", eso no fue gracioso, se asusto muchísimo pero si le dio unos cariños afectuosos al enorme Felino.

Pues tal vez ese Guardaespaldas también podría espantar a un León, pero si había algo que tenía que admitir…

Ludwig era muy apuesto, era un hombre bastante atractivo, de seguro tenía muchas o muchos pretendientes, pensó Feliciano y eso lo hizo sentirse nervioso y sonrojarse un poco, a pesar de ser escalofriante quería que fuese su amigo… y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se atrevió a presentarse.

-Buongiorno! Me llamó Feliciano Vargas, es un gusto conocerte, ¡ojala podamos ser amigos!- Dijo Feliciano mientras se le acercaba y tomaba entre sus manos, las suyas que eran enormes y comenzó a sacudirlas en un saludo bastante amistoso

Sintió sus pequeñas manos sostener las suyas, si eran suaves como él lo pensó, y al parecer no era nada parecido a Lovino, si no más a su abuelo y trató también de seguirle el saludo ¿Por qué les encantaba saludar asi?¿No podían saludar como toda la gente normal? Además el no era más que un extraño para ese niño.

-Eh…si…claro…Mucho gusto igualmente, soy Ludwig Beilschmidt y estaré aquí para servirte en lo que necesites…- Trató de calmarse un poco después de ese…momento en el que se quedó helado por la apariencia angelical y por ese peculiar saludó.

-Feliciano… mi dulce tiramisú, ven aquí y abraza a tu abuelo favorito- Dijo Rómulo, extendiendo sus brazos para Feli y cambiando su mirada a una llena de ternura y felicidad.

Feliciano lo volteó a ver y su mirada también cambio a una de regocijo y alegría, se aventó a los brazos de su abuelo y se acurruco en su pecho.

-¡Abuelo! Te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho, que bueno que estas aquí de nuevo- Ludwig se volvió a quedar sorprendido, ¿de verdad lo querían tanto? Cuando él era más joven y su abuelo tenía que salir, el jamás se preocupó o lo extrañaba, si llegaba de nuevo a la casa con bien, que bueno y si no también que bueno. Que estupidez…solo vean al chico, es más delgado que un palo de escoba y se le ve demasiado débil, pero es tan bello y dulce… ¿Qué? Ludwig se dio una cachetada mental, ¿Por qué pensó en eso? Debía recuperar su compostura, querían mucho al mocoso ¿Y qué?, es malo encariñarse con algo, después de todo si muere, solo causara dolor y el dolor es una debilidad, no vale la pena querer a alguien asi…

Pero a pesar de que Ludwig se negaba a todo lo que estaba pensando, veía de reojo a Rómulo y a Feliciano, y muy, pero muy dentro de su corazón sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico y le causo una confusión realmente grande a lo nuevo que sentía… ¿Qué demonios era?

-Bien, que bueno que ya se conocieron- Dijo Rómulo bastante animado.

-Arthur, ¿Podrías por favor enseñarle su habitación a Ludwig, solo falta eso para que Lovino y yo nos podamos ir tranquilos y…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Feliciano, sobresaltándose y dejando de abrazar a su abuelo para verlo con una mirada de sorpresa y algo de tristeza.

-¿Van a volver a irse? ¡Pero acaban de llegar!- gritó un poco Feliciano, unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus grandes ojos.

-Feliciano, Dear, por favor cálmate- Trató Arthur de calmar a Feliciano, tomándolo de los hombros suavemente, Feliciano se volteó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Arthur sollozando lastimosamente, las facciones de Rómulo cambiaron de ser animadas a ser preocupantes y con una ligera tristeza, Lovino también miraba a Feliciano , con un entrecerrando sus ojos con un aire lastimero, le dolía dejar a su hermano, le dolía verlo ponerse asi cada vez que tenían que marcharse, Ludwig solo miraba sorprendido al chico, que rápido cambio su humor, ese chico debería ser actor, porque todos sus gestos, facciones y demás transmitían sentimientos… y el estaba comenzando a sentir pena…nunca jamás lo había sentido antes.

-Feli… no quiero, dejarte pero…tu sabes que es nuestro deber… por favor Feli, no llores- Dijo Rómulo, tratándose de acercar a su nieto, trataba de hablar más firme pero le era imposible, le dolía… le dolía verlo asi, ver su hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas, porque lo hacían recordarla a ella…

Pero cuando trato de acercarse más a Feliciano, Feli simplemente se zafo del abrazo de Arthur y se fue corriendo al patio.

-¡Feliciano espera!- Gritó Lovino y acto seguido fue corriendo tras él.

Rómulo cerró sus ojos con cansancio, llevando su mano a su rostro, estaba agotado, agotado de ver sufrir asi a su hermoso Feliciano, ya tenía suficiente con su enfermedad y ahora tenía que lidiar con sus lágrimas lastimeras cada vez que ellos se iban.

Ludwig entrecerró sus ojos viendo correr a Feliciano hasta desaparecer, no lo entendía… ¿Por qué sufría tanto al verlos partir? No podía entenderlo, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que el tenia en ese momento? …¿Por qué le daba pena verlo asi?

Arthur suspiro, ese era el pan de cada día cada vez que Rómulo y Lovino se iban, y el tenia que tratar de calmar al pobre Feliciano. Lo entendía, porque sabía que Feliciano se asustaba mucho cuando ellos no estaban y se sentía muy solo, a pesar de él estaba con él.

-Ludwig… te enseñare tu habitación, por favor sígueme- Dijo finalmente Arthur, rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado.

Ludwig solo asintió y camino junto con Arthur peor no podía evitar voltear su cabeza hacia los vitrales de los pasillos que daban al patio. Logró ver en una de las ventanas a Feliciano y a Lovino. Lovino abrazaba a Feliciano y Feliciano simplemente estaba aferrado a Lovino, se veía su cuerpo moverse un poco…estaba llorando, claro estaba, eso no era noticia. Decidió dejar de observarlos, lo hacían sentir extraño.

* * *

Arthur y Ludwig llegaron por fin a su habitación, era bastante grande y lujosa, Ludwig se sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera su cuarto de la base le llegaba a esto, debía admitir que estaba realmente impresionado.

-Está será tu habitación, si quieres puedes acomodar tus cosas, cuando lo hagas por favor vuelve a la sala principal, te explicaré como está organizado todo y las personas a las que debes conocer- Dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

-Debemos tratar de dejar a Feliciano solo… aunque más tarde deberías hablar con él, solo para que te conozca más… es muy sensible asi que por favor, se paciente con él. Y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando solo a Ludwig-

Ludwig solo lo miró irse para luego sentarse en la cama pensativo. Valla que día…que confuso estaba, había muchas cosas que aun no lograba comprender, sobre todo de sí mismo.

Descansó un poco y decidió que ya era hora de ir con Arthur, salió de su cuarto y como debía de esperarse…se perdió. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ese lugar tenía que ser tan enorme?, si pusieran señalamientos todo sería más fácil, pero pues ni modo, tendría que encontrar la manera de llegar a la maldita sala principal de alguna forma, pero termino entrando a un cuarto bastante peculiar.

Era un cuarto enorme, y en toda sus paredes estaban adornadas de fotos, fotos nuevas, una muy viejas, si se ponía a observar bien, podría decir que ese lugar era un poco tétrico porque sentía la mirada de todas esas personas de las fotos, pero hubo una que le llamo la atención.

Ludwig se acercó a una foto grande, y en ella aparecía Feliciano, que extraño… esa foto se veía muy vieja, ¿Por qué Feliciano aparecía en ella? bueno a pesar de ser vieja la foto, Feliciano aun lucia radiante, con su cabello largó y su vestido y… esperen un momento… ¿¡VESTIDO!? Ludwig abrió los ojos y se fijo más de cerca, no era Feliciano, ¡era una mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?!

-¿El parecido es impresionante no lo crees?- Ludwig se sobresalto y volteó hacia atrás para ver quién era el que había irrumpido en la sala, y era nada más y nada menos que Rómulo con una mirada seria.

-¡General Rómulo! Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención entrar a esta habitación, solo que me perdí y…- Ludwig trató de justificarse, pero Rómulo hizo un ademan con su mano para que parara y le sonrió suavemente.

Rómulo se acerco lentamente a la foto y la acarició con cuidado, cambiando su sonrisa por una melancólica y una mirada triste.

Suspiró –…mi Felicia… mi dulce Felicia…como me hace falta mi hermosa y única hija…, ya han pasado 16 años desde que se fue de este mundo y aun no puedo superarlo- Dijo triste el hombre mayor.

-Su… hija… eso quiere decir que… es la madre de Lovino y Feliciano…- dijo Ludwig comprendiendo la situación, era impresionante… ¿ella era su madre? Lovino no se parecía en nada, en cambio Feliciano… incluso sus nombres son el mismo pero de diferentes géneros.

-Ella era tan dulce y gentil, una criatura hermosa y amable… todos la amaban e incluso pudo cambiar el corazón más frio que he conocido…- Dijo Rómulo aun triste pero ahora mirando a otra foto que estaba de lado.

Ludwig lo miró también y ahora se sorprendió más, era la foto de un hombre que se parecía mucho a Lovino, y decía eso por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía ese hombre en esa foto, era como Lovino, físicamente y por lo que decía Rómulo tal vez en personalidad, tenía los ojos fúnebres y trasmitía frialdad…

-su… ¿su padre?- preguntó Ludwig para estar más seguro, y solo Rómulo asintió.

En lo único que pensó Ludwig en ese momento era en dos cosas:

1º Que el amor hace maravillas, en juntar a dos personas que eran completamente diferentes, una que era extremadamente bella por dentro y por fuera y otra que si era como Lovino entonces era un emisario del mismísimo diablo.

2º O Felicia estaba completamente loca. ¿¡Como vas a casarte con un tipo así!? Debes estar mal de la cabeza, tal vez por eso recurrió a la primera opción.

-Si… su nombre era Luciano, y a pesar de ser alguien frio era un admirable Capitán de las fuerzas del sur… y amó a mi hija como nunca… mi hija lo cambio y le destrozó el corazón después de aquella tragedia- Dijo aun triste Rómulo, no queriendo recordar pero no era fácil evitarlo. Ludwig lo miró con atención y sabia que Rómulo quería contarle la historia… tal vez de ese modo podría comprender muchas cosas… y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo todo… después de todo…era muy curioso.

_Continuara…_

**O_O… ¡¿qué pedo con mi vida!?, no puedo creer que escribí esta cosa! Hahahaha pues HABER que tal, ya estoy emocionada por escribir el próximo capítulo, me lo he estado imaginando todo el dia y pues ya debo dejarlo salir..**

**Ya se… no apareció Alfred pero si lo mencione, NO ME PEGUEN! Ya va aparecerá créanme, y si, es el doctor de Feliciano, que onda con los papeles que les estoy dando, denme un buen tomatazo pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! Además me parece divertido ponerle una profesión muy diferente a su personalidad, será interesante créanme.**

**Gracias a los Reviews anónimos, que adorables son ustedes, los quiero y hare menciones especiales a algunos que me dijeron cositas xD.**

**Eyes: Hahahaha no te preocupes, aquí es igual pero cuando nos echamos unas buenas cervecitas y tequilas con limón, bueno yo estoy muy wey para el alcohol entonces mejor puros chocomiles xD si es un pedote tipo novela la historia peor mientras se valla desarrollando quedara súper genial.**

**0oKitsuneo0: Gracias! Y te debo una buena explicación, si ya se lo del itacest pero pues xD van a pasar muchas cosas… que a lo mejor no les van a gustar y a otras si por que somos cochinas hehehehe NO MUCHAS COSAS pero es esencial para que Lud y Feli vallan creando un lazo, además tuve un cierto problemita. Cuando alguien se imagina algo pero se dice a si mismo que no, es como si te negaras algo que quieres que pase, osea Yo con Lovinito y Felicianito, y mi psicóloga me regaño bien cabron ahahaha me dijo que pues si me lo imaginaba pues ponlo wey! Y pues tiene razón… por que estaría liberando algo que quiero hacer XDD, Lo de Gilberth y Roderich… te digo la neta, si los quería poner juntos pero adoro también el Pruhun y pensé… mucho yaoi, debo poner algo normal también xD asi que por eso decidi ponerlos a ellos dos juntos. Y Lovino… no se… creo que en esta historia no tendrá a alguien más… se que suena triste pero pues por las circunstancias en la que están los personajes seria IMPOSIBLE poner al pobre España con ese loco asesino, es más España me diría, TE LO REGALO NO MAS UN RATITO XD y pues tendra que ser haci las cosas EN EST HISTORIA, prometo hacer una con mucho SPAMANO especial para ti xDDD y para el pobre Lovino pero aquí está mal de la cabezota, ya verán porque.**

**Aun anónimo que me dijo que hubiera puesto a Austria como tutor… Si lo pensé y lo iba a poner pero ya había leído muchas historias con el con ese papel y pues… pensé que sería más nuevo poner a alguien más y pensé en Arthur, creo que estaría bueno darle una oportunidad con eso, créanme será gracioso y genial! No se arrepentirán!**

**Vama-sanlove: Hahaha que bueno que te gusto! Prometo mantenerte con buenos capítulos xD si em entiendes… con lo del itacest hahahaha gracias!**

**Proximo Capitulo!**

**La historia entre los padres de Feli y Lovi, y als tragedias que hicieron que Lovino sea tan… Lovino.**

**REVIEEEEWS! Perfavore! Los quiero **

**Atte: AmazingTamales P.D:Perdon por mis mala ortografia... em dio flojera escribr bien xD  
**


	4. Luciano y Felicia parte 1

**¡Holis a todos! Que onda, muchas gracias por los Reviews! Aunque fueron más ahora los favoritos y lo seguidores, que chingon! Eso también me hace feliz, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien!**

**Este capitulo va a estar muy dramático, y…. Aun no va a parecer Alfred, ((maceta voladora cae a mi cabeza)) ¡AY! ¡PERDON! YA SALDRÁ, se los juro, si dije que va a ver UsUk es que va a ver USUK! ¡Y no puede haber USUK sin Alfredo!, solo quiero hacer énfasis en lo que paso con la vida de Felicia y Luciano, muchos me han estado preguntando y jodiendo de porque es asi blablablabla ((no ustedes, otras personas a las que veo físicamente xD)) en este capítulo lo explica! Pero si les prometo que Alfred saldrá y las hará quererlo aun más, eso o no me llamo AmazingTamales! Luego les digo mi verdadero nombre xD me gusta el anonimato.**

**((Ahorita tengo la cara con una mascarilla de miel, sal, azúcar y limón xD con poquito aguacate, para mi Belleza ((soy vanidosa y I REGRET NOTHING)) y tengo que esperarme 30 min para que mi cara quede como traserito de bebe asi que decidí continuarle hahaha bueno aquí voy))**

**Sin más preámbulos la pinche historia.**

¡Qué aburrido! Pensó Rómulo mientras jugaba en su escritorio, haciendo garabatos en las hojas que se supone que debía entregar. ¿Pues como no se iba a aburrir? Estaba en esa maldita base del sur de Italia, una base alemana para ser exactos y todos los soldados y gente que allí trabajaban, ¡eran muy serios!, hizo un puchero, como extrañaba a sus subordinados, ellos si bromeaban con él y tenían una cara más amable que estos niños sin vida social. Lo bueno es que solo tenía que estar allí unos días y volvería a su hermosa base feliz.

De todos modos se estaba aburriendo mucho, recordó que tenía su rica canasta llena de comida que Felicia le había preparado, agarraría una manzana, se paró en busca de su canasta… no estaba. ¿QUE? ¿Dónde estaba su canasta? Buscó por todos lados y nada, hizo otro puchero, se le olvido la jodida canasta de comida otra vez, se moriría de hambre, no solo de aburrición si no de hambre también, que mala suerte. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, ahora estaba de mal humor, ¿Por qué era tan despistado?

De repente, un soldado mensajero entró al cuartó haciendo su saludo militar bastante rígido y gritó- SEÑOR, UN CAPITAN ITALIANO VIENE PARA DARLE UNOS INFORMES, SEÑOR- Pobre Rómulo tuvo que taparse un oído, ¿Por qué los alemanes tenían que ser tan gritones? ¿Un capitán italiano? ¡Por fin! Alguien con quien hablar, pensó feliz Rómulo

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama ese genial… digo ese Capitán?- Respondió Rómulo más animado

-ES EL CAPITAN LUCIANO, SEÑOR- después de decir, digo "gritar" esto, se retiro, dejando al pobre Rómulo, con los ojos abiertos.

Luciano… ¡NOOO!, a pesar de que ese tipo era italiano, era escalofriante, peor que un alemán, Rómulo estaba que se le salían las lagrimas, ese tipo le daba miedo, pero lo peor de todo es que todos sus planes para hacerlo sonreír ¡nunca funcionaban!, hizo un puchero más grande, que hasta se le rebotaban los labios de tanto aire que tenía en sus cachetes. Algún día lograría hacer a Luciano sonreír… y que tuviera amigos, siempre que Rómulo hablaba de la amistad "discretamente" cuando Luciano estaba con él, y el otro solo bufaba y decía que eran inservibles, maldición…, ¡algún día lo haría retractarse de eso!.

Escucho, muchos correteos, y algunos murmullos, "¡Allí viene!, ¡Fórmate si no quieres que te mate!, supo que…Luciano ya estaba en la base, se sintió nervioso y trató de limpiar su escritorio y estar bien presentado, ¿Por qué hacia eso? A pesar de que su rango era más alto que el de Luciano, el tipo le gustaba el orden y como era un emisario de las tinieblas, tendría que seguir sus gustos si no quería que lo matara… estaba aburrido, tenía hambre y ahora debía cuidarse de no morir, que miedo y que mierda.

Se escucho una marcha que se acercaba a su despacho, Rómulo tembló y de repente entró Luciano.

Tan formal y aterrador como siempre, con su pelo color Azabache fúnebre, sus ojos, eran verde olivo, pero con esas ojeras que tenia, los hacían ver bastantes escalofriantes y fríos, era fuerte y se podía sentir su fuerza con solo mirarlo, podría decir cualquier cosa tenebrosa de él, pero si era apuesto… que mala suerte que para él no había amor en su vida o simplemente no le prestaba atención a esas cosas, de seguro ya tendía muchas chicas gritando por él.

Tragó saliva pero le sonrió – Ho… ¡Hola Luciano!, hace tiempo que no te veía, tan joven y fuerte como…siempre hehehehe-

Luciano solo le miró y entrecerró sus ojos con desaprobación, Rómulo estaba que lagrimeaba, que horror, estaba seguro que moriría… solo quería ser su amigo, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? ¿Acaso era muy viejo? No estaba tan viejo… aun era joven, ¡y tenía mucha suerte con las chicas aun!

Luciano solo se acercó y le dio un folder lleno de papeles importantes.

-Esto es… lo que venía a entregarle… Las fuerzas del sur de Sicilia se hicieron más fuerte, no tendrá que preocuparse- Dijo fríamente Luciano, dispuesto ya para irse. Rómulo miró el Folder e hizo otro puchero más, que asco… solo puros trabajos y ahora su panza le gruñía… ¿Por qué a él?

Rómulo se paró para despedirse de Luciano cuando se escucharon unos pasos pequeños afuera del despacho y una pequeña disputa.

* * *

-¡Señorita Vargas! Que está haciendo aquí? No puede pasar, su padre está en una reunión y usted sabe que es peligroso que usted…

-Ay no seas exagerado Maurice, solo vengo a darle algo que olvido, no es nada del otro mundo- Dijo una voz femenina bastante cantarina y de repente entro al despacho, una hermosa chica, con un vestido ligero y vaporoso que le llegaba a las rodillas, y unas zapatillas igual de ligeras, tenía un look como chica de campo y de verano. Su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, su piel era blanca y suave pero lo más hermoso de ella era su rostro, era angelical, ojos grandes y de color caramelo, sus pestañas tupidas y grandes, su nariz pequeña y rosada, y sus labios carnosos y delgados, no tenía nada de maquillaje encima, claro, no lo necesitaba, su belleza era tan grande que solo el maquillaje estorbaría, y su pelo era de un tono café rojizo brillante, era largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, se veía suave y con pequeños rizos que terminaban en las puntas de sus cabellos. En pocas palabras, era hermosa y Rómulo no podía estar más feliz, por fin llegaba alguien que le alegraba el día, su Felicia…su hermosa hija, por ella vivía y no había algo que lo hiciera más feliz que estar con su preciosa hija.

-¡Felicia adorada! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Rómulo mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla y con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Padre!- dijo Felicia mientras corría un poco hacia su padre, pero se paró en seco, con sus ojos un poco abiertos y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Rómulo no se dio cuenta de eso y la abrazó fuertemente, Felicia también le devolvió el abrazó pero Rómulo tampoco se dio cuenta que Felicia se paró de puntitas para poder ver arriba de su hombro.

-¿Qué haces en este sitio tan feo? ¡No es lugar para ti! Tu deberías estar corriendo en un campo de flores o algo asi!- Le digo Rómulo en un tono de regaño pero aun con una sonrisa.

Felicia por fin captó y le sonrió a su padre.- Padre no seas tan exagerado, iba al mercado cuando me di cuenta que olvidaste tu canasto de comida, y el chofer me hizo el favor de llevarme aquí para dártelo~- Dijo Feliz la joven, dándole el canasto a Rómulo.

Rómulo estaba feliz, por fin podría comer y su hija le alegró su feo día. – ¡Amor mío!, que hermosa y amable eres, ¡muchas gracias!- Rómulo estaba que brincaba de la felicidad, que bueno era tener una hija tan buena y gentil…

Felicia rio un poco- Bueno Padre, debo volver, no hay tomates en casa y aun no hay en el huerto!, asi que iré por más al mercado, cuando vuelvas, te preparare una deliciosa pasta solo para ti, de acuerdo?- dijo Felicia abrazando a su Padre, y lista para irse

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaré allí pronto! ¡Te vas con cuidado! –Dijo Rómulo, haciendo un ademan con su mano de despedida.

Justo cuando Felicia abrió la puerta para irse, volteo y se sonrojo, sonriendo un poco y despareció del lugar.

* * *

Rómulo no dejaba de sonreír, entre el sol y Felicia había muy poca diferencia, se volteó totalmente feliz, recordando que Luciano seguía allí, decidió despedirse, tenía una cita con la señora canasta para comer todas sus delicias que su bella Felicia había preparado. Justo cuando Volteó haber a Luciano se paró en seco y puso una cara de confusión y curiosidad.

Luciano estaba paralizado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba la puerta como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo, Rómulo volteaba a ver la puerta y a Luciano varias veces, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba su característica mirada de "Te matare porque me caes mal"? Rómulo tardo un minuto en carburar cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de la situación.

Sonrió juguetonamente y se acercó a Luciano lentamente hasta su oído y le dijo.

-¿Es hermosa verdad? Es mi hija, se llama Felicia, aunque eso ya quedo claro… es muy buena persona y adora hacer AMIGOS, sabes…- Le dijo a Luciano en un tono de juego, Luciano solo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y volvía a ver la puerta con sorpresa.

Que fabulosa idea se le había ocurrido a Rómulo, ¡Era un Genio! Deberían darle el premio por ser el más inteligente y hacer un gran descubrimiento, ¿Quién más podría ser la persona que lograra hacerse amigo de Luciano, y sacarle una sonrisa? Pues Felicia, ella era la indicaba para ese trabajo y además la pobre Felicia desde que se mudaron a Verona, había dejado a sus amigos atrás y aunque era muy amistosa no había seguridad para hacerse amiga de los soldados de la base pero Luciano era perfecto.

Rómulo quería hacer el baile de la victoria, pero recordó que Luciano seguía allí embobado y simplemente le dijo.

-Creó que deberías conocerla más…-

* * *

Después de unos meses, Rómulo aun estaba con su fabuloso plan de hacer que Luciano y Felicia se conocieran más, no había tenido mucha suerte, porque Luciano solo iba de vez en cuando a la base a entregarle papeles importantes y después se retiraba, asi que decidió hacer unos "ligeros" cambios.

Hacía poco que llego una misión de mensajería que llegaba directamente a su casa, el debía recibir en su hogar los mensajes para la seguridad de los documentos, ya que eran sumamente importantes y si llegaban a la base, había mucha posibilidad de inseguridad, por los soldados enemigos y demás. Su casa estaba aun más blindada que la base y entonces se decidió que allí era donde los mensajes debían llegar.

El mensajero era un soldado suizo que llegaba una vez a la semana y a veces se quedaba solo unas horas a descansar, y allí fue cuando Rómulo tuvo una magnífica idea.

Había movido cielo y tierra para lograr cambiar al mensajero y lo logró, ahora el que haría ese perfecto trabajo era nada más y nada menos que… Luciano.

Rómulo estaba en la oficina de su casa, daba pequeños saltitos de nervios, pronto llegaría Luciano, y su plan se llevaría a cabo.

Escucho la puerta de la sala principal y rápidamente se sentó en su escritorio, ¡Hurra! Llego Luciano, la primera fase de su plan llegaría en 3, 2, 1…

Se abrió la puerta y entró el tenebroso Luciano, Rómulo tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Luciano, que alegría, que bueno que estas aquí~- Dijo Rómulo tratando de parecer normal.

Luciano solo frunció el ceño y le dio el papeleo de mala gana, sin decir palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta dispuesto para irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿No piensas quedarte a descansar? ¡Tuviste un viaje muy largo!- Se paró rápidamente Rómulo de su silla bastante exaltado, ¡Nooo! ¡Luciano lo estaba arruinando todo, ese tipo era un verdadero problema!

-No tengo porque quedarme aquí… ya cumplí con lo que tenía que hacer- Dijo Luciano, volteándolo a ver y con una mala cara asesina-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Eeh… es que… tengo un… mensaje importante para ti… y por eso debes quedarte… ¡Sí! Es eso, hehehehe- Decía nervioso Rómulo, demonios… ¡en que problema se había metido, no tenía ningún puto mensaje! Iba a morir…IBA A MORIR, pero debía impedir que Luciano se fuera.

-¿En serio?...- Luciano alzó una ceja, estaba muy extraño ese comportamiento de Rómulo, bueno en realidad no, pero parecía nervioso, será mejor que termine pronto… no tenía todo el día. Se volteó hacia él y cruzó sus brazos esperando.

-Eeh… ¡Sí! Un mensaje! Pero… pero… no puedo decírtelo en este momento, tengo que hacer…una…una llamada ¡Sí! Una llamada- Rómulo alzo el teléfono rápidamente y riendo entrecortadamente.-Te diré el mensaje que se supone que debo decirte… después de la llamada… ¿Por qué no vas al huerto a caminar un poco? ¡Te encontrare allí y te lo diré! Me voy a tardar un poco… y… pues será bueno que te despejes un rato…- Rómulo estaba sudando, que horror, que escalofriante, estaba firmando su acta de defunción, miraba a Luciano, y este solo entrecerró sus ojos, se volteó y camino a la puerta, murmurando – Dese prisa- y cerró la puerta, dejando a Rómulo solo.

Rómulo dio un suspiró, de esos que uno se da cuando uno se salva de algo. Maldición, su vida ya había pasado ante sus ojos, sobrevivió…Gracias Dios…Gracias Júpiter, Marte, Venus, Saturno, Mercurio y todos los Dioses Romanos!

Pero lo logró, logró que Luciano se quedara un rato, ahora la segunda fase de su plan debía llevarse acabo en el huerto, pero esa fase… era la más difícil. Sacó su viejo kit de maquillaje para camuflajes que usaba cuando era un novato y tenía que ir a hacer misiones de espionaje.

Se puso dos rayas en cada mejilla, colores que simulaban follaje y un casco militar con ramas encima, debía ir al huerto y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, mientras veía su plan en acción. Salió de su oficina, asegurándose de que Luciano no estuviera por allí, y se fue directo al huerto, esto era una verdadera misión… ¡y como buen soldado debía cumplirla!

* * *

Luciano estaba de muy mal humor, ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese tonto viejo?, bueno tenía que admitir que estaba cansado y había sido buena idea ir al huerto a despejarse un poco pero eso no le quitaba lo bruto a Rómulo.

Observo el huerto, era…pacifico y hermoso, un verdadero invernadero, lleno de verduras, frutas y muchas pero muchas flores, el aire que se respiraba ahí era perfumado, pero ¿Y qué? Estar en huerto no iba a despejarlo por completo de sus deberes militares, siguió caminando hasta que escucho unos ruidos, eran como el sonido de un columpio cuando se balacea, entrecerró sus ojos, ¿Había alguien más en el huerto? Movió una mano hacia su cinturón donde reposaba su pistola, y fue en busca de ese sonido, si había un extraño en el huerto… lo haría papilla, si, sería bueno, hacia mucho que no mataba a alguien y ya tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Pero cuando Luciano encontró lo que estaba causando ese sonido, se volvió a quedar paralizado, justo como lo hizo hacia unos meses atrás.

Era ella, la hija de Rómulo, ese extraño ser que apareció de repente en la horrible base y que despejo todo el color fúnebre de aquel lugar por unos instantes. Estaba ella ahí… balanceándose suavemente sobre ese columpio y en sus manos tenia a un pequeño gatito, vio que se sobresalto cuando escucho a alguien detrás de ella, volteó y sus hermosos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con el hombre que hacía unos meses la había dejado pasmada.

Rómulo estaba entre unos arbustos de moras, traía sus binoculares y observaba con ellos a los dos jóvenes. Se habían quedado sin mover ni un pelo, Rómulo hizo un puchero y se llevo un bonche de moras a la boca, comiendo con frustración, ¿Acaso no iban a hacer nada? ¿Tenía que hacerlo todo él?, agarró una roca y con cuidado la lanzó a otros arbustos para hacer ruido y sacarlos de su Lapsus brutus y lo logró.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y Felicia se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado como una tonta mirando a ese tipo sin hacer nada. Se tapo un poco las mejillas con su brillante cabello para que no viera él que estaba avergonzada, aunque era obvio que lo estaba. Luciano se sobresalto y sintió su corazón bombear sangre aun más rápido, recordó que estaba frente a una dama y nerviosamente se quieto su sombrero militar en un acto de caballerosidad ante ella.

-Buon…Buongiorno Señorita Vargas…Eeh… disculpe, no…no fue mi intención asustarla de esa manera, debí… haber hablado o algo- se excusó Luciano, hablaba inusualmente entrecortado pero sentía su pecho inflarse al intentar hablarle a esa joven. Y sobre todo lo inusual era que estaba siendo caballeroso, bueno, el siempre era caballeroso con las damas a pesar de su "Adorable" carácter, pero nunca se daba tantos rodeos.

Felicia se sobresalto de nuevo al oír la voz del joven Capitán y se sonrojo de nuevo pero esta vez sonriendo.

-¡Oh por favor no diga eso! Yo fui descortés al no hablarle cuando lo vi… Señor…-

-Luciano…Capitán Luciano Napoli- dijo este acercándose, y tomando la mano de Felicia para besarla en un gesto caballeroso.

Felicia se volvió a sonrojar y le sonrió tímidamente, Luciano levanto su rostro y volvieron a quedarse viendo fijamente y sin soltar su mano.

Rómulo estaba que se le caían las moras de la boca mientras presenciaba el momento, acaso… ¿lo había logrado? Haría su baile de la victoria ahora mismo, bueno para no hacer tanto ruidos solo hizo movimientos con sus manos imitando un baile, estaba feliz… lo había logrado.

Pero lo que Rómulo no sabía era que… estaba logrando mucho más.

_Continuara…_

_Soy Terrible lo sé… a mi me gusto este capítulo pero… lo deje muy cortito xD y si se dan cuenta, van a pasar muchos deja vus ;) ¿Qué? Pues si se están dando cuenta parece que hay momentos de Felicia y Luciano que parecen pasar también con Feli y Lovi Y TAMBIEN CON LUDWIG, esta como mezclado, Lovi contra Luddy pero… Lovi está loco y es un desquiciado ¿Historia de amor o algo psicópata? Quien sabe… es un GerIta asi que Lovino…vete para allá xD_

_Pero bueno esta es la primera parte! Ya vendrán los sucesos sacadores de sangre y dolor, y también muchos me han preguntado, y Gilbo? Ya saldrá a su tiempo, todos quieren ver al molesto y increíble Gilbert, ahora sí, Reviews!_

_A los anónimos, muchas gracias xD_

_0oKitsuneo0: Créeme… yo también quiero a Ludwig… pero en mi cama, PARA QUE ME HAGA COMPAÑÍA no para otras cosas xD, bueno… que se tenga que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer hahaha, ya verás que Ludwig como es muy curioso querrá saber más y más a tal grado de meter su nariz en lo que se supone que no debería importarle._

_Vama-sanlove: Nadie tiene intenciones buenas… incluso yo cuando veo chicos guapísimos por la calle y se me caen las babas xD yo también tengo mis frases que no dejo de decir hahaha me caes bien, ojala sigas leyendo mi historia_

_KuroDerpy: Muchas Gracias! Ojala no se me salgan los tornillos y lo arruine._

_Este Capitulo sentí como que estaba yo en un lapso de ¿Les gustara o no? Tal vez quieren ver más acción pero LO VERAN! SE LOS JURO!_

_Reviews please._


	5. Luciano y Felicia parte 2

**Hey! Que pedo! Bueno, otra vez recibí un bonchesote de Followers y Favoritos, me hacen tan feliz, pero que mendigas! Dejen más Reviews xDDDDD también quiero muchos Reviews!**

**Bueno seguiremos con estos dos tortolos de Luciano y Felicia, ya se acerca la parte horrible, que miedo, y también se acerca una parte Rated M… pero no les voy a decir entre quien y quien… no, no es entre Luciano y Felicia, me reservo el hentai solo para mi mente xD aunque ya creo que se darán una idea.**

**No me MALTRATEN XD**

**Aquí va la madre esta.**

**AAAh esperen! Ya vieron el nuevo episodio de Hetalia Fantasia? No manchen…. No se porque me siento robada xD pero siguen vivos! Estuve feliz viendo esa cosa hasta que paso el ending y salió un mono que no era del anime…. Y me quede, de que pedo!? Y es ese wey que?! Hahah deben verlo! El link del episodio esta en tumbrl! Sale que lo puedes ver allí mismo pero debes irte a youtube!.**

**Bueno si quieren les dejo el link, no se si me vallan a joder si lo pongo los tipos de fanfiction pero pues no creo, no tiene nada pornográfico xD**

** watch?v=bKSYb5RIpkc&feature=player_embedded , solo agregen lo de www y youtube blablabla , Felicidad!  
**

**Ahora si.**

**Hetalia NO ES MIO! QUE MALA SUERTE!**

**Sin más preámbulos, la pinche historia!**

* * *

Rómulo estaba feliz, se le podría entumir la cara de la sonrisa tan grande que tenia y quedarse asi para siempre. Su plan, su perfecto plan estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Hacia unos meses atrás que Luciano y Felicia se habían conocido, se tardaron un poco en hablarse mejor, le pareció muy extraño, normalmente Felicia al conocer a alguien no paraba de hablar pero esta vez le daba un poco de nervios y solo sonreía tímidamente, escondiendo a veces sus mejillas con su hermoso cabello, que linda… hasta el mismo Rómulo se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa que o acto que hacia su hija, ¿A quien no le iba a dar ternura? Era adorable y su hermosura la hacía ver aun más adorable. Y ni hablar de Luciano, seguía siendo el mismo cascarrabias , guardián de la puerta del inframundo pero cuando hablaba y se acercaba a Felicia era completamente distinto, tal vez no sonreía pero su rostro cambiaba a uno más sumiso y sereno, trataba a Felicia con delicadeza como todo un caballero, bueno estaba claro que el era caballeroso con otras changas ((Para Rómulo las demás son solo un estorbo junto a Felicia, eso depende, si eres una chica linda, bienvenida a Rómulolandia, y normalmente la entrada…era para todas)) pero con Felicia era más especial.

Pero con el tiempo, Felicia olvido su timidez y ahora le tenía mucha confianza a Luciano, tanto que lo abrazaba, lo hacía correr con ella, jugar etc.… como toda una niña pequeña y el pobre Luciano tenía que seguirle el juego a pesar de que estuviera en contra de sus estándares, él prefería el orden y la calma, pero cuando estaba con Felicia tenía que olvidarse de esa palabra porque al parecer Felicia no la entendía, ni siquiera con un diccionario, pero a pesar de todo esto y aunque no lo demostrara, Luciano apreciaba a Felicia y le agradaba pasar aquellos momentos junto a ella, por más estúpidos y aniñados que fuesen.

Rómulo se empezó a dar cuenta de que su relación estaba haciéndose fuerte por dos razones:

1º- Los espiaba… ¡¿Qué?! Era necesario, después de todo el fue el brillante GENIO que se le ocurrió convertirlos a los dos en los mejores amigos, tenía derecho a observarlos y además le encantaba ver a su hija feliz, por fin tenía un buen amigo, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Hades y al misma muerte, Felicia parecía inmune a sus miradas asesinas, claro porque Luciano jamás se mostraba huraño con ella. Rómulo se sentaba detrás de los arbustos de moras, con sus binoculares, su casco militar con ramas y su camuflaje y además se ponía a comer moras como pelón de hospicio*, se alimentaba y veía a su hija feliz. Comida + Hija = Felicidad garantizada.

2º- Cuando Luciano venia a la casa a dejar los mensajes, iba directamente al huerto a saludar primero a Felicia, a Rómulo se le hizo extraño, los primeros meses solía venir primero a saludarlo a él cómo su superior que era y luego iba al huerto pero ahora era al revés, iba al huerto primero, pasaba HORAS allí y ya cuando debía retirarse iba con él a entregarle los documentos. Rómulo se sintió un poco olvidado pero valía la pena.

Transcurrió el tiempo, ellos dos ya eran inseparables hasta que un día, Luciano, sin querer, hizo a Felicia romperse en lágrimas.

Rómulo estaba en su típico escondite detrás de los arbustos, comiendo moras y solo observando, veía a los dos jóvenes sentados en el columpio, parecían estar hablando de algo, pero por la distancia no podía escuchar bien, solo murmullos.

Felicia abrazaba el brazo de Luciano mientras se mecían levemente, Rómulo se sonrojo, y recordó una escena igual a esa cuando su querida esposa vivía, Felicia se parecía mucho a ella, pero lamentablemente su esposa tuvo un accidente automovilístico y perdió la vida, dejándolo a él con la pequeña Felicia que tan solo tenía 4 años, fue una gran pérdida, pero crió a Felicia con risas y amor, y ellos vivían tan felices… aunque extrañaba a su hermosa Caterina podía sentir su presencia con la sonrisa de Felicia y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz y no había necesidad de deprimirse y estar de luto toda la vida.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando escucho un reclamo fuerte venir de la boca de Felicia.

-¿¡Como que te vas!?- solo alcanzó a escuchar eso y vio como Felicia se paraba y dirigía su mirada a Luciano, entre dolor y enojo, eran MUY pocas las veces las que ha visto a Felicia ponerse de esa manera, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Rómulo frunció el ceño, si Luciano se atrevió a lastimarla, tendrá que vérselas con los puños de Rómulo, sus nombres eran, "La Nonna* Furia" (izquierda) y "Los Siete Vengadores" (derecha), decidió acercarse más para escuchar mejor y no salir a pelear, sin saber realmente el porqué el disgusto de Felicia, preferia estar más informado de la situación. Se fue gateando entre los arbustos con cuidado de no ser escuchado hasta estar en una buena distancia y asi que paró su oído para escuchar mejor, como lo hacían las viejas chismosas con el deseo de saber más.

-¿¡Como que te vas al frente de Alemania!?- Rómulo peló los ojos, ¿El frente de Alemania? Ese lugar era un sitio aterrador, porque allí se situaban las peores batallas, aunque claro no había por qué preocuparse, su amigo Vilhelm Beilschmidt estaba al mando de las tropas aliadas y al parecer estaban ganando la contienda, ¿Porque Luciano tenía que ir a ese lugar?.

-Felicia… por favor no te pongas asi- Luciano se envaró de su lugar y se acerco a Felicia, tratándola de calmar.

-Mi superior me requiere allá, solo será por una semana o dos… el General Vilhelm tuvo un compromiso y estaré al mando de sus tropas por ese periodo de tiempo junto con Luther Beilschmidt-

Rómulo alzó una ceja, ¿Luther? Ese era el hijo de Vilhelm, un gran Capitán como lo era Luciano, recordó que hacia un tiempo Luther estuvo interesado en Felicia, la cortejo pero la distraída de su hija no se dio cuenta, termino con otra mujer, él la amaba pero Vilhelm no estaba muy convencido, también recordó que hace unas semanas el primer nieto de Vilhelm nació…que envidia… se hizo abuelo primero que él… aunque Vilhelm estaba un poco…confundido ya que su nieto no se parecía nada, ni a su hijo y ni a él o a su madre, salió albino, podrán decir lo que sea pero Rómulo sabia que ese pequeño tendría una gran personalidad cuando crezca, pero el punto de todo esto es, ¿Por qué tenía que ir Luciano? Si ya estaba Luther allí, ¿Por qué tendría que ir el también?

Rómulo observaba la tensión, Felicia estaba lagrimeando y veía a Luciano con dolor y mucha tristeza

-¡No quiero que vallas, no quiero que me dejes sola!, Ese frente es muy horrible, es gris, nublado y es feo, y lo más importante, ¡Es muy peligroso!- Decía Felicia haciendo pucheros y muchas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, como le dolía verla asi… su pobre Felicia.

-Felicia…- Luciano miraba a la jovencita en ese estado, arrugo un poco la frente, no le gustaba… a ella no le quedaba estar triste, ella debería estar feliz todo el tiempo.

-Felicia por favor entiende… No quiero dejarte, pero… es mi deber… quiero proteger a las personas que están allá… como lo hizo mi padre, el General Lovino… pero lo más importante, quiero protegerte a ti y quiero parar ese frente antes de que se acerquen más a este lugar- Le dijo Luciano a Felicia mientras le levantaba un poco la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y con su otra mano libre le limpiaba las lagrimas de sus suaves y rosadas mejillas con cuidado.

Rómulo estaba lagrimeando y se sorbía los mocos un poco, mientras se mordía la manga del uniforme, que hermosa escena… parecía una escena de amor, en las telenovelas que le encantaban a Felicia, que lastima que solo sean amigos… (Zape para Rómulo de parte de Vilhelm)

-Te prometo que volveré por ti, te encontrare aquí de nuevo, como todos los días.- Le dijo finalmente Luciano a Felicia, mientras ella se rompía en lagrimas finalmente y lo abrazaba.

Rómulo suspiro… que horror, su Felicia lloraba, Luciano se iría y había mucho peligro en aquel lugar. ¿Qué podría hacer él?

* * *

Luciano se iba a ir muy temprano en la mañana, a las 5:00 am para ser exactos, pero quiso salir de la hacienda de Rómulo para despedirse mejor de Felicia.

Felicia estaba parada en la puerta principal, con Luciano enfrente, sin decir nada, viéndose a los ojos, mientras Luciano limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos y se abrazaban suavemente.

Rómulo estaba en la camioneta con algunos soldados charlando, a veces viendo la escena a lo lejos, y viendo que algunos soldados pelaban los ojos, claro, no era normal ver a Luciano ser tan sumiso por alguien, otros estaban igual de sorprendidos y un poco celosos, claro también, ¿quién no iba a estar celoso de ver a otra persona abrazar a la bella Felicia?, Felicia solo dijo un "Ten cuidado por favor y vuelve" mientras que Luciano solo respondió un "Volveré" y de allí partió.

Felicia veía como la camioneta se alejaba hasta desaparecer, le tembló el labio y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación, para encerrarse ahí. Rómulo trató de acercarse a ella , pero decidió dejarla sola un poco, qué asco… ahora tenía a una Felicia triste en la casa, el día estaba nublado, feo y para variar , se acabo la pasta, que mala suerte, tenía hambre, y estaba triste por su hija… que horror

Los días pasaban lentamente, y la casa estaba silenciosa, Rómulo comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, ¿Tanto le dolió a Felicia ver a Luciano partir? ¡Pero si solo eran unos cuantos días!, que exagerada… aunque a él también le preocupaba un poco Luciano… después de tanto tiempo en el que él se presentaba en su casa, había reforzado un poco su relación, aunque aun era huraño con él, ya había logrado que ya no lo mirara tan feo , tal vez… ¿ya eran un poco amigos? ¿o "amiguitos" quedaría mejor? Lo que sea que fuesen ahora, era un gran comienzo, y estaba un poco feliz, ¡Hurra! Pero lo malo era la tristeza de su hija…Buh.

Solo veía a Felicia con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, a veces se pasaba horas viendo la ventana de su cuarto, cocina o equis lugar, sentada, recargando su cara con su mano y suspirando levemente. Rómulo comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿Donde estaba la ruidosa Felicia?, Mugre Luciano… todo era por su culpa… bueno en realidad no lo era pero era él el causante de todo esto, aunque ya se acercaba la fecha de su regresó para Felicia los días se hacían eternos, hasta que un día a Rómulo se le ocurrió al mejor idea del mundo mundial.

* * *

Cada año, se hace una gran fiesta, mejor dicho baile, para festejar toda las cosas buenas que se lograron a lo largo del año (cosas militares para ser exactos), y parecía un baile de esos, que salen en los cuentos de hadas, personajes de gran rango militar con sus esposas, chicas lindas ¡YUJU!, y chicos que van a cortejarlas y se disponen a bailar con ellas los vals en el gran salón.

Felicia siempre había deseado ir a un baile de esos, claro, ella vivía en un mundo de fantasia y adoraba los cuentos de hadas pero lo malo es que ese baile siempre se hace en Alemania, en la casa del General Vilhelm y nunca ha podido tener la oportunidad de ir, por las inseguridades en el camino y en Alemania. Pero Rómulo tenía un plan.

Agarro el teléfono de su oficina y se aseguro de que nadie estuviera por esos alrededores ((piensen en Felicia) para poder hacer la llamada súper secreta de su súper genial plan.

Marco el número telefónico y espero…

-¿Hallo?-

-¡VILHELM! ¡VIEJO AMIGO! ¿QUE TAL, A POCO NO EXTRAÑABAS MI HERMOSA VOZ? ¿EH? ¿EEH?

Vilhelm tuvó que alejar el teléfono de su oreja, maldita sea… era ese idiota otra vez… ¿Por qué gritaba? ¿Por qué los italianos debían gritar cuando estaban felices que casi siempre era por todo?

-Joder Rómulo…¡¿Qué es lo quieres?!, no estoy de humor para tus bromas telefónicas cuando estas aburrido…-

Rómulo hizo un puchero –¡No eres nada divertido!, tu no disfrutas nada… ¡AH! ¡Espera! ¡No te enojes! ¡Es que necesito que hagas algo por mí!

-NO voy a abrir mi refrigerador Rómulo…- Dijo con fastidio Vilhelm, recordando una "bonita broma" de parte de Rómulo.

-¿Qué? NO, no es eso…-

-Entonces que es…-

-Es...Podrías… cambiar la fiesta anual militar y hacerlo… ¿en mi casa?- pregunto Rómulo con una vocecita adorable.

-…- Vilhelm alzó una ceja… era una broma…le iba a colgar… pero le daba curiosidad el por qué.

-¿En tu casa?... pero creí que no te gustaban esos tipos de fiestas.- Pregunto con Sigilo, Rómulo estaba tramando algo…

-Es por qué… ¡es un secreto! Son archivos ultra secretos que solo yo puedo saber- Rómulo no quería que nadie supiera de su fabuloso plan, por que el era el rey y no le daría crédito a nadie.

-… Adiós- Vilhelm iba a colgar cuando escucho un enorme ¡NOOO! Provenir del teléfono, suspiro y lo volvió a llevar a su oído.

-¿Que?...-

Rómulo jadeo un poco y se rindió. – Esta bien… es que… es por Felicia… veras… ella siempre ha querido ir a un baile asi y nunca ha tenido la oportunidad y… el dia de la fiesta es cuando Luciano vuelve y… yo bueno- Rómulo se sonrojo un poco.

Vilhelm alzó una ceja, ¿Felicia? Bueno tenia que admitir que era… lindo saber que Rómulo quería hacer esto por su hija, Felicia era un encanto…que lastima que Luther no pudo conquistarla. ¿Pero que tenia que ver Luciano en todo esto?

-No me digas… ¿y por que Luciano?-

-Es que …Luciano y ella son muy buenos amigos y… Felicia a estado muy triste porque se fue al frente con Luther… y me llegó un mensaje, de que él volvera antes… el dia de la fiesta en la noche y… quería hacer la fiesta en mi casa para que Felicia pudiera estar por primera vez en una y para que se pusiera más contenta al ver a Luciano… ella no sabe que Luciano llegara ese dia y Luciano no sabe tampoco que habrá Fiesta…- Rómulo estaba muy apenado, Vilhelm solo meditaba la situación y no decía nada.

-Por favor Vilhelm… te necesito… debes ayudarme… solo quiero hacer esto por Felicia- Dijo Rómulo en una voz de suplica, pero era una súplica real, no fingida.

Vilhelm se sonrojo levemente y arrugo la cara, esa voz… hacia mucho que no la escuchaba, le recordó cuando él y Rómulo eran muy jóvenes, Rómulo aun era un novato enclenque y él un comandante y en esa noche en la que ellos dos… Maldita sea. No quería recordar más.

-Yo…esta bien…- Dijo finalmente suspirando un derrotado Vilhelm… tal vez solo le haría ese pequeño favor.

Rómulo estaba feliz y una enorme sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro –¡GRACIAS! ¡SI ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ TE BESARIA! GRAZIE, GRAZIE

Vilhelm carraspeó – No lo hagas por favor…pero para asegurarme de que no lo arruines ire a ayudarte- Dijo en una voz retadora.

Rómulo hizo un puchero, ¡Noo! El quería tener todo el crédito, pero esta bien… si eso lo tenia que hacer para que todo salga bien, aceptaría cualquier ayuda posible.

-Okay~te estare esperando Vilhelm~- Rómulo volvió hacer la vocecita que molestaba tanto a Vilhelm. Vilhelm solo gruño y colgó.

Rómulo rio divertido, sabia que esa voz hacia ceder a Vilhelm de cualquier manera, siempre le ayudo mucho cuando tenia sus planes maquiavélicos y necesitaba la ayuda de Vilhelm, incluso le sirvió esa noche hace muchos años. A Rómulo le salió un hilo de sangre por la nariz, esa noche fue increíble… adoro tener a Vilhelm en la palma de su mano, cumpliendo todos sus deseos, los alemanes tenian una debilidad por los italianos lindos, y se incaban a sus pies, que lastima que Vilhelm se volvió inmune a sus demás encantos, desde que perdió su sex appeal con aparecía adorable pero aun parecía funcionar esa voz.

Salto de su escritorio feliz, su plan iba a la perfeccion, solo faltaba esperar a Vilhelm, organizar todo y... TADA~ Fiesta+Luciano= Felicia Feliz

La sorpresa que se iba a llevar Felicia…no podia esperar más.

* * *

**ESTA CORTITO! LO SE, perdónenme… me he tardado mucho pero no es mi culpa! Es que… soy bien huevona xDDDDDDD, pero también trato de organizar mis ideas y formar la historia y me toma tiempo, normalmente soy de mente rápida pero ahora si me tarde. Si ya se, puse referencias de GerRoma xDDDD.**

**REVIEWS!**

**A los anónimos thanks!**

**Hitori-chan: GRACIAS! Te juro que Alfred saldra como todo el Heroe que es, y lo de Lovinito y Toñito, es como le decia a 0oKitsuneo0, si quiero pero no funciona xD, te juro que he tratado de meter a España a la historia pero parece una pieza de rompecabezotas que no encaja! Me da tristeza dejar a Lovino solo pero… debo seguirle xDDDD va a ver mucho drama en la historia y veras de lo que se salvo este Antonio, el estuviera bailando el jarabe tapatío de la felicidad por salvarse de no morir por las garras psicópatas de Lovino, pero hare una referencia de el en la historia, tal vez no romantica pero si una que sea esencial en la vida de Lovino. Soy malvada… lo se, pero ya hare una historia llena de Spamano a lo wey ;)**

**LeiaScissorhands: Justo cuando subi el otro capítulo tu habías puesto un review! Por eso no te mencione en el capitulo pasado, perdón, pero ahora si te toco! Bueno no dire que no me mates, dire que no me maltrates xDD, que bueno que te guste mi historia, es bueno saber que esta chida (para ustedes) y si, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja (bueno que a mi me gusten pues) Que les pasa!? Se supone que es la pareja más canon bueno que se esta haciendo canon xD y la que esta teniendo mucha controversia por lo de Chibitalia y SIR y nadie los pela… monstruos hahahah, muchas gracias! Estoy segura que cuando escribas, tus historias estarán super chidas, te seguire ****, yo estoy escribiendo por que como les dije antes, es un ejercicio terapéutico que debo hacer xD pero me creeran que le estoy agarrando mucho cariño a escribir, me mantiene ocupada y veo todo el cochambre que tengo en la maceta xD.**

**Vama-sanlove: TU ACOSAME XD de eso se trata, hahaha me gusta poner a Rómulo con un estilo de niño chiquito, no se, siempre me ha dado esa impresión. Si supieras todo lo que pienso cuando veo chicos guapos, aaaay papis! Si tu me caes bien! Muchas gracias, ojala sigas leyendo mi historia**

**Bueno, me retiro, y dejen más Reviews! Hijas de su madre, me encanta que me sigan y favoritien mi historia pero dejen al menos un hola xDDD**

**AAH DE VERDAD!**

**Miren, mi terapeuta loca, me dejo que escribiera OTRA historia, pero no estoy muy segura de la trama, esta MUY LOCO, y pues no quiero publicar aun nada, bueno porque estoy escribiendo esta historia y porque no se si publicar lo que pensé xD**

**Esta en mi profile la explicación, por favor léanlo y en sus Reviews me dicen si les late o que onda o si creen que debería cortarme la cabeza, o simplemente algo, no sean groseras, claro ninguna de ustedes lo es, se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones pero sin ser malvados xD, solo diganme, esta interesante... o ... metete la cabeza en un valde de pozole.  
**

**Es esencial… para poder seguir bien mi terapia y para mi bien. (Tengo muchos nudos en la cabeza XD y es de gran ayuda su cooperación))**

**Pelon de hospicio: es una frase que aqui en Jalisco (México) no se si tambien en otros estados pero es frase tipica de Jalisco, lo decimos cuando la gente come como cerdo hahaha, Hacia ya mucho tiempo en Jalisco existio un orfanato muy grande, actualmente es un centro cultural y museo aunque creo que aun es orfanatorio... na, bueno no se, se llama el Hospicio Cabañas. Y era muy famoso por que los niños alli no estabn tristes, bueno quitando de que eran huerfanos xD, se lo pasaban de maravilla, y cuando era hora de comer, servian en cantidades enormes, (Claro el Hospicio Cabañas es ENORME, un chingo de niños = Sitio enorme, ya me he perdido varias veces cuando voy xD, y tambien se aparecen muchos fantasmas de niños que a veces morian por enfermedades, tremendos sustos que me meto cuando me pierdo ):) bueno y los niños no dejaban NADA, se lo comian todo y comian en velocidades bastantes asombrosas, y dejaban solo morucitas. Por eso cuando vemos a uno que esta tragando a lo wey decimos, " Ese tipo come como pelon de hospicio" o "Amazingtamales traga chocolates como Pelon de Hospicio" bueno quise hacer esa referencia con Rómulo xD.  
**

**Nonna: abuela en italiano  
**


	6. Luciano y Felicia parte 3

**Holis! Que onda, pues gracias a los Reviews! Y los follows, y favoritos, se los agradezco muchísimo, seguiremos con la pinche historia, ya MERO llegamos a la parte fea ((simón! Eso dije hace unos capítulos atrás xDD perdón! Es que me gusta hacer énfasis en cada cosa y pues… no me gusta hacer las cosas rápido, este capitulo esta bien fluffy ))**

**Tengo unas declaraciones que hacer pero sera hasta el final.**

**Hetalia no es mio, y aun que me encontrara una lámpara mágica y le pidiera al pinche genio que hetalia fuera mío, de seguro se reiría en mi cara y desparecería sin concederme ningún deseo por ser mensa xD**

**Sin más preambulations la pincheishon historation.**

Rómulo estaba entusiasmado, Vilhelm no tardó en llegar, y llego con un ejército de ayudantes para decorar el gran salón de la hacienda y para otros preparativos, lo malo era que, Vilhelm no lo dejaba hacer nada, ¡Maldito malvado! Lo mandaba a jugar a su oficina con el pretexto de, "tu lo arruinaras o pondrás algo tonto e infantil", hizo un puchero, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su enorme casa, haciendo pasos fuertes e infantiles, ¡Claro que no! El juego de ponerle la cola al burro no era infantil, ¡animaba las fiestas! Pero no quería hacer enojar a Vilhelm, con trabajos lo convenció para que viniera y no quería arruinarlo… que coraje… si tan solo fuera aun más joven y no se hubiera llenado de sus preciosos músculos, de seguro tendría a Vilhelm en la palma de su mano como antes, cuando los dos estaban juntos y Vilhelm moría por complacerlo, pero un día Vilhelm tuvo que partir a Alemania y dejó a Rómulo solo, pasó el tiempo y los dos hicieron sus vida aparte, no se arrepiente de nada… conoció a Caterina y juntos tuvieron a su preciosa Felicia, y aunque no estaba ya su mujer, estaba feliz viviendo con su pequeña niña, mientras que Vilhelm también tenía su propia vida, tuvo a Luther y ahora era abuelo… que envidia… pero a veces no puede evitar extrañar esos momentos juntos, Vilhelm ahora era un cascarrabias… a él si le afecto la edad, pero Rómulo seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego, genial y divertido… Vilhelm se lo pierde.

Pero tenía que dejar de quejarse, venia otra parte de su plan, decirle a Felicia sobre la fiesta.

A estado todo el tiempo triste y en el huerto en su columpio que no se ha dado cuenta de toda la gente que vino a la hacienda para los preparativos de la gran fiesta anual, en serio, ¿Tan mal estaba? Que exagerada era, pero si tenía ganas de decirle y verla sonreír de nuevo con esa noticia, al menos un poco.

Salió al huerto, caminando por todos esos pasillos de flores, y todo lo que se puede imaginar de un huerto y hasta lo que no, sonrió, recordó lo mucho que le costó convertir esa vieja llanura en ahora ese hermoso huerto, lo logro con ayuda de su mujer y lo ha cuidado con tanto esmero para que siguiera igual de hermoso, aunque la que más se interesaba en el cuidado del huerto era Felicia, ella sabía lo importante que era el huerto para su difunta madre , y siempre a entregado su amor a aquel lugar… era otra de las cosas que le hacían sentir la presencia de Caterina…

Por fin llego a la orilla del lago, donde estaba el gran manzano con el columpio, y una Felicia mirando triste el horizonte, Rómulo hizo un pequeño puchero, okey, ya estuvo bueno, ya debería dejar un poco la tristeza, ¡que el mundo no se acaba por Dios! Se acerco con cuidado y puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su hija, haciéndola saltar un poco de la sorpresa pero le sonrió levemente a su Padre.

-Padre…Ciao… ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Felicia con una sonrisa pequeña parecía más una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno Felicia… has estado muy rara estos últimos días… ¡y tu padre hizo algo súper genial como él para alegrarte!- dijo Rómulo con una enorme sonrisa un poco egocéntrica

-¿En serio?... lo siento mucho Padre… es que extraño mucho a Luciano…- dijo Felicia, mirando el suelo tristemente – Siento mucho preocuparte asi pero… dime ¿qué es lo que hiciste?- ahora Felicia cambio su cara triste por una de curiosidad.

-Bueno…- Dijo Rómulo caminando en pequeños círculos como tratando de hacer suspenso-.- ¿Recuerdas la Gran Fiesta Anual Militar a la que siempre has querido ir?

-¿Si?...- Respondió Felicia aun con mucha curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que su padre tramaba, siempre andaba con sus extraños planes y ese tipo de cosas, parecía un niño pequeño pero le gustaba eso de su padre, aun conservaba ese espíritu que lo caracterizaba de los demás.

-Pues… la fiesta se hará aquí... ¡En nuestra casa! ¡¿Como la ves?!- Dijo Rómulo dando un pequeño saltito de entusiasmo, mientras veía a Felicia que se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión y saltaba del columpio para tomar sus manos y empezar a rodar de entusiasmos saltando junto a él.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡¿En serio?! , ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡GRAZIE PAPA! – Dijo alegremente Felicia, abrazando fuertemente a Rómulo mientras el reía y la abrazaba también. Por fin, una sonrisa de Felicia.

-Oh, oh ¿Qué me pongo?, ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo usar uno de esos vestidos extravagantes o mis vestidos simples? Oh, oh, pero es una fiesta… ¡Pero no me gusta lo exagerado! ¡Soy un desastre! Que hago… que hagooo- Decía Felicia rápidamente, caminando de un lado a otro pensando en voz alta, Rómulo la veía divertido y decidió hablar para calmarla un poco.

-Vamos, ¡no te pongas loca! , usa uno de tus lindos vestidos, no importa si son simples,¡ tú los haces hermosos!- Dijo con simpleza Rómulo, Felicia lo miro con una tierna sonrisa y abrazo a su padre otra vez, agradeciendo lo que había hecho por ella, amaba a su padre, eran tan bueno y gentil.

Felicia se fue corriendo a la casa para ayudar en los preparativos, ahora estaba de buen humor y quería formar parte de la fiesta ayudando en pequeñas cosas.

Rómulo sonrió triunfante, volteó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba por ahí e hizo su baile de la victoria, ¡Yuju! Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?-Sin haberlo previsto, Vilhelm apareció de repente, con las manos en la cintura ya haciendo un gesto regañadientes.

Rómulo se sobresalto y se puso rígido para voltearlo a ver, ¡no se dio cuenta que Vilhelm estaba por ahí!, que pena…

-¿¡EH!?, yo solo estaba… haciendo…mi baile de la…¿Victoria?- se excuso Rómulo bastante apenado, que horror y que embarazoso, su viejo amigo y "amante" lo había visto hacer el ridículo… bueno ya lo ha visto antes pero ahora con esto lo creería aun más idiota. Que cruel es el mundo… ¿Por qué no podía hacer su baile tranquilo sin mirones regañones?

-¿Baile de la Victoria? ¿Se puede saber porque?- Vilhelm alzó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos, esperando la "inteligente" respuesta de ese tonto.

-Bueno… ¡logre que Felicia vuelva a sonreír! Solo falta que venga Luciano mañana y sea aun más feliz!, puedo ver la escena… necesitaremos arreglar el Kiosco de enredaderas para que se vea más bonito, y allí… en la noche, se encontraran y Luciano le dirá que si quiere ser su mejor amiga, ¡Todo perfecto!- Rómulo volvió a bailar y Vilhelm estaba que se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza y frustración.

Vilhelm suspiro y vio a Rómulo con pesadez, en verdad… ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿¡En donde demonios estaba la cabeza de este idiota!?

-Ehm…Rómulo… yo creo que ellos no son simplemente ami…- iba a decirle la verdad a Rómulo para que dejara de ser estupido pero sintió su mano en su boca y le impidió seguir.

-¡Calla, mio dolce vecchio amore!, me desconcentras… ¡Vamos! Adornemos más el huerto… hagamos buenos adornos con esas lindas flores y arreglemos el Kiosco, ¡Viva la amistad!- Dijo Feliz Rómulo para darse la vuelta he irse corriendo a la hacienda dando pequeños saltitos, dejando a Vilhelm sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido murmurando un "No me llames asi" y decidió darle gusto y arreglar el mentado kiosco para que Luciano confesara su "Amistad", por favor… como si solo eso fuera a pasar…

Solo faltaban unas 2 horas para que la fiesta empezara. Rómulo estaba nervioso y entusiasmado, se arreglo su sombrero de general, su uniforme y se vio al espejo, haciendo una pose sexy y heroica, demonios… ¡¿por qué debía ser tan apuesto?! Esta noche… sí que ligaba, rio un poco y le lanzó un beso a su propio reflejo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer tonterías?- Vilhelm lo miro con enojo, Rómulo olvido que Vilhelm también estaba arreglándose en su habitación. Rómulo hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre el estilo! Alemán aburrido… pero eso si… si fuera de nuevo enclenque y adorable… aunque aun soy bonito… ya estuvieras halagándome-Le replico Rómulo.

Vilhelm enrojeció y gruño –Maldición… ¿sigues con eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Anda date prisa…- y salió de la habitación de malhumor como siempre.

Rómulo frunció el ceño y lo arremedo "ñe ñeñeñeñeee" para verse en el espejo de nuevo y volver a sonreír, ah no… hoy no se iba a enfadar, era un día especial. Se dio un último retoque y salió, iba a ver a Felicia, la loca había estado corriendo de un lugar a otro en toda la mañana, entusiasmada y frustrada por no encontrar algo para ponerse. Mujeres… bueno debía admitir que él estuvo igual, no podía decidirse por el uniforme beige o el verde militar… qué difícil es ser hermoso y que todo te quede bien… pero opto por uno negro.

Rómulo se adentro a la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija, toco levemente la puerta.

-¿Felicia, ya estas lista? Ya casi es hora, y no digas que aun no lo estas porque estuviste arreglándote toda la mañana…- dijo finalmente Rómulo esperando una respuesta.

-¡No es cierto! Solo estaba indecisa… ¡si ya puedes entrar pero tapate los ojos! Quiero que me digas si estoy bien o no…- Se oyó la vocecita de Felicia. Rómulo se tapo la cara con una mano y entró al cuarto lentamente. Espero cuando escucho que ya podía abrir los ojos, se quito la mano de la cara, quedando sorprendido.

Si Felicia era bella ahora estaba bella a la quinta potencia más infinito, traía un vestido ligero sin mangas pero perfecto para ella, el top era blanco y la falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas era color rojo con un lazo del mismo color que se enrollaba en su cintura, pequeñas zapatillas de piso rojas, simples como lo era ella, ¿quién diría que la simpleza podía tener su belleza? Y sin duda Felicia era el claro ejemplo.

Su cabello estaba suelto pero estaba adornado con algunas flores blancas, frescas, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas.

Su rostro tan angelical como siempre, pero esta vez decidió ponerse maquillaje pero era muy poco, solo uso un poco para resaltar sus ojos, rubor rosa para sus mejillas y muy poco brillo labial.

En pocas palabras, estaba perfecta y Rómulo sonrió feliz.

-Felicia, Mio dolce fiore, no solo estas bien, estas hermosa y perfecta- le dijo tiernamente Rómulo a una sonrojada Felicia que miraba el suelo con una pequeña sonrisita pero estaba bastante avergonzada.

Rómulo hizo un ademan para que saliera del cuarto y Felicia salió lentamente, hacia el gran salón, se sorprendió.

El salón de por si era enorme pero como estaba adornado y con las luces de los candelabros se veía como en los cuentos de hadas, solo para príncipes y princesas, era un sueño hecho realidad, recordó cuando era niña y su padre le contaba historias fantásticas y románticas que terminaban en dulces besos y un felices para siempre.

Por fin podría vivir una noche estando en un baile de esos tipos… pero si tan solo Luciano estuviera allí con ella… ella seria la princesa y el tal vez él seria su príncipe, su apuesto y gentil príncipe, pero que lastima que no podría acompañarla esa noche… aun no ha vuelto de esa fea misión. Felicia dio un pequeño suspiro pero cambio su cara a una positiva, bueno, tal vez no estaba Luciano pero su padre hizo todo esto para ella, claro con ayuda del General Vilhelm, que buen amigo era, entonces debía estar feliz, después de todo era una fiesta y en las fiestas uno debe estar contento y no triste.

* * *

La noche transcurría, era casi media noche y la música clásica sonaba hermosa en todo el salón, los invitados gozaban de la buena comida y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, algunos capitanes jóvenes iban con las lindas damiselas, invitándolas a bailar vals en la enorme pista de baile del gran salón, ellas con esos lindos vestidos y por supuesto que varios sacaron a bailar a Felicia, que aceptaba amablemente y se divertía. Después de un rato, Rómulo sonrió, y rio entre dientes, volteo a ver a Felicia que ahora estaba charlando y riendo animadamente con alguna de las hijas de otros generales, tal vez chismeando algunas cosas como lo hacían todas las jovencitas de su edad.

Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió su cinturón vibrar, y sacó de el un radio comunicador, contestando.

-¿Ciao, eres tu Vilhelm?

-Pues quien más idiota, nadie más trae otro tonto radio comunicador, en serio ¿debemos usar estas tonterías?- Se oyo la voz grave y hastiada de Vilhelm por el comunicador.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Recuerda que es una misión secreta, y debemos hablarnos en secreto como los agentes secretos de sus misiones secretas, porque esto es un secreto!- Dijo Rómulo, tratando de hacer quedar en claro que no era un juego, ¡Su plan era y debía salir perfecto!

-…Bueno como sea, estoy aquí afuera, en la puerta principal, me avisaron que la camioneta de Luciano ya viene para acá, en unos… 10 minutos estará en la entrada- Dijo Vilhelm en un tono calculador.

Rómulo dio un pequeño gritito de nervios, mirando para todos lados.

-¡Va bene! ¿Recuerdas el plan? ¡Detenlo un poco, yo me encargare de hacer que Felicia valla al huerto, después insinúale que ella está allí! Y te estaré esperando detrás de los arbustos de moras en el huerto, cambio-

-… ¿Es realmente necesario ir a verlos, no sería mejor darles un poco de privacidad? – Pregunto un poco cansado Vilhelm, ese tonto le gustaba meter la nariz en lo que no le concierne, debían dejarlos a ellos dos estar solos, después de todo no eran solo amigos si no unos jóvenes enamorados, ¿Por qué Rómulo era tan inocente para no ver eso?

-¡¿Que tienes en la cabeza?! ¿Salsa Boloñesa? TENEMOS que verlos, así podre ver la última etapa de mi súper plan y saltare de la alegría, ¡no lo arruines!, te estaré esperando, cambio y fuera.-

Vilhelm se quedo con el comunicador en el oído y con un pequeño tic en el ojo, no podía creerlo, era una broma… suspiró y espero la llegada de Luciano, ya podía ver desde lejos su camioneta, ahora seguía solamente hacerlo esperar un poco.

Rómulo fue a paso veloz donde estaba su hija con las otras changas feas, que no son tan lindas como Felicia… pero si querían pasar un rato con su hermosa persona, eran bienvenidas.

Tocó su hombro un poco haciéndola voltear curiosa.

-Oh Padre… ¿qué tal?, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Felicia con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hehehehe oh nada malo Felicia adorada pero tengo una pequeña sorpresita para ti- le dijo mirándola a la cara para luego voltear con las otras chicas- Bellizzimas, ¿me prestarían un poco a mi hija? ¿sí? Gracias preciosas- dijo guiñándoles el ojo y alejándose con Felicia, mientras ellas reían un poco, divertidas y halagadas.

Felicia solo rodo los ojos un poco pero se rio, su padre era todo un caso… ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa seria? El era tan extraño que podría ser cualquier cosa. – ¿Una sorpresa? A que te refieres Padre…- Preguntó Felicia mientras era guiada por su padre hasta la puerta que daba al huerto.

Rómulo rio un poco y solo dijo -¿Por qué no vas al Kiosco de huerto? ¡Veras que bonita sorpresa es la que te tengo allí! Debo ir a hacer unas cosillas pero tu ve, ¡y no te vayas a otro lado! Anda, que esperas- Le dijo Rómulo divertido aventándola un poco por la espalda para que caminara, dejando a Felicia un poco confundida pero optó por hacerle caso a su padre y se fue hacia el Kiosco.

* * *

Vilhelm suspiro, mientras veía como se estacionaba la camioneta, aquí vamos… pensó, se arreglo un poco el sombrero y se acercó aunque paro un poco al ver una peculiar escena.

Luciano salió de la camioneta un poco atareado y con prisa, tomando del asiento un ramo de margaritas blancas y rosas rojas, aunque se quedo un poco pasmado y confundido, ¿Qué hacia toda esa gente en la hacienda? ¿Y por que todos estaban vestidos tan formales? Bueno, el estaba formal… había ido a su base primero para arreglarse y luego fue como un rayo a la florería que estaba a punto de cerrar, solo para comprar las flores preferidas de Felicia, y ciertamente no se esperaba esto…

Vilhelm suspiro, valla pobre chico… se veía que estaba bastante confundido y por su respiración podía decir que había tenido mucha prisa, se acercó hasta él y le saludo.

-Valla Luciano… es bueno encontrarte aquí… espero que la misión en Alemania haya sido un logro aun que claro… viniendo de ti y por las noticias que me llegaron dicen que fue todo un éxito gracias a tus estrategias…- Dijo seriamente Vilhelm y a la vez tranquilo mientras veía como Luciano se sobresalto un poco para voltearlo a ver, tratando de recuperar su compostura y escondiendo rápidamente las flores detrás de sí.

-General Vilhelm… uh… si, cumplí mi misión como se me fue encomendada, me alegro que este orgulloso de los resultados, aun que debo decir que su hijo Luther también fue una gran ayuda… y es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí…- Dijo Luciano tratando de sonar serio, pero aun estaba muy confundido.

Vilhelm, asintió un poco un dirigió su mirada a las flores que se asomaban detrás de Luciano.

-Bueno… Tenía que estar aquí, después de todo es la gran fiesta anual, creí que ya te habían dicho que aquí seria… supongo que no te llego el mensaje a tiempo pero no hay problema, ya estás aquí… por cierto lindas flores, ¿Acaso son para Felicia?- Pregunto Vilhelm señalando discretamente las flores, haciendo que Luciano se sobresaltara un poco y escondiera más las flores, volteando para un lado un poco avergonzado.

-N-No… quiero decir… si bueno… yo…- Decía entre cortado Luciano, que pena… el jamás había mostrado antes un comportamiento tan tonto como este y sobre todo hacia un superior.

Vilhelm lo miro a un pasivo, comprendía perfectamente la situación.

-Bueno…no me extrañaría que fueran para ella… Felicia es un encanto y esta noche se ve aun más radiante, y si quieres encontrarla, estoy seguro que está en el huerto…- Le dijo para finalizar a Luciano mientras hacia un ademan para que pasara a la hacienda.

Luciano lo miro bastante sorprendido, no se esperaba eso del General pero decidió no perder más su tiempo, ya quería ver a Felicia.

* * *

Había extrañado tanto su hermosa sonrisa, sentir su piel suave cada vez que lo tocaba o lo abrazaba, su aroma a primavera que lo calmaba y le hacía olvidar sus días pesados y su odio a los demás. Su pequeña y amada Felicia… en las semanas que estuvo fuera, se decidió finalmente y le confesaría su amor. Estaba muy nervioso, nunca ha amado tanto a alguien antes, más bien era la primera vez que se sentía asi, jamás amo a alguien en su vida porque todo a estado enfocado en su trabajo y en su meta de ser como su padre… pero desde que conoció a Felicia, ese Ángel que pareció de la nada en aquella base gris y asquerosa, llena de insensatos y estúpidos como él que solo piensan en la sangre y en estrangular a sus enemigos por proteger a su país, cambio por completo su visión de este horrendo mundo y había cambiado su meta… quería protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, amarla y demostrarle que si fuera necesario daría su vida por ella, besaría el suelo donde ella pisara y aunque no le correspondiese, la seguiría amando y su bienestar seria su máxima prioridad. Porque la amaba, la amaba… solo quería estar con ella y amarla como es debido.

Camino por toda la casa, entre toda esa gente, atravesó el Gran salón, sintiendo las miradas de los curiosos que lo volteaban a ver confundidos, ¿Por qué el cruel y despiadado Capitán Luciano tenía unas hermosas flores en mano? ¿Acaso había una jovencita que llamara su atención? Que les importa… pueden irse mucho al carajo, no va impedirse su llegada al huerto para ver a su Ángel, ahora que nadie se entrometa en su camino… porque les irá mal… muy mal. Salió al huerto, caminando con prisa entre los caminos de flores, que extraño… nadie más estaba alrededor…que bueno, asi no estaría pensando en cosas sanguinarias y solo se enfocaría en su objetivo, Felicia. Su corazón bombeaba sangre muy rápido, respiraba profundamente, oliendo el perfume del ambiente, a flores, olía a flores….olía a Felicia, pareciera que el olor se hacía más fuerte, parecía que le avisaba que ella estaba cerca, paso el columpio… ella no estaba allí pero siguió caminando, casi por instinto se dejaba guiar, hasta que llego a una pequeña explanada que tenía en medio un Kiosco, adornado de hermosas Rosas y azucenas y daba hacia el lago, y paró en seco cuando vio a la criatura que estaba admirando el lago a espaldas de él. Su corazón se detuvo y solo dijo.

-Felicia…-

* * *

Felicia caminaba hacia el kiosco, pasaba sus manos suavemente por los arbustos de flores, el ambiente sí que olía bien, era aromático, y la noche estaba hermosa… la luna estaba a todo su esplendor y con estrellas formaban un hermoso manto en el cielo iluminado, un ambiente realmente romántico.

Suspiró, era realmente hermoso y con la música de piano que se oía del gran salón la hacía soñar aun más. Qué raro que nadie andaba por esos alrededores, no se hubiera sorprendido si veía a algunas parejas por ahí, después de todo su huerto era enorme asi que podrían pasearse por ahí sin ningún problema como ella… pero sin embargo no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta el kiosco hasta que por fin llegó, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sonrió alegremente.

¡Qué bonito!, pensó Felicia mientras corría para subir las escaleras del kiosco y ver mejor los lindos adornos que lo hacían ver hermoso, las columnas estaban llenas de rosas rojas y azucenas, que daban un aroma especial y de ensueño, se veía realmente fascinante y con la luz de la luna se veía tan…romántico. Su sonrisa desapareció y se cambio a una mirada un poco triste, puso sus manos en su pecho y suspiro levemente, viendo el lago y como la luna se reflejaba en el él.

-Luciano…- dijo en un susurro, una pequeña lagrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, le dolía…le dolía no poder compartir esos momentos con el en aquel hermoso sitio, quería abrazarlo, respirar ese aroma tan peculiar de el, ese aroma masculino que le hacía sentir que se derretía, estar entre sus fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir protegida, volver a ver su rostro, tan guapo y apuesto… y aunque no sonriera, no importaba si decían que el era cruel y despiadado porque ella sabia que no era cierto, el no era malo… él era bueno, el era gentil y amable, lo sabia porque lo veía en sus ojos, el necesitaba amor y ella quería dárselo, pero… era tan cobarde… no podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, sentía miedo, ¿Qué tal si todo este tiempo, solo la considero y la seguirá considerando solo su amiga?, un dolor muy feo aparecía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en eso. Que horrible… pero si tan solo tuviera el valor de decírselo… tan solo decirle un "Ti amo" y listo… aunque se fuera se lado, ella lo seguiría amando, porque él fue quien la hizo sentir cosas bellas y hermosas en su ser.

Qué triste es saber que en la vida…. Las cosas no pueden ser como uno las quiere… y solo queda aceptarlo… no vale la pena arriesgarse por esas cosas.

-Felicia…-

Felicia se sobresalto, asustándose un poco, no se esperaba que la llamaran pero…esa voz… se volteo lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, se le fue el aire…debía ser una mentira…

-Luciano…-

* * *

Vilhelm tenía razón… se veía hermosa, estaba… realmente hermosa, en su pecho sintió esa calidez, esa calidez que había empezado a extrañar y que ahora lo revivía con los brazos abiertos, su hermosa Felicia… estaba en frente de él. No espero más y se acercó lentamente, subiendo las escaleras y acercándose a ella, apretando un poco con su mano aquel ramo de flores.

-He vuelto…- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña criatura que estaba en un tipo de shock, se sobresalto un poco cuando vio que de sus hermosos ojos caramelo que brillaban más gracias a la luz azul de la luna, comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Felicia? Yo…- iba a decir algo pero paró cuando Felicia se le abalanzó llorando desconsoladamente, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, se sintió fuera de si, el aroma de cabello, su precioso aroma lo embriago en ese momento y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrigarla entre sus brazos, meciéndola levemente, besando suavemente su cabello, pasando sus manos por su espalda, dándole pequeños cariños reconfortantes, sintiéndola…amándola en secretó, mientras le susurraba pequeñas frases reconfortantes a su oído, "Tranquila, no pasa nada", "No llores más" cosas de ese estilo, se aguantaba a decirle lo que su corazón quería gritarle, pero decidió tranquilizarla un poco, en vez de arruinarlo todo… ese momento era perfecto y no iba a desperdiciarlo por nada.

Lloraba…no podía evitarlo, no se esperaba encontrarse con Luciano, con su príncipe…con su amor. Él estaba bien, Gracias a Dios, él estaba bien, solo quería desahogarse, estar con él, sentirse protegida de nuevo.

Solo lloraba…trataba de decir el nombre de Luciano pero simplemente balbuceaba, si esta era la sorpresa de su padre, ahora mismo podría ir corriendo y llenarle de besos su rostro pero no… quería estar con Luciano. Quería estar con su amor…

Se calmó un poco y levanto su rostro lloroso y sonrojado.-Lu…Luciano, volviste…volviste…estas aquí- Decía mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos al rostro de Luciano y acariciaba sus mejillas, mientras sentía como Luciano movía su rostro un poco besando ligeramente sus manos, llevando sus propias manos a sus mejillas y limpiando con sus pulgares los restos de lagrimas que yacían en ellas, para moverlas de nuevo a sus pequeñas manos y acariciarlas con cuidado, tan suaves…

-Te dije que volvería ¿no?... no llores más por favor, tu hermoso rostro no va con esas lagrimas…- le dije Luciano mientras la acercaba de nuevo a su cuerpo para acurrucarla entre sus brazos

Felicia se sonrojo más y con gusto se acurruco en su amplio pecho – Io sonno felice…Mio Luciano- dijo Felicia mientras recargaba todo su cuerpo en el pecho de Luciano, suspirando levemente, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando su momento juntos.

Luciano, dio un pequeño respingo al sentir a Felicia en su pecho de esa manera, cerró los ojos también, apoyando su barbilla arriba de su cabeza, inhalando su fragancia, moviéndose muy lentamente mientras escuchaban la música que salía de la hacienda y llegaba hasta el Kiosco, era música de piano tranquila y tenía su encanto armonioso, pareciera que todo estaba calculado para que ellos dos estuvieran de esa forma, perfecta…perfección total.

* * *

Mientras tanto en unos famosos arbustos de moras, Rómulo se sorbía los mocos y no dejaba de lagrimear, con un buen bonche de moras en la boca, que hermosa escena…- la amistad es hermosa- simplemente dijo tratando de no quebrarse en lagrimas. Vilhelm que estaba junto a él, rodo los ojos y lo miro totalmente hastiado, es enserio, debía ser ilegal ser tan estúpido, volvió otra vez su mirada a aquellos dos jóvenes. Que apacible momento… de verdad, creía que no deberían estar allí, observando algo tan intimo… el amor de dos jóvenes, pero era un amor puro, por favor… se podía ver que esto era real, aunque estuvieron varios kilómetros lejos de cada uno, se podía sentir que su amor era impecable, suspiro levemente, vio que Luciano movió su rostro para poder ver el de Felicia, parecía que quería decirle algo… ya era el momento, y extrañamente no quería perderse la reacción de cierto individuo que estaba junto a él. Rómulo salto un poquito de la emoción y dio unos ligeros aplausos, - ¡Aquí viene! ¡BEST FRIENDS FOREVER Vilhelm!, prepárate para ver la culminación de mi plan- Rómulo dio una risita de nervios y se metió otro bonche de moras a la boca.

HaHa…eso está por verse, pensó Vilhelm mientras miraba de reojo a Rómulo con una mirada sarcástica para luego voltear a ver otra vez a los chicos.

* * *

Ya no aguantaba más…debía decírselo…no importaba si lo arruinaba, si Felicia lo miraba con cara fea y se alejaba de él… no importaba, quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba y este era el momento preciso, tomó su barbilla con cuidado y le alzó el rostro, admirándolo, perdiéndose en sus ojos tan brillantes e inocentes, tragó saliva pero se armo de valor… un soldado jamás se retracta… y jamás debe mostrar cobardía.

-Felicia…yo…quiero decirte algo…muy importante- dijo Luciano, en su típico tono serio pero con una pizca de nerviosismo, Felicia lo miro un poco sonrojada, abriendo un poco más sus ojos, sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre más rápido…por favor… que sea lo que siempre ha soñado… seria la mujer más feliz del mundo si pasara…lo que quería que pasara. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Luciano y lo miró con atención, sin darse cuenta de que se iba acercando lentamente.

Luciano, pudo notar cómo se acercaba… cada vez era más corta la distancia entre ellos dos y sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, Felicia se tuvo que parar de puntillas para poder seguir alcanzando su rostro y Luciano se iba inclinando poco a poco para que Felicia pudiera estar más cerca, todo esto fue tan instintivo.

-Yo…yo…-Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios se estuvieran rosando, Luciano la tomo de su cintura con cuidado y susurro.

-Felicia, Mio dolce amore…Ti amo…Ti amo da impazzire, Stella mio- Se lo dijo, tal vez entrecortado pero muy seguro de si mismo, Felicia entrecerró sus ojos y sus mejillas obtuvieron un tono rosado, sintiéndose que se iba a desmayar…- Lu…Luciano…Io Anch'io ti amo- eso fue suficiente, para que los dos juntaran sus labios lentamente y comenzara una danza lenta y sin prisa entre sus labios, disfrutandose, demostrando su amor, sin interrupcines, todo lo malo quedo atras para que llos dos empezaran una nueva historia, solo entre ellos dos...Luciano y Felicia.

* * *

Vilhelm suspiro aliviadamente...por fin, s elogro lo que SE DEBIA lograr, volteo a ver a Rómulo y su cara no tenia precio.

Rómulo tenia los ojos abiertos en par en par, s ehabia quedado estatico, con la boca llena de nuevas moras que apenas se habia metido y que caian de ella porque la tenia abierta de la impresión. Volteaba a ver a Vilhelm y luego a los chicos de nuev y asi sucecivamente.

-Vil...Vilhelm... ¿los amigos no se dan besos haci o si? Acaso ellos... Vilhelm... creo que se aman-

-...No me digas...- dijo Vilhelm, con una cara seria y con una ceja levantada.

-Eso...eso significa que... mi plan no solo funciono...¡SI NO QUE SE HIZO EL DOBLE DE PERFECTO! Soy un genio!, que alguien traiga un trofeo, que un cazador venga por mic abeza porque valgo millones!- Rómulo jamas habia estado tan feliz, ¿Quien hubiera creido que su hija encontraria en Luciano al amor de su vida? Y todo gracias a él... por supuesto que hizo el baile de la Victoria y Vilhelm solo escondio su rostro entre sus manos... .SER. Tomó a Rómulo de la oreja y se lo llevó a regañadientes de alli, mientras que Rómulos e quejaba de que queria seguir viendo.

Ya era suficiente... debian dejarlos ahora si SOLOS, pero de verdad.

Ademas... Rómulo tendria que compartir ahora a su hija con Luciano.

Por que una nueva vida estaba empezando a comenzar para ellos dos.

Continuara...

* * *

TT_TT... quiero un novio

Que bonis... quisiera un viejo como Luciano, ¿Bonito no? Ahora si el siguiente capitulo, esta lo feo... AHORA SI! xD muchas gracias a los reviews, ahora no podre ponerles dedicatoria porque me tengo que ir asi de super megaa de volada pero gracias por seguir leyendo y favoriteando mi historia, Ustedes son los mejores...

Pero eso si una ACLARACION (no estoy enojada eh xD) esto va para la gente que convive conmigo y tal vez para ustedes pero no... ustedes son hermosas

Muchos me han dicho que le ponga a Lovino a Antonio, que soy malvada por dejarlo solo blablabla, miren NO QUIERO SER MALVADA pero es que haci es la historia,a demas FALTAN UN FRIEGO DE CAPITULOS, en realidad no se cuantos capitulos seran... xD como soy medio taruga y pachorras sera una gran historia... esto es un GERITA y ITACEST ((USUK tambien ... y talvez FRANADA ;) TALVEZ TALVEEEEEZ)) van a pasar un chingo de cosas, y si mi cerebro me lo permite y me lo imagino bien, TAL VEZ TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL VEZ salga Antonio... "susurro" tal vez... al final... TAL VEZ pero no creo... es que me he imaginado varias partes de la historia y pues... son medio locas, algunas feas, algunas lindas y algunas SEXOSAS entre las parejas que estan en la historia... pero si me porto bien... y no le hago lo que pienso hacerle a Lovino... tal vez...

Pero como tengo yo el poder del teclado escribire lo que tengo en mente... CERO MALDICIONES PORFAVOR! Recuerden que esto es un ejercicio terapeutico que debo hacer y debo seguir segun como me dicte mi mente... por favor entiendanme... las quiero mucho y no queiro que se enojen o algo parecido, muchas gracias

Ya queiro que salga la maldita temporada 5 de hetalia EEEK pero hasta el 2013?! Espero que los mayas y aztecas tengan piedad de nosotros y dejen su pinche calendario para otra ocasion xD y que no nos maten...hahahaha

Porcierto... ya les dire mi nombre... bueno no... pero empieza con C ;) adiosito! perdon por los errores ortograficos!

DEJEN REVIEEWS! aunue les de flojerita! no le spido un chorro de explicaciones d eporque les gusto, bueno si lo ponen que bueno xD, pero pongan que si les gusto! para que vengan más tipos a leer! entre más reviews, más personas les late leer


	7. Luciano y Felicia parte 4

**Que onda! Pues volví, sé que me he estado tardando, pero es que como voy al italiano y se acerca mi jodido examen, he estado tratándome de aprender los pinches artículos, ¡JODER! No es difícil, ¡pero es muy confuso! Y luego hago de niñera de mis dos sobrinos, uno que ya tiene dos años y está en su mero auge de travesuras (y se pondrá peor, Nooo!) y el otro changuito de 5 meses, que es lindo pero es bien enfadoso porque chilla como una ambulancia y nada le parece y cuando trato de darle de comer como que se le va la onda y no chupa el maldito biberón ¬¬! ¡AARGH, pero allí estoy yo diciendo que quiero ser mamá algún día y no aguanto a mis changos estos xD! Pero lo lindo es que mi sobrino mayor me dice Mamá… T_T que lindo… vale la pena.**

**Bueno, gracias a los Reviews! Que bellos, el review que dijo que era el presidente obama… se paso de lanza xDDDDD me cague de risa, ya sé quien fue hahaha pendejo…, si fueras el verdadero presidente, votaría por ti hahaha no te preocupes ya se acerca el USUK, ¡ya deja de estar jodiendo! Y no digo tu nombre para no chamuscarte. Bueno…, ya sé que me voy a agarrar diciendo cosas y me voy a profundizar en esas cosas y me voy a tardar más en llegar a la cosa fea y… bueno… que horror xD pero bueno, tendrá su pizquita de comedia pero después ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN, en el próximo cap. ¡ SI ESTARA LA COSA FEA (en este aun no pero ya casi)! Y volveremos con Ludo, Feli, Arturito pan y vino y todos esos viejos **

**Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece al Dios Hidekaz que no se pone las pilas en actualizar su blog ¬¬**

Aquí va!

Rómulo estaba de muy bueno humor, ¿pues como no estarlo?, Felicia había encontrado a su amor verdadero y ni hablar de Luciano.

No solo su plan fue un éxito si no que logro mucho más que una simple amistad, logro sacar el Luciano amable y cariñoso gracias a su hija, y su hija de recompensa ahora está más que feliz junto a Luciano.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquella fiesta… después de ese beso de amor, y la tremenda jalada de orejas que Vilhelm le dio, entraron al salón y poco después entraron Luciano y Felicia, Felicia abrazada al brazo de Luciano, sonrojada y feliz y Luciano la miraba…con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Rómulo se le cayó el ponche de frutas de la boca.

Luciano…sonrisa…Luciano y sonrisa…Luciano con una sonrisa… bueno era pequeña pero era una, esto no podía ser mejor…quería bailar su famoso baile de la victoria enfrente de todos y gritarles "¡LO LOGRE IDIOTAS!" pero se reservo ese pequeño y embarazoso momento.

Varios invitados, sobre todo los hombres miraban sorprendidos y celosos aquella escena, ¿Luciano con Felicia?, ¿Ese Dragón escupe fuego con esa hermosa flor?, pero los dos jóvenes estaban tan metidos en su ahora "Mundo para los dos" que ni cuenta se dieron y solo disfrutaban de la música clásica, bailando los dos, sonriéndose dulcemente, sin despegarse.

¡Eeh!, ¡Hurra! Misión cumplida, para festejar, ¡que vengan las chicas! Eso sería aun más perfecto, si no fuera por Vilhelm que estaba allí no más vigilándole, maldición… si ya no le importaba su pasado juntos entonces ¡¿porque seguía allí no más viendo que hacia él?! Decidió no darle importancia a ese pequeño enojo y se dedico a ver a su hermosa hija… era cierto ese dicho entonces "Si una hija es feliz, entonces el Padre también".

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la relación de Luciano y Felicia había empezado, bueno… en realidad se podría decir que desde que se vieron por primera vez y como fue amor a primera vista por parte de los dos, tal vez se podría decir que ya habían empezado pero bueno, el caso es que todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas.

Luciano venia a la hacienda todos los días, pasaba su tiempo con Felicia y al final regresaba a su base. A Felicia no le gustaba que fuera directo a su base y se atrevió a preguntarle porque no iba a su casa propia en vez de ir a la mentada y cochina base, y para su sorpresa y la de Rómulo (que aunque su plan ya había terminado, el desvergonzado chismoso seguía de espía) resultó que Luciano vivía en la base, desde que su Padre y su familia se fueron, el creció en el tétrico lugar que le servía de lugar de trabajo y de hogar.

Pero por supuesto que cometió el error de decirle eso a Felicia y de no utilizar las famosas "Mentirillas piadosas" para que no se enfadara, porque Felicia exploto y lo obligo a dejar la base para que viniera a vivir con ella y su Padre en el huerto.

¡Ah mira! ¡Tú! ¡Desde cuando tomas decisiones de la casa a por ti sola mujer! Pensó Rómulo haciendo un puchero, bueno en realidad no tenía ningún problema en que Luciano viniera a vivir allí, es más, la casa era TAN grande y tenia tantos cuartos que hasta el mismo se perdía, y como él vivía solo con Felicia, la casa se veía muy sola… un individuo más no haría daño y sobre todo si es el protector y amado de su hija.

Luciano tuvo que aceptar y se fue a vivir con ellos, y si antes era todo miel sobre hojuelas, ahora se había tornado en una cosa realmente empalagosa. A Rómulo no le sorprendería si pasaba "algo" rápido, pero también se sentía un poco olvidado, Felicia ya no le hacía tanto caso desde que se junto con Luciano…que triste pero "Si ella es feliz entonces… el también".

Y sus sospechas resultaron ser verdaderas porque cierto día, mientras él estaba en su oficina "trabajando" y milagrosamente no estaba espiando a los jóvenes, se escucho un gritó de felicidad por parte de Felicia que podría despertar hasta los muertos.

Rómulo se sobresalto asustado, temblando un poco en su silla, ¿Qué paso?, ya no se escucho nada más… Mujer loca, ¡era tan escandalosa! De seguro que vio a un lindo conejito por allí y como le gustan tanto las cosas tiernas, tal vez por eso dio ese gritó.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con sus…quiero decir "TRABAJANDO" con sus animalitos de juguete, era un trabajo muy duro… en su imaginación debía alimentar a su elefante… ¡y eso era muy difícil! Un trabajo completo.

Justo cuando iba a seguir, escucho que alguien tocó la puerta, se sobresalto y escondió sus juguetes rápidamente.

No, que nadie lo vea…. Era un secreto ese "trabajo" y seria bochornoso que alguien viera lo que en realidad el gran General Rómulo Vargas estaba haciendo cuando se supone que debía hacer otra cosa.

Arreglo su voz nerviosamente y solo dijo un "Adelante".

Se abrió la puerta y entró Luciano.

Ciertamente no se esperaba que Luciano entrara, hoy era día libre para él entonces no había porque hablar de cosas militares o algo aburrido como eso.

Puso una cara de curiosidad, Luciano se veía… extraño. Bueno, tenía su cara fruncida como siempre pero se le veía nervioso por algo.

Rómulo puso una cara aun más de curiosidad, viendo al joven que no decía nada… movió un poco el rostro para ver hacia la puerta y solo vio unos rulitos castaños largos sobresalir del marco de la puerta… ¿Felicia? Tan mala para esconderse… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Volvió a ver a Luciano.

-¿Está todo bien?...Pa… ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Rómulo con cierto aire de susto, la tensión estaba extraña y le daba miedo… ¿Y si Luciano lo venía a regañar? ¡NO! El no hizo nada malo… solo los espió todo este tiempo… ¡NO! ¡¿Apoco ya se dio cuenta?! ¿Acasos su talento de espionaje ya se había disuelto? NOO…

-Ge…General Vargas…- Dijo Luciano un poco entrecortado… quitándose su sombrero militar ante él… ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Porque ese acto de cortesía?…

¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Luciano? Pensó Rómulo, ¡Qué día tan más extraño!, primero un grito loco por parte de Felicia y ahora la tensión se hizo fea… que día tan bipolar.

-¿S…si?-

-Yo… vengo a pedirle algo muy importante…- Dijo Luciano, tratando de mantener su compostura.

Rómulo abrió un poco los ojos pero le sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Por supuesto Luciano, puedes pedirme lo que sea, veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte, pídeme lo que quieras!- dijo Rómulo animadamente, no había razón para estar de nervios, a veces Luciano puede ser un exagerado… lo que debía decirle no debía ser tan importante.

-Yo… yo vengo…- Luciano dio un suspiro y se armó de valor.-Vengo a pedirle… la mano de Felicia-

-…- Rómulo se quedo en shock, como si fuera una piedra, con los ojos muy abierto… oh…. Si era importante… era muy importante… ¿hablaba en serio?

Él le estaba pidiendo la mano de Felicia, su preciosa hija… a la que cuido y amo con todo… ¿Estaba pidiendo su mano para llevársela y alejarlo de él?

Rómulo se levanto de su silla y se acerco peligrosamente hacia Luciano, Luciano solo trago un poco de saliva pero siguió manteniendo su postura y su ceño fruncido.

Felicia estaba estática pero temblando un poco de miedo detrás de la puerta,

"… no padre… por favor…"

En un movimiento rápido Rómulo tomo a Luciano de sus hombros y lo levanto del suelo sin ninguna dificultad, Felicia se asusto y estaba a punto de ir a auxiliarlo cuando… abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio como Rómulo abrazó a Luciano contra su pecho, riendo animadamente.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI LUCIANO! ¡ME ENCANTARIA COMPLETAMENTE DARTE LA MANO DE MI PRECIOSA HIJA!- Dijo al fin Rómulo.

A Felicia se le salieron las lagrimas y fue corriendo hacia ellos dos para lanzarse a abrazarlos también, riendo de alegría y besando las mejillas de Luciano, que estaba completamente en shock.

Bueno… no se esperaba eso pero…estaba bien ¿no?, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio… qué bueno que Rómulo no quiso matarlo… tal vez… seria buen suegro. Pero lo mejor era que todo salió bien.

Por fin…tendría la mano de Felicia, la haría Feliz solo como ella se merece, y no iba a dejar que nada le pasase, porque si algo le llegara a suceder a su dulce prometida… se quitaría la vida, él no podría soportar el dolor sabiendo que no hizo nada para evitar que algo malo le pase a Felicia. Pero no debía pensar en eso, ahora mismo estaba a salvo… y finalmente la haría feliz y vivirá la vida que ha estado soñando desde que la conoció, una vida perfecta junto a su Felicia.

Por supuesto que Rómulo se encargo de la boda… y de inmediato Vilhelm se apunto solo con la excusa de que "Tu lo arruinaras…debo supervisarte para que no hagas nada estúpido", ¡Maldita sea! Trató de protestar pero… ¡Luciano estuvo de acuerdo! ¿Porque todo el mundo estaba en su contra?… malvados, pero y que, no debía enojarse, sería un día especial, toda mujer sueña con el día de su boda y desde siempre, cuando Felicia era niña, siempre hablaba de casarse con un príncipe mágico, con súper poderes y que la protegería de todo mal, la pequeña niña suspiraba con los cuentos de amor y deseaba que si se casaba algún día, su boda seria de ensueño.

¡Rómulo a la obra! El cumpliría todos sus deseos con tan solo verla feliz, aunque se sorprendió cuando Felicia le dijo que todo lo que quería para la boda… eran cosas tan sencillas, ¿Dónde estaba el alcohol? ¿El after-party? ¿LAS CHICAS? Felicia… ¡no te sabes divertir!, pero bueno, era la naturaleza de Felicia ser delicada y simple, con cualquier cosa, sea abundante o minúsculo ella era Feliz, pero bueno, ¿qué se va a ser?

Rómulo y Vilhelm se lucieron ese día, todo salió perfecto, la boda se llevó a cabo en el huerto, en el kiosco para ser exactos, Felicia lucia tan hermosa y pura y Luciano no podría estar más feliz, la boda transcurrió sin problemas, unos llorando de felicidad (entre ellos Rómulo claro estaba) y otros lloraban… pero de coraje.

Ya no tendrían oportunidad de cortejar a Felicia y el hijo de Vilhelm, Luther, a pesar de estar serio en la boda, con su mujer a un lado y su pequeño hijo albino por el otro, se veía que quería llorar, tenía los ojos brillantes de algunas lagrimas.

Claro… la atarantada de Felicia nunca lo pelo y aunque ya tenía a su pequeña familia, se sentía un poco…triste pero bueno " A cada quien le toca lo que le corresponde" Asi es… que buen dicho, y si a Luciano le correspondió Felicia, que bueno, tendrían una vida feliz, y lo único que se podría hacer era aceptarlo, por lo menos Luther, porque le llegaron unas noticias a Rómulo que varios soldados invitados de tanto dolor que tenían en el corazón, se fueron a suicidar…Ay… ¿tanto brete solo por Felicia? Que exagerados… pero decidió guardar en secreto esas noticias a Felicia… o si no se echaría la culpa de todo.

Pero a pesar de los homicidios durante la boda y de que la fiesta fue tranquila, Rómulo si pudo ligar como nunca, los invitados estaban felices, el estaba feliz, Felicia y Luciano también… ¿qué más puede pedir?

La vida de Luciano y Felicia juntos apenas comenzaba y valla que si sería una historia…

Y Rómulo estaba dispuesto a vivir para verlo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A medida que los meses iban pasando, la vida matrimonial de Luciano y Felicia no podría estar mejor.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy enamorados, Felicia cuidaba de Luciano y viceversa, los dos estaban perfectamente bien, hasta que un día, las batallas en los frentes militares comenzaron a ponerse fuertes y Luciano tenía que ir, dejando a veces a Felicia sola en la casa y preocupada, Rómulo también había estado ocupado esos últimos meses, pero pocas veces tenía que ir también a los frentes, lo bueno era que tenía trabajo en su oficina en casa, y a veces podía reconfortar a Felicia cuando estaba triste, pero últimamente la notaba nerviosa.

Bueno… de por sí ya estaba nerviosa con el hecho de que su marido estaba en esos lugares tan feos y peligrosos pero se veía nerviosa por algo más, y cada vez que Rómulo se acercaba a tratar de calmarla o preguntarle que tenia, ella solamente reía nerviosamente escusándose de que todo estaba perfecto y se iba corriendo. Rómulo hizo un puchero, odiaba que Felicia no le contara sus problemas, siempre lo hacía pero ahora no… se sentía un poco triste y apartado, pero tenía que aceptar que ahora en la vida de Felicia existían dos hombres, él y él más importante: Luciano.

Suspiró y se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, dejando entrar a Luciano bastante cansado. Qué bueno… hoy volvió temprano, iba a ir a saludarlo cuando entró Felicia corriendo a abrazarlo primero. Luciano la abrazó también y Felicia miro al suelo bastante nerviosa, diciéndole solamente un "Luciano… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Luciano abrió un poco sus ojos olivos algo sorprendido. Felicia estaba extraña, bueno lo había notado algunas semanas atrás pero bueno, tal vez le diría el porqué, se veía angustiada y no quería que su pequeña Felicia estuviera mal. Asintió, le tomo su delicada mano y los dos se fueron al huerto.

Rómulo frunció el ceño, ah no…eso si que no. Si Luciano si podía saber lo que pasaba, ¡El también!, tomó su casco de ramas, su camuflaje y ¡a espiar se ha dicho!

Rómulo miraba entre los arbustos, a Felicia meciéndose en su columpio con la mirada en el suelo, como perro regañado, Luciano estaba parado frente a ella y la miraba con preocupación, detuvo el columpio con una mano y con la otra tomó la barbilla de su mujer para alzarle el rostro con cuidado y hacerla verlo a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? Dímelo Felicia…- Dijo con una voz suave Luciano. El sabía que su Felicia había estado preocupada por lo que ha pasado en los frentes y con él yendo a pelear, lo entendía perfectamente pero quería oír la voz de Felicia decir lo que sentía… no importa si era lo mismo de " No vallas", "Me preocupas" o lo mismo de todos los días, él solo quería reconfortarla.

-Yo… hum… pasa algo… en mi…hum por favor, ¡promete que no te enfadaras conmigo!- digo entrecortado y rápidamente Felicia, mirándolo con suplica.

Luciano la miró confundido, suspiro un poco, y tomó entre sus manos las de ella, sonriéndole tan cálidamente como el sabia o podía.

-¿Enfadarme? Yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo… por favor dime, que te molesta…-

Felicia se sonrojo, limpio una pequeña lágrima que bajaba de su mejilla, y se armo de valor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo sin fuerza en su voz…

-¡Yo….¡

Rómulo no escucho nada, se frustro, ¡¿Qué demonios dijo?!, se asusto un poco cuando vio como Luciano se quedaba en shock, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, mirando a Felicia sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Es…es en serio? Felicia… ¿estás segura?- Solo escucho eso de Luciano, quien tomaba de los hombros a Felicia y la hacía mirarlo, ella estaba totalmente avergonzada pero simplemente asintió diciendo un "lo siento…"

Rómulo sintió pánico, estaba dispuesto a dejar su escondite para ir a ver a su hija, pero paro cuando vio como Luciano la abrazó y la besó de repente y se hincó suavemente para besar su vientre.

-No te disculpes…es perfecto, te amo Felicia…-

Rómulo se quedo congelado, una imagen del pasado vino a su mente.

Él más joven, con su mujer, diciéndole que ella estaba… y el simplemente sintió tanta felicidad que beso su vientre. Acaso… Felicia estaba…?

Aun sentía fría la sangre y se escabullo entre los arbustos para volver a su oficina sin ser notado, se fue aun pasmado a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Felicia…embarazada? Que felicidad… pero por otro lado se sentía extraño, bueno, no era que no estuviera feliz, si eso era lo que estaba pasando y por obvias razones parecía que si era eso, el estaba más que contento… por fin tendría un nieto, siempre ha deseado tener uno, poder jugar con él, enseñarle todo lo que sabe y si se parece a él en físico y personalidad pues perfecto, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

Felicia aun estaba muy joven… bueno también Luciano, no tanto pero aun estaban en la flor de la juventud.

Felicia apenas tenía 18 y Luciano estaba en sus 24 años recién cumplidos.

Una pareja muy joven, pero ese no era el caso…

Felicia es saludable… a veces… y desde niña siempre ha sido muy enfermiza, una vez enfermó de gripe cuando era pequeña y le dio fuerte la enfermedad. El doctor habló con él y le dijo que si se iba a recuperar pero que esa gripe le había bajado mucho sus defensas, y podría ser un problema en el futuro.

Felicia era débil… ¿Y si se debilita más con un embarazo? No… no podía pensar en eso. Pensar asi solo atrae las cosas malas. Debe ponerse positivo como siempre… un bebé, ¡suena perfecto!

Hace falta nuevos y pequeños gritos en esta hacienda, la felicidad de tener un pequeño bambino era inmensa y además, ¡Estaría igual que Vilhelm! ¡Por fin! Ahora mismo tomaría el teléfono para avisarle… no espera, ¿Qué tal si no era lo que él estaba pensando? Esperaría mejor a que Felicia le diera la noticia, después ya podría pasar el chisme a todos sus amiguitos y a Vilhelm para que se ponga celoso y que ya no sea el único que tiene un nieto, muajaja.

Y efectivamente, después de unas horas, Luciano y Felicia fueron con Rómulo, y le dieron la noticia.

Felicia si estaba embarazada.

Rómulo alzó a Felicia del piso y la abrazó lleno de alegría, aunque Luciano fue rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que soltara a Felicia, enojado y diciendo que eso la lastimaría a ella y al bebé, ¡pamplinas!, pero que bueno… su hija ya estaba creciendo, tendría un bebe y ya empezaría a formar su pequeña familia junto con Luciano y ¿saben que es lo mejor de todo?, ¡NIETO! Después de esos momentos de alegría, Rómulo fue corriendo a su habitación, tomó el teléfono y marco rápidamente, dando saltitos de Felicidad.

-¿Hallo?-

-¡VILHELM! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! ¡ADIVINA QUE, ADIVINA QUE!-

-¡VERDAMMT, ROMULO! ¡ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO ALGUN DIA!-

-¡Eeek!... Pues tu también lo estás haciendo ahora mismo!- *pucheros*

-Hmpf…Maldición, ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?-

-¡Adivina quién será abuelo y te quitara el trono de "Tuve tengo un nieto y tu no"¡-

-…Yo no estaba en ese trono… ¿en serio?, eso es muy bueno Rómulo, Felicidades-

-Hohohoho ¡Por supuesto que es bueno! Tendré a mi nipote y seré feliz!-

-… si como sea… ¿cuantos meses tiene?-

- Eh? Tiene apenas 2 meses… ¿Por qué?-

-Ah por nada, pensé que tal vez nacería el mismo mes que mi nieto pero el mio nacerá primero, solo por unos cuantos meses, tal vez por tres o dos.

-…-

-¿Hum? Rómulo, ¿pasa algo? ¿estás allí?-

-¿Nieto? Pero… el tuyo ya tiene un año y medio… como va nacer de nuevo?

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices?...Ah… oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? Mi hijo será Padre por segunda vez.-

- rata…¡RATA! ¡INDIGNO!BLASFEMO, TE ODIO!- Rómulo comenzó a gritar blasfemidades mientras lagrimeaba un poco y hacia pucheros.

-¡¿PERO QUE MOSCA TE PICO AHORA, ITALIANO DEMENTE?!- ¡¿Por qué Rómulo tenía que ser tan extraño?!.

-¿¡Como te atreves a ser abuelo por segunda ocasión mientras que yo apenas lo seré por primera vez!? *Snif* ¡no eres igualatorio conmigo! ¡Tú no me quieres!.

-¿¡Y qué culpa tengo yo!? Yo no le dije a mi hijo que tuviera otro, ¡Ellos fueron!-

-Tienes razón… te estaría dando todo el crédito…pero no me rendiré! ¡Al menos mi nieto se va a parecer a mí! ¡No como el tuyo que no tiene nada que ver contigo!

- ¿¡Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso!? Además eso a mí no me importa…-

-Por favor, solo ve mis poderosos genes… hice que mi hija fuera la más hermosas de todos y es OBVIO que mi nieto saldrá tan guapo como su abuelo… no me sorprendería que tuviera la misma voz, complexión y asombrosidad como yo… es un hecho que ya está escrito en piedra… Hera~Hera~-

-Prrf… di lo que quieras, ya lo veremos… cuando nazca-

Y asi Rómulo espero con ansias el día del nacimiento de su nieto… le haría cerrar la boca a ese Vilhelm, ¡lo haría caer de su presumido trono! Ya lo vería…

Pasaban los meses lentamente… aunque eso le desesperaba a Rómulo, está contento, viendo a su hija jugar como siempre pero ahora su vientre era un pequeño bultito, se le hizo extraño que fuese asi pero era totalmente adorable.

Luciano aunque aun iba a los frentes, cuando volvía a casa, se encargaba de cuidar a Felicia hasta ser extremista, bueno, Felicia había empezado a toser y a sentirse débil, Rómulo temió un poco recordando lo que ese doctor le dijo hace mucho tiempo pero parecía que Felicia no se dejaba llevar por esos pequeños dolores y seguía su vida , obviamente cuidándose… bueno eso parece.

Durante los meses del embarazo, Felicia y Luciano habían tenido sus primeros pleitos, aunque todo parecía ser por culpa de Felicia, ¡claro! Felicia se subía a los arboles, saltaba de las escaleras, se metía al lago helado inocentemente con la excusa de que era divertido jugar y el día era bonito pero le sacaba canas de enojo a Luciano, que le daba sus buenas regañadas, aunque debía aceptar que Felicia se pasa un poco… pero vamos no es para tanto o ¿sí?

-¡FELICIA BAJATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!-

Rómulo se sobresalto, tirando un poco de café en su escritorio, ¡pero que gritó tan espeluznante!, de seguro fue Luciano… el exagerado este… a lo mejor Felicia solo se subió a una escalera y este ya a de estar gritando como insano, suspiro, fue al huerto.

En esos pleitos, Rómulo decidía intervenir siendo el que trataba de calmar las cosas, de seguro a de ser algo no tan importante. Divisó a Luciano que estaba echando humo del enojo, que miedo… pero… ¿Y Felicia?

-Hahaha, ¡Luciano!, ¿qué pasa ahora?, de seguro estas exagerando las co… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FELICIA, MI VIDA, ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN LA COPA DEL MANZANO!?- Rómulo se atrevió a voltear arriba donde Luciano estaba viendo, y tremendo susto que estaba sintiendo en su corazón… ¡Felicia estaba hasta en la copa del árbol del manzano!, y el manzano era muy alto… esta changa, ¡¿ESTABA LOCA?!

-¡Padre! Dile a Luciano que deje de gritarme!- Felicia estaba haciendo pucheros, viendo a los dos hombres que se veían pequeños desde donde estaba.

-¿PERO COMO NO VOY A DECIRLE QUE DEJE DE GRITARTE? ¡MIRA DONDE ESTAS!- Rómulo no sentía enojo, sentía mucha preocupación y miedo. Felicia ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo, ¡Y estaba a 7 metros de altura, en un maldito árbol! Si se resbalaba… oh Dios no, por favor.

-¡¿Tu también!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Son malvados! ¡Lo único que quiero es esa manzana que está allí!- Dijo Felicia apuntando una brillante manzana que está justo al final de una rama.

-De todas las putas manzanas que hay en este maldito árbol… tienes que escoger la que esta hasta en las copas de los arboles- Dijo Luciano, poniendo su peor cara de ira contenida asustando a Rómulo y a Felicia por primera vez-… ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO O YO TENDRE QUE BAJARTE DE AHÍ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! Dijo este comenzando a subir con una cara tremendamente espeluznante que le llego hasta los huesos a Felicia y la pobre comenzó a trepar más para tratar salvarse – ¡No!- ¿Salvarse? ¿Pero si estaba yendo más arriba para firmar su acta de defunción! Rómulo estaba que no sabía qué hacer, algo….algo….Inocencia…Psicología…Felicia…. -¡YA SE!- Gritó Rómulo haciendo que los dos jóvenes lo miraran con sorpresa.

-Felicia… ¿No crees que es muy peligroso que estés hasta allá arriba?, podrías caerte…- Dijo tranquilo Rómulo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Felicia hizo un puchero y le contesto – ¡No! ¡No me caeré! Además… ¡soy la mejor trepando arboles y no me da miedo!- Dijo ella con un aire de superioridad.

-Y de eso no hay duda alguna Bella… Tu eres la más valiente de todas pero… creo que el bebé está asustado…- Digo Rómulo cambiando un poco la voz.

-¿Eh?... no él no…- Felicia se sorprendió y miro su vientre, de hecho comenzaba a sentir como se movía su pequeño bambino, desde que se comenzó a subir sentía que se movía frenéticamente, primero pensó que era porque estaba entusiasmado, después de todo siempre se movía para todo, incluso cuando Felicia trataba de dormir, no podía porque el pequeño no dejaba de moverse. Pero luego comenzó a pensar mejor y… ¿Si de verdad tenía miedo?...Felicia cambio su rostro enojado por uno de preocupación, no quería que estuviera asustado… ¡ la odiaría!

Justo en el blanco… pensó Rómulo –Eres la mejor trepando… pero los accidentes suelen pasar, ¿Qué tal si te caes y te lastimas? O lo peor ¿Qué tal si te caes y el también se lastima? Lloraría mucho Felicia…

-¡NO! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, ¡ya me bajo, ya me bajo!- Dijo Felicia por fin, rompiéndose en lágrimas y bajando del árbol tan rápido como podía y justo cuando llegó al suelo, abrazó su vientre temblando, y lagrimeando en silencio. Sentía como el bebé dejaba de moverse tanto… ya está todo bien, estas a salvo…pensó

Luciano estaba con los ojos abiertos, no podía creerlo, pero al menos Felicia bajo. El sabia que la razón por la que Felicia se había subido al árbol no era por esa manzana… era porque no quería verlo… Luciano debía volver a irse al frente alemán, requerían su ayuda en ese lugar ya que Luther… había fallecido. En una emboscada, recibió una bala en la cabeza y no puedo sobrevivir, y lo peor de todo fue que al día siguiente, su segundo hijo nació. No pudo vivir para poder ver a su hijo y lo peor de todo es que su mujer… esa arpía, abandono a su bebé y a su otro hijo. El General Vilhelm ahora tenía que cuidar de ellos pero estaba al tanto del bebé, puesto que era un recién nacido. Luciano iba a ir a terminar lo que Luther había empezado, terminaría con ese frente, y haría que todo el trabajo que Luther hizo valiera la pena, por la seguridad de sus hijos y sobre todo para la seguridad de Felicia y su hijo. Protegería a su hermosa mujer y a su pequeño hijo que aun le falta un poco más para nacer, no dejaría que ese frente de mierda se les acercara ni un milímetro.

Esa misma noche, Luciano empacó, se despidió de Felicia, le dio un beso y le prometió que volvería cuando naciera el bebé y que no dejaría que esos malditos le impidieran venir, porque el terminaría con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Acto seguido, se marcho, dejando a Felicia en el marco de la puerta, abrazando su vientre y mirando la nada, como si fuera un Deja Vú , recordó esa escena similar… cuándo se fue una vez, dejándola sola pero como él lo prometió, volvió por ella. Ella sabía que volvería, y lo esperaría con ansias. Acarició un poco su vientre y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes bebé… Papá volverá pronto… no nos dejara solos.-

Marzo 17 de 1918. 1:13 pm

Rómulo salió del cuarto de Felicia bastante agotado, suspirando y recargándose en la pared, mientras veía a unas enfermeras salir del cuarto de Felicia con sabanas nuevas, para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos.

De lo que se salvo Luciano… se supone que ya debía estar allí pero al parecer llegaría más tarde quizás. Bueno, mala suerte para él que no pudo estar presente en el parto de Felicia, pero eso sí, se salvó.

¿Pero de que se salvo? Solo echen un vistazo a la cabeza de Rómulo, tenía un enorme chichón color rojo y las enfermeras le habían puesto ya dos curitas en forma de cruz en aquel doloroso lugar, ¿Quién fue la causante? Pues quien más, Felicia.

La pobre sintió sus primeras contracciones en la noche. Rómulo mando rápidamente un mensajero para que llegara a tiempo con Luciano al frente y le avisara que ya era hora.

Pobrecita de Felicia, estaba frustrada, tenia pánico, estaba desesperada y sentía un gran dolor. Rómulo decidió hacer el trabajo de Luciano y tratar de calmarla… mala idea, muy mala idea.

A Felicia de repente se le subieron las hormonas y comenzó a gritarle barbaridades, blasfemias, a aventarle objetos peligrosos y algunas veces cortos punzantes, mientras lloraba y le gritaba- "¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállateeee!-, -¡Maldito Luciano, todo esto es por su culpa!", ¡¿pero qué culpa tenia él!?, le ahorro ese trabajo a Luciano, pero lo bueno fue que todos sus gritos y maldiciones terminaron cuando en el cuarto se oyeron los primeros llantos del bebé y Felicia por fin se calló totalmente agotada.

Aunque las malas noticias llegaron por parte del doctor, Felicia había terminado muy débil, sus defensas estaban por los suelos pero si se cuidaba como era debido entonces no era algo tan malo.

Y una buena noticia que era la mejor de todas.

Felicia tuvo un varón, estaba fuerte, saludable y… no se parecía en nada a Rómulo.

Rómulo hizo el puchero más grande de toda su vida mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

¡Su plan fracasó! Se supone que debía parecerse a él, ¡no a LUCIANO!, cuando vio al bebe, pensó que Felicia había dado a luz a Luciano. Eran IDENTICOS pero lo único que si sacó de su abuelo fue su color de pelo, café oscuro, Luciano lo tenia de un negro azabache, y lo único que sacó de Felicia fue un rulo como los de sus hermosos cabellos pero era bastante extraño y rebelde, parecía que tenía una forma curva, como si se quisiera formar un caracol pero no se formaba del todo. Pero todo lo demás decía Made in Lucianolandia. Mendigo…

Y sufrió más porque se enteró que el nieto de Vilhelm era su viva imagen, esta vez lo sacó todo de él y Rómulo estaba celoso pero… sin embargo sonrió un poco.

Le dio Gracias a Dios por permitir que si nieto estaba bien y que Felicia a pesar de su débil estado de salud también estaba con vida.

Suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a la sala principal. Iba a tomar asiento cuando de repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un Luciano recargado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos, respirando entrecortadamente, desarreglado y cansado. Parecía que había corrido desde la base hasta la casa, Rómulo lo miró sorprendido y se acercó a él rápidamente, ayudándole a tratar de pararse correctamente.

-¡Luciano!, Santo Cielo, ¡¿pero que te paso?!-

-Fe..F….FF…Feli…Feli-cia...Mi…hijo… y-o…- Luciano trataba de hablar pero no podía, le faltaba él aire. La camioneta se averió en el camino y no quiso esperarse a que lo arreglaran, se fue corriendo 5 km sin parar, ¿Cómo iba a parar? Su mujer estaba en trabajo de parto y se supone que debía estar presente, con Felicia, no dejarla sola.

Rómulo parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió radiante, riéndose un poco.

-¡Luciano! ¡Felicia está bien! ¡Y debo decir que eres todo un picarón! –Le dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda, provocando que casi se cayera al suelo- ¡El pequeño está muy bien! Esta perfecto.-

-¿Peq…pequeño?-

-¿Um? ¡Oh si! Eres todo un pícaro Luciano, ¡El bebé es un fuerte y saludable varón! ¡Y que no se me olvide decirte que es tu doble! Bueno solo sacó mi pelo… ¡pero prácticamente eres tú! ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo jovencito!- Rió feliz Rómulo, tenía que admitirlo, Luciano hizo un excelente trabajo, cuidando a Felicia, Y ahora tenía a su pequeña Familia.

Luciano, estaba recuperando su aire, estaba en shock, no llegó a tiempo… pero su hijo estaba bien… Felicia.

-Felicia… ¿¡Y Felicia?! ¡¿Está bien?!- Luciano se aferro a Rómulo, viéndolo aun regulando su respiración, esperando rápido una respuesta…si Felicia estaba mal entonces él…

Rómulo lo miro un poco sorprendido, pero después le sonrió. Ese Luciano… sin duda alguna era perfecto para Felicia, se veía como la amaba.

-Felicia está bien… aunque término débil y está cansada pero está bien… está en su habitación y te esta esperando.

Luciano no esperó más y se adentro a la casa corriendo, dejando a Rómulo. Solo quería verla… quería ver a su Felicia, ella debe estar bien, debía estar bien…

No es posible que se haya perdido el nacimiento de su primer hijo…era imperdonable. Quería pedirle disculpas, y decirle cuanto la amaba, decirle he implorarle su perdón… quería verla a ella y a su hijo…

Solo corría, hasta que llegó a la habitación. Se paró frente a la fuerte recuperando su aire, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Entró con cuidado, observando el cuarto,..

El cuarto estaba en un tono cálido, entre amarillo y una pizca de naranja, y estaba perfumado… olía a flores…olía a Felicia. Las cortinas se movían suavemente a causa del aire que entraba ligeramente por las ventanas abiertas, se oían pequeños y suaves sonidos… sonidos de bebé.

Y por fin llevo su mirada a la enorme cama donde reposaba Felicia con el pequeño en sus brazos, envuelto en una cobija color azul. Se veía exhausta, respiraba suave pero con dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera tratando de dormir y sostenía al pequeño contra su pecho.

Abrió un poco sus hermosos ojos color caramelo, vio a Luciano en la puerta.

-Lu… ¡Luciano!- trato de reincorporarse un poco pero hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Felicia!...- Luciano se asusto un poco, y fue rápidamente junto a ella, tomándola de sus pequeños hombros con cuidado y depositándola de nuevo en la cama, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Luciano…volviste…de nuevo…como me lo prometiste…- dijo Felicia, mirando a Luciano con los ojos entrecerrados y cansada pero sonriéndole tiernamente.

Luciano entrecerró sus ojos un poco dolido y negó con la cabeza –Pero no llegue a tiempo…no llegue como te lo prometí...Felicia lo siento tanto…yo- Pero cayó cuando sintió los suaves labios de Felicia sobre los suyos, dándole un pequeño beso para luego dejarlo y sonreírle cálidamente.

-No me importa eso Luciano…estas aquí… ahora conmigo.- le dijo simplemente y era cierto. Ella solo quería que estuviera vivo, con ella y con su pequeño hijo, no le importaba si no hubiera estado en el parto, después de todo y después de reflexionar, le debe una buena disculpa a su Padre, se desahogo con el pero lo bueno es que Luciano no tuvo que soportarla en esos instantes de histeria.

-Felicia…- Aun no podía entender… porque Felicia tenía que ser tan pura… y tan buena. Sonrió levemente y beso su frente y la abrazó con cuidado, después movió su mano para quitar un poco la cobija azul que tenía su pequeño hijo en la car apara poder conocerlo de una vez por todas.

Sonrió… era cierto, si se parecía a él, y estaba totalmente perfecto, tenía un poco su ceño fruncido, de tal palo tal astilla. Felicia sonrió también y beso la mejilla de Luciano.

-Él pequeño Lovino esta perfecto, ¿no lo crees?-Dijo Felicia volteándolo a ver, con una sonrisa de juego, mientras veía como Luciano abría sus ojos con sorpresa y la volteaba a ver bastantes sorprendido.

-¿Lo…Lovino? Fe…Felicia… ese es el nombre de mí…-

-De tu Padre… si lo sé- Felicia le volvió a sonreír y se acercó suavemente para volver a besar sus labios por un instante.

-Tu Padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti… y gracias a él tu estas aquí, nunca lo conocí ni lo podre conocer pero sé que fue un hombre excelente… y además crio al hombre que más amo… ¡Y además es un nombre muy bonito! ¡Le queda perfecto!... bueno… solo si tu también quieres que se llame así…- dijo Felicia tímidamente.

Luciano solo la miraba sorprendido, cuando por fin la envolvió en sus brazos, cuidando de no lastimarla ni a ella ni al bebe. Felicia abrió sus ojos, no se esperaba eso, fue tan repentino.

-Por supuesto que si… es perfecto. Gracias Felicia…Ti amo… grazie…grazie…grazie-

Luciano no paraba de agradecerle, por todo, por hacerlo el hombre más feliz, en toda la tierra, por darle su hijo, por ser tan ella...

La acurruco en su pecho mientras con su mano libre, acariciaba con cuidado el cabello suave de su primogénito, mientras veía como abría lentamente sus ojos, mostrando sus ojos verde olivo, como los de él, y por primera vez, Luciano sonrió…pero no era una sonrisa leve, era una sonrisa, una verdadera y que el salía del corazón.

Y Felicia también sonrió al ver a su marido sonriendo por primera vez de esa manera, no podía estar más feliz, se acurruco en su pecho y cerró sus ojos, descansando de ese día tan laborioso… pero valió la pena. Sus sufrimientos valieron la pena y ahora tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura que creó con Luciano.

-Lovino…mi pequeño bambino…ahora te dije que todo estaría bien…-

Rómulo estaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo suavemente, viendo a su hija y a Luciano y por supuesto a su nieto.

Se sintió orgulloso, dejo todos sus caprichos y niñerías a un lado. Vamos… solo miren esa escena. De seguro el pequeño Lovino tendrá un futuro fascinante junto con sus dos padres. ¡No podía esperar a verlo crecer!

Pero a veces en esta vida… uno espera pura felicidad pero no piensa… en lo que puede realmente puede pasar…

-¿Señor Rómulo?...- Rómulo se sobresalto y volteo a ver quién era el que había hablado tras de él y era el Doctor.

-¿Doctor Oxenstierna? ¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo alegre Rómulo, saludando al Doctor Sueco, pero paro un poco al ver la mirada seria de este.

-Huh… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Se que este no es un buen momento pero no sé si le dije que sacaría unos análisis de la sangre de Felicia…-

-Oh… si! ¡Si lo recuerdo! Usted me dijo que estaba débil y que sus defensas estaban bajas pero que se pondría bien... o ¿pasa algo?- esta vez pregunto un poco asustado

-Yo… bueno, temo decirle esto pero… bueno… el bebe está bien y no sufrió absolutamente anda pero Felicia…

-Felicia… ¡?-

-Ella…tiene Leucemia.-

**Continuara…**

**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SOY MALVADA! Y ME TENGO QUE IR COMO DE RAYO!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Luciano y Felicia final

**Que tal! Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews!, que buena ondas son ustedes hahaha, y que mala onda soy yo por darle a Felicia esa fea enfermedad bujuju pero pues ni modo… ah sí es… y se pondrá peor!**

**Cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo anterior, me fui de volada porque… iba a una boda xD, por eso decidí escribir la boda de Lucianito y Felicita el mismo día haha y saben que es lo más extraño de todo?, que el lugar de la fiesta…era un huerto, con un puto kiosco en medio xDDDDD y yo asi de "O_O tengo poderes… soy yo la que rige el futuro, pues si soy yo, escribiré que me salga un mono bien guapo y me saque a bailar" HAHAHAHAHA bueno salió mi primo que esta jodidamente guapo y me saco a bailar… Maldición lástima que es mi primo xDDDDD que caca hahaha pero bueno estuvo chida la fiestukis y me veía bien buena esa noche, roar ;3 ((Soy bien pinché vanidosa)). Y sin mencionar que me tome unos buenos tequilas, unas piñas coladas y me puse medio lunis pero se me ocurrieron más cosas para mi historia, bendito sea el chupe.**

**Si gustan leer otra vez las partes de Luciano y Felicia, háganlo pero con musiquita, bueno, mientras yo escribía, me puse a escuchar música pero de la película de "Howl's Moving Castle" ((o el Castillo vagabundo O El castillo de Howl xD para que se ubiquen)) y no manches… me inspiro un buen, oí varios tracks d e la película, las tristes y las bonitas, la que más oí se llama la "Flowers Garden" o "Secret Garden", que bonis.., era uno de esos dos nombres, lo escuche en la parte cuando Lucho y Feli se encuentran otra vez en la fiesta, bueno en este Cap. oiré música malvadamente triste xD pero les recomiendo que hagan eso, o escuchen la que gusten. Es mejor si lo buscan por SoudCloud porque youtube apesta a mis calcetines!**

**Bueno, ya cállate pinche Tamales y ya cuenta la mugre historia**

**Uy! Bueno pues, Hetalia no es mío blablablabla…. Ah de veras! Al final agradecimientos a Reviews! Y una enorme disculpa…**

**La historia.**

Rómulo se quedo sin habla. Pareciera que todo el mundo se fue en reversa, recordando el día en que nació Felicia, cuando Caterina los dejó, cuando él se ocupo de Feli educándola con canciones y amor, cuando enfermo y el doctor le dijo que sería peligroso, cuando ella empezó a crecer más y más cambiando su aspecto de niña y convirtiéndose en la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo…. Cuando conoció a Luciano y se enamoro profundamente de él, hasta ahora…

No podía ser cierto, debía ser una maldita broma.

Rómulo aun seguía en shock y el doctor solo se disculpo mientras se retiraba, dejándolo solo. Solo y con un enorme hueco en el corazón y en el alma.

No sabía en qué pensar o que decir… pero no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada…. Debía avisarle a Luciano, tal vez… el sabrá que hacer, porque en ese momento… él se sentía confundido y totalmente abatido… ¿Acaso no fue el mejor padre del mundo?, ¿Acaso… no cuido a Felicia como se debía todo este tiempo?

Falló… él no era genial, el era una calamidad, su Felicia estaba enferma… y todo era por su culpa, no la cuido lo suficiente… no lo hizo. Sería más fácil si se suicidara en ese momento… no, eso a pesar de ser una salida fácil, no solucionaría nada. Sin saber que más hacer, pasaron unos tres días y decidió decirle a Luciano…

Pero todo fue peor porque cuando Rómulo le dijo a Luciano lo de la enfermedad de Felicia, obviamente sin la presencia de ella, este simplemente se quedo en shock, comenzó a temblar frenéticamente y se fue corriendo hasta la oficina del doctor, entró de golpe y comenzó a tratar de ahorcarlo gritando "¡MALDITO SEAS, HAZ ALGO, ES TU JODIDO TRABAJO!".

Rómulo tuvo que perseguirlo para detenerlo. Matar al doctor tampoco era una buena idea, pero Luciano estaba fuera de sí. Rómulo podía ver el dolor y la furia en sus ojos, solo gritaba "¡HAZ ALGO IMBECIL, NO DEJES QUE SE MUERA MI MUJER!" Y el doctor, que milagrosamente seguía con su actitud de seriedad y fuerza le dijo simplemente "No hay nada que se pueda hacer para eliminar la Leucemia, lo único que se puede hacer es darle los medicamentos correctos a Felicia para alargarle la vida"

Esa fue una mala idea Doctor… aunque era cierto, no debiste decirle eso… Luciano colapsó, sacó su pistola de su cinturón dispuesto a matar al doctor y hacerlo callar de una vez por todas.

No… Felicia no morirá, ella no puede morir, jamás morirá porque es un ángel, los ángeles no mueren, ella debe estar intacta y lo que dice el maldito Doctor son puras patrañas.

Apunto de dispararle, fue una suerte que la pareja del Doctor, un enfermero finlandés, le inyecto un calmante en el cuello en un movimiento demasiado rápido, haciendo que Luciano cayera inmediatamente dormido.

Y aunque Rómulo estaba destrozado por oír esas palabras del doctor, le pidió mil disculpas al sueco por el comportamiento de este y él simplemente acepto sus disculpas, ofreciendo sus servicios y medicamentos solo para Felicia.

Eso fue suerte, pero aun no borraba el horrible hecho de que Felicia tenía una enfermedad mortal y que acabaría con su vida lentamente y si no se hacía algo rápido, tal vez la mataria en poco tiempo.

Rómulo se llevó a Luciano de vuelta a su casa, entendía perfectamente a Luciano… estaba herido, amaba a Felicia con todo su ser y no quería perderla. Él lo sabía… porque también lo sentía asi, obviamente porque él era su padre y aunque estaba consciente de muchas cosas que Luciano aun no, quería mantener la calma y encontrar una buena solución.

Dejo a Luciano descansar en su oficina mientras este volvía en sí, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ayudado por un trapo de agua fría para bajar la fiebre, caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, murmurando blasfemias mientras Rómulo solo tenía la mirada baja totalmente triste.

-Debe estar bromeando, es irrelevante, ¡Simplemente no puede ser cierto!- Decía fuertemente Luciano, tratando de desmentir lo que ahora era un hecho.

-Soy un idiota… no soy un buen padre… yo cause esto, debí haberla cuidado más- Era lo único que decía Rómulo, estaba tan deprimido que no veía el mundo a su alrededor. Tal vez el que merecía la leucemia era él…no Felicia.

- ¿¡Cómo va a ser tu culpa!? ¡Es OBVIO que es culpa mía! Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!- Gritó Luciano, golpeando la pared y dejando un hoyo en este.

-El Doctor me dio las medicinas… debemos ir a decirle a Felicia- dijo Rómulo.

Estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió el pie de Luciano en su pecho que lo empujaba de nuevo para que se sentara, este lo miro con rabia en los ojos y Rómulo lo miro con miedo ¿Qué pasa?

-No...Te atrevas… ¡TE LO PROHIBO!- Le dijo Luciano en un tono amenazante y lleno de veneno. Rómulo solo temblaba y tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos. Nunca lo habían amenazado de esa manera, trató de encontrar en algún rincón de su cerebro y/o corazón algo de valor, frunció un poco su ceño, ¡¿Cómo no le iban a decir a Felicia?! ¿¡Estaba loco!?

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡No podemos obligarla a que se tome las medicinas sin decirle el porqué lo debe hacer!- Replico Rómulo, tratando de ganar la contienda peroera obvio que nadie, absolutamente nadie… puede contra Luciano, ni siquiera él.

-¡CALLATE!- Recibió el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida, en su mejilla para ser exactos, Rómulo lo miro sorprendido,

-¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASARIA SI LE DIJERAS QUE TIENE LEUCEMIA? ¿EH? ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA MALDITA IDEA?!- Luciano esta que ardía del enojo, ¿porque Rómulo tenía que decir las cosas más idiotas?

-¿TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SE PONDRIA? , ¿COMO SUFRIRA CON ESE HECHO? ¿QUE JAMAS VOLVERA A SONREIR COMO SIEMPRE LO HACE?- Luciano solo quería estrangular a Rómulo. No podían decirle a Felicia… era algo totalmente estúpido. Felicia se deprimía muy fácil… y si le decían, perdería toda su luz y solamente dejaría de brillar, dejaría de sonreír…dejaría de ser tan ella.

No… No podía permitirlo, la imagen de Felicia triste es totalmente inexistente… no quería verla asi… por que el prometió que jamás dejaría que algo la hiciera ponerse triste, que la haría feliz y que la protegería de todo… y si tenía que protegerla de su propia depresión lo haría.

Rómulo bajo la mirada totalmente dolido. Era cierto… Felicia dejaría de sonreír y nunca lo volvería hacer. No…no quería eso… pero ¿Cómo iban a darle las medicinas sin decirle para que eran? Eso era totalmente tonto, ella se negaría y no se las tomaría sin saber el porqué.

-Pe…pero...Luciano…ella debe tomarse las medicinas… y no lo hará porque querrá sabe el porqué.- dijo Rómulo con una mirada totalmente dolida. Luciano solo entrecerró sus ojos y miro a un lado, era cierto… pero… si tenía que darle los medicamentos a la fuerza…solo para que este bien, lo haría… porque era por amor todo lo que hacía e iba hacer por ella.

-Ya…ya pensare en algo-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 años después~

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el pequeño Lovino crecía de una manera normal… bueno… casi normal…está bien no, ¿Saben porque? Porque Lovino era especial, bastante especial.

Si Luciano era serio, Lovino lo era pero a la raíz cuadrada de infinito. Siempre estaba callado y tenía el ceño fruncido, sin mencionar que era muy huraño con otros niños o adultos, inclusive lo era con su propio abuelo y padre, decía las cosas más extrañas y era un poco…sádico cuando quería demostrar sus corajes.

Con la única persona con que era un pedazo de pan* era con su madre. Cuando estaba con Felicia, tal vez no sonreía pero era cariñoso y quería protegerla de todo como lo hacía Luciano. Porque a pesar de que era de personalidad rebelde y con Luciano era una pirañita, lo admiraba y quería ser como él. Y también cabe mencionar que era un niño prodigio. Era bastante inteligente para su corta edad. Demostró ser un excelente estratega, y tenía un ego de líder bastante elevado. Una vez, mientras escuchaba las estrategias de Rómulo y Luciano para atacar un frente enemigo, Lovino simplemente exploto, gritándoles que esa estrategia era una basura y les cambio todos los planos, dando como resultado, una estrategia tan pero tan elaborada que dejo boquiabierto a los dos hombres y a toda la armada, ¿Cómo un niño logro vencer a toda una horda enemiga con esa estrategia, lleno de crayones de colores, dibujitos de personas con lanzallamas y muchas líneas que daban a entender los contraataques, defensas y etc., y en la esquina un dibujito de Felicia llena de corazones? Obviamente Lovino tenía un futuro militar bastante comprometedor, aunque Felicia no estaba de acuerdo.

Y hablando de Felicia, ella a medida que pasaba el tiempo… solo empeoraba más y más. Puede que seguía siendo la dulce y amable Felicia, pero su salud…estaba por los suelos, y era una batalla para darle sus medicinas, porque ella no quería. ¿Cómo demonios iba a tomarse esas cosas? ¡Ella estaba bien! Bueno… ya no podía estar por allí corriendo y jugando como antes… le dolía el cuerpo al hacerlo, tosía con frecuencia … bueno… pero ella siempre ha sido débil, ¡No era necesario tomarse esas horribles medicinas!. Aunque terminaba haciéndolo porque la obligaban a hacerlo pero en cambio… solo peleaba con Luciano, más y más. Sus peleas eran tan constantes por esas tontas medicinas.

Felicia creía que esas drogas eran para matarla y que Luciano no la amaba como él decía… él solo quería matarla… y cuando iba al auxilio de su padre, a implorarle que le dijera a Luciano que no le diera esos horribles brebajes…Rómulo solo hacia un gesto de dolor y le decia, "Es por tu bien fiore… por favor hazle caso a Luciano"

¿También su padre?… que malvados son… parece que el único que estaba de su lado era Lovino, que intentaba a veces atacarlos con globos de agua cuando querían darle sus medicinas y les decía "¡Dejen en paz a Felicia! ¡Dejen en paz a mi futura esposa!"… que lindo, bueno quitando que nunca se refería a ella como su madre y eso era… extraño, pero debe aceptar que se sentía mal, era OBVIO que no estaba bien pero… ¿porque no querían decirle que era lo que tenia? Era obvio que no querían que ella supiera algo… ¿Qué estaban escondiendo? Pero bueno al final se las terminaba tomando, se enojaba con Luciano y este le rogaba que le perdonara, que lo hacía por su bien… que la amaba. Ella aceptaba, y acepto de nuevo cuando Luciano tuvo que irse otra vez, él le suplico su perdón esa noche y ella simplemente acepto, porque lo amaba también y se dieron las cosas.

Al día siguiente Luciano partió, justo como otras veces, y Felicia simplemente se despidió, tratando de ya no preocuparse más y hacerle creer a Luciano que estaba bien… Pero no era asi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un par de meses, Felicia comenzó a tener vómitos, mareos, dolores muy fuertes y se sentía totalmente débil, desmayándose un par de veces. Rómulo se asustó y decidió romper una regla que le había impuesto Luciano:

"No llevar a Felicia al doctor bajo ningún motivo"

Pero por favor, ¡Su hija estaba bastante mal! ¿Cómo iba a dejarla allí, sin ninguna una revisión de un profesional que la ayudara? Le importo más su deber como padre y la llevo con el doctor Oxenstierna.

Cuando llegaron Felicia se había desmayado de nuevo… y entro a urgencias.

Rómulo también se estaba desmayando del susto y la frustración, le imploraba a los cielos que no dejaran ir a su Felicia, la necesitaba, sin ella no tenía razón de vivir, su hija… que no se la lleven. Trató de calmarse, Lovino estaba junto a él en la sala de espera, viendo la puerta donde se supone que tenían a Felicia, tenía el ceño fruncido y no parpadeaba.

Rómulo sabía que Lovino estaba preocupado… aunque no lo demostraba. Trató de decir le algo.

"No te preocupes Lovi… tu madre estará bien ya verás"… tal vez esas palabras deberían ser para Rómulo, Lovino permanecía en calma y Rómulo aunque quería hacerlo no podía… y eso que Lovino era solo un niño y los niños cuando se frustran se supone que son peores que los adultos. Tal vez Lovino debería ser el que le estuviera diciendo eso… que tomara el papel protector y ayudara a su abuelo a sentirse mejor.

Lovino solo gruño, y lo miro con enojo.

-¡Ella no es mi mamá! ¡Es mi futura esposa, asi que cállate viejo cara de pez bagre!

…

No supo que le dolió más… El hecho e que Lovino lo callo o… que le dijo que era un viejo cara de pez bagre.

El tiene problemas para aceptar su edad… ¡¿y un niño viene a decirle que es un viejo?! Y no solamente un viejo, si no que tenía la cara de un pez bagre.

¡Malvado! Niño malcriado, su autoestima cayó en picada y todo por su culpa…

De repente el Doctor Oxenstierna salió del cuarto. Rómulo se paró de inmediato y Lovino rápidamente fue corriendo para entrar al cuarto.

-¡Doctor!, que ocurre… como esta Felicia…-

El sueco no dijo nada pero dejo que Rómulo entrara al cuarto. Este entró rápidamente para encontrarse a una Felicia sentada en una silla , abrazando a Lovino y con la cara escondida en él, movía un poco su cuerpo… estaba llorando.

El tiempo volvió a pararse y Rómulo pensó que había cometido el error más grande del mundo.

Haber traído a Felicia al hospital fue una terrible idea.

Se volteo lentamente a ver al Doctor y este solo suspiro alzando lo que parecían ser unos documentos y comenzó a explicar.

-Sr. Rómulo Vargas… después de unos pequeños análisis que le hemos hecho a Felicia, y por los síntomas que ha presentado aparte de su leucemia…-

A Rómulo se le helo la sangre cuando escucho eso… esos significaba solo una cosa… que Felicia ya se entero y de seguro jamás le volvería a hablar…. Por que descubrió lo que le habían tratado de ocultar todos estos años… y de seguro Luciano vendrá y le cortara la cabeza por haber causado esto… pero se lo merecía, merecía morir, lenta y dolorosa mente… no Felicia.

-Felicia está embarazada…- Y con eso concluyo el Doctor. Rómulo salió de su trance completamente sorprendido de nuevo para entrar en otro.

-¡¿Q…Que?¡-

Solo escucho a Felicia volver a sollozar un poco más fuerte.

-Temó que este embarazo es completamente peligroso, el bebé podría sufrir bajas y más por la sangre de Felicia, que no tiene las suficientes proteínas, plaquetas y otras sustancias para el desarrollo del bebe… no digo que no pueda tenerlo pero… es completamente peligroso… y una opción que… es un poco riesgosa pero tal vez podría detener esto sería… que Felicia… abortara…-

Rómulo solo miraba al doctor completamente en shock… ¡¿Felicia embarazada de nuevo?! Esto era lo único que les faltaba.

¡Era un horror!

Felicia rápidamente se paró y miró con lágrimas al Doctor, gritándole

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A ABORTAR! ¡MI HIJO NO TIENE LA CULPA! ¡NO VOY A LASTIMARLO Y NO DEJARE QUE LE PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA!-

Rápidamente Felicia se volteo a su Padre.

-Padre… ¡dile que es una tontería! Por favor…. ¡Abortar es algo horrible!, ¡dile eso por favor!- Felicia le suplico, lo veía con una cara dolida. No… ella JAMAS haría algo asi… no le importaba si tenía una enfermedad mortal… no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a su pequeño bambino… ella lo amaba, aunque aun no lo conociera, lo amaba con todo su corazón, porque ella lo creó junto con Luciano y era una prueba de su amor, además de que era algo sumamente inhumano matar a un pequeño ser.

Rómulo volteó a ver a Felicia con una cara de dolor y luego al doctor, sin saber que hacer o que decir

-Yo…yo…-

Felicia abrió sus ojos, rápidamente frunció el ceño y le dio una cachetada a Rómulo, una fuerte y horrible cachetada.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A PENSARLO!- y con esto Felicia dejo que sus lagrimas volvieran, agarro de la mano a Lovino, quien miraba su vientre con odio y se fueron de allí rápidamente.

Era la primera vez que Felicia lo golpeaba, sintió que su corazón fue al que golpeó y no a su mejilla…Felicia lo odiaba…en ese momento no soporto más el dolor y dejo sus lagrimas caer.

Ahora Felicia lo odiaba… se lo tenía bien merecido… era una catástrofe, no era buen padre… era un monstruo.

.

.

.

.

.

Es anoche Rómulo no volvió a casa.

Se desahogo en un maldito bar, bebiendo vino a lo idiota pero parecía que ni el alcohol causaba efecto o lo alivianaba un poco. Su depresión era más fuerte que lo que puede causar el alcohol, recordó que le había prometido una vez a Felicia que no volvería a tomar nunca más, no de esa manera pero ya no importaba… Felicia lo odiaba y de seguro ya no estaría en la casa, ya se habrá ido…

.

.

.

Rómulo volvía a casa, a tropezones , mirando el suelo, eran como las siete de la mañana y apenas estaba de camino a casa, era una mañana fría y estaba lloviendo, y Rómulo solo miraba el suelo, se dejaba llevar por instinto a su hogar, no era necesario levantar la mirada.

Estaba empapado y helado pero Rómulo pensaba que ese frio no se comparaba con lo que sentía, que era mucho peor.

Solo caminaba, a paso lento, no quería llegar a casa, no quería ver la casa sola sin Felicia, porque sabía que ella ya no estaría allí… estaba solo.

Ya no estaba Caterina, Felicia tampoco, se habrá llevado a Lovino también y de seguro Luciano lo mataría cuando volviese… que mierda… pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le pareció escuchar voces… parecían gritos de Felicia

-¡Padre! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Padre!-, Se oía tan lejana su voz pero a la vez tan cerca

Parecía como si lo estuviera buscando… he he que buen chiste. ¿Por qué lo buscaría? Tal vez para enterrarle un cuchillo en el cuello…

-¡PADRE! ¡OH MIO DIO! ¡ALLI ESTAS!- volvió a escuchar la voz de Felicia pero ahora más fuerte. Si su subconsciente le está jugando una broma pues no le está haciendo gracia.

Justo cuando iba a levantar la mirada, alguien lo abrazo fuertemente, Rómulo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Era Felicia sollozando fuertemente… entonces era real. También vio que estaba Lovino detrás de ellos, con una sombrilla y los miraba inexpresivamente

-¡PADRE! ¡POR FIN ESTAS AQUI! NO DESAPARECISTE… ¿PORQUE TE FUISTE?!- Solo decía Felicia con la cara escondida en el pecho de su padre.

-Fe…Felicia…, pero tú me odias… ¿porque me buscabas?- Rómulo no entendía nada, se supone que Felicia debía odiarlo, ¡por ser un imbécil!

-¿¡Cómo podría odiare!? ¡Eres mi Padre!- Dijo Felicia alzando su rostro para verlo

Rómulo solamente entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a lagrimear, abrazando a su hija como si el mundo se acabara.

-¡Perdóname Felicia!, soy un idiota, ¡Perdóname! Tu sabes que jamás estaría de acuerdo con el aborto… ¡estaba tan confundido que no sabía que decir! Perdóname por no haberte dicho lo de tu Leucemia… ¡no quería que estuvieras triste! Perdóname…- Rómulo trataba de que sus palabras fueran claras pero luchaba con las lágrimas de sus ojos, Felicia lo abrazo fuertemente y beso su mejilla.

-No eres ningún idiota Padre… se que jamás estarías de acuerdo con lo del aborto… tu eres bueno y se porque Luciano y tu no querían decirme…- decía Felicia ya calmada y acariciando la espalda de su Padre para reconfortarlo… tal vez ella fue la egoísta pensando en sí misma y no pensó en lo que ellos querían para ella. Pero ahora que lo sabía, entendía completamente la situación. Luciano la amaba tanto que por eso le daba esas feas medicinas, porque no quería que la fea Leucemia la atacara tanto, no se lo dijo porque una de las cosas que más amaba Luciano de ella era su sonrisa y odiaba verla triste. Ella amaba tanto a Luciano y a su padre… pero ahora, tenía algo más en que pensar. Tenía un pequeño bambino en su interior.

Ella sabía que su bebe estaba en peligro por la enfermedad de su madre, pero ella no podía permitir que nada le hiciera daño y sabia que si se tomaba esas medicinas solamente iba a matarlo… tendría que dejarlas y cuidarse como nunca.

Ayudo a Rómulo a volver a casa junto con Lovino y desde que entraron, ella se enclaustro en su cuarto

Pasaron solo 3 meses y Felicia no salía del cuarto, a veces lo hacía pero por poco tiempo. No quería que el aire malo la atacara o algo parecido y incluso dejo de jugar con Lovino para estarse cuidando mejor y eso a Rómulo le preocupaba… porque conforme pasaba el tiempo… Felicia perdía color, sus ojos se estaban volviendo nítidos, su cabello perdía brillo y su aura cálida estaba comenzando a ser fría y solo veía como perdía sus fuerzas y se debilitaba. Pero no dejaba de cuidar su vientre o lo que comía.

Lovino también había cambiado. Si antes estaba de mal humor, ahora estaba que era insoportable. Solo quería la atención de su Madre y ella parecía estar en su mundo y no le hacía tanto caso a Lovino como antes…claro estaba enferma y ahora debía cuidarse mucho más. A Lovino solo le ganaba la rabia… y para descargarse mataba a los canarios del huerto, los estrangulaba y sus manos quedaban manchadas de sangre. Lovino quería a su Felicia de vuelta asi que se desquitaba con los pobres animales y esto a Rómulo le alarmó demasiado, eso era completamente inhumano, asi que le ofreció a Lovino que fuera con Felicia y le dijera lo que sentía. Felicia era perfecta para hacer cambiar de parecer a los demás y ERA necesario que hiciera cambiar de parecer a Lovino, si no querían provocar la extinción de los canarios. Lovino carraspeó pero de todos modos fue.

El solo quería a su Felicia de vuelta, y ese tonto bebe lo estaba arruinando todo. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Privándole de su Felicia… lo estrangularía también… ¡le enseñaría a no quitarle lo que es suyo! ¡El llego primero!

Fue caminando con cara enojada, asustando a algunos sirvientes que pasaban por allí, y llego al cuarto de su madre. Entrando con cuidado, tampoco quería despertar a su Felicia si es que estaba dormida, pero la vio que estaba sentada en su mecedora viendo tristemente la ventana, sobresaltándose un poco cuando vio a Lovino entrar, le sonrió tristemente.

-Lovino… eres tú, que alegría verte, que haces aquí… deberías estar jugando en el huerto….-

Lovino solo entrecerró sus ojos viendo con odio su vientre. Felicia solo lo miro totalmente confundida, sabía que su hijo no tenía un carácter simpático pero lo veía extraño…

-¿Lovi…pasa algo?...-

Lovino se acercó un poco y la miro con molestia

-Felicia… tu siempre me dices que debo tirar lo que no sirve, ¿cierto?-

Felicia parpadeó varias veces…- Hum... Si Lovi…-

¿Y que si algo me hace daño, debo alejarme de eso, no?... como cuando me dices que tire mis dulces de chile porque me hacen daño…

Bueno…sí, ¿pero porque dices esto?- Felicia no entendía nada… ¿ A qué venía todo esto? A veces Lovino era bastante extraño…

Lovino frunció el ceño y se acerco a Felicia, apunto su vientre con su dedo diciendo

…Entonces, si esa cosa te está haciendo daño… ¡Tíralo a la basura!

¡…!-

Felicia se quedo sin habla… no era posible… Lovino solo tenía siete años recién cumplidos… ¿¡Como un niño podía pensar asi?! Eso le dolió completamente. Frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a protestar, a regañar a Lovino por primera vez por pensar tan cruelmente cuando se puso a pensar mejor las cosas y se quedo callada viendo el suelo.

Lovino alzó una ceja, ¿Por qué Felicia se había quedado callada? ¿Acaso iba a ser lo que le dijo? Si era asi… entonces asunto resulto, pero se sobresalto un poco cuando Felicia alzó el rostro para verlo y le sonreía cálidamente.

-Lovi… ¿puedes acercarte por favor? Aquí conmigo...-

Felicia alzó un poco los brazos, como queriéndolo invitar a darle un abrazo.

Lovino no se esperaba eso, y con un poco de duda se acerco a Felicia.

Felicia rápidamente abrazó su cabeza y lo recostó en su vientre, arrullándolo suavemente.

Lovino tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y más cuando sintió algo en el vientre de su madre . Lo sintió en la mejilla…

-Lovi… no digas esas cosas… o tu hermanito va a llorar…-

-… ¿eh? ¿Va a llorar?... ¡el no va a llorar! ¡No es mi hermanito! Es más, creo que trato de golpearme la mejilla y… ¡…!- Lovino protesto pero volvió a sentir el suave bultito que sobresalió del vientre de su madre y volvía a tocar su mejilla.

-Claro que no va a golpearte… te dio un besito… porque te quiere y te ama mucho Lovi…-

Lovino se quedo sin palabras… ¿le dio un beso?... pero esa cosa era malvada… no podía quererlo a él… ¿o sí?

-No…no entiendo nada…- dijo Lovino. El normalmente usaba la lógica y la ciencia para explicar las cosas fácilmente… pero esta vez no sabía que pensar, estaba completamente confundido.

Felicia dio una pequeña risita y acaricio el cabello de su hijo mayor con cuidado.

-Lovi… cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti… ¿Te hubiera gustado que te hubiese tirado por ahí?-

Lovino se sobresalto y volteo a ver a Felicia, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Felicia! Y ella me quiere a mí! ¡No! ¡No me hubiera gustado eso!-

Felicia sonrió de nuevo y lo volvió a poner contra su vientre.

-No lo hice porque te amo…y amo a este bebe también Lovi… y el te ama a ti también muchísimo…-

-Él… ¿me ama?... pero… estas enferma… y el doctor dijo que él te debilitaba mucho… ¡¿Cómo vas a quererlo si él hace eso?!

Felicia lo miro un poco triste pero siguió sonriendo.

-Oh no Lovi… el no me quita fuerzas… yo soy la que se los estoy quitando a él… es mi culpa que yo este de esta manera…-

Lovino no podría creerlo… simplemente no podía creerlo, volvió a sentir al bebe en su mejilla… ¿lo estaba besando? Lovino se sonrojo, Felicia lo tomó de sus mejillas y lo hizo verla a los ojos.

-Prométeme… que jamás dejaras que nada le pase al bebe… que lo cuidaras mucho y que lo amaras como me amas a mi- Le suplico Felicia, tenía ganas de llorar porque ella sabía que… no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Lovino seguía en shock, viendo a Felicia pero asintió levemente, Felicia siguió.

-Porque él es tuyo Lovino…él es tuyo… y como es tuyo debes amarlo mucho y cuidarlo también… porque él te ama… como tu ami…-

Lovino asintió otra vez levemente. "el me ama","El me ama como yo a Felicia…", "Es mío… solo mío" "El me pertenece, pensaba Lovino para abrazar el vientre de Felicia y solamente dijo.

-Es mío…-

Felicia dejo salir un suspiro cansado y se le escapo una pequeña lágrima de los ojos, mientras abrazaba a su hijo otra vez. Al menos contaría con la protección de Lovino para su hermano… porque… no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Rómulo trató de comunicarse con Luciano, pero era imposible…

Le había enviado una carta pero hubo un ataque enemigo a la base de correos y … nunca llego el mensaje y aparte el teléfono había estado fuera de servicio por una bomba cerca de la estación de electricidad.

¡Mierda! Se dijo Rómulo, ya casi… ya casi nacía su segundo nieto y no había tenido oportunidad de poder hablarle a Luciano, debía haber una forma pero se rindió… tal vez el volvería rápido…

Pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando justo a las 3:00 am de la madrugada, un 24 de mayo de 1925.

Felicia comenzó a vomitar sangre… y no solo sangre, comenzó a tener convulsiones y le dolía el vientre… Rómulo estaba que se moría del pánico. Llamo rápidamente al Doctor, llamo a todo el personal femenino para que al ayudaran, Lovino estaba a un lado viendo todo con los ojos abiertos y veía la sangre que se escurría por debajo de la puerta y oía los gritos de su Madre.

Rómulo volvió a alzar el teléfono pero no…aun no había señal

¡MIERDA! Gritó y salió de la hacienda, corriendo como un loco a la camioneta, no podía ir por Luciano pero debía ir al otro pueblo más cercano para intentar hablar por teléfono.

Su hija parecía estar muriéndose… estaba teniendo al bebe y Luciano no estaba!, debía darse prisa y tratar de localizarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Manejo como idiota hasta el pueblo vecino, sin contar que casi atropella a unos ancianos, estaciono la camioneta y fue corriendo a una cabina de teléfonos, rezando para que hubiera señal…

Alzó el mango del teléfono y para su suerte… estaba conectado peor ahora debía intentar hablarle…

Marco una vez… y nadie contesto.

Marco otra vez… lo mismo.

Marco como unas 25 veces hasta que por fin… Luciano contesto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Son las 3:45 de la mañana! QUE DEMONIOS ERES Y QUE QUIERES!- Contesto Luciano, bastante molesto ¿¡A quien se le ocurre llamar en la madrugada cuando todos están durmiendo?!

-Lu…Luciano…Por favor debes volver!- Rómulo replico pero se estaba cortando la maldita llamada, MALDITA SEA! Debía decirle rápido

-Rómulo? Que demo…- Luciano no se esperaba que Rómulo llamara a esa hora…

-Luciano…Por favor…Felicia… esta…muriéndose… y está teniendo a tu hijo…-

La maldita comunicación solo empeoraba las cosas pero Luciano pudo entender perfectamente….Sintió su corazón paralizarse, sintió fría la sangre y no podía respirar.

Felicia…muriéndose… Felicia…¿Teniendo a su hijo? Peor que demonios…! ¡

-¡ROMULO! ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!? FELICIA ESTABA…¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!-

-No… pude hacerlo… yo…ARG…POR FAVOR VEN Y DATE PRISA…Feli…- y allí ya no hubo respuesta, se corto la llamada y Luciano no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Esto no era cierto…Felicia no podía morir, NO DEBE MORIR!

A ventó el teléfono y se fue corriendo, tomo su chaqueta y sus botas, tomo las llaves de su camioneta, ignorando los regaños de los soldados y de sus superiores que le querían impedir irse, los golpeo y les grito que su mujer moría y que ella era más importante que toda la humanidad y que no le importaba si lo castigaban por su comportamiento.

Pues claro…. ¿¡Como iba a parar?! Solo porque ellos se los decían, pero el sabia que Felicia no se estaba muriendo…no, ella no puede morir, ella es inmortal, su sonrisa es inmortal, ES UN ANGEL. Iría hasta allá solo para demostrarle a Rómulo que era una mentira lo que le estuvo diciendo.

Se subió a la camioneta y se fue tan rápido como la maquina se lo permitía….debía llegar… debía llegar y llevarse a Felicia de allí, por las ocurrencias que su padre decía… el estaba loco, Felicia no estaba muriendo.

Y en una hora por fin llego.

Salió corriendo de la camioneta, entro a la hacienda y toda la casa estaba en silencio… los sirvientes estaban cabizbajos…No…No por favor no!

Luciano nos e detuvo, solo corría por toda la casa, de repente recordó esa situación similar cuando nació Lovino… El iba corriendo como un loco, se había perdido el nacimiento de su hijo, estaba preocupado por su Felicia pero cuando llego ella estaba bien… tan hermosa como siempre.

Eso iba a pasar, se la encontraría bien… hermosa y feliz, le diría como la amaba y asunto resuelto.

Pero cuando Luciano llego al cuarto y abrió la puerta….

Lo primero que vio fue a Lovino… que miraba un cunero con los ojos muy abiertos y se escuchaban llantos de bebe.

Su corazón se detuvo… Felicia… ¿si tuvo… No… Rómulo no podía a ver dicho la verdad?

Rápidamente volteo a ver el resto del cuarto… no era cálido ni tenía colores amarillentos como cuando nació Lovino…

Todo era gris y frio y olía a…¡¿Sangre?!

Y cuando por fin poso su mirada en la cama… su corazón casi se le salía del pecho…olvido respirar y sintió que se iba a caer.

Rómulo estaba sentado en una silla con la cara escondida entre sus manos…. En posición de estar derrotado y… en la cama yacía una Felicia… con la piel pálida y blanca, su cabello no tenia brillo, respiraba muy difícilmente, sus sabanas estaban llenas de sangre, tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar muerta…

¡FELICIA!- Luciano no lo soporto más y se lanzo corriendo hasta ella, se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y tomo la mano fría de Felicia entre las suyas, apretándola contra su pecho, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos abiertos pero con un gran aire de incredulidad y dolor…

Esa no era su Felicia…era otra persona…ella no podía estar asi… era imposible.

Felicia movió su rostro lentamente para poder ver a su marido y con muchos trabajos le sonrió levemente.

-Lu…Luciano…Mio amore… por fin llegaste…como me lo prometiste…-

-Felicia…- Luciano veía a su Felicia, sentía que quería llorar pero no… el no lloraría… porque Felicia iba a estar bien…esto solo era una obra de teatro…ella no iba a morir.

-Perdóname…creo que no fui muy buena esposa...-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Tu eres la mejor esposa…no digas estupideces y no hables como si…-

-Lo siento Luciano… ya no puedo más… me siento muy cansada…-

-No te atrevas… Por favor… No hables asi…- Luciano trató de oírse amenazante, no podía dejarlo… NO PODIA.

-Luciano… prométeme que cuidaras de Lovi y… y ..De nuestro otro hijo… están lindo… prométemelo por favor.-

-¡No te prometo nada porque tu no vas a dejarme! No me dejes! No puedes dejarme! , te necesito! Te amo! No puedes dejarme solo!- Luciano luchaba por darle motivos a Felicia para que no se fuera… no podía atreverse hacerle eso a él.

-¡¿Que voy a ser sin ti?! ¡Eres mi razón de vivir Felicia! No me dejes, te necesito! Lovino, Yo y también nuestro nuevo bebe! ¡PORFAVOR!- Luciano el suplicaba pero solo veía como Felicia iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, suspirando con mucho dolor…apagándose lentamente.

-Lu…Luciano…y-yo…siempre te a…amare… Ti amo…lo sien…- Pero Felicia no pudo terminar la frase… porque justo en ese momento… el día 24 de mayo de 1925… Felicia Vargas de Napoli…expiró, dejando caer sus ojos y solo dejando en el mundo su cuerpo inerte.

.

.

…No…

.

.Luciano estaba paralizado mientras de sus manos se escapa la mano de Felicia, para caer en las sabanas crenado un sonido sordo…

.

No….

.

.Luciano tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, temblando ligeramente mientras veía a su mujer muerta en la cama…

.

.

.

¡No!

.

Luciano comenzó a hiperventilarse, viendo sus manos llenas de sangre de Felicia que se sacudían horriblemente, mientras volvía a ver a su mujer.

¡NO!

¡NO, NO, NO, NO!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO ME DEJES, TE AMO,¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!- Luciano empezó a gritar como un loco mientras sacudía y se aferraba al cuerpo de Felicia como si su vida dependiera de eso… y si dependía, dependía de Felicia… ¡no podía estarle haciendo eso!

-¡FELICIA, FELICIA, FELICIA! ¡NO! ¡NO TE VALLAS, NO TE VALLAS POR FAVOR NO!- El doctor y algunos sirvientes tuvieron que separar a Luciano del cuerpo de Felicia, porque este se negaba a soltarla.

¡ALEJENSE IDIOTAS, ALEJENSE! NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA, ¡ELLA ES MIA! FELICIA, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, FELICIA! ¡FELICIAAAAAAAA¡

Mientras los demás trataban de sacar a Luciano del cuarto, Rómulo llorando desconsoladamente se aferro a su pequeña hija…No hablaba, ni decía nada, solo lloraba, besando el rostro sin vid ay sin calor de su hija.

Su vida se había ido… "Perdóname Caterina…no cuide bien a Felicia como te lo prometí", "Te amo, mi preciosa Fiore, mi dulce sol y luz de mi vida…perdóname por no protegerte como debí hacerlo…" pensaba Rómulo mientras arrullaba a su Felicia…su dulce Felicia que por fin había dejado de sufrir.

Lovino sostuvo entre sus brazos a su hermanito que solo lloraba, nadie más le prestaba atención… es como si él no hubiese nacido, mientras lo tomaba con cuidado, veía como se llevaban a su Padre del cuarto, gritaba como un energúmeno y luego paso su mirada a su abuelo y a su difunta… Felicia.

Lo dejo solo… pero dejo en el mundo a lo que ya le pertenecía por derecho y por deseo de Felicia…

Se fue corriendo del cuarto con su hermanito en brazos para poder ir a encerrarse a su propia habitación, no dejaría que nadie viese a su hermanito porque era suyo… es más… no era su hermanito… era Felicia… su Felicia.

Felicia se dio a luz a ella misma… para que pudieran estar juntos… y no dejaría que nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie se lo quite…

No dejaría… que su padre… lo viera.

El mundo se torno gris… ya no había vida en el, porqué Felicia se había ido.

Estaba destrozado…su corazón ya no existía porque se había destruido por completo.

El día era lluvioso y olía a tristeza.

Era funeral de Felicia… y todo estaba lleno de flores.

Todas las personas a las que Felicia conoció estaban allí presentes… soldados, la gente del pueblo, más soldados, Vilhelm y sus nietos, prácticamente todo el mundo estaba allí.

Estaba todo adornado de flores blancas, olía a flores…olía a Felicia.

El entierro se llevo a cabo al otro lado del lago del huerto… justo donde estaba enterrada la madre de Felicia… Felicia estaría con su madre, como siempre lo deseo.

Todo fue hermoso y triste. Pero se respiraba el dolor en el ambiente, sobre todo… de Luciano.

Tuvieron que sedar a Luciano…

El féretro de Felicia tenia arañazos por todas partes… hechos por Luciano que se aferro al ataúd, gritando y llorando por su Felicia.

Ataco a varios que querían tranquilizarlo. Luciano quería sacar a Felicia del Féretro, solo gritaba "¡NO!, ¡NO LA PONGAN ALLI! A FELICIA NUNCA LE GUSTO LOS LUGARES CERRADOS Y OSCUROS, SAQUENLA DE ALLI, ¡FELICIA NO TE VALLAS! ¡FELICIA!"

El Doctor que estaba presente, lo sedo y este cayo rendido, apoyado en el ataúd de Felicia…se lo llevaron…. Fue bueno porque quien sabe que barbaridades hubiese hecho… y eso paso en la ceremonia… el no estuvo presente en el entierro… no le dijeron donde habían enterrado a Felicia, para evitar locuras y que él fuera a ir a desenterrarla.

Tres días pasaron y… nadie recordaba al bebe…

Si no hubiera sido por Lovino, quien sabe que hubiese pasado…

Rómulo caminaba por los pasillos, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado hace tres días…

Sin ver por dónde iba se topo con Lovino, quien se estrello contra él porque Lovino iba corriendo rápidamente con un biberón en mano.

Rómulo lo miro confundido.

-Lovino… ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese biberón? Ya no eres un niño pequeño para andar con esas cosas…-

-Lovino lo miro totalmente enojado y le gritó

-No es para mí tonto viejo cara de bagre! Es para Felicia! Nadie se acuerda de ella y ¡yo soy el que le tiene que ir a darle algo de comer! Quítate!- Y después de eso Lovino se fue corriendo, dejando totalmente confundido a Rómulo.

Peor que demonios dijo Lovino, Felicia estaba muerta… y como iba a tomar de un bibe… un momento…¡EL BEBE!

¡ERA UN MOUNSTRUO! ¿¡Como pudo olvidarse de la pequeña criatura!?, era un insensato.

Fue corriendo a la habitación de Lovino, y lo encontró al pequeño en brazos de Lovino mientras le intentaba darle de comer.

-¡Lovino!, ¡dame al bebe por favor!-

-¡NO! ¡Viejo cara de bagre!, ¡es mío! ¡Felicia dijo que es mío! ¡Me pertenece!

Rómulo no quería pelear así que trató de convencerlo

-Si Lovi… es tuyo, pero el bebe necesita cuidados de todos… nadie va a quitártelo…es solo tuyo… pero por favor… necesito que me lo des…- Le suplico Rómulo a Lovino, quien solo veía a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido. Hubo un minuto de silencio y sin muchas ganas, Lovino le dio el bebe a Rómulo

Rómulo lo sostuvo con cuidado y le destapo la carita… tenía que asegurarse que él estuviera bien.

Y allí fue cuando su corazón volvió a pararse después de tres días.

"_-Lovino… ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese biberón? Ya no eres un niño pequeño para andar con esas cosas…-"_

"_-No es para mí tonto viejo cara de bagre! ¡Es para Felicia! Nadie se acuerda de ella y yo soy el que le tiene que ir a darle algo de comer! Quítate!-"_

"_Es para Felicia!, Es para Felicia!, Es para Felicia!, Es para Felicia!" _

Solo eso resonaba en la mente de Rómulo…ahora lo entendía todo… el bebe…era la viva imagen de Felicia.

Su mismo pelo, sus mismos ojos llenos de inocencia, su mismo rostro… era ella… pero en él…

A Rómulo se le escaparon las lagrimas…después de todo Felicia había hecho un buen trabajo…

-Oye Lovi… creo que el quedaría mejor Feliciano… porque bueno…es niño… ¿no lo crees?

-…- Lovino solo se le quedo mirando enojado pero no dijo nada… de hecho el gustaba la idea.

Rómulo decidió que debían enseñarle a Luciano al pequeño Feliciano… Luciano no conocía a su hijo pero él no quería verlo…decía que por su culpa Felicia había muerto y amenazo con matarlo.

Pero cuando Luciano vio a la pequeña criatura, desfalleció y volvió a ponerse loco.

Abrazaba al bebe fuertemente, gritando que era Felicia y no quería separarse de él.

Lovino luchaba por arrebatárselo y Rómulo también… tuvieron que sedar a Luciano de nuevo… y ahora debían mantenerlo lejos del niño también… pobre Luciano.

Pasaron 2 meses y Luciano había cambiado demasiado…

Si antes daba miedo, ahora daba pavor… ya no tenía la paciencia como antes… explotaba y era agresivo con todos, llego a asesinar a algunos soldados por desobedecer sus reglas…se volvió sádico y malvado peor por las noches… solo se oían sus llantos, sus gritos… por Felicia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya no lo soportaba más, era un dolor muy grande, ya no quería seguir con esto!, no importaba si ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su precioso ángel… YA NO PODIA SOPORTARLO MÁS.

El fallo a Felicia… él le había prometido que jamás, JAMAS dejaría que algo le hiciera daño, que la protegería de todo… que viviría con ella hasta el fin de sus vidas pero no… no lo cumplió…era un mentiroso… no merecía el perdón de Felicia… ERA UN MONSTRUO!

Asi que Luciano decidió algo de una vez por todas… iba a acabar con todo esto.

Solo era un infierno, podría decirse que el mismo infierno era ese… no se iguala a nada de lo que dicen los sacerdotes o las personas sobre el infierno real… Sin Felicia…es como estar allí… YA NO QUERIA MÁS ESTO.

Pasaron unos cuantos días… y Luciano empezó a actuar muy extraño.

No comía… no iba a trabajar y sobre todo, empezó a regalar todas sus cosas, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Rómulo pensó que tal vez quería empezar una nueva vida y quería deshacerse de las cosas que solo el hacían recordar a Felicia… pero que equivocado estaba Rómulo.

Luciano quemó sus ropas y otras cosas… regalo sus objetos de valor… comenzó a deshacerse de todo y en una mañana por fin salió de su cuarto.

Lo único que no quemó fue su uniforme de Capitán…con el que conoció a Felicia por primera vez. Iba a paso lento, mirando todo como si le diera vueltas y llego…

Al cuarto de Feliciano.

Entro lentamente.

El cuarto olía a bebe, se fijo en todo el color azul, los juguetes, la mesita de noche que tenia encima todos los medicamentos de Feliciano… por que el bebe estaba débil…le recordó a Felicia.

Camino a tropezones hasta la cuna, viendo a su hijo, dormir inocentemente, mientras a veces respiraba con dificultad.

Como se parecía a Felicia…Felicia, Felicia..Felicia…

Movió su mano temblorosa hasta su cinturón y sacó…su pistola.

Luego miro a su hijo bastante triste.

-Lo…Lo siento Feliciano…Lo siento Felicia… pero no puedo más… no puedo más… no puedo vivir sin ti… y aunque sé que jamás me dejaran verte de nuevo… quiero que sepas que tienes el derecho de odiarme… porque rompí mi promesa y romperé esta…- acto seguido movió la pistola hacia su cabeza, cargándola con cuidado cuando de repente entró al cuarto Lovino.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Cara de Lasagne! Dijo el abuelo que no debías venir a ver a mi Feliciano!, Vete de aquí… Papá!- Lovino le dijo bastante enojado mientras corrió a agarrarlo del brazo y trato sin éxito sacarlo de la habitación.

Luciano veía a Lovino sin decir palabra alguna y sin mover la pistola de su cabeza…

Simplemente sonrió de una manera bastante enferma y llena de dolor, con su mano libre acaricio los cabellos de su hijo mayor y este lo miro sorprendido y un poco confundido.

-Lo siento Lovino… no soy tu padre… ya no más… solo soy un cobarde-

.

.

.

¡BANG!

.

.

.

Rómulo estaba corriendo entre los pasillos. Escucho un sonido bastando aterrador… igual al sonido de una pistola…

¿Por qué demonios se oyó eso dentro de la casa?

Solo iba corriendo, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hasta que en uno de los pasillos se encontró a Lovino con Feliciano llorando en brazos… y su manta estaba llena de sangre.

Rómulo se alarmo.

-LOVINO! QUE PASO! EL BEBE…-

-…El bebe está bien…- solo dijo Lovino en un tono muy serio, su cabello tapaba sus ojos de una manera sombría.

-¡PERO QUE PASO?! DONDE ESTA TU PADRE! EL...- Se esperaba que Luciano ya estuviera allí también alarmado por el sonido de la pistola pero rápidamente Lovino lo volteo a ver, con los ojos abiertos lleno de rabia y con manchas de sangre en sus mejillas.

-¡EL NO ES MI PADRE! ¡ES SOLO UN COBARDE, UN GRAN COBARDE!- Y Lovino solo se fue corriendo, para alejarse más y más.

Rómulo miro sorprendido como se iba Lovino con Feliciano… ¿Por qué dijo eso?.. Por… No… no podía ser…

Rómulo fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de Feliciano y vio como salía sangre por debajo de la puerta… ¡No!

Al momento que entró, solo dio un pequeño grito para después taparse la cara con una mano y dejar su cuerpo deslizarse hasta arrodillarse en el suelo… mientras veía entre sus dedos… al cuerpo inerte de Luciano en el suelo.

:

:

:

:

:

:

-Luciano no pudo soportar más la muerte de mí querida hija… y simplemente se quito la vida… dejándome a mí al cuidado de Lovino y Feliciano…-

-Desde ese día… solo recuerdo ver a Feliciano crecer con Lovino, siempre a su lado, abrazando su brazo…siempre juntos, Lovino cuidando de Feliciano y a veces dando por hecho que él era Felicia…-

Dijo Rómulo, mirando triste la foto de Felicia para voltear a ver a Ludwig que estaba sorprendido por toda la historia.

Feliciano no solo es la viva imagen de mi querida Felicia… si no que también él es quien volvió a darle vida… y volvió a llenar la casa de amor y alegría… pero al igual que Felicia… nació totalmente débil y siempre lo fue hasta ahora… Lovino y Yo no queremos que la historia se vuelva a repetir… es por eso que queremos proteger a Feliciano de toda cosa.-

Ludwig miro el suelo un poco, meditando todo lo que había escuchado y solo hizo unas conclusiones…

¿¡Por qué demonios Rómulo tuvo que contarle TODA la maldita historia!? No pudo haberlo resumido o algo?! Simplemente con decir:

Su hija conoció a Luciano, se casarón, tuvieron a Lovino, Felicia enfermo de Leucemia y se embarazo de nuevo, tuvo a Feliciano y murió, Luciano se volvió loco y se suicido… ah sí… y Lovino es un loco maniaco que da miedo y solo hizo darle la necesidad de salir por la ventana y escapar de esa casa de locos!

¡Además miren la hora! Llegaron aquí en la mañana y… ya son las 7:15 de la noche! Se supone que debía encontrarse con Arthur en la sala principal!. Otra cosa era que estaba sumamente decepcionado de su propio abuelo, ¡tampoco era necesario saber que Rómulo y él tuvieron vida amorosa juntos! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO SABER QUE ERAN DOS MALDITOS BISEXUALES! Todo fue una farsa… se sentía defraudado por su abuelo… a él también le faltaban tornillos…pero bueno… cada quien hace lo que quiere con su vida sexual… pero ahora sabe que su abuelo no es la total seriedad que digamos…

Pero bueno, quitando los enojos y las ganas de golpear a Rómulo, ahora comprendía muchas cosas , pero ahora se hizo muchas más preguntas…

Argh le dolía la cabeza… Solo decidió concluir TODO de una vez por todas con un:

-Siento mucho lo que le pasó a su hija, General Rómulo…, prometo cuidar a Feliciano lo suficientemente bien para que estén tranquilos…- dijo Ludwig, tratando ya de terminar y que a Rómulo no se le ocurra contarle su vida sexual con su abuelo… ya sería el colmo.

Rómulo sonrió cálidamente y solo se acerco para palpar su hombro amistosamente.

-No te preocupes… ya paso… ¡Oh cielos! Mira la hora. Lo siento te quite tu tiempo, ya es tarde y creo que sería mejor si Lovino y yo salimos por la mañana, bueno si me disculpas debo irme… iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco y… gracias por escuchar, Capitán Ludwig- termino Rómulo con una sonrisa y se fue de allí.

Por fin… pensó Ludwig, pero ahora tenía que irse a ver a Arthur y debía admitir que ya estaba cansado, solo quería terminar con esto y listo, pero ahora había otro problema…

Volver a la sala principal.

Suspiro pesadamente y decidió irse ya de una vez.

Camino por los pasillos, tratando de guiarse por los leves recuerdos de Arthur guiándolo de su habitación a la sala principal.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando de pronto, mientras iba caminando por un pasillo…escucho un gemido.

Paró en seco, y abrió un poco los ojos… ¿Qué fue eso?...

No se movió y no respiro fuerte para tratar de volver a escuchar…

No volvió a oír nada…que miedo…

Bueno… con la historia de Felicia y Luciano… y sabiendo que allí una persona murió y la otra se suicido era un poco… escalofriante…niñerías.

Decidió dejar eso a un lado… a lo mejor fue un animalejo del huerto y siguió su camino hasta que por fin… Gracias al cielo, llego a la Sala Principal… aunque no había nadie… pero oyó murmullos en el cuarto de junto…en la cocina.

Camino con sigilo y entró.

Se encontró a Arthur, hablando con un Hombre, con cabello rubio un poco largo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un poco de barba… tenía aspecto francés.

Arthur voltio y frunció sus enormes cejas

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Ya me había preocupado!, se supone que debíamos estar en la sala principal hace como 8 horas! ¡Cuando mucho!-

-Oh mon ami cálmate… de seguro nuestro amigo fornido tiene una buena explicación para decirnos él porque de su tardanza…- Dijo el hombre Francés en un tono entre seductor y calmado… no le callo bien.

-Oh…Lo siento mucho… se que sonara estúpido pero me perdí… y después me encontré con el General Rómulo y me contó una historia eterna…- Trató de excusarse Ludwig, después de todo era cierto… no habría porque mentir.

Arthur alzó una ceja y suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno… cuando yo llegue aquí también me perdí varias veces… y si… conozco las historias de Rómulo…luces cansado… ¿qué tal si terminamos esto de una vez?-

-Suena perfecto- Dijo Ludwig, la verdad si tenía ganas de terminar con esto…

-Bien…- Arthur sacó un carpeta con unos currículos y algunas fotografías.

-Bueno… en esta carpeta vienen los nombres de las personas que trabajan aquí… pero estos son los más importantes… bueno ya que Francis esta aquí deberían presentarse, ¿no?-

Ludwig alzó una ceja y el hombre francés sonrió mientras se acerco a Ludwig.

-¡Bonjour! Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, soy el cocinero gourmet de aquí y obviamente el favorito de Feli más que el cejotas de Arthur…- dijo el Francés, sacando una rosa de quien sabe dónde y haciendo una pose de Casanova

-¡Wine Frog! ¡Eso no es verdad!- Grito Arthur tratando de golpearlo pero el francés lo esquivo con maestría.

Genial… más locos… ¿Por qué a él le tocaba las personas más raras?! ¡PORQUE!, pensó Ludwig.

-Maldito depravado!... bueno, ignoremos al tonto del vino! Y deja te enseño de una buena vez los demás tontos- Bufó Arthur y saco tres currículos de la carpeta y los dejo en la mesa para que Ludwig los viera.

Ludwig se acerco y alzo de nuevo la ceja, tomo el primero, en la foto aparecía un hombre de cabello negro y corto con una expresión seria y un poco fría pero parecía sereno.

-¿Kiku Honda?- preguntó Ludwig y Arthur asintió.

-Sí, es el jardinero y es un japonés, ayuda a que el huerto este como Felicia lo dejo. A Feliciano le gusta estar con é en una cabaña al otro lado del lago. Si no encuentras a Feliciano en el huerto o en la casa, lo más probable es que este con él…

Con que el jardinero, eh?... bueno se veía como un hombre bastante calmo y sabio… pero no debía bajar su guardia bajo ningún motivo. Sacó el segundo.

-Mathew Williams…- En la foto aparecía una joven, bueno... parecía que le habían tomado la foto de sorpresa porque se veía que estaba cocinando y estaba volteando hacia la cámara con una cara de sorpresa. Tenía el cabello color miel que le llagaba a los hombros como a Francis y tenía un rulo muy extraño en la cabeza, tenía ojos violetas y su cara estaba manchada con un poco de harina.

-Ah~ 3- Dijo Francis acercándose para tomar la foto.

-¿A que es adorable este jovencito?, recuerdo cuando le tome esta foto…- La cara de Francis se torno a una pervertida, Arthur le dio un zape en la cabeza y el arrebato la foto del chico ganando un sonido de desaprobación por parte de Francis-

-No empieces! Loco amante del vino! Dame esa foto!- Arthur gruño y se volteó con Ludwig de nuevo.

-Si... Mathew Williams, es el aprendiz de cocina de Francis para su mala suerte… pero él se encarga de hacer los postres. A Feliciano el encanta hacer postres con él-

-Y es tan tímido y adorable… quiero lamerlo- Dijo Francis para ganarse otro golpe de Arthur.

Ludwig no podía creerlo…será mejor cuidar se trasero de ese tipo… saco la ultima foto y cuando lo hizo Arthur frunció el ceño. El último era un joven de lentes, ojos azules, cabellos rubio castaño y con una sonrisa, haciendo una seña de manos, tenia levantado dos de sus dedos y en la otra mano tenía un papel que decía "HERO"…que extraño…

- Alfred F. Jones… -Oh~ Mira Arthur… ya salió tu novio…- Bromeó Francis ganándose una mirada asesina de Arthur y un pequeño sonrojo. -¡No es mi novio! ¡Es un tonto, aniñado y es una desgracia!-

Ludwig alzó una ceja… Arthur mentía… sabia cuando una persona dice la verdad o no… habilidad adquirida cuando antes le sacaba la información a los prisioneros enemigos… -Entonces…¿quién es él?- Preguntó

Arthur se volteo y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Él es el médico de Feliciano… si se puede llamar así… es un tonto! No tiene nada de médico y es un infantil!-

-Y te encanta…-

-¡QUE NO ME ENCANTA WINE FROG! Solo me hace enfadar… ¡no puedo creer que esté trabajando aquí! ¡No tiene seriedad!-

Arthur solo sacaba puras excusas pero obviamente solo exageraba las cosas, Ludwig entrecerró sus ojos con pesadez, si ya terminaron… ¿ ya podía irse a dormir?...suspiro.

-Bueno… ¿supongo que ellos vendrán mañana no? Arthur se calmó y decidió ya dejar de comportarse como un tonto.

-Si… mañana puedes ir a conocerlos tal vez primero a Kiku lo más seguro es que Feliciano este con él en la mañana… cuando Lovino y Rómulo ya se hayan ido-.

Ludwig asintió no muy convencido pero decidió pensar ya para mañana… mañana a lo mejor seria un día bastante largo. . . . .

Mientras tanto, entre los pasillos que se adentraban a la casa…en uno de los cuartos. Lovino dejo caer su cuerpo sudoroso en la cama, respiraba entre cortadamente, viendo un poco el pequeño desastre que había hecho en las sabanas blancas. Volteó su cuerpo para toparse con Feliciano… que estaba a espaldas de él temblando levemente. Su cuerpo también estaba con una leve capa de sudor.

Lovino sonrió levemente… su pequeño bambino lo venció el sueño, se acerco para pasar su brazo por su femenina cintura y lo pego más a su cuerpo, besando su nuca levemente, sentía como temblaba su pequeño cuerpo cuando lo besaba… debe ser porque esta exhausto… tomo las sabanas y para taparse del frio y darle más calor a Feli. Lovino seguía besando a Feliciano… pensando que este estaba dormido. Feliciano daba gracias a que su cabello tapaba sus ojos porque…no estaba dormido… tenía los ojos abierto con un aire de miedo, mientras sentía a su hermano…

Esto está mal…

Esta muy mal…

Lovino…

_Continuara…_ …

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O (Dark Vader) ¡LUCIANO! ¡MI AMOR! TT_TT Soy una maldita… lo mate… pero asi es… POR FIN se acabo la historia de Luciano y Felicia… Amor y dulzura que termina en tragedia… como las operas. Bueno, Este Capitulo me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo… es que no sabía qué hacer! Estaba muy confundida y por eso también me tarde mucho, pero esta larguísimo! Bueno disque aquí dice que son 35 páginas y 10 mil sabe que palabras… creo que es lo que más he escrito en toda mi vida xDDD y de la escuela… perdón.. Pero bueno, esa no es por lo que me disculpo me disculpo por otra cosita… Hace unos días recibí un review, que no sé porque no se a posteado, creo que le pique mal y lo borre sin querer… perdón xD Pero bueno decía (no digo de quien es porque a lo mejor no querrá que diga quién es ahaha) Bueno… xDDD hahahahha es que lo leí como 10 veces porque … la persona quien me lo escribió uso palabras muy elegantes y así súper padrísimo su review… peor como soy medio mensa ya le capte y tiene razón… Bueno decía que alargue lo de Luciano y Felicia y que me Salí mucho del contexto principal y que debí haber hecho lo de Feli y Lucho más cortito. Mi querida amiga…tienes razón, y créeme que ya lo había pensado antes y la neta dije-Uuuh la cague! Pero pues debo terminar lo que empeze y pues… ya xD pero quiero pedirles una disculpa a TODAS mis lectoras… como me encanta darle mucho rollo a todo pues me pase de lanza y creo que las desespere con esto, la verdad lo siento, prometo no salirme tanto de todo… es algo que debo arreglar y como lo dije antes, "De los errores se aprende" y, gracias por decir ese errorcito y tratare de mejorar, me hace mejor escritora y tal vez mejor persona para no darme tantos rodeos gracias.

Ahora si a mis lindas Reviews

Agni-chan: hahaha perdón! Es que como tenía que irme a la boda esa, me fui de rayo hahahahha me alegra que te rías de mis mensadas que pongo y si, SE SUPONE que Lovino tiene ojos color Olivo, según Hidekaz y en su manga, pero los de Studio Deen ponen les encanta cambiar las cosas y le pusieron los ojos Miel, prefiero guiarme por Hidekaz que por el anime, Feliciano los tiene Miel brillantes (súper cute) y Lovino los tiene Verde olivo.

KuroDerpy: NOO! No llores! No soy mala… bueno si xDDD GRACIAAS! Qué bueno que te atrapa mi historia, te quiero :').

Vama-sanlove: Rómulo es todo un caso, me encanta ese tipo y Luciano… a pesar de que es prácticamente un OC lo amo.. es mi perfil de novio XD Don't worry ya salieron los demás mensos y amo la pasta… hare pasta y tacos y no guerra… solo a los que me quieren fregar xD

Hitori-chan: PERDONAME! Por tardarme tanto… pero como eres buena me perdonaras ¿verdad :DD? Si esta fue la parte fea… te juro que quería llorar cuando mate a Felicia xDDD es que como soy chiñona me da sentimiento todo hahaha.

Udthou: Gracias! Aquí está tu capitulito! Qué bueno que te guste! Sigue leyendo please! Por cierto me gustan tus fics! : Si, pobre mona pero pues… así es la vida y como yo soy la dueña de su destino la mate porque todos le hacen más caos a ella que ami… HHAHAHA no te creas! Gracias!

LeiaScissorhands: Si.. Me gusta el RomxGer xDDD y yo también quiero un viejo, se está tardando un montón! Soy súper forever alone…. Hahahahha, ME encantaría poder leer tus fics! Ojala los subas pronto, si tienes muchas ideas deberías plasmarlos y enseñárnoslo! Que estas esperando! Ojala te guste mi historia y gracias por todo! Usare mis pistolas de Resident Evil para protegerme no te preocupes XD.

Pues muchas gracias a todas/todos y a los anónimos hahahahha los quiero, prometo no tardarme tanto! Adiosito! PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, Hi!**

**¡Qué onda!, , ya sé, me tarde un friego de nuez, Mi dispiace… pero adivinen que! Saque buenas calificaciones en el italianito YUJUUU! Qué bueno! Y… he estado en una pelea mental con mi fic -_- ¡es que no se que poner! Se me ocurren capítulos y capítulos llenos de GerIta y UsUk pero no sé como continuar esta cosa xDDDDD pero ya me las arreglare. Aunque este cap esta cortito pero les prometo que daré más de mi!**

**Feliz día de muertos pasado! Se armo chida la fiesta aquí en Guadalajara, aunque me dio un mareo terrible por tanta flor de cempasúchil, o como se escriba, olía demasiado a perfume de esa flor pero bueno, estuvo muy padre, más que el jodido halloween donde los niños no dejaban de fregar afuera de mi casa por su tonto dulce o truco, y yo solo les daba chicles y me burlaba de sus disfraces mediocres, mugre USA y sus fiestas comerciales… asi es Alfred, te estoy hablando a ti!**

**Pero pues X, mejor ya le sigo a esta cosa horrorosa.**

**¡Cierto! Este cap. es RATED M Bueno xD ya todo el fic pues, ósea contiene cosas de adultos. Si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS, y sin mencionar que contiene incesto…si del otro cap. jujujuju. Les digo porque me he fijado que MUCHAS tienen como 15 o 16 años xDDDDD ¡mendigas! Mejor no digo nada xPPP porque cuando era joven ((ay!, como si ya estuviera bien vieja yo jajaja)) yo era tremenda… Pero en serio, para evitarnos enojos y esas cosas , si no estás dispuesta ((o dispuesto quien sabe hahaha)) a verlo pues simplemente no lo leas, si no pues bienvenida a amorperfectolandia.**

**Hetalia no es mío, porque Dios asi quiso, Al final agradecimientos a Reviews Y una cosa muy importante….**

**Sin más preámbulos la pinche historia!**

**Ah de veras**

**Letras cursivas son los pensamientos de los monos bueno… si xD**

* * *

La culpa y el placer solo se mezclaban en la mente y el cuerpo de Feliciano. Trataba de no hacer tanto ruido pero le era casi imposible. Solo sentía las grandes y agiles manos de su hermano mayor tocar su cuerpo sin ninguna pena, lo hacía lento y a veces rápido, desvistiéndolo con cuidado y adueñándose de su piel que se sonrojaba al tacto de aquel hombre posesivo.

Pequeñas lágrimas de placer y culpa salían de los hermosos ojos color caramelo de aquella criatura.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que llegaran a este punto?

Feliciano no lo sabía, realmente no lo sabía, fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al parecer. Pero comenzó a recordar por fin como llegaron a este punto…

Y todo había sucedido ese mismo día…unas horas antes.

Feliciano solo corría por el huerto de su madre. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y solamente quería escapar de todo, escapar del hecho de que se quedaría solo de nuevo.

¿Por qué su abuelo le hacía eso? ¿Porque volvía, lo abrazaba en sus cálidos y protectores brazos, haciéndole creer que se quedaría con él, a jugar, a protegerlo a quererlo como siempre y simplemente se iba de nuevo?

Que injusto, era tan injusto, pensó Feli. No era justo ser débil, no era justo no saber defenderse de los problemas, no era justo que lo dejaran solo, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

Solo corría pero sabía que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo…Lovino.

También estaba enfadado con Lovino. Si lo amaba tanto como él decía entonces, ¿Por qué lo dejaba solo?, bueno… tenía que aceptar que le daba un poco de miedo estar con Lovino y sus…actos de cariño tan amorosos pero el sabia que para Lovino, él era su mayor tesoro y solo quería lo mejor para él. Eso lo entendía muy bien pero…dolía, dolía mucho.

Feliciano tuvo que parar. Le faltaba el aire y además las lágrimas de sus ojos le habían nublado la vista. Sintió los brazos de Lovino atrapar su pequeña cintura y acunarlo entre su pecho y brazos fuertemente.

Feliciano no lo soporto más.

Si odiaba estar solo… ¿Por qué huía entonces?

Se dio la vuelta para enterrar su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, llorando desconsoladamente. Solo sentía las manos de Lovino…acariciar su espalda con cuidado, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes en el odio, haciéndole saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Se dejo mimar un buen rato, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con su ser querido, necesitaba a Lovino.

Él era el único que lo entendía, el único que no se quedaba callado y no lo dejaba escapar.

El único que le hacía sentir seguro… y el único que lo hacía sentir culpable y sucio.

Lovino solo besaba su frente y su nariz… y sus labios.

Feliciano por fin se dejo besar, le correspondía tímidamente, sintiendo el miedo en la punta de sus labios y tratando de retroceder pero le era imposible, solo se acercaba más y más y en ese momento tenía una pelea mental consigo mismo y con su moral.

No sabía qué hacer.

"_¡No lo hagas!, es tu hermano mayor, ¡Eres un sucio!"_

"_No… no es cierto, Lovino se lo merece…debo hacerlo, el me lo pide… es lo único que puedo hacer para pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi…"_

"_Pero está mal…"_

"_Pero si no lo hago… Lovino me odiara, ¡no quiero que me odie! ¡No quiero que me deje solo!"_

Unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a caer de los ojos de Feliciano, mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su hermano, parándose de puntas para poder estar más cerca y Lovino pudiera besarlo con más facilidad.

Lovino no podía estar más feliz.

Su Feliciano por fin le estaba correspondiendo, hacia tanto que no probaba sus dulces labios. Esos labios tan azucarados.

Pareciera que estaban hechos de tiramisú y Crème brûlée, porque no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, sus labios seguían teniendo ese sabor tan dulce y delicioso que lo hacían no querer detenerse nunca de besarlos y saborearlos.

Sentía la calidez de su pequeño bambino, su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Adoraba el hecho de que Feliciano le pertenecía por completo…aunque lo único que faltaba para fuera COMPLETAMENTE suyo era que se hicieran uno.

Le daba rabia que Feliciano le diera siempre la negativa cuando le pedía más intimidad, ¿De qué debía temer? El jamás le haría daño pero siempre que intentaba persuadirlo él solo corría y se escondía debajo de su cama, tratando de que evadirlo.

Esta vez no… quería que fuera suyo completamente, quería demostrarle que si se mantenía a su lado, jamás sufriría.

Tomo el rostro de Feli, besándolo una vez más, dejando que sus labios bailaran con los de él, de una forma lenta y húmeda, sacándole pequeños y hermosos gemidos al menor para luego separarse un poco y hacerlo mirar a su rostro.

La imagen del pequeño con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración un poco entrecortada, tratando de buscar aire después de ese beso que fue tan dulce pero a la vez tan sofocante era realmente hermosa.

No lo soportaba más, su cuerpo lo necesitaba a gritos.

-Fe…Feliciano, ¿Por qué haces esto? Solo nos preocupas a mí y al abuelo- Lovino quiso persuadir a Feliciano sin ir demasiado rápido… tampoco quería asustarlo y verlo huir como siempre.

-Yo… no quiero estar solo- dijo Feliciano volviendo a lagrimear-Ya sé que no estoy solo por completo, esta Arthur, Alfred, él tío Francis, Kiku, Mathew y él guardaespaldas Ludwig también… ¡pero no quiero estar sin ustedes! Por favor no se vayan, ¡No te vayas Lovino!- le suplico a su hermano mayor, tratando de cambiar sus planes para que se quedara junto a él.

-Feli… Mio amore, yo tampoco quiero dejarte solo, pero tengo que irme… ¿Crees que me gusta esta idea? ¿Dejarte con estos imbéciles y no estar a tu lado?- Lovino le pregunto con coraje. Odiaba por completo la idea de dejar solo a Feliciano con esa bola de ineptos sobretodo con ese pendejo alemán, como lo odiaba.

-Yo…- Feliciano no supo que decir, tal vez solo pensó en sí mismo y no en lo que quería realmente Lovino para él, que egoísta y mal hermano era…

Su abuelo y su hermano hacían todo para complacerle, protegerle y el solo pensaba en sí mismo. Feliciano miro el suelo bastante triste y apenado.

Lovino supo que esta era su oportunidad. Tomó su barbilla con cuidado y le alzó el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Feliciano…sabes que me tengo que ir pero… quiero estar contigo, me queda poco tiempo para estar aquí, por favor déjame estar contigo de la manera que siempre he anhelado- Tomó su cintura con cuidado, para que hubiera más contacto. Feliciano miro el suelo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. No otra vez… sabia de lo que le estaba hablando, varias veces se lo había pedido pero él jamás quiso hacerlo, tenía miedo, esto estaba mal no quería, no debía, ¡No iba a hacerlo!.

-Yo…-

Lovino tragó un poco de saliva, sabía que le daría un no y él simplemente haría una explosión dentro de su mente, realmente no estaría tan sorprendido si le dijera que no… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué DEMONIOS lo rechazaba de esa forma!? Suspiro y estaba dispuesto dejar la cintura de Feliciano cuando este respondió…

-Yo quiero estar contigo también…-

Lovino paró, realmente estaba sorprendido que no se creía lo que acaba de oír.

-Que… ¿Que dijiste?-

-Que yo… Que yo quiero estar contigo también Lovi…- dijo Feliciano aun sin levantar su mirada pero tomando el brazo de Lovino.

Lovino aun estaba que no se lo podía creer…Por fin. POR FIN.

Tomo a su pequeño Feliciano de la cintura, elevándolo del suelo y girando en si un poco, en un acto de alegría, dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo para tomar su mano y llevarlo a la hacienda, a paso firme y seguro.

O al menos el seguro era Lovino porque Feliciano estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad.

"_¿Que he hecho?"_

"_¿Por qué demonios aceptaste?, ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!, ¡Detenlo ahora mismo Feliciano!"_

Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, pareciera que su cuerpo solo le respondía por sí solo y seguía a Lovino aun sin levantar la mirada.

Pasaban por los pasillos de la enorme hacienda.

Pasaron junto a Arthur y Francis. Quienes llevaron su mirada hacia ellos un poco curiosos.

Arthur se veía dispuesto a detenerlos para poder ver a Feliciano y tratar de ayudarlo o saber cómo estaba.

Pero Francis lo paró de inmediato sosteniendo su brazo cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Lovino.

Arthur iba a protestar pero Francis le convenció que no era buen momento. Porque Francis sabía que era un suicidio interrumpir a Lovino sobre todo cuando estaba Feliciano con él.

Feliciano se sintió peor. Si Arthur los hubiera detenido tal vez eso hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para escapar. Ya casi llegaban al Cuarto de Lovino y su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre demasiado rápido y comenzó a temblar un poco de miedo.

Lovino seguía con su pasó firme y sintió los pequeños temblores de su hermanito.

Sabía que su pequeño tenía miedo, y eso se le hacía extremadamente adorable pero lo calmaría un poco. No quería que sus miedos fueran a impedir hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas. Hoy era un gran día y no quería que nada o nadie los detuviera.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto, Lovino abrió su puerta y dejo entrar a Feliciano primero en un acto de caballerosidad para poder entrar el después y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y cerrarlo con seguro.

Feliciano entró a paso lento a la oscura habitación El ya conocía ese lugar de memoria, Lovino no dejaba entrar a nadie.

El único que conocía su habitación era él y le daba escalofríos entrar a ella…

El cuarto era oscuro y frio.

Las cortinas eran de un gris oscuro y no dejaban pasar mucha luz del sol. Las paredes eran de un color azul gris.

Lo único blanco eran las sabanas.

Lovino no tenía conciencia sobre la moda o los colores absolutamente. Su cuarto era terrorífico y más porque en varios muebles habían fotos… de su madre y de Feliciano.

Ni siquiera había fotos de Lovino o del abuelo, incluso de su padre. Solo eran fotos de Feliciano y Felicia. Aunque ese era el único detalle que Felicia dejaba pasar. A Feliciano le encantaban las fotos y sobre todo que le tomaran fotos a él. Solía ser muy vanidoso y adoraba las cámaras y no pensaba en lo tétrico que era que Lovino tuviera tantas fotos de su persona.

Por lo que Feliciano estaba temblando de miedo era ahora de la cercanía de Lovino en su espalda, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura y besaba su nuca con cuidado.

Eso le sacó un pequeño quejido a Feliciano y entre cerró sus ojos un poco mientras sentía los besos y la respiración caliente de Lovino contra su cuello. Las manos de Lovino acariciaban el hueso de sus caderas mientras le susurraba en el oído.

-Solo confía en mi… hare que te sientas bien, hare que sientas lo mucho que te amo- Dijo besando un poco su oído mientras Feliciano jadeaba un poco.

Feliciano esta tan avergonzado pero asintió levemente, porque ya no había escapatoria. El tuvo la culpa de todo esto y ahora debía aceptar esta consecuencia.

Tal vez… no sería tan malo.

Se volteó lentamente para que Lovino atrapara sus Labios una vez más, dejando que se adueñara de el por completo.

Lovino sonrió en el beso y tomo a Feliciano de la cintura para poder llevarlo y dejarlo gentilmente en su cama mientras él se encargaba de satisfacer sus deseos de lujuria y amor, comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta del pequeño mientras besaba la piel virgen de este.

Su piel blanca era tan dulce como sus labios y comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas rojas mientras escuchaba el tono divino de los gemidos de su Feliciano. Esos pequeños gemidos solo hacían que su deseo creciera más, sintiendo sus pantalones más apretarse más.

Feliciano estaba perdido. Las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran tan extrañas pero quería sentir más, mucho más. Movía sus frágiles manos para acariciar los hombros del mayor y su espalda también.

Feliciano sentía la boca de Lovino en su pecho, lamiendo apasionada mente y mordiendo un poco sus rosadas tetillas. Eso era tan nuevo para él y sentía una presión rara en su entrepierna pero desea sentir más, más pero a la vez quería detener a Lovino.

No importaba cuanto placer estaba sintiendo en ese momento, esto era inmoral no era correcto. Trataba de callar sus pensamientos pero cuando sintió a Lovino restregar su entrepierna contra la suya lentamente, empeoro las cosas

Sus gemidos subían de tono y un deseo de estar más cerca apareció de repente.

Tomo a Lovino por los hombros de nuevo para acercarlo y besarlo. Movía sus caderas contra él también, la curiosidad de saber qué más podía sentir en ese acto era enorme y Lovino estaba tan complacido de ver la buena respuesta de Feli que decidió ir aun más lejos.

Se recostó junto a él para ponerlo de espaldas contra su pecho, mientras se seguía restregando contra él pero ahora lo hacía contra la parte trasera de Feliciano. Delineaba su figura desde su cuello hasta su cintura.

Bajo su mano hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajo lentamente para adentrar su mano y comenzar a estimular el miembro del menor sin cuidado.

Feliciano abrió los ojos en par en par, sonrojándose salvajemente y comenzando a gemir audiblemente de placer, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra la mano de Lovino instintivamente. Pero cuando Lovino toco la punta de su miembro, Feliciano comenzó a sentir dolor dejando de moverse y lagrimeando un poco.

- ¡Lo-Lovino cuidado por favor! Mi Fimosis* ugh!... n-no…- Sentía espasmos y placer al mismo tiempo pero sí que le dolía.

Lovino sonrió un poco, todo lo que hacía o decía su pequeño bambino era tan adorable, pareciera que no lo estaba escuchando pero movió sus dedos lejos de la punta para "no molestarlo más" pero movía de manera rítmica su mano, volviendo a escuchar los gemidos del más pequeño.

Feliciano movía su cuerpo levemente, gimiendo suave y mordiendo sus labios.

Se sentía tan bien…tal vez si fue buena idea todo esto.

Pero a quien quería engañar. No podía dejar de pensar en el error que era todo esto, quería seguir sintiendo… pero a la vez quería detenerse.

Sentía que le estaba mintiendo a Lovino, haciéndole creer que quería esto tanto como él. Que traicionaba al abuelo, a Arthur, Alfred, a Francis a todos los demás, haciéndoles creer que era puro e inocente pero en realidad estaba manchando su alma haciendo todo esto con Lovino.

Volvió a lagrimear haciéndole creer a Lovino que eran lágrimas de placer, pero eran de dolor y tristeza. No se dio cuenta cuando Lovino paró y comenzaba a retirar sus pantalones y los de él tambien para abrir sus piernas suavemente, posicionándose entre él y comenzando a acariciar su entrada con su miembro, listo para entrar.

Rápidamente Feliciano sintió su miembro, esta vez asustándose horriblemente moviendo sus manos rápidamente para esconder su entrada entre sus dedos mirando a Lovino con miedo.

-¡No!, ¡No lo hagas Lovino! ¡Tengo miedo!-

Lovino se sorprendió por ese comportamiento tan repentino de Feliciano

Estaba tan excitado y ahora Feliciano le estaba negando todo. Sintió enojo, y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente tratando de no explotar enfrente de Feliciano.

-Fe…Feli, tu sabes que no te hare daño… ¡No tienes porque sentir miedo!- Le dijo alzando su voz. Era tan molesto sentir todo ese calor en su entrepierna quería descargarse ya.

-Lovi…Por favor, no me hagas eso… estaré listo pronto, solo para ti pero no ahora, te lo suplico- Le dijo Feliciano, usando la mirada más suplicante que tenia. Sus pequeñas lágrimas aun se escapaban de sus ojos.

Lovino apretó sus dientes gruñendo un poco, estaba tan enfadado pero no quería decirle no a Feliciano. Si Feli deseaba algo él lo complacería aunque eso significara que no podría estar con él de la forma más intima.

Lovino solo movió su cabeza viendo a otro lado completamente enfadado. A Feliciano le dio tristeza ver a su hermano de esa forma, mando su mirada a la entrepierna de Lovino y vio lo excitado que estaba. Le dio pena dejarlo asi…eso era tan cruel, pero no quería hacerlo ahora, no quería entregarse aun.

El tío Francis siempre le ha dicho que una persona se entrega completamente a otra cuando esta la ama profundamente. Feliciano quería que él primero fuera aquel que el amara con todo su corazón. Amaba a Lovino demasiado… pero no de esa manera.

Aun sintiéndose culpable por estar dejando a Lovino sufrir tanto, gateó lentamente a la entre pierna de Lovino y beso suavemente la punta.

Lovino se sobresalto cuando sintió los labios de Feli sobre su miembro. No se esperaba eso de ninguna manera pero no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

Feliciano lamio con cuidado la punta y después todo el falo lenta y pausadamente. No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente pero oía los suaves gruñidos de Lovino y eso le hacía pensar que le gustaba.

Decidió cambiar ese ritmo lento a uno más rápido, atrapando con su boca toda la extensión del miembro de Lovino. Tenía un sabor extraño pero le hacía querer seguir con esa labor y complacer de algún modo a su hermano mayor.

Lovino pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos rojizos de Feliciano. Su boca se sentía tan cálida, aunque estaba decepcionado por la negativa de Feliciano esto era un premio de consolación pero él quería sentir mucho más. Movió la cabeza de Feliciano hacia atrás para poder detenerlo.

Feliciano lo miraba sonrojado y confundido, ¿Por qué paraba? ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal acaso?

Lovino tomo los hombros de Feli para recostarlo de nuevo en la cama. Tomo sus dos piernas y las junto.

Feliciano estaba bastante confundido. Lovino se acercó a él y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Feli diera un gemido bastante fuerte, tapando su boca rápidamente con sus dos manos al escuchar los pasos de alguien afuera del cuarto. Feliciano estaba asustado, ¿Quién era el que estaba afuera? ¿Habrá escuchado todo?

Lovino miro la puerta enojado, aun sosteniendo las piernas del menor. Pero se calmó cuando vio la sombre de los pies de la persona alejarse de allí.

Espero un poco más hasta asegurarse de que ya no había nadie, y sin avisarle a Feliciano, metió su miembro entre las piernas del menor, haciendo que su miembro y el de Feliciano estuvieran pegados.

Feliciano volvió a gemir pero ahora de sorpresa, vio sorprendido y sonrojado a Lovino y este le sonrió levemente mientras se acerco lentamente a su oído de nuevo y le susurro:

-Voy a darte un ejemplo de cómo se sentiría si me dejaras hacerlo…-

Y después de esto empezó a marcar un ritmo de estocadas, haciendo fricción entre el miembro de Feli y el suyo, simulando penetraciones firmes.

Feli comenzó a sentir miles de cosas y sobre todo sensaciones de placer que pronto comenzaron a salir de él por medio de gemidos fuertes y suplicas por más.

Se aferraba de las sabanas jalándolas por todo ese nuevo sentir.

Se sentía tan extraño y a la vez tan bien que comenzó a olvidar todos sus problemas y peleas mentales por que fue víctima de las garras del placer, víctima de las garras de Lovino quien gruñía acelerando sus estocadas, sosteniéndose de las caderas de Feliciano y besaba su pequeño cuello blanco sin piedad.

La vista de Feliciano comenzó a tornase blanca y comenzó a sentir una presión en su vientre, estaba a punto de eyacular solo faltaba un poco más, solo un poco más…

"_ERES UN CERDO"_

Feliciano abrió los ojos de par en par

"_¡No! Yo no…"_

"_¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Eres un insensato incestuoso!_

"_¡BASTA! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es malo! Lovino me ama Y el quiere esto…"_

"_CERDO, IMPURO, ANIMAL!_

-¡No!- Gritó Feliciano, justo cuando Lovino había terminado, gruñendo de placer y manchando el abdomen de Feliciano de su semilla.

Lovino había disfrutado todo esto pero Feliciano… no pudo hacerlo. Perdió su orgasmo y para terminar se sentía sucio.

Por dentro y por fuera, le falló a Lovino, al abuelo y asi mismo.

Suspiro dejando sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, rápidamente se acurruco a un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Lovino mientras él le abrazaba por su cintura y lo besaba cariñosamente.

"_Esto está mal"_

"_Esto está muy mal"_

"_Lovino…lo siento"_

.

.

.

.

Eran las 5:00 am de la mañana, era frio y había mucha neblina.

Rómulo abrazaba a Feliciano y este solo estaba escondido en su pecho, lamentándose y pidiéndole perdón dentro de su mente. Rómulo solo acurrucaba a Feliciano y lo arrullaba.

Lovino metía cajas y maletas a la camioneta mientras veía discretamente a su Feliciano y a su abuelo. Entrecerró sus ojos un y sentía que se iba a ahogar por los celos. Nadie toca a su Feliciano, solo él puede a hacerlo además… por lo que paso anoche que fue absolutamente perfecto a pesar de el "pequeño" percance, marco a Feliciano como semi-oficialmente suyo… esos tontos pronto lo sabrían y cuando lo hagan él se llevara lejos a Feliciano de esta estúpida hacienda de locos y tendrán una vida Feliz.

Sería más perfecto si Feliciano pudiera tener hijos y pudiera procrear junto con Lovino. ¿Una familia junto con Feli? Se escuchaba perfecto…

Y dejando a lado los pensamientos psicóticos de Lovino. Arthur, Francis y Ludwig estaban afuera también, esperando a que Rómulo y Lovino se fueran de una buena vez.

Un sonido fuerte llamo su atención. Una camioneta se acercaba a gran velocidad a la hacienda, derrapando con maestría y asustando un poco a todos a excepción de Arthur que frunció las cejas dando a entender que estaba furioso y se acerco gruñendo a la camioneta cuando este paró.

Ludwig alzó una ceja, que entrada tan impresionante…podría a ver muerto alguien pero reconoció al tipo que salió de la camioneta. Era ese Alfred F. Jones, que salió de la camioneta en una posee heroica riendo con una risa entre molesta y alegre.

-HAHAHAHA! ¡Hello Iggy! ¿Viste mi súper entrada marca héroe? A que fue genial, ¡¿Me extrañaste!?- Gritó Alfred acercándose a Arthur y este solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy molesta.

-¡¿Entrada marca héroe?! ¡Ahora de qué demonios estás hablando! Pudiste matar a alguien y NO, no te extrañe para nada. Se suponía que debías llegar ayer, típico de ti llegar tarde y llegar como un monstruo y mira no más como traes a tu compañero de coche- Dijo Arthur señalando la camioneta y de este salió Mathew bastante asustando y pálido, salió de forma rápida para besar casi el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente sacando un inhalador para asmáticos y rápidamente inhalando ese medicamento.

-¡_Sacré Bleu_! ¡Pobre criatura! ¡Eres un insensato Alfred! ¡Mathew!- Francis fue corriendo rápidamente para auxiliar al joven canadiense que estaba casi desmayándose y tratando de recuperar su respiración. Se sostuvo de los brazos de Francis para poder pararse bien y tratar de calmarse.

-P-Professeur… A-a...a…ayuda- Dijo el joven Mathew mientras Francis lo miraba bastante preocupado y exaltado

Alfred hizo un puchero.

-Hey… ¡Mattieu es un exagerado, ya hemos ido más rápido antes !-

-¡Serás insensato !, Tu deber es salvar vidas , no ponerlas en riesgos, ¡Bastard !- le replico Arthur ganándose otro puchero de Alfred.

-¡Hey! Yo jamás pondría a alguien en riesgo , ¡Soy un súper medico ! además solo buscas peleas porque no puedes vivir sin mí, HAHAHA… ¡AUCH!- Mala idea Alfred. Arthur le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza haciendo que un chichón apareciera.

Ludwig miraba todo con una cara de « No quiero estar aquí » y sentía pena ajena. Tendría que convivir con un Tutor de mal temperamento, un Cocinero pervertido y su aprendiz asmático, un Doctor que tenía problemas de ego como alguien que el conocía y cuyo nombre comenzaba con G y un jardinero misterioso que ni siquiera a conocido.

Suspiro pesadamente y volteo discretamente a ver a Feliciano.

Este veía a los demás de reojo aun escondido en el pecho de su abuelo y Rómulo solo reía a carcajadas por la escena tan ridícula de sus empleados. Lovino los miraba con molestia haciéndole una seña para avisarles que ya era el momento de irse.

Rómulo dio un pequeño suspiro y beso la cabeza de su nieto con cuidado prometiéndole que volverían y esta vez no le fallarían. Cuando Rómulo dejo a Feliciano, Lovino rápidamente fue con él para abrazarlo por su cintura y Feliciano volvía a esconderse en su pecho.

Ludwig alzó una ceja de nuevo, había mucha diferencia entre el abrazo de Rómulo y el de Lovino. Comenzaba a sospechar algo pero decidió no darle importancia…tal vez Lovino solo es sobre protector y quiere mucho a Feliciano, no debería importarle la vida de Feliciano y Lovino. El solo vino allí a cumplir con su misión. Que se jodan todos, eso pensó Ludwig pero aun sentía esa extraña sensación en su pecho cuando veía l joven Vargas y sus brillantes ojos color caramelo... aunque hoy se veían un poco apagados

Ludwig se acerco a Rómulo para escucharlo despedirse y se formo con sus demás compañeros de trabajo que en ese momento Arthur y Francis le daban miradas de enojo a Alfred, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y hacia pucheros y Mathew aun agarrado del brazo de Francis ya estaba regulando su respiración.

-¡Bien chicos! Solo creo que ya saben lo que deben hacer en mi ausencia o la de Lovino. Cuiden a Feli como a su vida, no le abran la puerta a nadie, no coman cochinadas y si van a pasear al pueblo con Feli asegúrense de alejarse de la zona X o les daré unas buenas cachetadas ¿Algo más? ¡Ah sí!, ¡si hay alerta militar recuerden el refugio de la playa!-

Dijo bastante animado Rómulo mientras todos lo veían con cara de fastidio. ¿Por qué los trataba como niños pequeños? Ludwig rodo los ojos.

Rómulo y Lovino subieron a la camioneta y pronto se pusieron en marcha. Ludwig volteo para poder ver a Feliciano pero este no estaba…

¿A dónde se habrá ido?

-¡Feliciano! Little buddy ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tu héroe esta aquí y recuerda que hoy tocan pastillas!- Gritaba Alfred buscando a Feliciano alrededor de donde estaban.

-Tal vez fue con Kiku…siempre va con él en las mañanas, ¿no?- dijo Mathew ya recuperado pero inhalando un poco más de su medicamento.

-Ese niño… ¡solo va a ir a molestar a Kiku! Es muy temprano aun…- dijo Arthur molesto como siempre. –¡Ludwig! Ve por el por favor, Feliciano tiene un horario especifico para sus medicamentos. La cabaña del jardinero está al otro lado del lago, no será difícil cruzar, hay botes por allí… ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer- Bufó este y se adentro a la casa seguido por los otros.

A Ludwig le dio un tic en el ojo. ¡Ese niño! Ahora tenía que remar solo para ir a buscarlo. Que fastidio pero… conocería a ese tal jardinero.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerlo, ¿Por qué no estuvo allí acompañándolos para despedir a Rómulo? Y si era el jardinero, ¿Por qué no lo vio en el huerto? ¿Y porque demonios Feliciano hacia todo un viaje solo para ir a verlo?

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Ya se… me pase de lanza, esta cortito y súper X el capitulo.**

**Discúlpenme! He estado haciendo cosas, asuntos y demás y pues ando llena de cosas en la cabeza**

**Por ejemplo: xDDDDD tanto que escribí de Felicia, siempre que escribía Feliciano por arte de magia salía Felicia! MALDICION! Se me iba el rollo y escribía Felicia en vez de Feliciano y Luciano en vez de Lovino**

**Pero les PROMETO que mejorare! Tamales no se rinde! Y no dejara a sus lectores defraudados!**

**Bueno la cosa importante:**

**¿Se acuerdan que les dije que también habría PruHun? Pues aun quiero ponerlo PERO aquí va la cosa…**

**Por muchísimas peticiones y por otros que no dejan de fregar xD ((no son ustedes)) Creo que prefieren el PruAus…. Malvados XDDD aman más el Yaoi! Y yo que dije que pondría algo hetero para hacer balance y recordarme a mi misma que aun amo a las parejas hetero hahaha bueno les tengo una propuestita…**

**Qué tal si cambio PruHun a PruAus?... aunque ya tenía ideas de Hungría también vinieron ideas de Austria… pero al neta no se que hacer.**

**Haremos una votación, si recibo muchos Reviews ósea MUCHOS (xDDDDDDD) pidiendo PruAus, se cambiara a PruAus pero si recibo Reviews pidiendo PruHun pues seguirá en Pruhun!**

**Si gana el PruAus, aunque puse referencia de Pruhun en capítulos anteriores puedo hacer algo que se me vino a la mente ;)**

**Peor si sigue igual pues a seguir escribiendo con las antiguas ideas**

**Quiero hacer esto para darles un gusto porque pues ustedes son MUY importantes pero pues ya s verán y gracias si opinan!**

**Vama-sanlove: hahaha gracias xD , tu descansa mija, se necesita dormir para tener energía.**

**Claudette de Lioncourt: Gracias por tus opiniones de primera clase dude! Quisiera escribir elegante como tu…. Ya se, aun me fue mal en este Capítulo xDDDDD pero te prometo que mejorare ¡TE LO JURO!, muchas gracias de todos moños y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Idachi: Si Lovino hizo muchas cosas xD que aun no entiendo porque lo puse y si; _; Luciano ya no existe… mi novio. Si él pobre Feli deberá aprende a que aunque Lovino lo haya cuidado y le demuestre todo y le traiga hasta las perlas de la virgen, el tiene que escuchar su corazón y hacer lo que cree que es correcto, Ludwig al rescate!**

**Kyary: TE OLVIDASTE DE MI?! COMO PUDISTE! Hahaha no te creas!, tal vez ponga algo de ellos dos más adelante ;) no me olvides!**

**Agni-Chan: Hahaha no eres estúpida, muchos pasan por alto esas cosas.**

**LA verdad si me dio tristeza escribir lo de Luciano y Felicia… y Lovino me da miedo a mi también, parece que la enferma soy yo xD y si… se atrevió a tener *** bueno CASI *** con Feli…cochinote. Ojala te siga dejando con manchas de colores! Gracias**

**MoritaKohaku: Si las coincidencias de la vida… xDDD Me caen que todas quieren más a Luciano y Felicia que a los personajes principales! Hahaha gracias!**

**Kuroderpy: Y hablando de coincidencias y galletas, me estoy chingando unas chockis de chocolate! Hahahahaahha gracias! Pensare en ti mientras me alimento xD.**

**Hitori-chan: Gracias por tu perdón! Ya POR FIN salió Alfred y pondré muchas cosas entre él y Arthurito! Veras mucho UsUk en este fic!**

**SaiyaChan: QUE? xDDDDDD Deja a Luciano! Es MIO! , na, es de todas.**

**Pues en cierta forma Lovino si violo a Feliciano, bueno Feliciano el dijo que si pero el realmente no quería hacerlo y la violación es obligar a alguien a tener relaciones sexuales asi que si… Lovino se porto MUY MAL!**

**Muchas Gracias! Las veó pronto y con mejores capítulos! Y perdón por las faltotas de ortografía AA es cierto!**

**Porque diablos puse lo de la Fimosis?!:**

**Bueno… quise poner una referencia que puso Hidekaz para Italia y que muchos pasan por alto.**

**Feliciano (Solo Feli no Lovino) sufre de Fimosis.**

**¿Por qué? Bueno Italia es el segundo país que tiene más Fimosis en el mundo, sobre todo en el norte de Italia, el primer país que padece más de Fimosis es Japón.**

**Que es la Fimosis? La Fimosis es una enfermedad que sufren los varones en el que la pielecita del AMIGO (pene ) está pegada a la punta del AMIGO (glande ) o para que se oiga más chido:**

**Es cuando el prepucio ((la piel del pene)) es tan estrecho que no permite completamente la salida del glande.**

**Es muy doloroso y sobre todo cuando los hombres con fimosis tienen sexo.**

**Normalmente la fimosis se da con los niños para eso se hace la circuncisión pero algunas veces le suelen pasar a los adultos y es muy doloroso para ellos y la cirugía es aun MÁS dolorosa.**

**Tengo un amigo que tiene eso y opto por hacerse gay xDDDD**

**Bueno leí una vez que muchos hombres que padecen fimosis se hacen gays sumisos hahahahaha que onda con eso?!**

**Pues ni modo Italia, una muestra más de tu gaydad pero quise poner esa referencia extraña por más cruel y pasado de lanza que sea. Además pensé en una escenita en el futuro… que bonis**

**Ay nos vemos! Y que pasen buen dia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuez! Y otra vez perdón xDDD hey! Pero esta vez si que no fue culpa mia!, formatearon a mi hijo ((piensen en mi compu)) y no pude escribir! Lo bueno es que aun no tenia nada escrito, solo en mi cuaderno de ideas y lo bueno es ke mis documentos hermosos están a salvo, larga vida a ser genial y guardar antes de perder yuju! Y aparte mi hermana es malvada y como la computadora esta en su cuarto no me dejaba entar ¬_¬. Él otro dia fui a un café otaku que esta en el centro de la ciudad y VENDIAN COSAS DE HETALIA, y yo que crei que aquí era imposible encontrar! Compre como mensa pero ahora tengo recipientes para hacer hielitos con los monitos d e hetalia XDDDDD mi dinero TT_TT pero valio la pena.**

**Debo aceptar que este capitulo s eme hizo muy difícil de escribirl! Pero bueno.**

**Al final las votaciones, que les voy a dar un jalon de greñas a todas **

Sin más mensadas la historia!

-Bloody hell…-

Maldijo Arthur como siempre mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gigantesca hacienda.

Se suponía que ese tal "Guardaespaldas" ya debía estar de vuelta desde hace dos malditas horas.

Arthur suspiro, en realidad no había problema si se tardaba. Feliciano debía tomarse sus medicinas a las diez de la mañana y apenas eran la siete.

Estaba preocupado por el pequeño. Odiaba verlo así y después de tantos años de cuidados y atención al niño hicieron que Arthur lo viera como a un hijo, tal vez no tanto como a su hijo pero si alguien muy especial para él. La mañana había sido muy agitada y más con la aparición del molesto "HEROE" y su horrible entrada.

Arthur frunció el entrecejo, ¿Por qué hacia tanto escándalo ese tipo?, de todas las personas que hacían que el mal humor de Arthur estuviera en su mero punto era Alfred.

-Que molesto es…- pensó Arthur, refunfuñando y sentándose en una silla de la sala principal.

Alfred… y sus complejos de héroe.

¡Cómo lo detestaba! Se supone que un médico debe ser serio, maduro y apto para conducir y no un problemático ególatra que se cree un héroe y que es molesto, tonto, apuesto, con unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y que… ¿Qué? Arthur se dio una cachetada, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Alfred no es apuesto y tampoco tiene unos ojos perfectos, ¡Es solo un idiota, que le hizo la vida imposible en la universidad y que no le presta la debida atención a su persona y…!. De nuevo se dio otra cachetada, debía estar pensando en tonterías porque era my temprano y la bruma de seguro le entro al cerebro y se lo enfrió.

Si eso debe ser.

Arthur suspiro mientras dejaba su cuerpo descansar en la cómoda silla cuando escucho unos murmullos que venían de la cocina.

Alzó una ceja. De seguro es el batracio de Francis con el joven Mathew y de seguro debían estar hablando de tonterías o simplemente Francis debía estar usando sus palabrerías para hacer caer a Mathew en sus redes, si, de seguro es eso pensó Arthur.

Pero la curiosidad mato al gato. Arthur se aguantaba las ganas de ir a escuchar mejor, pero simplemente no podía, su moral le decía que un caballero jamás le interesaba los chismes y no trataba de meter su nariz donde no le incumbe. Pero Arthur al escuchar más murmullos no pudo resistirse y fue de puntillas a escuchar por la puerta.

¿De qué tanto hablaban? ¿Porque sonaba como si fuera la conversación más interesante del mundo?

Eso era algo que Arthur estaba a punto de descubrir…

Escucho la voz profunda de Francis.

.

.

.

-Me alegra que hayan vuelto con bien de Paris mon petit- Dijo Francis mientras ponía una despensa que había traído Mathew desde Francia-

-M-Me alegra también volver a verlos, Professeur- Dijo Mathew sonriendo tímidamente a su maestro quien lo miraba de una manera cálida y agradable.

-Bueno quitando la "hazaña de Alfred" claro…-Dijo Francis alzando una ceja y viendo por la ventana la camioneta de Alfred, un poco molesto por la insensatez de ese tipo pero después se volteo para tomar la mano de Mathew para besarla con cuidado.

-Realmente te extrañe, mon petit… me hiciste mucha falta, la cocina no es lo mismo si no estás aquí agregándole lo dulce y delicioso…- Sonrió Francis con un toque de caballerosidad y sensualidad, ganándose un sonrojo color rosa en las mejillas del joven canadiense. Este solo escondió un poco su rostro pero sonrió débilmente.

-Yo…Yo también lo extrañe mucho Professeur, me hubiese gustado que nos hubiera acompañado a mí y a mi hermano mayor a Francia… me acorde mucho de usted- dijo el tímido Mathew mientras tomaba su inhalador para poder llenar sus pulmones de ese medicamento. Francis le robaba el aliento, y a veces se sentía a derretir por las dulces palabras de su profesor.

Francis sonrió y volvió a besar su mano con cuidado, para volver a la mesa y sacar las despensas de la bolsa.

-Ah~! Trajiste lo que te pedí, buen chico…- Elogio Francis a Mathew quien volvió a mover su cabeza a un lado tratando de esconder su timidez.

Francis sonrió, ese jovencito era realmente adorable, era tan tímido que hasta se escondería de las propias moscas. Siguió sacando los objetos de la bolsa cuando saco una pañoleta roja.

-Mmh? Que es esto...- Se pregunto en voz alta Francis mientras sacaba la pañoleta de la bolsa y rápidamente Mathew enrojeció.

-Es…Es… Yo…-

Francis miraba confundido y curioso a Mathew ¿Por qué se abra puesto tan nervioso por una simple pañoleta?

-Usted perdió su pañoleta roja el otro día ¿No lo recuerda? Bueno… más bien Alfred quemo su pañoleta sin querer y yo… decidí comprarle una nueva- Dijo él pobre Mathew, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿Por qué debía ser tan tímido? Él solo le compro ese pedazo de tela a su maestro de cocina… no era la gran cosa.

A Francis se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, sintió el impulso de aventarse a Mathew y hacerlo suyo allí mismo sin importarle ensuciar los cubiertos o los alimentos pero se detuvo, debía guardar la compostura. Puede que Mathew sea tan adorable hasta hacerlo sangrar la nariz pero Mathew no sabe absolutamente nada de sus amoríos pasados y su reputación de Casanova. Eso arruinaría todo lo que ha hecho con Mathew así que optó por sonreírle y agradecerle por tan lindo detalle.

-Mathew… eres un encanto, Merci- Dijo Francis haciendo una pequeña reverencia y amarrándose la pañoleta al cuello.

-Me alegro que te hayas acordado de mí de esa forma, yo tengo algo para ti también. Esta mañana recogí una hermosa magnolia del huerto, recordé que son tus favoritas y además de que son tan hermosas como tu… -

Francis tomó la magnolia que estaba en un hermoso florero de cristal rosa y se la entrego con su típica pose de seductor empedernido. Mathew volvió a sus tonos rosas y se sintió que se derretía de nuevo, tomando con cuidado la frágil flor entre sus dedos y oliendo su perfume tan elegante para luego mirar a su profesor con una mirada llena de ternura y agradecimiento

-Es muy hermosa Professeur… Je vous remercie-

.

.

.

.

Arthur frunció el ceño mientras oía todas las tonterías melosas de la cocina y de esos dos acaramelados tontos.

Que cursi… eso pensó Arthur mientras caminaba lentamente para alejarse de allí pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver la puerta de la cocina sintiéndose un poco…¿celoso?

No, el no podría estar celoso. No podía estar celoso de Mathew, quien tenía a Francis a pesar de ser un idiota pervertido pero al menos le daba su atención y lo hacía sentir bien.

El nunca se ha sentido bien… y nunca lo han hecho sentir bien… ni siquiera Alfred. Arthur abrió los ojos y se volvió a dar una cachetada. ¿¡Porque pensaba en Alfred!? Era obvio que estaba en su cabeza solo porque le había hecho enfadar hace rato, si eso era, además Alfred era un imbécil, jamás se preocupaba por los demás, siempre ha sido así desde la universidad…solo era él popular mariscal de campo, que se creía la gran cosa y solamente le hacia la vida imposible a su persona. Fue un castigo del cielo que estuvieran trabajando en el mismo sitio, que horror.

Decidió dejar eso y justo cuando iba a seguir caminando alguien lo llamó…

-¡HEY IGGY,RIGHT HERE! HAHAHAHA~- Era Alfred quien iba corriendo hacia él con una hamburguesa en mano a medio comer y en su otra mano traía una caja.

Arthur frunció sus enormes cejas y volteo la cabeza en un modo para tratar de ignorarlo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Hamburger Bastard?!-

-Hey~No seas malo con él Héroe, sé que me porte heroicamente mal hace rato… ¡pero adivina que!-

-Oh no me digas… mis cejas son tan grandes como un bosque que hasta una ardilla vive allí… si ya lo sé, ¡no tienes porque recordármelo!- Dijo Arthur dispuesto a retirarse, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar la mierda de Alfred

-¿Qué? ¡HHAHAHAHA buena esa Arthur, Si pero no, no es eso!- Respondió Alfred mientras reía de lo que dijo Arthur, bueno esa era una de las cosas que iba a decirle pero se le adelanto… pero en realidad no era eso lo importante.

Arthur alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando cualquier tontería de parte de Alfred – Pues qué demonios esperas… ¡Habla ya!-

Alfred parpadeo un poco pero luego sonrió mientras le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa. – ¡Te traje algo!- Alfred alzó su brazo y le mostro la caja que tenía en su mano.

A Arthur se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión, mientras su mano se poso en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón ir muy rápido - ¿Trajiste…algo para mí, es enserio?

-HAHAHAHA OF COURSE, es lo que te estoy diciendo, DUMMY!- Dijo Alfred bastante animado y se le inflo el pecho de orgullo al ver la caja en su mano.

Arthur no sabía que hacer, se le salían pequeñas risitas nerviosas mientras miraba el suelo tímidamente y movía un poco sus manos, jugando con sus dedos.

-Oh Alfred… yo… no sé qué decir, que detalle- Dijo mientras tomaba la caja dispuesta para abrirla, su corazón bombeaba sangre muy rápido y más mientras veía como sus manos abrían la caja suavemente – En serio no debiste hacerlo, es realmente…- Se quedo callado mientras veía la "cosa" de la caja y un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-Alfred…-

-¡¿YES,YOU LIKE IT!?- Dijo Alfred bastante emocionado, su regalo lo dejo sin habla, ¡TAN HEROICAMENTE ASOMBROSO!

-¿Que… mierda es esto?- Dijo Arthur mientras volteaba a ver a Alfred con una cara de incrédulo mientras le enseñaba ese asombroso regalo del "Héroe"

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que mierda? ¡Es lo más asombroso del mundo… una hamburguesa de triple queso de la franquicia de Burger's! No puedo creer que haya eso en Francia, me sentí tan feliz al ver una- Decía Alfred mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa.

Arthur tenía la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos, mientras le temblaban un poco los dedos con la mentada hamburguesa en sus manos.

-Por qué… ¿porque me trajiste esto?- Pregunto Arthur con la voz un poco quebrada , claro que Alfred estaba tan sumido en su mundo que no se percató de la voz entre llorosa y furiosa de Arthur.

-¡Por qué me acorde de ti obvio! Tenía que traerte algo genial, pensé en tus libros aburridos y en tus tontos bordados bobos, eso no es genial por eso te traje lo más increíble en el mundo! UNA HAMBUR…-

.

.

¡PAF!

.

.

Alfred no puedo terminar lo que iba a decir porque… tenía la hamburguesa de Arthur en la cara.

Arthur lo miraba con dolor y odio y simplemente le grito antes de irse corriendo de allí.

-ERES UN IMBECIL ALFRED F. JONES-

Y simplemente desapareció.

Alfred aun estaba paralizado con el pan de la hamburguesa en su cara, restos de pepinillos encurtidos y salsa kétchup. Lentamente movió su mano a la cara para quitarse los restos de comida y quedarse como un menso sin poder hablar.

Se volteó lentamente cuando sintió unas miradas y se percató que Francis y su hermano menor lo estaban viendo allí sin decir palabra alguna. O al menos Francis que lo veía con una cara de fastidio y con una ceja levantada y Mathew que tenía una cara de preocupación y fue a tropezones a auxiliar a su hermano.

-¡Alfred! Santo cielo, mira como estas…- Dijo Mathew mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco y limpiaba la cara de su hermano con cuidado.

-Bravo Alfred… eso fue realmente perfecto, ni cómo ayudarte- Dijo sarcásticamente Francis mientras aplaudía lentamente al joven estadounidense quien aún seguía perplejo

-¡Wh-What?! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Debió agradecerme de que me acorde de él!, le traje la mejor hamburguesa de la franquicia…-

Francis se dio una palmada en el rostro como signo de cansancio y de "no puede ser".

Mathew suspiro y vio a su hermano de forma suplicante.

-Alfie… por favor detente... creo que lo que hiciste fue malo-

-¿Malo?, ¿¡WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que le trajera algo genial!- Protesto Alfred, trataba de ganar algo en su defensa. El no hizo nada a propósito para que Arthur se pusiera así.

- ¡Sí! Pero cuando te dije que le trajeras algo genial, me refería a algo que le gustara a él, incluso te lo dije…- Replico Mathew sin ser grosero y lo veía un poco triste. No le gustaba que su hermano estuviera en líos, sobre todo con Arthur. Sabía que Arthur era muy sensible para esas cosas.

-¡Pero…pero… sus gustos son aburridos! Y además no sé por qué me odia tanto, él es…-

-¡Suficiente!- Dijo en voz alta Francis y golpeando en suelo con un pie de manera fuerte, haciendo que los dos americanos se sobresaltaran y voltearan a ver al mayor quien miraba a Alfred bastante molesto y se acercó a él.

-¡No lo culpes a él de tus tonterías infantiles Alfred! Lo que hiciste… bueno más bien no lo que hiciste, ¡LO QUE DIJISTE fue muy cruel!- Regaño Francis a Alfred mientras este lo veía con los ojos abiertos sin poder entender casi nada.

-Pero… él me odia y yo no…-

-¡TAIS-TOI ((Cállate))!, ¡tú eres un insensato! No digas que no has hecho nada, has hecho demasiado! Y demasiado me refiero a tus burlas hacia su persona y sus días en la escuela.-

Alfred esta vez callo y miro el suelo como perro regañado.

Francis se calmo un poco. Él sabía de los malos tratos de Alfred hacia Arthur cuando estaban estudiando…

Arthur era un estudiante brillante y anti-social pero un estudiante de buen ejemplo y Alfred… sí que era un prodigio pero era el más popular del colegio y siempre se burlaba del pobre Arthur y le hacía miles de bromas que lo herían físicamente y psicológicamente.

-Si tanto quieres que se fije en ti… ¡Deja de ser un ignorante y date cuenta de lo que haces!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur corría por los pasillos de la hacienda. Respiraba entrecortadamente y trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas hasta que llego a su habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de sí.

Se recargo en la pared mientras regulaba su respiración, tratando de guardarse lo que sentía pero ya no pudo más.

Su semblante enojado cambio radicalmente, suavizo su entrecejo, sus ojos, toda su faz a una cara llena de dolor y tristeza mientras aun respiraba entrecortada mente y dejaba salir sus lágrimas calientes de sus ojos.

Comenzó a sollozar lastimosamente y débilmente.

Camino tambaleante hacia su cama y se recostó lentamente mientras seguía llorando con dolor.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a Alfred le encantaba herirlo de esa manera? Porque no podía darse cuenta de todo el daño que le hacía, de todo el dolor que le causaba a su corazón.

Por que no podía darse cuenta… de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ese recuerdo lo afligió más y escondió su rostro en las almohadas.

Él también era un imbécil. Desde hacía mucho que se había enamorado de Alfred, desde que estaban estudiando. A pesar de las cosas horribles que le hacía, Arthur no podía dejar de amarlo y de sentirse como un imbécil, por amar a un idiota.

-¿Por qué?... por qué…- susurró en voz baja Arthur mientras se sorbía la nariz.

Se preguntaba así mismo de su mala suerte y de su doloroso problema de amor. Realmente amaba a Alfred, lo amaba muchísimo. Siempre, cuando lo veía jugar en el campo de futbol… cuando escuchaba sus risas sonoras en la cafetería, cuando causaba el enojo del profesor y causaba las risas entre sus compañeros por los actos bobos que hacía, lo hacían sonreír internamente, lo hacían amarlo tanto pero a la vez le causaba tanto dolor… ser el blanco de sus burlas y sus actos de crueldad.

Tonto de él, por no mostrarse fuerte ante Alfred.

Tonto de él por sentirse débil y dejar que sus piernas temblaran cuando estaba ante la presencia de Alfred, cuando se perdía en sus ojos tan azules y en su rostro tan apuesto.

Tonto de él por enamorarse de otro tonto.

.

.

.

Alfred estaba en el baño de su habitación, con la llave del agua encendida mientras se veía en el espejo, con una cara indiferente mientras veía las gotas de agua caer de su rostro ya limpio.

Suspiro y cerro la llave mientras se volteaba a tomar una toalla para secar su rostro y luego tirarla con rudeza al suelo y gritaba un "FUCK!".

Miraba la maldita toalla y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Maldita sea, Francis tenía razón. Él era un imbécil y Arthur tenía todo el derecho de maltratarlo ahora.

Fue tan idiota…

Suspiro y se dejo caer a su cama mientras veía las sabanas de su cama como si fuera lo más interesante.

Su cama… lugar donde descansaba, tenía sus increíbles sueños… y donde a veces descargaba sus energías pensando en Arthur. Se sonrojo un poco y se volteo para esconder su rostro en sus cojines.

Leves recuerdos llegaron a su mente, los días en la escuela… cuando conoció a Arthur, cuando le puso el pie para que se cayera en la cafetería y se embarrara toda la cara con su Scone de chocolate, cuando lleno su casillero de gelatina o cuando lo amarro al asta de la bandera y lo subió a 4 metros de altura dejándolo allí por 3 horas y no toda la noche si no hubiera sido por Mathie quien fue a auxiliarlo cuando se entero de lo que había hecho con Arthur.

Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto y culpa.

Cielos… en verdad fue muy cruel.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes del daño que le causo?

¿Por qué se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos… cuando Arthur dejo la escuela para transferirse a otra?

Es por eso que lo busco, lo busco por todas partes hasta que por fin lo encontró allí en la hacienda.

Pero ahora Arthur lo odiaba demasiado.

Alfred suspiro pesadamente, lo amaba tanto pero sabía que jamás podría recibir el amor de Arthur por todo lo que paso. Quería remediarlo pero solo empeoraba las cosas.

Tal vez sería mejor si… por primera vez Alfred el "Héroe" se rindiera.

Porque no podría jamás obtener el cariño de Arthur, él era como un tipo de kriptonita, lo debilitaba tanto pero como lo deseaba.

Si, la mejor opción… seria dejarlo en paz como siempre Arthur se lo suplico en sus días de escuela.

.

.

.

.

¡Maldita agua helada!- Se quejaba internamente Ludwig, mientras remaba en el lago.

Y todo era por culpa de Feliciano.

Feliciano se llevo el bote a motor y el tenia que remar para traerlo de vuelta. El agua esta tan fría y el bote parecía estar en peligro de hundirse.

Ese mocoso… puede que sea una belleza,¡ pero si que será y es un problema!.

Por fin llego a la orilla y dio gracias al cielo de que no se hundió en medio del lago, salió con dificultad de ese viejo bote y miro a su alrededor.

Era un campo de dientes de león. Ludwig alzó una ceja cuando se percato de un pequeño camino verde que sobresaltaba entre todo el manto blanco de dientes de león.

-Por allí se fue- Concluyo Ludwig, imaginándose que el niñato se fue corriendo por allí creando ese pequeño sendero verde.

Pues Ludwig decidió no perder más el tiempo y siguió ese rastro verde. Estaba impactado por ese lugar. Era una pradera con robles alrededor y pudo divisar una casa que se adentraba en los árboles frondosos. Ludwig frunció el ceño y movió una mano a su pistola preparándola, debía tener cuidado, no conocía a ese jardinero y su casa se veía un poco… misteriosa, cualquier cosa podría pasar en un lugar como ese así que decidió estar preparado.

Comenzó a adentrarse al bosque de robles y se dio cuenta que la casa era de un estilo japonés, claro estaba, si el jardinero era japonés entonces no se sorprendía tanto. Pero la casa se veía tan oscura y desolada que hizo dudar a Ludwig.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces sin recibir alguna respuesta.

Comenzó a dudar si Feliciano estaba realmente allí, de seguro Lovino haría un escándalo. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ludwig prefería estar en esa casa terrorífica que estar con Lovino, eso era indiscutible.

Ludwig se dio cuenta que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta…

Alzó una ceja y miro a ambos lados, dudando si debía entrar o no pero no quería oír los gritos de Arthur por no hacer bien su trabajo así que opto por entrar y traer a ese niñato de una vez por todas.

Ludwig se impresiono un poco, puede que la casa era de unos colores oscuros y escalofriantes pero el jardín de un estilo japonés estaba bien cuidado.

Fue a paso lento, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras y pisando el suelo de tatami café, entrando por la puerta principal, se fijo que en la entrada estaban las botas cortas de Feliciano y sus ropas dobladas.

Ludwig entrecerró los ojos bastante confundido y pensó en una escena… un poco sugestiva, ¿Por qué sus ropas estarían allí? ¡¿Acaso estaba desnudo el chico?! Se sonrojo y trató de no pensar en eso pero en un acto de buenos modales se quito sus botas también y las dejo junto a las pequeñas botas de Feliciano.

Ludwig se adentro más a la oscura casa, a paso lento y mirando a ambos lados.

La única luz que existía allí era la que se filtraba por las ventanas de papel japonés.

Todo era tan silencioso… hasta que escucho un pequeño sonido detrás de él, rápidamente tomó su pistola y se volteo apuntando a lo que había causado ese sonido.

Abrió un poco los ojos, un hombre de cabello negro y una yukata blanca lo miraba inexpresivamente. Se quedaron en silencio por unos 10 segundos más, mirándose sin cambiar de expresión.

-Debería tener cuidado con eso… apuntar a lugares equivocados puede ser fatal- Dijo por fin el hombre, quebrando el silencio peor su voz era pasiva y seria.

Ludwig parpadeo un poco dándose cuenta de que seguía apuntando y rápidamente guardo su arma.

-Lo...Lo siento yo… solo buscaba a Feliciano, usted debe ser Kiku Honda, lo lamento mucho- Se excuso Ludwig sintiéndose realmente como un idiota.

Kiku asintió levemente.

-No tiene porque disculparse, él deber del soldado es siempre estar alerta, ¿no?- Dijo aun calmadamente Kiku mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que pasara Ludwig y apuntando al patio trasero.

-Feliciano se encuentra al fondo a la derecha… les daré espacio creo que necesita hablar con alguien diferente…- Finalizo Kiku caminando junto a Ludwig para desaparecer en unos de sus cuartos.

Ludwig alzó una ceja, bueno eso si fue una aparición fantasmal pero al menos ya sabía que Feliciano estaba allí, ¿y porque dijo Kiku que les daría espacio? Ni siquiera conocía bien al mocoso… solo sabia su nombre y ya… y sabía que era una obra de arte. Ludwig se golpeó en una mejilla, "¡Concéntrate!" se dijo a sí mismo y bufo molesto mientras caminaba directo al patio trasero.

Cuando llego se fijo en el jardín... Estaba increíble, era realmente sorprendente, ¿Todo eso lo hizo Kiku por si solo? NO le sorprendía por que lo habían escogido a él para cuidar el huerto, ese hombre sí que tenía talento.

Al parecer Ludwig se había olvidado por completo de Feliciano porque cuando volteó a su derecha volvió a quedarse pasmado como lo hizo en la mañana del día anterior.

Feliciano veía el horizonte con una mirada entre triste y perdida, al parecer no se percato que Ludwig estaba allí observándolo y tampoco se percato que Ludwig se había quedado pasmado al verlo a él, en ese Kimono de un color rosado muy tenue que tenia pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en hilo brillante pero que eran muy simples y hermosas.

El Kimono le quedaba un poco grande y dejaba descubiertos sus finos hombros y su pierna derecha estaba descubierta.

Era una verdadera obra de arte y Ludwig no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía y no podía hablar.

Se había quedado hipnotizado de nuevo por la apariencia del jovencito que simplemente se había convertido en una roca y no podía moverse

Bueno, eso fue hasta que Feliciano sintió por fin la presencia de su persona y volteo a verlo con una cara de curiosidad, haciendo que los dos de sobresaltaran.

Ludwig quitándose su sombrero de capitán y mirando a todos lados excepto al chico y Feliciano sonrojándose tratando de cubrirse más con él kimono que Kiku había hecho para él.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Feli se sintió más abochornado pero se sintió también derrotado.

Taparse no quita que estaba manchado… manchado por Lovino, tal vez no por completo pero si lo estaba.

Volvió a mirar el horizonte y suspiro derrotadamente.

-Tu…Debes pensar que soy un tonto, ¿no?-

Ludwig se sobresalto cuando lo escucho hablar y por fin dirigió su mirada al chico, este se veía…deprimido. Claro que no le importaba, por supuesto que no, es más en realidad si pensaba que era un tonto, se lo diría ahora mismo…

-Tú…tú no eres ningún tonto-

… ¿Eh? Se había escuchado bien, ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS HIZO ESO!?

Feliciano, parpadeo un poco y lo volteo a ver bastante extrañado.

-Pero… tu eres un soldado, los soldados nunca lloran ni son débiles, de seguro si piensas eso de mi- Trató de darle a Ludwig una razón para que pensara que él era una estupidez y que alguien por fin pensara que él no era lo más inocente del mundo.

Ludwig escucho lo que dijo y trago saliva, bueno… eso era lo que pensaba antes… ¿Qué? No, era lo que PENSABA en ese mismo instante, le daría la razón al chico porque él era solo un débil mocoso llorica, exacto, el perfecto y serio Capitán Ludwig piensa en lo correcto y eso es correcto, ahora si se lo diría ahora mismo…

-No… no es verdad, tú estabas triste, por eso llorabas… no tiene nada de malo sentirse triste… era lo que tu sentías en ese momento-

Respondió Ludwig volviéndose a sentir traicionado por sí mismo, ni siquiera pensó en la respuesta, solo lo dijo y ya, ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?

Pero Ludwig se quedo perplejo otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que Feliciano estaba parado frente a él y lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos emitían algo de emoción y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ludwig tragó un poco de saliva confundido por el rápido cambio de humor del joven Vargas.

-Que… Que…- Pregunto a secas Ludwig mientras miraba a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y Feliciano solamente soltó una pequeña risita aniñada.

-¡Oh nada! Solo que… eres muy dulce, ¿Eres del tipo de personas que siempre sabe que decir verdad?

-¿Qué?- Ludwig miro incrédulo a Feliciano mientras este volvía a reír un poco y ponía su mano en sus labios para no dejar salir su risa fuerte. Paró y miro a Ludwig de nuevo amigablemente y se acercó más.

-Oye…Creo que nuestra presentación haya fue… muy atareada ¿no lo crees?, ¿te gustaría empezar de nuevo?, pregunto Feliciano a Ludwig quien alzo una ceja bastante confundido.

-Empezar… ¿De nuevo? Pero yo ya sé quién eres…- Ludwig realmente no sabía a qué se refería ese chiquillo, Feliciano volvió a reír y tomó la mano de Ludwig con sus dos pequeñas manos.

Eran tan suaves y la diferencia entre su mano y la de él era totalmente notable, Ludwig tragó saliva y volvió a alzar una ceja mientras veía como el niño se reía de él.

-¡Ya se tontuelo! Pero hay que hacer como que no nos conocemos y presentarnos de nuevo y mejor! Mira así…- Feli se separó de el un poco y tosió mientras alzaba la mano invitándolo a que se la tomara.

-¡Ciao, Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, tengo 16 años y me gusta la pasta! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Pregunto ni animadamente Feliciano ladeando la cabeza un poco y viendo a Ludwig de una manera tierna y cálida.

Ludwig miro la mano de Feliciano como si fuera una bomba asesina, estaba realmente confundido y por impulso tomo la mano del menor lentamente y con duda sin verlo a los ojos.

-Yo…Yo soy Ludwig…Ludwig Beilshmidth, tengo… 23 años y… soy Capitán-

Ludwig estaba que no se creía lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba siguiendo el juego a un niño y este solo rio de nuevo suavemente mientras sacudía sus manos lentamente.

-Hehehe, ¡él placer es todo mío Ludwig! Ojala seamos muy buenos amigos…- Dijo dulcemente Feliciano mientras se quedaba mirando a Ludwig a los ojos y se sentía un poco extraño.

Ludwig tragó un poco de saliva y simplemente respondió un "Igualmente" a secas pero se quedaba hipnotizado viendo los hermosos ojos caramelo del menor.

Kiku miraba desde lejos a los dos, suspiro un poco mientras observaba el lapsus brutus de Feli y el Capitán.

-Creo que… es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-

_Continuara…_

**¡ALFRED YOUR DUMBASS!**

**ES POR ESO QUE NO PODEMOS SACARTE A LA CALLE, ALFRED**

**You tried…**

**¡Menso, menso menso! Pero es esencial para que esos bobos se junten lol.**

**¡Se que esta cortito, perdón peor les prometo más! ¡Mucho más! **

**Ahora si:**

**¡SUS JALADAS DE GREÑAS!**

**Conte los votos… y adivinen que**

**FUE UN EMPATE, NO PUEDE SER! HAHAHAHA XDDD**

**Y hubo reviews que se les olvido votar! Mendigas**

**Pues este es el resultado:**

**PruAus- 4**

**PruHun- 4 **

**Y fueron 13 reviews, las demás bien gracias hahah no se crean,**

**Pues seguiremos las votaciones :/, las que ya votaron , NO PUEDEN VOTAR OTRA VEZ, para no hacerme bolas, pero si dejen reviews xD**

**Pues como fueron un monton de reviews, les debo su agradecimiento personal! **

**NO SE CREAN! ya tengo tiempo para escribir más!  
**

**Kuroderpy:  
**

**hahaha tu fuiste la primerita en votar y si Matthew es bien bonis, quise ponerle esa faz de ser enfermizo...que bonis. No se, siempre me he imaginado a Lovino como bien aca super mega rudo, creo que le quedaria bien esa imagen hahahaha. Feli tendra mucha speleas internas, creo que muchos las hemos tenido :/ bueno no sexosas como Feli xD o quein sabe... pero si se siente bien feo.  
**

**P.d: Luego te invito unas galletas!  
**

**Vama-sanlove:  
**

**Pues a de ser un tipo de magia que siempre entres a la compu cuando yo subo hahaha, eso es en un periodo de dos semanas maso menos, COMO PUEDES SOBREVIVIR SIN COMPU!? hahaha y viene más itacest ;)  
**

**SaiyaChan:  
**

**En conclusion quieres PruAus xD hahahaha Ya se , me d acosa tratar a Feli de esa manera pero no lo puedo evitar y Luciano es MIO! yo soy mamá, yo lo hice! pidanme permiso para que salgan con él!  
**

**Hitori-chan:  
**

**El amor hace locuras... pero Lovi tiene el cerebro todo por ningun lado, y si Ludwig el superheroe mamado y guapote tendra que salvar a la damisela en peligro hahaha, habra USUK pero tuve que poner ese problema entre ellos xP soy malvada.  
**

**Kyary:  
**

**O-O Demonios! ya hay hasta canibalismo en esta pagina! no me muerdas la mano! subire capitulos pronto! hahaha. Un abrazo psicologico para ti tambien!  
**

**Agni-chan:  
**

**Me intriga que yo se ala causante de que no pusieras atención en clase xD! jovenes delincuentes! no te creas hahaha Pues si los unicornios vomitan si debe ser de muchos colores hahahaha y no culpena Lovino tanto!... bueno si pero es que esta enfermito de la choya!  
**

**Y si, hay muchas cosas de hetalia que muchos pasan por alto, son como comentarios de hidekaz como... extras hahaha, pero como estoy loca y me obsesiono siempre busco saber más de los programas que veo y ya entendi xD queires Pruhun hahahahaha pue sveremos las votaciones de las demás! a ver quien gana.  
**

**Lady Camilla Bathory:  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!  
**

**LA neta disfrute mucho escribir la historia de Felicia y Luciano, como que es mi historia de amor perfecto con su lado tragico, siempre he querido leer algo asi pero no encontraba nada, asiq ue decidi escribirlo yo misma, y si tambien creo que Luciano fue un cobarde pero como dicen " El amor hace locuras" y pues a Luciano se le cayeron los tornillos por amor y dolor y simplemente se fue a la salida facil...pobrecito chiquitin  
**

**HAhaha a mi me gusto el lemon tambien, me hubiera gustado poner que hacien el "Love" completo pero... no se xD decidi molestarme y no ponerlo porque estaba pensando en otras cosas. Y si! tengo muchas historias itacest pensadas, ya me veras por esos rumbos  
**

**Y no digas que no eres muy buena, eres buenisima! y gracia spor tu opinion y a huevo que si somos bien chidas aqui en guadalajara ;) xD  
**

**Claudette de Lioncourt:**

** Gracias xD que buenoq ue me salio mejor pero sigo practicando!  
**

**Obama-plz: HHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA te amo! me das mucha risa, pues lo siento señor presidente... como esta pagina es democratica debemos respetar la decision que se tome...  
**

**Sakery-chan:  
**

**TU! pequeña saltarina, me caes super bien, me alegra que pensemos igual xD bueno soy modesta, que bueno que a muchos les gusta mi fic pero tal vez a otros les caigo tan mal que me quieren asesinar xD. Muchas gracias!  
**

**Nathalie-Vargas:  
**

**Hahahaha xD muchas gracias por tus cumplido! Deberiamos hacer una pelicula para robarles los fans a crecuspulo... xD yo lei los libros pero no vi las peliculas... solo vi una y toda la sala solo habia gritos de niñas locas que no s ecallaban cuando salian los monos sin camiseta! QUE HORROR!  
**

**Si Lovino paso por muchas cosas... y Tambien me cae super bien Rómulo, no te preocupes, mi ultimo abuelo varon tambien murio hace unos meses y nunca conoci a mi abuelo materno ...sad face, pero bueno! el fue muy bueno, los DOS mejor dicho y se que se estan echando unos clavados en esa piscina gigante en el cielo  
**

**que mala eres con Lovino xD peor la neta es un enfermo qeu da miedo y estoy comenzandoa pensar que enrealidad soy yo... xD.  
**

**Pues yo creo que entendi tu voto hahahaha, Oaxaca!? ese lugar es la onda! beuno yo fui por donde esta la selvita por que fui d eMisisones y una señora me dio los tamales oaxaqueños más ricos que me he comido en toda mi vida *-* a y sin contar que me encontre un puma y tuve que esconderme en un baño hasta que se fuer apeor estuvo genial!  
**

**y ya s epara que son los pañuelos no te preocupes xD  
**

**NekoKatsura:  
**

**Ya te anote! gracia spor participar xDD hahaha no en serio gracias y pues aver como votan las demás! peor no te decepcionare!  
**

**ProfessorLayton: mendiga loca! por tu culpa se borro mi juego del pofresor layton , toma tus cochinos picarats! no te creas hahaha ya te anote! ya callate xD!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todas!, perdón por las faltas de ortografia**

**Sale, bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que onda**

**Bueno pues yo aquí con un mega corcho en el cerebro! ME CHOCA TENER PAROS IMAGINATIVOS, me choca, me choca, me choca! Pero bueno… para hacer más fácil las cosas y como se los mencione mucho antes, creo que en el primer capitulin…. Bueno, he decidido hacer la historia por drabbles… bueno si… si xD hahaha si tendrán un seguimiento en la historia no se preocupen, seguirá todo genial y bien bonis. Todo en su momento.**

**Ah de verdad, un bato me pregunto por PM una cosilla**

**¿Pero Lovino y Feliciano no eran gemelos?**

**NO, no son gemelos, Hidekaz lo dijo claramente en una entrevista.**

**Todos confunden que son gemelos porque cumplen el mismo dia, pero esa fue su independencia, históricamente hablando la parte del Sur de Italia es la más vieja y la del norte es la más moderna, comparten cumpleaños porque fue la independencia de TODA Italia pero pues tienen edades muy diferentes.**

**Cabe mencionar que Lovino tiene 22-23 años ((en edad humana)) y Feliciano 19-20 ((crei que solo veinte pero hidekaz dijo que 19-20… que bonis))**

**Además en muchos Scans de Hidekaz demuestra que Lovino es mayor que Feli incluso de estatura pero en el anime como les encanta cambiar las cosas a sus gustos, los ponen del mismo tamaño y se ven como gemelos. Caras de babas corazones de tomates… Por eso me chocan… pero haber como los ponen la nueva temporada YUJUU ya quiero verlos! Los dibujos… no manchen se ven super bien aunque me hubiera gustado que les hubieran puesto más galleta pero pues la neta super Wow pero bueno… Ya me di miedo… todos los días no más ando investigando, me choca interesarme tanto por un programa xD.**

**Otra cosa, mis profes de italiano que son de allá dicen que los del Sur son más alegres y los del norte son bien fresones y bien acá gruñones… entonces las personalidades de Feli y Lovino deberían ser al revés?... Naha si están lindos!**

**Gracias por leer hahaha, al final otra jalada de orejas**

**Hetalia es de Hidekaz y ni de chiste es mio porque la cagaria bien machine.**

**WARNING: Este cap contiene lemon, incest lol!**

**Sin más preámbulos la pinche historia**

* * *

** dulce y deseado Feliciano y el atarantado compulsivo Ludwig...**

_-L-Lo…Lovi ah-umm~…-_

_Tenía la vista nublada pero podía sentir los movimientos de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sentía mucho placer y su cuerpo respondía por sí solo, como si fuera un instinto, un instinto animal, movía sus manos por ese cuerpo frágil, delicado y hermoso, el causante de todos sus deseos y se sentía tan cálido, olía a flores…olía a Feliciano._

_Lovino movía sus caderas contra las de Feli quien solo le suplicaba que siguiera y no parara jamás, rosando sus partes bajas en un vaivén elegante y lento. Tomaba el rostro de su hermano mayor entre sus finos y delicados dedos y lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana, gemía solo por él y cumplía el sueño más anhelado de Lovino._

_Lovino no podía estar más complacido, las palabras sucias que le susurraba Feliciano a su oído solo lo excitaban más y las manos del menor viajaron hacia el miembro su para acariciarlo en movimientos rápidos mientras veía a su hermano amyor de forma suplicante._

_-L-Lovi… dámelo… dámelo por favor, quiero estar contigo…- Oír esas palabras salir de los labios rosas de su Fiore era música para sus oídos._

_No quiso esperar más, tenía el dolor punzante en la entrepierna y solo explotaría si no llegaba a su objetivo: hacerlo suyo de una puta vez y disfrutar juntos ese placer enorme._

_No sabía que le excitaba más, el hecho de que estaba A PUNTO de adueñarse de Feliciano o el mismo Feliciano. Se veía tan hermoso…su cuerpo pequeño y con pequeñas gotas de sudor y fluidos a causa del placer que solo hacia resaltar su hermoso aroma a flores, jazmines y Casablanca, su aroma preferido…tan de Feliciano, sus ojos con lagrimas de placer que hacían brillar sus hermosos irises color caramelo que con tan solo mirarlos se perdía en ellos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el éxtasis y sus labios rosas que emitían esos divinos gemidos. El olor de la habitación se mezclaba con el aroma a flores de Feliciano y el olor a sexo, ese olor a limón acido y con un toque de dulce._

_Feliciano gateo un poco sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Lovino, recostando su pecho en el colchón pero levantando sus caderas mientras volteaba el rostro hacia Lovino, jadeando y diciendo:_

_-Lo-Lovino…Per favore, no me hagas esperar más…hazme tuyo… Te necesito…-_

_Lovino trago saliva pero rápidamente tomo las caderas femeninas del menor y de golpe entro en su interior ganándose un grito por parte de Feliciano quien estaba contorsionándose y jalando las sabanas. Lovino tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras gruñía de placer, ajustándose en el interior de su amado Feliciano. Era tan cálido y estrecho…tan perfecto, beso con rudeza los labios azucarados del menor, saboreando el dulce con la mezcla salada del sudor pero que solo hacia desearlo aun más, comenzó con una seria de estocadas firmes y profundas, lentas pero placenteras. Y con los sonidos que emitía Feliciano por el trato de Lovino a su interior solo hacia todo más perfecto, Feliciano se volteo para poder pasar su finas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lovino y hacer que las estocadas fueran más profundas, besaba con dificultad su rostro a causa del ritmo más rápido que impuso su hermano mayor._

_-¡Lo-Lovino! Ahh~… ¡AAH! Ti amo, T-Ti amo-_

_-Fe-Feliciano…-_

_Podía sentir que él final se acercaba peligrosamente, no quería parar pero sentía las descargas eléctricas en su columna que le indicaban que estaba a punto de correrse, profundizo las penetraciones y beso los labios de su Feliciano para volver a verlo con lujuria y decirle_

_-Eres… eres mío, me perteneces, te amo… Feliciano-_

_En ese momento cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose a punto de venirse cuando…_

_-¿Lovino, estas bien?-_

_Abrió sus ojos y para sus más grandes horrores, no tenía a Feliciano debajo de él, estaba… ¡¿Rómulo?!_

Lovino despertó de golpe, jadeando y sintiendo aun el ardiente calor de su cuerpo, mirando hacia todos lados y luego dándose cuenta que se estaba follando la almohada que se encontraba justo en su entrepierna y escuchaba la voz preocupante de su abuelo a fuera de su habitación.

-¡¿Que…Que demonios quieres?!- Pregunto Lovino totalmente furioso hacia la puerta y porque fue un estúpido sueño irreal.

-¿¡Eeh?! Pero… tú me dijiste que te despertara temprano- dijo Rómulo afuera de la puerta haciendo pucheros y ya vestido con su traje militar italiano color café oscuro. A veces no podía entender a su nieto… bueno en realidad no lo entendía para nada, es más le daba miedo y era demasiado extraño, primero le dice, no más bien le ORDENA que lo despierte temprano y ahora le grita.

Que dolor de trasero podía llegar a ser Lovino.

Lovino gruño mientras recordaba todo y se quitaba sus pijamas negras para encontrarse con su dolorosa erección.

-¡YA ENTENDI PUES, AHORA LARGATE MALDITO ANCIANO CARA DE BAGRE!- Gritó Lovino bastante ofuscado e iba directamente al baño a descargarse de una puta vez.

Rómulo se quedo estático mientras se le salían pequeñas lagrimitas y hacia más pucheros.

-¡Que no soy un viejo y no tengo cara de pez bagre! De verdad eres malvado…- ¿Porque tenía que herir sus sentimientos de esa manera? Porque no podía darse cuenta de su hermosura y su juventud rebosante… era solo un niñato que no sabía nada de la estética.

Eso fue lo último que pensó Rómulo para alejarse de allí y no sacar más la ira de Lovino y para que no lo asesinara del enojo.

Lovino no tuvo que hacer casi nada para poder descargarse en el retrete, con unos cuantos movimientos logro venirse y ensucio un poco la tapa del baño.

Frunció el ceño mientras veía sus propios fluidos blancos que hacían contraste con el agua transparente del inodoro, eso no debería de estar ahí, debería estar dentro de Feliciano porque eso sería una prueba de que era suyo… que rabia, que puta rabia.

Lovino golpeo la pared en un intento de descargar el enojo que aun tenia contenido en su interior. Maldita sea, eso pensó, se sintió tan real, el interior de Feliciano, su piel, absolutamente todo se sintió real ¿Tanto era su deseo? Lo amaba tanto, era suyo… pero a veces sentía que Feliciano no le correspondía por igual.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer para convencerlo de que él era la mejor opción?

Ya lo había intentado todo, lo ha cortejado de mil maneras, le ha hablado mejor que en los libros de poesías, le ha demostrado su amor y lo ha protegido de todos esos imbéciles.

No… el equivocado era el mismo, Feliciano si lo amaba solo que era muy tímido.

Porque él lo amaba… como lo amaba Felicia, y ellos estarían juntos para siempre y si tenía que matar a todos incluido a su propio abuelo pues así lo haría.

Lovino sonrió con un toque escalofriante y solo susurro

-No te preocupes amor mío… tú y yo estaremos juntos…-

.

.

.

.

.

Ludwig abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo que sonar su reloj porque despertó justo a la hora, como era de esperarse de él, siendo un soldado de un rango alto debía tener hábitos estrictos.

El día anterior había sido tan…extraño, pareciera que ni siquiera lo vivió porque paso tan rápido. Lo único que recuerda fue esa tonta "nueva presentación" y el rostro de Feliciano… de allí no recuerda nada más. Tal vez el llevarlo de vuelta a la hacienda pero ya no más.

Suspiro cansadamente y se paró de la cama para buscar en sus ropas sus vestimentas de entrenamiento, su camiseta negra sin mangas, sus pantalones militares grises y sus bototos. Aun se sentía un poco agotado pero el deber llama y por supuesto debía seguir con uno de sus hábitos más importantes:

Entrenar.

Como buen soldado nazi siempre debe tener el buen físico y el entrenamiento adecuado para poder servir en este planeta y por supuesto a su líder, si eres fuerte y tienes lo necesario para luchar pues entonces tendrías un sentido para vivir, exterminar a todos aquellos que solo estorbaban en este mundo ósea a los de la raza impura, proteger a la raza aria y tener el orgullo del Führer… y de su abuelo.

Si eras un debilucho entonces podrías ir preparando tu tumba porque tarde o temprano el mundo solo te destruiría y obviamente no tendrás ningún sentido de vida ¿A quién protegerías? ¿Qué motivos tendrías de estar en este mundo si ni siquiera sabes manejar un arma correctamente?

Esa era la ideología de Ludwig, si no tienes lo necesario, simplemente eres una basura.

Ludwig asintió para sí mismo pero rápidamente la imagen del frágil Feliciano con ese kimono rosa de flores pasó por su mente. Abrió los ojos un poco y trato de olvidarlo, ¿Por qué se le venían a la mente la imagen de aquel chiquillo? Él era el vivo ejemplo de la palabra "Innecesario" tan débil y frágil. Parecía que si el viento soplara, se lo llevaría por completo. Ese niño, débil y tan tonto

Ese niño… de que le servía tener a todo un ejército tratando de cuidarlo, él morirá y eso a él no le importa.

No le importa… No le importa en lo absoluto, solo está en ese estúpido y tétrico lugar para cumplir su misión, no le importa para nada ese mocoso de grandes ojos color caramelo y con la sonrisa más enigmática del mundo. Ludwig se dio una cachetada rápidamente mientras ponía una cara de confusión y frustración para sí mismo, ¿¡Porque demonios seguía pensando así!? De repente otro recuerdo pasó por su mente, él y Feliciano en la casa de Kiku, cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Feliciano decidió presentarse de nuevo…

"_-¡Ciao, Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, tengo 16 años y me gusta la pasta! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Pregunto muy animadamente Feliciano ladeando la cabeza un poco y viendo a Ludwig de una manera tierna y cálida._

_Ludwig miro la mano de Feliciano como si fuera una bomba asesina, estaba realmente confundido y por impulso tomo la mano del menor lentamente y con duda sin verlo a los ojos._

_-Yo…Yo soy Ludwig…Ludwig Beilshmidth, tengo… 23 años y… soy Capitán-_

_Ludwig estaba que no se creía lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba siguiendo el juego a un niño y este solo rio de nuevo suavemente mientras sacudía sus manos lentamente._

_-Hehehe, ¡él placer es todo mío Ludwig! Ojala seamos muy buenos amigos…-"_

Esta vez Ludwig se quedo estático con los ojos abiertos, volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver su cuerpo semidesnudo en el espejo del enorme tocador de su habitación y después a su mano derecha, con la que había saludado a Feliciano por segunda vez.

Cuando sintió su pequeña mano sosteniendo la suya, sintió una descarga muy extraña. Ludwig tragó saliva y frunció el ceño cuando recordó todo eso.

Aun estaba enojado consigo mismo por seguirle el juego a un mocoso y sobre todo… por traicionar sus ideas.

"_-Tu…Debes pensar que soy un tonto, ¿no?- dijo Feliciano mientras veía triste el horizonte._

_Ludwig se sobresalto cuando lo escucho hablar y por fin dirigió su mirada al chico, este se veía…deprimido. Claro que no le importaba, por supuesto que no, es más en realidad si pensaba que era un tonto, se lo diría…_

_-Tú…tú no eres ningún tonto-_

_Ludwig abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido, ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento?_

_-Pero… tú eres un soldado, los soldados nunca lloran ni son débiles, de seguro si piensas eso de mí-_

_Ludwig escucho lo que dijo, le daría la razón al chico porque él era solo un débil mocoso, exacto, el perfecto y serio Capitán Ludwig piensa en lo correcto y eso es correcto, ahora si se lo diría ahora mismo…_

_-No… no es verdad, tú estabas triste, por eso llorabas… no tiene nada de malo sentirse triste… era lo que tu sentías en ese momento_-"

Se sintió tan traicionado de sí mismo, ni siquiera supo porque había contestado así. Solo contestaba a lo tonto.

¿Por qué demonios no dijo lo que en realidad pensaba?

¿Por qué al ver los ojos y el estado del niño… se sentía tan desconectado del mundo?

Tenía que aceptar aunque le costara admitirlo, él chico era tan…como decirlo, bien parecido y después de escuchar que a todos los dejaba con la boca abierta tal vez ese era el motivo por el que él respondió así… se sintió hipócrita, pensar una cosa pero decir otra.

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y siguió vistiéndose, amarrando sus agujetas y poniéndose la camiseta negra sin mangas, dejando libre sus musculosos y bien formados brazos.

Pensar en esas irrelevancias solo le quitaría su precioso tiempo, y estar preguntándose estupideces también. No iba a perder más tiempo y decidió salir de su habitación para ir directo al huerto, tal vez unas 345 abdominales, 456 lagartijas y 24 vueltas por él huerto que era considerablemente grande le refrescaría las ideas, normalmente suele hacer más ejercicios pero bueno con eso bastaría ¿no?

Ludwig estaba sumido en sus ideas cuando de pronto un grito furioso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡JAMAS ME HABIAN HUMILLADO ASI!-

Ludwig se quedo estático un momento mientras movía su mano rápidamente hacia su cinturón donde reposaba su pistola, camino lentamente hacia donde había escuchado ese grito tan molesto, cuando de pronto vio una sombra muy extraña acercándose diciendo un sinfín de blasfemias y allí fue cuando Ludwig salió a encarar de una vez por todas a un… ¿Dragón Morado?

-Pero que…-

-¡EEEEK! BLOODY BATARD, ¡FIJATE DONDE APUNTAS ESO, TONTO ALEMAN!-

Ludwig reconoció la voz del tipo, bajo su mano con el arma mientras lo señalaba bastante confundido.

-Arthur… ¿porque estas en una botarga de Dragón?- La pregunta clave para desenmascarar todas sus interrogantes.

Arthur estaba en disfrazado de una botarga de Dragón color morado con rayas verdes bastante…ridículo. Pensaba que Arthur era un hombre serio y totalmente centrado en la vida pero… esto simplemente no tenia nombre.

El Dragón…bueno ARTHUR se cruzo de brazos, y simplemente le dijo.

-¡¿Porque no se lo preguntas a estos tontos?! ¡ELLOS deberían darte la respuesta!-

Ludwig alzó una ceja y movió su cuerpo para ver detrás de Arthur y alcanzo a ver a Alfred en una armadura de caballero gris, con uno de esos cascos medievales con plumas azules, Francis vestido de Rey, con una capa de terciopelo roja y con bordes blancos con puntos negros y una corona de rey y Mathew de reina, vestido casi igual que Francis pero su capa era más pequeña y su corona de reina. Alfred corría a donde ellos estaban…

-¡ARTHUR! No te enojes please, solo estamos ensayando- Dijo Alfred a punto de tomar el brazo de Arthur pero este lo movió rápidamente para que ni siquiera lo tocara.

-¡No me toques! Ni creas que ya estas perdonado por lo que me hiciste pasar ayer…- Bufo Arthur aun mirando a Alfred con odio y rencor

-Arthur…- Alfred lo miro un poco triste y frustrado, solo hacia más difícil las cosas… y más con el enorme orgullo que tenía en su corazón.

-Tsk Tsk Arthur mon ami, esta es la decima cuarta vez que huyes del ensayo, vas a arruinarlo todo…- Dijo Francis en su tono calmado y francés pero típico de él, mientras Mathew se acercaba a Arthur para quitarle la cabeza de dragón que traía y descubrir su rostro enojado y con un enorme puchero.

-Mr. Arthur… no debería enojarse así, Feliciano ya esta perdiendo la paciencia y no creo que sea correcto causarle tantos percances- Dijo amable el joven Mathew mientras Arthur bufaba del enojo.

-¡Es fácil decirlo porque tú nunca haces los papeles del villano! ¿¡Porque demonios tengo que ser yo?! ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ser el héroe o el rey o la reina o…-

En ese momento Francis comenzó a reír como si esa hubiera sido la broma más graciosa del planeta y Alfred hacia pucheros diciendo "¡Yo soy el Héroe!"

-Arthur… S'il vous plaît ! Tú naciste para esos papeles del villano, el Heroe ya es Alfred y tú no podrías ser el Rey. Un Rey debe tener un porte elegante como él mío cosa que no tienes, ¡y ni de chiste serias la Reina! ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez a una reina con grandes cejas como las tuyas? NO, una reina debe ser linda, amable, hermosa y ese…es el papel perfecto de Mathew, ¿o no? Mon petit…- En ese momento Francis tomo de la cintura a Mathew, haciendo una pose de un total Casanova y el pobre Mathew estaba tan rojo como un tomate y tiritaba de la vergüenza,

-B-Bueno… no creo que sea correcto decir que yo soy perfecto para ese papel pero…- Antes de continuar Mathew tomo su inhalador y volteo a otro sitio mientras inhalaba aquel medicamento y se sonrosaba ligeramente- Creo que a usted le queda perfecto su papel de Rey…professeur-

Alfred solo se quedo boquiabierto viendo tal ese de su hermano menor.

Arthur solo rodo los ojos mientras decía un "No puede ser" y se cruzaba de brazos totalmente apenado por esa situación ajena y Ludwig totalmente olvidado pero receptor de todas esas escenas tanto bochornosas como caramelosas simplemente no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

Estaba presenciando un acto gay, justo enfrente de sus azulados ojos. Un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo mientras se murmuraba a sí mismo "Cómeme tierra", "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi" y " Yo solo quería entrenar… no quería estar en medio de estos idiotas".

Alfred trato de dejar de ver a su hermano menor en su… situación tan común y se voltio a ver a Arthur quien seguía restregándose los ojos con los dedos de su mano aun blasfemando por esa escena cursi que tenían enfrente y se le prendió el foco.

Esta era su oportunidad para tratar de contentar a Arthur.

Se acerco dudosamente al joven de cejas enormes, tosió un poco y dijo:

-Hey Iggy… tal vez, tú podrías ser la princesa y yo podría ser tu héroe y no se… ¿salvarte?-

Arthur abrió los ojos y vio incrédulo a Alfred, iba a protestar cuando se oyó un grito bastante frustrado y molesto.

-¡NOOO, LO ESTAN ARRUINANDO TODO POR DECIMA CUARTA VEZ!-

Ludwig alzo una ceja y volteo a ver al causante de ese grito tan estruendoso, se impacto al ver que era una chica.

Tenía un vestido de princesa ampón de color morado, su pelo era negro y tenia uno de esos sombreros ridículos que usan las princesas, usaba un poco de maquillaje y tenía un rulo que le sobre salía del pelo y…

Esperen… ¿¡FELICIANO!?

A Ludwig se le cayó la mandíbula mientras veía al joven Vargas acercársele a Alfred en ese…como le dicen los americanos… ¿Cross-dressing?

Alfred trago saliva mientras veía a su pequeño paciente acercársele bastante disgustado y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho con sus manos varias veces… golpes bastantes débiles a decir verdad mientras protestaba audiblemente.

-¡No, No, No! ¡Se supone que debes salvarme a mí, yo soy la princesa, el es un dragón, los príncipes no salvan dragones! Jamás voy a poder ser actor con un elenco tan malvado como ustedes.- Feliciano estaba haciendo pucheros a más no poder y se volteo pisoteando el suelo como un niño pequeño y Ludwig aun no podía comprender nada, ¿Actor? ¿Elenco? ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí y porque seguía viendo todo esto?

Arthur bufo y se dirigió a Feliciano.

-¡Claro! Como tú no tienes que estar en esta estúpida botarga que está a 100º Celsius, es fácil para ti quejarte de estos inútiles incluyéndome y no darte cuenta que tu querido tutor se está muriendo de calor y Alfred… NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, ¡si yo fuera una princesa…PRINCIPE para ser exactos, no dejaría que me salvaras de ninguna manera! De seguro estarías listo para encerrarme en otra torre o mejor dicho en un "Casillero"- Dijo por ultimo Arthur mientras miraba de manera retadora y furiosa a Alfred y este simplemente miro el suelo bastante apenado y lleno de culpa.

Ludwig llego a una conclusión… estaba captando pura tontería y lo mejor era irse de allí, estaba a punto de voltearse para emprender su camino cuando Feliciano lo voltio a ver rápidamente y exclamo.

-TU-

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ludwig frunciendo el ceño pero se asusto un poco porque al voltear ya tenía a Feliciano bastante cerca de su cuerpo y este lo miraba maravillado, caminando en torno a él, admirando su cuerpo y finalmente salto de la emoción diciendo.

-¡Tu eres perfecto! ¡Tu eres el nuevo príncipe!-

Francis, Mathew y Arthur miraron sorprendidos al niño mientras que Alfred y Ludwig gritaron al unisonó un enorme ¡¿QUE?!

-¡Si,eres perfecto, apuesto y tienes el porte de un principe ! ¿No te parece fantastico ?- Pregunto Feli bastante animado y con sus mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción , haciendo que los demás cambiaran su rostro sorprendido a uno lleno de ternura, excepto Ludwig que estaba sin decir nada y no captaba su triste destino y Alfred inflo sus mejillas prostestando.

-¡IT'S NOT FAIR,yo soy el Heroe, yo soy el principe y ese fulano aleman acaba de llegar y no es justo!

Ludwig lo volteo a ver de inmediato frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos mientras le decía lentamente.

-Estoy. Aquí .Enfrente…-

Feliciano hizo un puchero y dicto la sentencia del pobre Alfred quien seguía sin creer que Feli, su fiel y adorable paciente le hacía esto.

-¡No! A ti te encanta solo salvar dragones y no a esta pobre princesa y eso significa solo una cosa… TU SERAS EL AYUDANTE DEL PRINCIPE-

En la mente de Alfred se escucho una horrible orquesta tocando la música más aterradora si pudiese ser y apareció un aura deprimente alrededor de su "heroica" persona. Feliciano rompió su ego en mil pedazos, era el maldito karma que le había dado una patada a su corazón… ¿el segundón del héroe? ¡¿PORQUE?!

Mathew se sorprendió tanto y se sintió totalmente mal por su hermano, le habían dado un golpe en su lado ególatra y eso si debió doler, Francis tenía los ojos abiertos también incrédulo por el nivel de crueldad que Feliciano había alcanzado, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando pero Feliciano tal vez se paso…un poquito.

Arthur inflo sus mejillas pero exploto a carcajadas un poco malévolas mientras se tirada en el suelo y rodaba de tanto reír.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT JERK! Al parecer tendrás que estar en la sombra del héroe ahora Alfred!- Dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba del suelo y apuntaba a Alfred con una sonrisa maléfica. Alfred estaba en un rincón haciendo dibujos en el suelo mientras seguía con su aura emotiva y Mathew estaba arrodillado junto a su hermano abrazándolo para tratar de clamarlo.

Mientras todos estaban ocupados viendo a Alfred, Ludwig trato de desaparecer caminando de puntitas para no hacer ruido y escapar pero fue en vano cuando sintió que Feliciano lo abrazo por detrás, riendo animadamente.

-¿Adónde vas Sr. Guardaespaldas? Te enseñare tus diálogos y te daré tu disfraz en mi habitación, ¡Vamos corre!- Dijo Feliciano mientras jalaba el brazo de Ludwig y lo arrastraba adentro de la hacienda y este protestaba pero por algún motivo no trataba de detenerlo.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡OYE NIÑO, BASTA YA! yo no voy a ser un estúpido príncipe, ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando…oye DETENTE- decía Ludwig mientras veía el huerto alejarse…adiós entrenamiento ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO SE RESISTIA?!

Francis vio a los dos alejarse mientras sonreía y pensaba para sí mismo.

-Tal vez sea buena idea que él sea el nuevo príncipe de Feliciano… ¿o no Lovino?-

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Usted es muy lento Capitán! Vamos ya casi llegamos~- Decía el joven Vargas mientras arrastraba a Ludwig por los pasillos de la hacienda y se tropezaba un poco con el vestido morado que traía puesto.

-¡NIÑO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que… hacer mis… entrenamiento! Son parte de mis reglas, si no las cumplo, ¡seré un inútil!- Decía Ludwig quien se agarraba de los marcos de las puertas para que Feliciano no lo arrastrara más. En realidad, Ludwig podría detenerse fácilmente y alzar su brazo junto con Feliciano para parar todo este alboroto pero al parecer los pies de Ludwig se movían por si solos y Ludwig saco una otra pequeña conclusión.

Feliciano era un Súcubo, lo llevaría a su nido demoniaco aka "su habitación" y simplemente lo descuartizaría, abusaría de él y lo dejaría allí tirado y después se iría volando a donde Lovino y Lovino estaría riéndose macabramente mientras toma a Feliciano de la cintura y dirá:

"_-¡Te lo advertí, estúpido macho patatas!-"_

Ludwig estaba tan ocupado creando su maldito final y no se dio cuenta cuando Feliciano abrió la puerta de su habitación y aventó a Ludwig para que entrara de una buena vez, este, cayó de cara contra la cama de Feliciano y cuando alzó su rostro se dio cuenta que miles de peluches lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa escalofriantemente.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS…!- pero cuando se tallo los ojos se quedo perplejo cuando Feliciano abrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz se colara a su cuarto y Ludwig simplemente se sintió…idiota por haber pensado que toda la habitación de Feliciano era un nido de demonios.

Era un cuarto… bastante infantil.

Todas las paredes eran murales fantásticos, llenos de princesas, caballeros, dragones, un sinfín de animales fantasiosos y el techo era un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Había muchas fotos de Feliciano que adornaban sus repisas, algunas paredes, fotos con su abuelo, su hermano, Arthur, Alfred, ect. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros teatrales, guiones, historias de misterio y muchas románticas.

Algunos juguetes viejos pero en buen estado tal vez de su infancia pasada, peluches de gatos por todas partes. Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y casa blancas que reposaban sobre un pequeño escritorio, era sin duda alguna, el cuarto de un niño, el cuarto de Feliciano.

-¡Aaah, son flores, que hermosas!- Dijo Feliciano cuando se dio cuenta de ese florido ramo que estaba frente a él, corrió y tomo el bouquet entre sus manos, oliendo el perfume delicioso de esas flores tan elegantes y tomando una pequeña tarjeta que reposaba en ellas, la leyó con cuidado y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y una sonrisa adorno su bello rostro mientras daba pequeños saltitos de la emoción y se acercaba a Ludwig que aun estaba en shock por el cambio radical de su "Final demoniaco"

-Oh Sr. Guardaespaldas… ¡lo adoro! Están romántico…a veces siento que me mata de tantas sorpresas…bueno solo fue un decir Hehehe- Rio ligeramente Feliciano mientras se dejaba caer en la cama junto a Ludwig mientras volvía a leer la pequeña tarjeta de sus manos y volvía a suspirar soñadoramente. Ludwig alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué y de quién demonios estás hablando?- Dijo Ludwig frustrado, ya estaba harto, primero no pudo hacer su preciado entrenamiento, vio esa estúpida pelea de Arthur contra todo el mundo, luego Feliciano le dice un montón de cosas de ser príncipe y quien sabe cuánto y lo arrastra a ese… cuarto de niño con muñecos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Feliciano rio infantilmente y le puso la pequeña tarjeta en la cara.

-Estoy hablando de Lovino bobo, mire que romántico es… ¿acaso no siente que muere de la emoción?- Dijo Feliciano mientras saltaba de su cama al piso y ponía sus manos en su pecho en una pose dramática y caminaba hacia su armario.

Ludwig entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a leer esa… peculiar tarjeta de Lovino. No supo si sentir repulsión o miedo o tal vez las dos cosas con una pizca de incredulidad y dos cucharadas de "El no puede ser Lovino"

La tarjeta decía estas simpáticas palabras:

"_Per mio dolce amore, il piu bello di tutto il mondo, ti amo come un pazzo, mio dolce Feliciano"_

_Lovino_

A Ludwig se le cayó la tarjeta de la mano porque simplemente se quedo estático, había llegado a otra nueva conclusión.

Lovino si estaba loco.

Antes pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, tal vez Lovino solo era un hermano mayor que se preocupada demasiado por su pequeño hermano y pues tal vez la sobreprotección lo tenia obsesionado pero no…esa tarjeta era la respuesta de todo.

Lovino estaba enamorado de su hermano, de su HERMANO. No solo era un sádico amante de los cuchillos y de la sangre embarrada en las paredes, sino que estaba enfermo de amor por su propio hermano, ahora entendía porque en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a Lovino le sacaba a Feliciano y le daba un sinfín de palabrería llenas de veneno y muerte si se llegaba a acercar a su hermano.

Que alguien venga y lo saque de esa casa de locos por favor…

Esa relación no era sana, era totalmente siniestra y viniendo más de Lovino, y el atarantado de Feliciano solo piensa en jugar y tal vez no tiene idea de lo peligroso que es Lovino para su salud mental.

-Oiga Sr. Guardaespaldas… se quedo muy callado, ¿le ocurre algo?- Dijo Feliciano con una voz suave y un poco curiosa mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo…- Ludwig se volvió a quedar callado y esta vez se le abrieron los ojos al máximo y su blanca piel germana cambio de color radicalmente a un tono rojo tomate, no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía a un lado, trato de alejarse de Feliciano gateando hacia atras hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a la pared que estaba junto a la cama.

-¡WAS ZUR HÖLLE FELICIANO!, ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DESNUDO!?- dijo gritando Ludwig, ¡qué falta de pudor tenía ese niñato! A quien se le ocurre andar desnudo frente a una persona que no conoces, aunque ya se hayan presentado seguían siendo unos desconocidos, ¿Acaso todos en esta maldita casa estaban locos?

Feliciano parpadeo un poco y paso una mano por su pecho mientras reía animadamente.

-Oh vamos Sr. Guardaespaldas… usted y yo somos iguales, no tenemos nada que esconder, claro si fuera una chica no estaría de esta forma pero yo confió en usted- Feliciano dijo todo tan despreocupadamente mientras gateaba en la cama hacia donde estaba Ludwig.

Si Ludwig estaba de color tomate ahora estaba de color vino, de seguro su sangre se coagulo o simplemente toda la sangre de sus viseras se fue directo a su piel y este aun trataba sin éxito alejarse del joven Vargas.

-Detente…¡Aléjate de mi! Está claro que no entiendes la situación… ¡BASTA! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MÁS!... Ludwig estaba que se lo llevaba la locura, el chico estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, estaba desnudo y sentía su "peso" que en realidad era como una maldita pluma sobre su cuerpo. Ludwig cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón detenerse y esperando algo.

.

.

.-Hehehe~….-

.

.-¿?-

No paso absolutamente nada, Ludwig ya no sintió a Feliciano y abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo al jovencito con una mano en sus labios y tratando de esconder sus risas mientras lo veía divertidamente.

-¿Que paso?, ¿Por qué demonios te estás riendo?- pregunto frustrado Ludwig, ya habían sido demasiadas preguntas en ese día y la verdad ya se estaba cansado de tanto puto misterio. Feliciano volvió a reír y levanto su mano mostrando una hoja vieja de árbol.

-¡Esto estaba en su cabeza Sr. Guardaespaldas!-

-…- Ludwig no supo que decir, podría ir ahora mismo a cavar un hoyo en el huerto y esconderse para no a ver la luz del sol en veinte años. Se sentía como un completo pervertido…todo este tiempo creyó que él era Frígido, Maldito chiquillo…

- Usted es muy gracioso, debió ver su cara Hahahahahaha, de seguro pensaba que lo iba a golpear o algo~-

Si niño, exactamente eso estaba pensando Ludwig, solo lo iba a golpear y ni de chiste Ludwig estaba pensando en otras cosas, por supuesto que no, como crees…

-Si niño como sea…- Dijo Ludwig en un tono enfadado y volviéndose a sentar en la cama viendo sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Feliciano sonrió para sí mismo y se acerco solo un poco a Ludwig.

-Sabe… usted parece muy interesante… me gustaría saber más de usted si no le importa y… me gustaría dejar de hablarle de usted si tampoco le importa, lo hago por buenos modales pero me gustaría hablarle de tu…- Dijo Feli quien se sonrojo levemente mientras jugaba con su cabello nerviosamente.

Ludwig alzó una ceja en ese acto tan de niña y suspiro pesadamente pero luego se quedo pensando en una cosa. Si le respondía todas sus preguntas él tendría derecho a formular las suyas, así estarían a mano y podría completar ese cuestionario mental que tenía en ese momento.

Sonrió malévolamente en su interior pero lamentándose al mismo tiempo por ser un enorme chismoso pero vamos, todo el mundo tiene un defecto, ¿no?, además el era un experto para simular su interés.

-Bueno… como tengo que estar pegado a ti de todos modos, no veo cual es él problema…pero antes de hacerme hablar ponte algo de ropa abajo por favor…-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Matenme por tardarme tanto… *cuchillo volador sale de la nada peor lo esquivo con maestria aprendido del maestro Altair-**_

_**HAHA! Fallaron…**_

_**Perdón por las tardanzas, es que la neta, me dan tapones mentales xD**_

_**Como que ahora Arthur se estaba pasando de virote, ¿ no?, pero ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo jujuju**_

_**Otra jaladota de orejas.**_

_**La votación volvió a quedar empatada… hasta ayer… y por fin hubo un ganador.**_

_**Como soy una presidenta democrática, respete cada voto y yo no vote… porque realmente me da igual xD pero como soy buena con el pueblo respete sus votos sin darle gusto a ninguno… bueno al final le daría gusto porque ganaron pero fue democrática! **_

_**El ganador es…**_

_**TAN TAAN TAAAAN**_

_**¡PRUHUN!**_

_***500 cuchillos de parte de PruAus caen en mi casa* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PERDON PERDON! Lo siento, Pero pues fueron los votos, Pero les prometo que no los decepcionare, Hare genial el PruHun y hare que les guste! Hare que sea divertido… ¡UN TRIO!**_

_**PruHunAus**_

_**¡Pero seguirá siendo PruHun!**_

_**Peor de todos modos gracias por su participación, fueron d egran apoyo y me da gusto que les guste mi historia!**_

_**¡Le pondré galleta a todo los capítulos!**_

_**Eso o no me llamo AmazingTamales**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kyary:**_

_**¡Si, Alfred esta lelo, pero tratara de arreglar su error!**_

_**Se que en este capitulo casi no hubo UsUk pero te prometo que habrá mucho más adelante.**_

_**KuroDerpy:**_

_**Yo también hago muecas cuando leo cosas que me dan mucha emoción hahaha tu síguele, tu mamá debe comprender que nuestras fantasías son hermosas… hahaha cuando escribí lo de Alfred yo me sentía como Francis acá toda disgustada y regañona, porque eso me pasa en la vida real con mis amigos xD yo soy la que los regaña por sus tonterías amorosas, quise poner una referencia de mi vida hahaha**_

_**El Mathew cuesta 12345678890 dólares please pero se lo tienes que comprar a Francis, haber si te lo vende y si Feliciano es el Dios de los primeros pasos, ¿Ludwig dejara de ser un menso y se dejara llevar también? Ya lo veremos!**_

_**Con gusto me comería unas galletitas con usted señorita!**_

_**Claudette de Lioncourt:**_

_**La historia de la vida de Ludwig y algunos otros estarán más adelante! Y estoy trabajando en lo de las ropas XD que bueno que te gusto y neta, Ludwig es un asaltacunas…. Ojala me asalte a mi también hahaha gracias**_

_**Agni-chan:**_

_**HHAHAHAHAHA me hiciste reir un monton, me encantan los chilenos cuando dicen groserías porque no les entiendo nada pero son geniales xD**_

_**La neta Alfred se paso de virote… ay como hay gente babosa xD pero Alfred ira aprendiendo que no todo en la vida esta en torno a él pero al menos ya se dio cuenta que la cago bien chido con Arthur hahaha Si Feli es violable al 100, si yo fuera Ludwig ose aun pedofilo… okay no hahah**_

_**Pues se te hizo, habrá PruHun pero con pelea AusHun, hare que sea de su agrado! Me pusiste dos reviews verdad? xD ahahah muchas gracias!**_

_**ILuvJapan45:**_

_**Habrá mucho Franada también, siento por lo del PruAus pero como eres buena persona y me quieres me perdonaras¿ verdad?**_

_**Anonimo:**_

_**Lo sé, tanto yaoi nos va a fundir el cerebelo , mucha sgracia spor decir que esta chida mi historia, espero no defraudarte!**_

_**PruHun forevur**_

_**Tacosbigotudos:**_

_**Mira! Tenemos nombres de comidas Mexicanas hahaha**_

_**No hay problema, tu comenta cuando quieras y gracias, obvio que los de México somos super chidos.**_

_**ShinigamiRiku:**_

_**Hhahahaha me encantas, primero me habías dejado solo un mensaje de "esta interesante" y yo así de ah…gracias xD y de repente pusiste un montón de reviews así toda emocionada, hahaha te quiero! Muchas gracias, obvio que Rómulo es la onda y qué bueno que ya te gustaron las parejas xD muchas gracias por tus reviews, estaban muy bonitos! Sigue leyendo por favor!**_


	12. Mentiras que parecen ciertas

Holis!

**Bueno pues, decidí ponerme las pilas y seguir con este inche fic XD hahaha bueno a mi me gusta…pero recibí muchos PM con Warnings de muerte por allí… no de ustedes si no de otros weyes anónimos respecto a que voy a poner PruHun en vez de PruAus… miren a mi me gustan las dos parejas ósea ni fu ni Fa, pero hice una votación para ver a cual preferían y pues prefirieron el PruHun y pues NI MODO además de que al principio me imagine mi fic con PruHun, así que tengo el poder mundial de hacer lo que a mí se me pegue la rechintegua gana((sin ofender aunque ustedes ((los de los mensajes privados, no mis hermosos reviews xD)) dijeron muchas cosas feas hacia mi voluptuosa y asombrosa persona kesese ~))**

**Si no les gusta pues, NO LEAN así de simple ¬¬ y si quieren seguir leyendo pues adelante y aguántense! Para eso está la fucking historia en este sitio web, para que LO LEAN. Yo he leído MILLONES de fics que tienen muchas parejas que no me gustan pero pues les doy una oportunidad , una, porque la historia es interesante y dos, porque saben desarrollarla muy bien a pesar de las parejas que no me gustan pero al final me terminan gustando tal vez un poquitín hihihi.**

**Yo creo que debemos dejar un lado eso de las batallas de los pairings y pues darse la oportunidad de ver algo nuevo.**

**A lo mejor les termina gustando, a lo mejor lo odias más xD**

**Un ejemplo seria el UsUk, yo odiaba esa pareja, LA ODIABA pero deje ese tapón en mi cabeza a un lado y empecé a leer a ver y blablabla y ahora me gusta!**

**Pero bueno, GRACIAS a los que leen mi historia , pues su tolerancia y su amor y su comprensión y sus mentadas de madre a mis personajes y sus cartas de amor a Luciano… lo amo, creo que lo utilizare más seguido… xD**

**Otro PM que me enviaron y me preguntaron otra cosa… parecen entrevista ustedes y se quien fue, wey, me tienes a lado de tu casa y me preguntas esto por internet? hahaha ¬¬**

**"AmazingTamales, ¿Cómo te gusta el yaoi?"**

**¿Eh? Como que como… ah ya, pues… XD bueno, me gusta que tenga una trama y que no sea lo mismo, me gustan las cosas nuevas, no me gusta el yaoi que tiene penes gigantes y fluidos por doquier Hahahahahaha o que pongan que uno de los semes sean dioses del sexo, no me gusta el genderbender… aunque no queda en yaoi ¿no? Pero bueno no me gusta :/ , tampoco me gusta el Mpreg, es que osea, hay niveles hahaha y pienso que el Mpreg es demasiado, bueno he leído Mpregs que están interesantes pues pero no me gusta, y más porque siempre el bebe tiene que ser niña… ¡¿PORQUE NO NIÑO?! También en Mtv en 16 and pregnant, ¿Qué es doctor? Es niña :B, AAARGGH! (( casi no me gustan las niñas… prefiero a los niños pero se que por estar diciendo estas cosas cuando sea mamá de seguro tendre puras viejas hahaha ojala un niño también)) o son gemelos,trillizos, una vez lei un fic me sacaron que fueron cuatrillizos, maldita sea les encanta poner a sufrir a los monos en el parto ¿no?, hahahahaha .En resumen…**

**Me gustan las tramas interesantes.**

**¿Happy? Espero que si! Y que alguien me diga que demonios es "Corazón de Melón" y además quiero un mayordomo como el de Ciel… ¿ya escucharon la canción de Ancient Roma? Que onda con eso jajajaja me da risa al final todas las puercadas censuradas que canta el mendigo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, la pinche historia…**

* * *

Desde que Feliciano desapareció junto con Ludwig, los demás se dispusieron a cambiarse esos disfraces y seguir con sus deberes. Mathew se fue al pueblo junto con Alfred por que tenían que comprar algunas cosas, Francis, estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y Arthur le hacia compañía. Al parecer ellos tenían una interesante discusión…

-No lo entiendo Francis, simplemente no lo entiendo- Dijo Arthur mientras veía la taza de té de manzana con canela que le preparo Francis como si fuera lo más interesante. Fruncio el ceño y suspiro pesadamente mientras volvia a tomar un poco de aquel brebaje que se supone que debía calmarlo puesto que ahora no lo calmaba para nada.

Francis estaba pelando unas papas mientras oia al joven bretón, sonreía ligeramente mientras rodaba los ojos un poco, claro… siendo el guru del amor, todos esos problemas se le hacían poca cosa inclusive disfrutaba un poco de los problemas de los jóvenes tortolos pero que eran tan orgullosos, el amor podría ser a veces tan divertido. Claro divertido y bochornoso para Alfred y Arthur, pero con Mathew era diferente, con el todo era perfecto, tan inocente, tan amable, tan gentil…

Después de tantos años de estar buscando una persona que llenara el vacio que Francis tenia en su corazón y al fin lo había encontrado, claro que le faltaba muy poco para poder llegar a la fase final de la "Conquistación" del corazón asmático de Mathew.

Tantas mujeres y tantos hombres y por fin ese pequeño jovencito hacia que Francis se le abrieran sus ojos y viera que Mathew era todo, absolutamente todo. Y era por eso que no iba a arruinarlo para nada, si llega a decir o hacer algo estúpido podría ir corriendo al árbol más cercano y ahorcarse como era debido pero como el es fantástico no lo iba a permitir, eso pensaba Francis.

Francis rio un poco y miro a Arthur con una cara entre burlona y serena.

-Alfred puede ser un bobo pero debes aceptar que trata de contentarte, tal vez tu deberías darle una oportunidad…-

Arthur abrió los ojos y negó molesto con la cabeza.

-¿Darle una oportunidad? ¡Tu estas loco! Ya tuve suficiente de él por muchos años, no quiero más problemas…- Dijo Arthur mientras miraba de nuevo su té tristemente.

Estaba bastante claro que Alfred solo quería molestarte y ni siquiera se preocupaba por el, si quería contentarlo de seguro seria para que le volviera a hablar y todo volviera a empezar, como un circulo vicioso, lastimar- ignorar – perdonar y volver a lastimar.

Arthur suspiro cansadamente y Francis lo miro un poco preocupado. Bueno tenia que aceptar que Alfred se había pasado pero el chico quería contentar a Arthur y Arthur solo necesitaba tener confianza…de nuevo. Alfred tendría que mover mar y tierra para lograrlo si es que quiere que Arthur vuelva a perdonarlo.

Aunque aveces pueden sucedernos cosas que hagan pensar a los demás otras ….

.

.

.

.

Alfred y Mathew caminaban por el pueblo. Alfred tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Mathew una leve mientras su hermano lo acompañaba al mercado. Era inusual esos momentos ya que Alfred decía que ir al mercado era aburrido…claro eso quitando cuando aveces Mathew le compraba leches malteadas en los puestos del lugar pero esta vez era por algo especial.

Despues de el horrible hecho de que Alfred dejaría de ser el heroe "solo en la obra de Feliciano" , Alfred estaba en su cuarto tratando de pensar en alguna forma de contentar a Arthur y después de tanto pensar y de unas cuantas hamburguesas se le prendió el foco.

_FlashBack_

_Hacia unas semanas atrás, en un dia asombrosamente soleado como su heroica persona y después de tanto tiempo de espera llego el super cool aéreo plano a control de Alfred._

_Habia sido muy difícil encontrar ese magnifico juguete, ya que se había mudado a Europa y por la guerra era muy dificil encontrar cosas americanas en de los países enemigos._

_Fue un milagro que en una juguetería del pueblo se encontrara ese hermoso aparato._

_Alfred no podía estar más feliz y más porque por fin podría utilizarlo._

_Alfred corrió de su habitación al huerto. Era dia libre para él entonces podia hacer lo que se le pegara su regalada gana._

_El huerto estaba calido y pensaba en ir a invitar a Mathew a probar su aereó plano. Pudo ver a su hermano a lo lejos pero el tortolo estaba en un lindo paseo en bote en el lago con Francis. Se veía tan cursi esa escena, Mathew con una sombrilla para protegerse del sol mientras Francis remaba el bote._

_Alfred hizo un gesto de asco, sacando su lengua mientras pensaba en otra persona, ¿Rómulo? No, el estaba atendiendo una llamada en su oficina y ni de chiste le preguntaba a Lovino._

_Entonces una personita vino a su cabeza, ¿Quién más podria jugar con él? Nada más y nada menos que… _

_-¡Feliciano!- Dijo en voz alta Alfred mientras sonreía triunfante._

_Lo único que debía hacer era buscarlo pero ¿Dónde podría estar? Fue entonces cuando escucho unos murmullos mientras caminaba tratando de encontrar al pequeño de los Vargas._

_Movio su cabeza y encontró a quien buscaba junto a otro que hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido._

_-Arthur… - Alfred se sonrojo mientras veía la escena que estaba ante sus ojos._

_Arthur y Feliciano estaban en una de las terrazas del huerto junto al lago. Arthur estaba en una mesedora y Feliciano estaba sentado en el piso y al parecer los dos estaban bordando. Alfred alzo una ceja mientras se acercaba sigilosamente y se escondia detras de un árbol para escuchar mejor. ¿Bordar? Que cosa más aburrida, eso no era cool pero había escuchado hace poco a Feliciano pidiéndole a Arthur que lo enseñara a bordar. Arthur bordaba tranquilamente con una cara serena y tranquila mientras veía a su protegido con una sonrisa suave. Feliciano tenia la lengua un poco afuera mientras trataba de bordar bien. Puede que se vea sencillo pero no lo era, rápidamente Feliciano se paro y se acerco a Arthur enseñándole su bordado con impaciencia y animadamente._

_-¡Arthur, Arthur! Mira, ya me salió la técnica de los 5 puntos~ ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, eh, eh?- Pregunto Feliciano mientras saltaba alrededor de Arthur y este miraba tiernamente al chiquillo hiperactivo._

_-Por supuesto que si Dear, es más, haz mejorado bastante, si sigues asi pronto te enseñare más tecnicas para que tus bordados te salgan perfectos- Dijo el joven tutor mientras seguía bordando un hermoso pañuelo, tenia flores de colores pero Arthur tenia la habilidad de hacer que esas flores se vieran realistas, combinaba los hilos de colores con maestria y creaba esas piezas de arte._

_Feliciano vio maravillado ese pañuelo, era realmente increíble, ya quería ser como Arthur, de verdad era impresionante._

_-Woah Arthur! Que bonito~… ¡Eres el Rey del bordado, estoy seguro que lo sabes todo!- Dijo Feliciano mientras abrazaba a Arthur y este le correspondía suavemente._

_-Hey… no digas eso, no lo se todo aunque… Hay un nuevo libro en la librería sobre 100 nuevas técnicas de bordado, tal vez seria bueno que lo comprara- dijo Arthur mientras se ponia una mano en la barbilla pensando en lo que dijo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Pero que baboso había sido Alfred. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ese jodido libro de macramé… digo BORDADOS era el regalo perfecto para Arthur o al menos serviría para que Arthur olvidara esa deliciosa hamburguesa que no se consumio y termino en el heroico rostro de nuestro amiguito Alfred.

Ese era el motivo por el que Alfred decidió ir a acompañar a su pequeño hermano al mercado. Ir al mercado no era cool, ver montones de señoras viejas pidiendo precios de los alimentos, chismorriando con el vendedor ect… (yo soy una de esas… pinche Alfred criticon)

¡Pero bueno! El gran Alfred como era tan genial hasta que sentía que se moria de su grandiosa persona decidió emprender su camino hacia la librería del pueblo dejando solo a Mathew por unos momentos.

Alfred caminaba entre toda esa gente, sentía en su corazón se bombeaba sangre muy rápido, ese estúpido libro seria la llave para abrir el corazón de Arthur o al menos para ganar su perdón. Era algo que le gustaba ¿No? Leer y además era sobre esos tejidos locos, nada sobre hamburguesas o super héroes, que malo pero al menos seria bueno para Arthur. Lo único que le preocupaba a Alfred era que si ese estúpido libro seguía en la librería. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y le preocupaba que alguna vieja chancluda o algún otro loco amante de los hilos de colores viniera a robarle su compra. Iba acercándose cada vez más a esa mentada librería "de libros" nota mental de Alfred para hacer más referencia. Y pudo divisar en el vitral del local ese libro gordo con una portada colorida y ilustraciones de estambres y objetos de costura, con letras grandes y doradas que decían:

"_100 nuevas técnicas de bordado"_

-¡EUREKA! HAHAHAHA~- exclamo fuerte Alfred mientras se ganaba las miradas raras y sorprendidas de algunas personas a su alrededor, eso no le importo para nada Alfred, osea, solo miren, el libro seguía allí en ese lugar esperando por Alfred y Alfred no dudo en ir corriendo, abrio la puerta del local, le gritó al dueño del local con voz heroica y animada "DAME ESE LIBRO RARO QUE YO SOY EL HEROE , HAHAHAHA~" asustó al dueño que rápidamente tomó la caja del dinero y se la dio a Alfred de manera asustada pidiendo que no lo lastimara y que se fuera de allí, Alfred pidiendo disculpas y diciéndole que solo quiere el bendito libro del vitral y finalmente el dueño tomó el libro se lo dio y le dijo " Toma pero por favor nunca vuelvas".

¿Saben que fue lo mejor de todo? Que no tuvo que pagar ni un centavo, que bueno que es apuesto y cool, ya tenia en sus manos el regalo perfecto, suspiró y se dirigió al mercado para encontrar a Mathie, ahora más tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa miró el libro y pensó para si mismo

"Esto es para ti… my super cool Arthur"

.

.

.

Mathew ya esperaba que Alfred se fuera de su lado y suspiro un poco cansado, al menos no tenia de que preocuparse, cuando eran niños, Alfred solia irse por su lado cuando estaban juntos y se perdia muy seguido, tardaban horas para encontrarlo y para Mathew era un verdadero infierno, sin Alfred se sentía solo y desprotegido pero cuando estaba con el se sentía bien de nuevo, a pesar de que aveces tenia que tomar el papel del hermano mayor porque Alfred era muy infantil, aveces, bueno casi siempre, pero ahora ya son adultos, Alfred ya sabe cuidarse y volver a casa por si solo y eso le daba un respiro a Mathew.

Habian ido al mercado para comprar algunos condimentos e ingredientes para el almuerzo de hoy, Ah y para comprar manzanas por que ya no había en el huerto y Feliciano se los pidió con la excusa de " Estoy seguro que el guardaespaldas como es alemán le ha de encantar el strudel de manzana, ¡Ve y compra unas porfavor para que este Feliz!" Recordo ese comentario del pequeño Vargas y Mathew no pudo evitar sonreir. Feliciano era tan lindo y siempre pensaba en los demás pero también se sonrojo porque recordó lo que le dijo Francis antes de partir al mercado.

"Por favor ve con cuidado y ni te atrevas amorder una manzana, ¿que tal si esta envenenada? En ese caso tendre que ir a besar tus hermosos labios y despertarte de ese terrible sueño…"

Que cursi… pero que romantico. Mathew suspiro con un dejo soñador y meneo su canasta infantilmente mientras caminaba entre la gente del mercado.

Pronto llego su puesto favorito de frutas donde trabaja la señora Zampini. Era una señora italiana muy amable y gentil, siempre decía que Mathew era su comprador número uno. Mathew se acerco y saludo animadamente a la señora Zampini mientras ella le pinchaba las mejillas y decía lo adorable que era. Mathew se sonrojo pero se dejo hacer ese mimo de aquella anciana, le gustaba por que le recordaba a su abuela. Se dispuso a escoger las manzanas más rojas y jugosas de la carreta de frutas y se dio cuenta de dos chicas que estaban junto a él

Eran Selena, una isleña que vivió en Seychelles pero se vino a vivir a Italia por ciertas razones que el ignoraba por el hecho de que no era un chismoso, y era hija del panadero y por cierto debía de ir a comprar unos baguetes…

La otra era una taiwanesa llamada Mei Mei, sus hermanos y ella tenían un restaurante asiático cerca de alli pero solia ver a la joven merodear por el mercado y platicando con otras personas.

Bueno tal vez si era un poco chismoso pero era bueno saber sobre las personas, ¿no?, trató de no darles mucha importancia y trató de escoger sus manzanas pero paró cuando escucho de lo que estaban hablando.

-El Chef Francis de la hacienda del General Romulo es tan… apuesto- Dijo Selena quien se ponía las manos en el pecho y dejaba salir un suspiro romantico. Mei Mei rio un poco pero también dejo salir un suspiró.

-Es tan encantador pero ¿sabes que es lo malo? He oído que ha tenido tantos romances, a lo mejor se aprovecha de todas…- Dijo Mei Mei en un tono un tanto sospechoso

-¡¿En serio?! Bueno, también escuche ese chisme… pero de todos modos eso no le quita lo guapo, pero ojala no me eche el ojo a mi- dijo Selena haciéndose la victima. Las dos chicas rieron y se fueron de allí, dejando a Mathew con los ojos abiertos y sintiendo fría la sangre. Era la quinta vez que escuchaba esos chismes del pueblo sobre Francis, negó con la cabeza, pagó rápido y se fue a paso veloz, tratando de dejar atrás todo eso. Francis no era un pelado y tampoco un hombre angurriento de mujeres, no, era mentira, su profesor era dulce, apuesto y muy gentil, el jamás seria o será un Casanova, tampoco sera alguien que se aproveche de los sentimientos de los demás y tampoco alguien que enamora a su aprendiz con todos sus actos para luego pisotearlo cruelmente. Mathew confiaba en Francis. El lo hacia…¿O no?.

Volvio a negarse con la cabeza asi mismo y pronto encontró a su hermano.

Alfred tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro pero cuando vio a su hermano en un estado frustrado y jadeando un poco, su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación y se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Hey Mattie, Are you ok? Te ves mal… ¿¡alguien te hizo daño?!

Mathew se sostuvo del hombro de Alfred tratando de regular su respiración e inhalando de su medicamento. Odiaba tener ese tipo de espasmos pero trato de calmarse y no pensar en la conversación de las chicas. Solo eran unas chismosas y las chismosas inventan cosas. Si asi es.

-…, No te preocupes hermano, ya estoy bien solo… se me fue el aire es todo- Mathew le sonrio débilmente a Alfred, tratándolo de convencer que él estaba bien.

Alfred no muy convencido le dio la razón pero de todos modos se preocupo por él, le ayudo con las compras para que no hiciera fuerzas y se fueron del pueblo con la "Super camioneta Genial".

Alfred olvido lo de Mathew y sonrio de nuevo, ya quería llegar a la hacienda, darle el regalo a Arthur, ver a Arthur Feliz y que de premio le diera un heroico beso, el plan perfecto, ¡no podía esperar!.

En cambio Mathew veía por la ventana el paisaje de las planicies de flores mientras suspiraba un poco cansado. Ya quería ver a su profesor y esconderse entre sus brazos, darse cuenta que era solo suyo y que todo lo demás era mentira, obvio…

.

.

.

-Es que es enserio Francis, Alfred tiene la cabeza tan hueca, ¡no se porque es doctor!, ¡debería ser conejillo de indias para que los DOCTORES de verdad le saquen las entrañas y le den medicinas peligrosas!- Decia Arthur todo frustrado mientras tomaba su decimaquinta taza de té pero ahora de Oolong con jengibre y manzana golden. Francis lo miraba con cara cansada y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Mon Dieu Arthur… si dices que no te importa Alfred entonces porque sigues hablando de él…-

Era enserio, era obvio que Alfred traia loco a Arthur, no paraba de hablar de él, según él lo odiaba pero pues si lo odias tanto ¿Por qué no dejas de mover tu maldita boca? Ya pasaron 2 horas y ya aborrecía la palabra "Alfred".

Arthur se sonrojo y casi se ahogaba con el té, rápidamente se paró de la silla molesto le gritó.

-¡Solo digo lo que es verdad! Lo odio, odio sus estupideces de "heroe", odio que no se toma su trabajo en serio, odio sus ojos azules , odio que me gu….?-

Arthur empezó a decir un monton de cosas sin pensar, como siempre, y justo cuando iba a terminar escucho un sonido que vino detrás de la alacena.

-¿Eh… que es eso?- Dijo Arthur mandando su mirada a aquel tincon, Francis parapadeo un par de veces un poco confundido, también había escuchado un pequño sonido venir de atrás, camino lentamente para acercarse más y mirar mejor, Arthur lo siguió por detrás temiendo que fuera algo que ya tenia en mente.

Cuando Francis movio la alacena un poco, Arthur con solo unos segundos de mirar la cosa detrás de la alcena, salto para atrás, corriendo rápidamente a la silla de la mesa y comenzó a gritar como energúmeno.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡UNA RATA, UNA PUTA RATA, DESHASTE DE ESA COSA INFERNAL BLOODY HELL!- Si había algo que Arthur odiara más que a Alfred, eran las ratas, al igual que al joven Feliciano.

La rata era ENORME, obviamente no era de las ratas comunes, estaba gorda grasosa, apestosa, sus ojos eran horriblemente rojos y de seguro que portaba enfermedades terribles, ((claro que son exageraciones de nuestro querido amiguito Arthur)).

Francis frunció el ceño cuando vio a esa bestia inmunda y fea en su preciosa cocina, no dudo en agarrar el cuchillo para corta huesos de la cajonera y se dispuso a perseguir al animal que por instino trataba de huir de su cruel destino.

-¡Fils de pute, vuelve aquí maldita bestia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi hermosa cocina!?- Decia Francis muy enojado , persiguiendo a la rata por todo el lugar, tratando de alcanzarla con el cuchillo que hacia un sonido como si cortara el aire. Debia admitir que la rata se escapaba con maestria, saltaba de las alacenas, esquivaba el cuchillo y casi se le sube a Arthur cuando brinco a la mesa y trató de brincar donde estaba él, subido en la silla que se movia frenéticamente y más porque Francis al pasar casi tira a Arthur de ella, seguía gritando como una vieja asustada.

-¡QUE ASCOO, ALEJATE DE MI!,- Gritó Arthur cuando la rata se le subió encima por segunda vez, el pobre ya tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos del susto, y justo en ese momento Francis le dio por accidente un caderazo al tratar de matar a la rata de una vez por todas. -¡WINE FROG TEN MÁS CUIDADO MALDITA SEA..Ah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- La silla se tambaleo tanto que hizo que Arthur cayera de ella pero arriba de Francis, Francis cuando oyo el gritó horroroso de Arthur se volteo un poco confundido y cuando lo hizo Arthur cayo encima de él y sus caras quedaron totalemente pegadas.

.

.

¡SMAACK!

.

.

Alfred estaciono la camioneta ahora si "con cuidado", no quería provocar la ira de Arthur ya que le tenia un bonito regalo y quería que lo recibiera sin echar humo por las orejas y con sus blasfemias hacia su heroica persona. Bajo de la camioneta, con el libro en mano, vio a Mathew quien entró apresurado a la casa con la bolsa llena de manzanas y otras cosas. Mathew se estaba comportando un poco raro, pero hoy era un dia especial sin preocupaciones. Estaba dispuesto a seguir a Mathew cuando sus ojos revolotearon hacia el costado de la hacienda, por ese camino también se llegaba al huerto y pudo divisar a Kiku el jardinero, quien estaba cortando las hierbas malas que habían crecido junto a los girasoles de Feliciano.

¡Kiku! La mejor persona del mundo. A Alfred le encanta ir a ver a Kiku y decirle todos sus planes para conquistar a Arthur , el era muy bueno dando consejos aunque aveces le estropeaba los planes con sus comentarios de "Eso no servirá…", "Arthur-san va a despreciarte con eso, intenta de nuevo" y eso le sacaba pucheros a Alfred. Bueno, a pesar de sus comentarios malvados y anti-heroicos a sus super planes , el era genial y además el libro SI era una buena idea, iria a enseñárselo y a esperar ahora un buen comentario, ¡Alfred F. Jones no se rinde!.

Alfred fue corriendo a donde Kiku estaba, gritando fuertemente para llamar su atención aunque eso no era necesario porque si el vecindario olia hamburguesas o oias una risa fuerte significaba que el "Heroe" estaba por esos alrededores.

-HEEEY KIKU, HAHAHAHAHAHA RIGHT HERE!- Kiku se sobresalto por aquel horrible sonido, causándole una pequeña herida en el dedo índice con la pequeña hoz que usaba para cortar las hierbas. Vio su dedo frunciendo un poco el ceño pero sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

-Ah… Konicchiwa Alfred-kun…que harmoniosa y calida sorpresa- Aunque Kiku era alguien serio y amable era el rey del sarcasmo pero Alfred como era muy inocente…bueno más bien tenia un tapon en la cabezota ni siquiera se daba cuenta del pequeño disgusto del hombre japonés. Alfred tomo los hombros de Kiku y lo alzo sin dificultad, rodando en si mismo todo entusiasmado.

-¡Adivina que, Adivina que!" Por fin le dare un buen regalo a arthur , estoy seguro que esta vez voy a ganar!- Dijo Alfred quien dejo en el suelo a Kiku que estaba casi cayéndose del mareo por semejantes vueltas del joven Alfred, que joven tan hiperactivo… pero es mejor estar feliz que estar triste y aunque deseaba que Alfred cerrara su hocico de una vez por todas, prefería solo un poco verlo tan entusiasmado y más si era por el joven Arthur.

Si, Kiku era la seriedad en persona pero todo el mundo tiene fetiches y el fetiche favorito de Kiku eran los amoríos…pero de las personas del mismo sexo y las cosas lindas (en eso entra Feliciano) asi que disfrutaba ver todo esto… si tuviera su camara podría tomar muchas fotos.

Antes de que Kiku pudiera responder, Alfred ya le había puesto en la cara el libro de los fabulosos y gays bordados. Kiku se sorprendió un poco mientras veía el libro y lo tomaba entre sus manos, admirando la tapa. Estaba sorprendido , porque Alfred POR FIN acerto con algo, pero lo único que faltaba era ver la forma en que Alfred le daba el libro a Arthur.

Por Kami que todo salga bien, porque si sale bien todo , habrá nuevas fotos en su álbum fundashi…que emoción.

-A-Alfred… estoy sorprendido, debo aceptar que ha hecho un buen trabajo con esto- admitió Kiku mientras le daba una reverencia a Alfred, quien tenia el pecho inflado por su enorme ego y se sentía el Rey del lugar.

-Estoy seguro que a Arthur le gustara bastante este regalo…es usted muy amable con Arthur, estoy seguro que lo pondrá muy Feliz-

Kiku le devolvió el libro a Alfred y este veía el libro con una pequeña sonrisa y tenia la mirada blanda, acaricio la tapa del libro y suspiró. De verdad esperaba con ansias ver una sonrisa de Arthur, casi no las veia y las pocas veces era porque Feliciano lograba hacerlo sonreir. Él quería hacer sonreir a Arthur, no velo enojado y no escuchar sus groserías, quería que por una vez, le sonriera a él y estaba seguro que lo lograría.

-si…la verdad es que quiero verlo feliz, quiero hacerlo feliz Kiku…-

A Kiku casi se le sale el hilo de sangre por la nariz. Esto era tan…tan…Kawaii.

-sugoii…¿Eh?,Quiero decir eso es realmente bueno Alfred, si quieres encontrar a Arthur el esta en la cocina con Fran…ah uugh…- Justo en ese momento, Kkiku se había volteado señalando la ventana que daba a la cocina y los dos vieron algo que jamás se hubiesen imaginado.

Kiku trago un poco de saliva y lentamente se voltio a donde estaba Alfred. Alfred estaba en shock, tanto fue el shock que el libro que tenia en sus manos cayó al suelo creando un sonido sordo.

No, no es cierto…No es cierto. Alfred no sabia que sentir, de un lado sentía que se le hervía la sangre y por otro sentía que su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos.

¿Entonces todo este tiempo Arthur decía la verdad? ¿Qué lo odiaba y que jamás seria algo importante para él?

Miles de preguntas dolorosas cruzaban por la mente de Alfred mientras veía a su Arthur que estaba siendo sostenido por la cintura por Francis y ellos dos… se estaban besando.

.

.

.

Mathew entró a la hacienda rápido, aun seguía un poco paranoico.

Oh vamos Mathew Williams, se dijo asi mismo, eres tan paranoico, los chismes son chismes, osea, no son reales, cuando uno cae en un chisme a veces puede estropearlo todo y hacer que el rumor sea real.

Su profesor era bueno y no era un pervertido, por supuesto que no, el era gentil, apuesto tan…guapo. Por un momento Mathew olvido esos horribles rumores y se sonrojo en un tono rosa mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Francis antes de salir de la hacienda.

El lo estaria esperando y juntos cocinarían los deliciosos postres que suelen hacer .

La cocina estaba solo a unos pasos pero escucho un sonido fuerte, como si se cayera una silla o algo pesado al suelo y se escucho justo en la cocina. Mathew parpadeo un poco confundido y con temor puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta abriéndola lentamente y asomandose poco a poco hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón estallo fuertemente.

Frente a él estaban Francis y Arthur … estaban besándose.

Mathew creyó que el tiempo se relantizo. Cerró la puerta rapidamenete para no ser notado, las bolsas que traian las manzanas se cayeron de sus manos y colapsaron en el suelo, Mathew se dio la vuelta rapidamente para escapar de ese lugar. No quería ver más, no quería escuchar más.

Se fue tan rápido como pudo y llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si fuertemente mientras trataba con desesperación encontrara su inhalador , estaba jadeando por la falta de aire, abrió con desesperación uno de sus cajones tomando uno de sus medicmanetos que tenia solo para una emergencia, después de todo esta era una emergencia

Inhalo con fuerza y cuando sintió que sus pulmones ya estaban mejor, dejo sus lagrimas caer al suelo. Eran lagrimas grandes y gordas, llenas de dolor.

Comenzo a sollozar lastimosamente mientras dejaba su espalda en la pared y se deslizaba hacia abajo para quedar sentado, encogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre sus mejillas.

Entonces todo este tiempo se engaño a si mismo… Era verdad entonces todo lo que esas chicas o la gente decía. Francis era solo un canalla y enamoro a Mathew con sus dulces palabras llenas de fechorías y malos pensamientos.

Mathew estaba tan dolido, nunca había recibido amor, o al menos de ese tipo, siempre fue rechazado, comprendía a Arthur en ese sentido…Arthur… pobre Alfred. A ambos les rompieron el corazón, ¡Era tan injusto!

Mathew empezó a hiperventilarse de nuevo pero esta vez veía el suelo muy enojado. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con él? ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente bueno o amable? Siempre era lo mismo, no importa si eres amable o si eres una buena persona, siempre se burlaran de ti a tus espaldas, siempre estaras rodeado de gente hipócrita he idiota y si eres malo, eres la mierda más grande del planeta o al menos tendras gente a tu alrededor que te acompañe.

Ese Francis… ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarle dulcemente al odio, endulzándolo y luego le sale con esto?...Pero el solo era su aprendiz, jamás hubo algo más en su relación de Profesor-alumno. ¿Quién querria estar con alguien como Mathew? Solo era un enfermizo, débil, con voz tan suave y silenciosa que su presencia siempre pasaba desapercibida. Mathew lloro en silencio mientras se recostaba en el frio suelo de su habitación. Por supuesto… nadie estaría con el porque era un don nadie, eso era lo que era. Francis jamás se fijaría en el, no tenia absolutamente nada en cambio Arthur lo tenia todo. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra alguien como Arthur?

Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras sollozaba… era mejor estar solo, era mejor para Mathew Williams si se quedaba solo… porque ese era su destino.

.

.

.

.

Esto era innecesario, completamente innecesario…

_-¡Si vas a contarme sobre ti, hagamoslo al estilo abuelo-nieto!- _

¿Abuelo-nieto? Se sintió un poco ofendido, no era un viejo, tenia 23 años, era demasiado joven para ser llamado anciano pero tuvo que consertirlo haciendo lo que él quería…

Maldito Feliciano y sus ojos de perro regañado, de seguro lo hace para obtener lo que quiere y pues lo logro y él era solo un baboso que siguió las ordenes de ese niñato que no se había puesto nada de ropa aun y correteaba por toda su habitación buscando algo. ¿Qué cosa? Quien sabe… lo único que recuerda es ese comentario, despues que Feliciano lo obligo a prender la chimenea que estaba en su cuarto que por cierto se quemo un par de veces, luego Feliciano lo sento en ese enorme sofá de terciopelo rojo junto al fuego, le puso una cobija en sus piernas y una pipa de juguete en su boca.

La espresión de Ludwig era una de horror, verguenza y "no quiero estar aquí". Bueno, ya sabia que el chico quería ser actor y todo pero ¿Era necesesario que actuaran todo? Era totalmente estúpido y Feliciano seguía desnudo… ¿que demonios estaba buscando? .Feliciano se puso de rodillas para luego gatear y buscar debajo de sus muebles. Su trasero estaba hacia Ludwig, Ludwig jamás habia visto un punto tan rosado y pequeño en toda su vida… QUE DEMONIOS.

-¡FELICIANO! DUDO MUCHO QUE TUS MALDITOS CALZONES ESTEN ESCONDIDOS, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS BUSCANDO?!- Le grito Ludwig a Feliciano, estaba más rojo que el carbón ardiente. Feliciano lo miro de reojo y rio juguetonamente mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh! Ludwig no digas groserías, es de mala educación y no estoy buscando mis calzoncillos bobo… ¡busco a Gino! ¿Gino donde estas?- Dijo al final Feliciano volvia a mirar debajo de los muebles.

Ludwig gruño de desesperación, ese niño no sabia que era un puto regaño… y seguía desnudo. ¿Qué es un Gino? Que demonios era esa cosa…

Pero los pensamientos de Ludwig callaron cuando sintio que algo se le restregaba en sus pies, parpadeo un par de veces mientras mandaba su mirada a lo que estaba restregandose en sus extremidades bajas.

Era un pequeño y esponjoso gato color café claro con manchas más oscuras, se movia lentamente entre los pies de Ludwig, jugando con las agujetas de sus bototos militares mientras daba debiles maullidos.

-Uggh… un gato..- murmuro para si mismo Ludwig, odiaba a los gatos, eran criaturas hipócritas y malvadas. Tomo al pequeño gato de la piel de su espalda para elevarlo y ponerlo frente a él. Era tan aguado y pequeño, parecía que solo era un saco d epiel y el pequeño gato solo lo veía curioso. Ludwig frunció el ceño y le gruñio levemente pero el minino le respondió con una lamida en su nariz.

-¡Arrgh! Que asco… ¿este es tu "Gino"?- Ludwig pregunto mientra volteaba a ver a Feliciano con una cara de cansancio y enojo y apuntaba al felino con su dedo índice.

Feliciano se volteo y una enorme sonrisa pareció en su rostro,

-¡Gino! Mio gattino bello~ Dijo feliz Feliciano mientras corria un poco hacia donde estaba el enojado y gruñon alemán y el inofensivo y lindo gatito.

Feliciano tomo a Gino entre sus frágiles dedos y de golpe se sento en las piernas de Ludwig. Si Ludwig estaba de color prismacolor Rojo amapola ahora estaba de color rojo Carmin, Esto era demasiado, Ludwig trató de protestar pero Feliciano lo estaba ignorando, besando los cachetes esponjosos de sus gatito y restregando su mejilla contra él.

-Gino~ crei que te habías escapado, crei que Arthur te había encontrado y de seguro te sacaría de la casa. ¡Eres mi heroe Ludwig! Encontraste a Gino…- Dijo Feliciano mientras veía a Ludwig con emoción y le besaba la mejilla sonoramente.

Si Ludwig estaba color rojo carmin ahora estaba de tinto. Se hiperventilo un poco mientras veaia incrédulo a Feliciano.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¿Acaso ese gato esta de contrabando aquí?! Feliciano, no quiero meterme en problemas...- No era cierto… de seguro Arthur pensaría que él tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, sus cejas cobrarían vida y se lo tragarían completo.

Feliciano lo miro curioso y se rio, su guardaespaldas era muy gracioso. Se llevaría de maravilla con él.

-Hehehehe…. ¡No! No esta de contrabando. Como Mathew es asmático, Arthur no me deja sacarlo de mi cuarto a menos que sea en el huerto pero aveces Gino suele escabullirse por allí.¡ Pero tu lo encontraste! Por eso eres un heroe, y un príncipe es un heroe, ¿lo ves? El papel es perfecto para ti además de que eres muy apuesto~- dijo Feliciano aun más animado y emocionado, restregaba su mejilla contra la de Ludwig y Ludwig estaba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a otra persona?

Entonces recordó a su hermano… Gilberth. Antes de venir a esta hacienda, llena de locos, fantasmas de una mujer que tuvo leucemia y un idiota que se suicido, un hermano mayor que es el mismo demonio y un súcubo que estaba desnudo en sus piernas, le dijo que tenia suerte de estar allí.

¿Suerte? Gilbert tiene SUERTE de no estar en la hacienda, por cierto…

¿Que estará haciendo?

**Continuara…**

**Ya se, ya se, que onda con este capitulo, pues no se Hahahahahaha**

**Hice todo un desmadre entre Arthur-Alfred-Francis-Mathew pero no se preocupen! Si se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana llena de yaoi .**

**No puse mucho Gerita porque quería hacer más largo el pedote de los cuatro enamorados, en el próximo episodio ya saldrá el asombroso y habrá gerita**

**Oh si baby! Haber si los mayas no nos chingan hoy, ni madres ya arme la peda de navidad!**

**Les pido disculpas por el retraso y por si este capitulo no era lo que esperaban, les prometo que le pondré más esfuerzo en los demás episodios y no las voy a defraudar o no me llamo (Grito de publico ) AMAZING TAMALES! Gracias… gracias.**

**Además ya estoy de vacaciones! Asi que tengo mucho tiempo y ya no hay excusas!**

**Ahora si Reviews:**

**Hitori-chan:**

**PERDONAME LA VIDA! Te juro que se me pasaron varios reviews porque tenia prisa, pero cuando releei el fic, vi que no estabas pero ya me habías dejado el review TT_TT lo siento mucho! Y que bueno que te gusto el fic. Triangulo, ovalo cilindro amoroso lo que sea xD habrá acción y ya veras que se pondra chido el USUK, perdóname de nuez!**

**KuroDerphy:**

**O_O guarda el cuchillo! Lo siento, pero como lo dije antes, este sitio es democrático, y perdón si no te agrado la idea pero prometo que te gustara por favor no dejes de leer, es importante para mi mis lectores y entre esas personas estas tu.**

**Agni-chan:**

**Si se consiguiera un psiquiatra… ya no habría psiquiatra xD y Ludwig es muy exagerado pero me gusta ponerlo asi hahahaha hey hey, dije que habrá Pruhun es porque será Pruhun hahaha. Lovi es sexy… déjalo.**

**ShinigamiRiku:**

**Asi es Francis si sabe lo de Lovi y Feli pero por su vida no abre la bocota. Si lei el fic de"Regresa hermano" de neta se parecen, solo que aquí Lovino se enamoro desde que nació Feliciano y no fue mamon con él pero no le quita lo escalofriante haha esta bien lindo ese fic, debieron continuarlo T_T**

**Gracias por lo de Ludwig! Ami tampoco me gusta que lo pongan aca todo vacio y timido y eso, yo lo veo mas como sarcástico y si pasa una cosa extraña él se queda con cara de "¡¿Qué pedo?!", a Feli me gusta ponerlo inocente pero a la vez que sea un poco atrevido pero sin quitarle lo sumiso además de que no es lelo solo es atarantado y se le va el rollo bien cabron hahaha.**

**Ya aparecerá Gilbert y su pollito tal vez.**

**En los próximos episodios saldrán más personajes asi como los bálticos, algunos nórdicos y demás, bueno conforme se me valla ocurriendo xD don't worry.**

**Kyary:**

**O-O ok? xD hahahahahahaha eres muy graciosa.**

**Pues ahora Ludwig esta muy confuso y si esta muy sorprendido con Feli y Lovi pero ya se le ocurrirá algo para que Feliciano entienda que su relación con Lovino esta más por nngun lado pero ocasionara tal vez que Feli vea a Ludwig con otros ojos**

**De veras! Se parece a lady ciel Feli con vestido!**

**Abrazote psicológico para ti también**

**Sakery-chan:**

**Ahora Alfred se le esta devolviendo todo! Pero no todo es para mal, también le vendrán cosas buenas. A mi también me gusta el itacest obsesivo.**

**Si sigues dándome reviews seras más asombrosa hahaha.**

**Maddy Skellington Liddel:**

**Con que leas me historia me hace Feliz! Gracias por dejar reviews! Te lo agradezco. PruHun yesyes**

**Gracias a todas por leer! Espero que me sigan leyendo**

**Curiosidades de hetalia:**

**En nekotalia el gato café que representa a Italia se llama Gino por si no sabían, El gato de Japón se llama "Tama" y como era de esperarse Gato-Alemania no tiene nombre como Ludwig carece de apellido, bravo allí eh ¬¬ jajajaja bueno sale bye, se cuidan y Feliz navidad!**


	13. El asombroso y vergonzoso amor

**Tengo una noticia… dejare el fic porque ya me aburrió…. adios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XDDDD MENTIRAAA**

**YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE LA TEMPORADA 5 DE HETALIA?! Alemania se ve tan… musculoso hijo de la chin… se ve chingon! Ojala hagan la animación de Buon San Valentino, quiero ver al Mesero genial xD**

**Tengo peleas mentales de cómo continuar esta parte pero daré lo mejor de mí, sé que me tardo un montón pero lo hago para que mis ideas estén claras y para que este mugroso fic este divertido, denle tiempo a esta futura actriz comediante! Perdón si me tarde, no estuve en mi ciudad por varios días, estuve atrapada en Toluca con una tía y en Toluca hace FRIO un PUTO FRIO infernal D: pero bueno ya estoy aquí!**

**Sin más preámbulos la jodida historia.**

¿Qué que estará haciendo Gilbert? ¿Esa es tu pregunta Ludwig?

Tengo una importante respuesta para callarte la boca…

La verdadera incógnita aquí es qué NO estará haciendo Gilbert

Y en serio, que NO estará haciendo ese revoltoso. ¿Quieren saber? Bueno, vamos a irnos hasta el país de la música, la vida aristócrata y la elegancia hasta ser extremistas nada más y nada menos que Austria.

¡Pero qué hermoso país! Pareciera que al soplar el aire se escuchaba la más hermosa orquesta.

Ahh Austria tan virgen y apacible… Pero alguien se había atrevido a cambiar el hermoso porte del país. Si, una sola persona y sucedió justo en una hermosa mansión, cerca de una base Austro-Alemana.

El capitán Roderich Edelstein de 25 años era el jefe de las tropas del este. Un hombre tan eficaz, serio y gran amante de la música, un hombre con la inteligencia suficiente para derrotar a los enemigos que acechaban al magnífico país y cabe mencionar que era un hombre elegante y apuesto. Él estaba tranquilamente tocando un hermoso piano de madera de roble rojo en una de las grandes salas de música de su preciosa mansión.

No se escuchaba nada más… solo las melodías que con talento el Capitán creaba tocando esos teclados de ese instrumento que causaba tanta paz, todo era tranquilo, nada podría arruinar el momento…

-YA VERAS, TE MATARE ALBINO IDIOTA, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-

Sera mejor que me calle la boca, ya no existía paz en esa mansión, ¡Nada!, ¿Quién más va a ser el maldito bastardo que destruye los jarrones, pinta las paredes y causa la cólera de la servidumbre y el capitán? Pues quien más, Gilbert Beilshmidth, la persona que era dueña de nuestras incógnitas y el causante de que la hermosa melodía del austriaco sonara como un fiasco.

Pero era increíble la paciencia del músico, este simplemente suspiro con cansancio y miro la puerta de caoba enorme con un poco de enojo, menos mal que no exploto en gritos, ese era el trabajo de una de las sirvientas del lugar.

Y no solo explotaba a gritos, era la persona que Gilbert hacia enojar más.

Elizaveta Héderváry.

Qué bonita sirvienta… era una húngara de 22 años con hermosos cabellos castaños y largos que terminaban en pequeñas ondulaciones al final de las puntas, unas flores naranjas como adorno en la parte superior derecha de su cabeza y una pañoleta blanca para proteger su cabello del polvo cuando hacia la limpieza, unos ojos verdes que tenían su brillo especial, un vestido del mismo color un poco ampón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un mandil blanco y unas botas cafés. Ella había llegado a la servidumbre hace como un año más o menos. La pobre había sufrido percances por la guerra y decidió buscar refugio en Austria y entonces encontró un lugar en esa mansión. Roderich al ver el pobre estado de la muchacha la acogió y le dio trabajo y Elizaveta no podía estar más agradecida.

Todos los días hacia un gran esfuerzo para agradarle al austriaco, trabajaba muy duro hasta el cansancio y al parecer todo iba bien excepto cuando llegaba su dolor de cabeza de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos.

El "asombroso" idiota era como el diablo para la pobre húngara, destrozaba los jarrones, entraba a la casa con los bototos llenos de lodo y para terminar la hacía enfurecer con sus bromitas pesadas. A veces tenía que lidiar con Roderich porque le llamaba la atención a ella por culpa del germano idiota.

Y ese era el disturbio de ese momento. Elizaveta perseguía por TODA la casa a Gilbert tratándolo de golpear con su escoba pero fallaba, el albino era muy ágil maldito sea y no paraba de reírse con esa voz TAN molesta

-KESESESESESE~ ¿Qué pasa Héderváry, ya te cansaste?, ¡Atrápame ya marimacha!-

Uuuh, esta vez Gilbert se pasó de lanza, Eli no pudo soportarlo más.

Sus mejillas se inflaron tanto y su cara estaba roja del enojo, tomó un jarrón de bronce antiguo y con un lanzamiento bastante calculado se lo lanzó al enfadoso de Gilbert quien abrió sus ojos de una manera atemorizante por el horrible impacto que le esperaba, pero para su salvación pero desgracia para otra, Roderich había salido del cuarto de música para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y en tan solo unos segundos , el pesado jarrón impacto contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer al piso sonoramente y asustando a la pobre húngara que se quedo paralizada y sin poder articular una sola palabra.

Gilbert abrió los ojos impactado y también tenía los cachetes inflados pero a diferencia de la húngara, él las tenia infladas por la risa, por fin ese señorito cara de piano tuvo su merecido, esto es lo mejor que ha presenciado a demás de la cólera contenida de Ludwig y de su mala suerte con Lovino, que venga el cocinero para que le traiga unas buenas palomitas y unas wurst, esto estaba muy bueno pero tiene que admitir que se sintió… bueno sintió una partícula de culpa al ver a la pobre sirvienta temblando de miedo y como Roderich se iba parando lentamente y adolorido hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y con aire de explosión de ultra enojo con un aroma a té fuerte y homosexual al estilo austriaco.

-SEÑORITA HEDERVARY, ¿PUEDE EXPLICARME EL PORQUE DE ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO TAN BARBARICO CONTRA MI PERSONA?-

Grito tan fuerte que de seguro Beethoven lo abría escuchado hasta en su tumba, claro porque con ese grito hasta un sordo escucha. La pobre sirvienta jadeo del susto y apunto a Gilbert con la mano temblante creyendo que tal vez si le decía al señor Roderich sobre el comportamiento malvado del albino ojo rubí tal vez se apiade de su pobre alma.

-¡Y-Yo no he sido! ¡Fu-e ese Gilbert, el destruyo sus cosas! Y yo solo estaba…-

-¡SILENCIO, NI UNA PALABRA MÁS! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de quien hace las cosas? ¡Tú fuiste la que destruyo mis hermosos jarrones antiguos al lanzarlos! La única con el comportamiento barbárico aquí es usted y esto merece un castigo!-

Pobre mujer, estaba temblando hasta los huesos y sus ojos estaba empezando a tornarse acuosos, temiendo que su castigo sea que la despidiera de por vida. Ella necesitaba estar allí, no tenía a donde ir y esto era demasiado para poder soportarlo, sentía que sus lagrimas se escaparían de sus ojos verdes en cualquier momento y espero la sentencia del Capitán.

Gilbert parpadeo muy sorprendido por todo esto y sintió furia en su interior.

¡Oigan! El único que merece una asombrosa reprimenda es nada más y nada menos que él! Eso pensó Gilbert para variar junto con su preciado ego.

El que merece todo el crédito es él y nadie más, ni siquiera esa sirvienta malvada pero hermosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gilbert se encontraba cara a cara con el austriaco, detrás de él se encontraba Elizaveta mirando a Gilbert sorprendida y confundida y el Austriaco simplemente alzó una ceja. Gilbert hablo a gritos.

-¡HEY TU, SEÑORITO CARA DE PIANO! ¿Quién te crees tú para gritarle a la marimacha? Y además que le das el crédito a ella por este fabuloso desastre que YO el perfecto y asombroso a cometido… El que merece un súper castigo soy yo y si son latigazos o golpes con tus fustas de picos que tienes en tu sótano seria increíble kesesese~ ¡No le tengo miedo al dolor y además no deberías tratar a Elizaveta de esa manera! Ella no debería estar en el polvo y limpiando tus cochinadas que no son nada asombrosas-

Elizaveta al oír eso se sonrojo levemente pero ahora estaba tan confundida con Gilbert ¿Por qué ahora la estaba defendiendo? Ese tipo era una verdadera caja de sorpresas y noto que el Señor Roderich carraspeo completamente insultado.

-T-Tu…. ¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO EN MI SOTANO Y HUSMEANDO ENTRE MIS COSAS? ¡Esto es un delito, invasión de privacidad, que alguien llame a la policía! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- Grito nervioso Roderich mientras le salía humo por las orejas y estaba más rojo que un tomate, ¡pero qué impropio! Ese tonto alemán se atrevió a husmear entre sus cosas intimas… quiero decir no intimas claro que no, esas fustas eran un regalo de familia y el jamás los ha usado para actos impuros, no por supuesto que no, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y se preparo para soltar el veneno necesario para acabar con Gilbert de una vez por todas

-Además el que está a cargo de esta mansión y de la servidumbre soy YO, yo decido que hacer y qué no hacer Señor Gilbert, usted no tiene que estar metiendo su nariz en lo que no le incumbe, sobre todo en los asuntos ajenos, la señorita Héderváry mostro un comportamiento inaceptable tanto como el suyo, por lo tanto merece un castigo por destruir parte de los tesoros de mi familia y USTED debería poner el ejemplo por ser un militar de rango alto pero claro que no podría, la gentuza como usted solo causa problemas, aunque realmente no me sorprende…siendo usted un hijo de una arpía bastarda es completamente normal-

Mala idea Roderich… muy mala idea.

Pues a nadie le sorprende que Roderich Edelstein allá caído al piso con por ese buen puñetazo que le metió Gilbert al rostro. Gilbert esta que podría convertirse en un volcán y destruir todo lo que fuera de Roderich. Estaba furioso…

Puedes decir mil cosas sobre Gilbert y este solo se burlaría de tu falta de originalidad pero hay una cosa que él detestaba y haría lo que fuese por arrancarte la boca y retratarte de una vez por todas.

Nadie absolutamente nadie podría meterse con su procedencia.

Roderich se paró de inmediato y ahora sí que estaba furioso y no dudo en devolverle el golpe a ese maleducado de cuarta y con esto comenzó una batalla en la que parecía que ninguno podría perder.

Orgullo contra Orgullo.

Puñetazo contra Puñetazo, patada contra patada y así sucesivamente.

Gilbert no iba a dejar que Roderich y su enorme bocota se salieran con la suya y Roderich no iba a dejar que Gilbert lo humillara o le ganara para luego alardear sobre como pisoteo su honor.

Elizaveta solo les gritaba que se detuvieran de una vez por todas, queriendo intervenir pero estaba en peligro de recibir un buen puñetazo si trataba de meter su nariz entre ellos pero cuando vio que la sangre ya estaba empezando a parecer, la pobre estaba desesperada hasta que por pura suerte dos sirvientes iban pasando por allí y no dudaron en ir a ayudar a Elizaveta para parar a los dos revoltosos que ya tenían la cara moreteada y llena de sangre.

-MALDITO AUSTRIACO DE MIERDA, VOY A MATARTE LO JURO- Dijo a un furioso del alemán que trataba de soltar el agarre del sirviente que lo tenía bien sujeto por los brazos. Veía a Edelstein con odio y realmente no estaba pensado por si mismo mientras que el Austriaco logro detener el agarre del sirviente que trataba de alejarlo pero Edelstein simplemente se arreglo el cuello y las mangas de su uniforme y limpiando la sangre que escurría de su labio inferior con una de sus mangas mirando con desaprobación a Gilbert mientras se calmaba lentamente y luego miraba a Elizaveta seriamente, esta solo jadeo de sorpresa y tembló levemente.

-Espero que los pasillos ya estén limpios antes de la media noche Señorita Héderváry y que esto no se vuelva a repetir… ¿entendido?-

Y con esto Roderich se dio media vuelta para alejarse de una buena vez de ese idiota tan asqueroso y maleducado.

Gilbert veía como Roderich se alejaba y eso le dio mucho más coraje. Comenzó a respirar dificultosamente mientras trataba por segunda vez escapar del agarre del imbécil que le impedía ir a terminar con ese Edelstein de mierda pero mando rápidamente su mirada a Eli quien también lo volteo a ver con aire de preocupación y suplica para que parara de una vez por todas.

Gilbert la miro aun con enojo y desesperación como pidiéndole permiso para seguir con su cometido, pareciera que era una comunicación de miradas, pero Gilbert aun tenso y con brusquedad se soltó del agarre del sirviente y se fue a paso veloz para desaparecer por la puerta del patio trasero y dejar atrás esa escena de tensión que estaba empezando a quedar en el pasado pero no en las mentes de los que habían presenciado ese momento.

Elizaveta suspiro con cansancio y tristeza mientras veía a Gilbert irse, no supo porque pero en la mirada del albino no solo encontró odio, enojo y desesperación, pudo encontrar una pequeña pisca de dolor que hizo que se transmitiera a su propio corazón.

Le dolió haber escuchado esas envenenadas palabras sobre la madre de Gilbert, porque ella estaba en una situación similar. Era doloroso saberlo y que las otras personas se lo restregaran en la cara.

Entonces en ese momento Elizaveta comprendió por un segundo a Gilbert, comprendió gran parte de esa enorme personalidad que él tenía con todos…tal vez debería conocerlo mejor.

.

.

Bueno está bien, mejor no pensaría en su hermano mayor, después de todo la única respuesta que existía era que a lo mejor estaba haciendo una de sus travesuras pero por suerte no estaba allí presente para que le pusiera los pelos de punta.

El tenía sus propios problemas

Estaba luchando para sobrevivir en una mansión llena de gente extraña y gay cuyo dueño era un General que le faltaba un tornillo, su nieto mayor que le faltaban 50 tornillos y estaba enamorado de su hermano menor que era un súcubo que seguía desnudo enfrente de él.

¿Cuántas veces había visto ese punto rosado y apretado? Quien sabe pero gracias a todos los cielos POR FIN decidió tapar su trasero con unos panties rosas… bueno no podría ser peor, al menos ya no estaba completamente desnudo y para terminar el gato apestoso se había encariñado con su persona y no dejaba de restregársele en el abdomen y se atrevió a dormir en sus piernas.

Ludwig frunció el ceño bastante irritado, si seguía sentado en esa maldita silla por siempre, de seguro tendría hemorroides en el culo.

Feliciano estaba en su ropero, tarareando una melodía mientras trataba de decidir que pijama usar, la roja con shorts pequeños o la de rayas blancas y azules.

-Oye Luddy~ Cual pijama te gusta más, ¿la roja o la de rayas blancas y azules? ¿Con cual me vería más lindo y adorable Mmmh~? – pregunto animadamente el niño afeminado mientras hacia una pequeña pose sobreponiendo cada pijama en su cuerpo y guiñándole el ojo a Ludwig quien solo frunció más el ceño y le gruño levemente.

-¡Ponte el que sea carajo, da igual si te pones uno o el otro! Las dos son para lo mismo, DORMIR, no son para otra cosa ¡¿Y porque demonios tienes chones rosas!? ¡Son para una mujer maldición! Y NO ME LLAMES LUDDY- dijo ya enojado el alemán, pareciera que Feliciano fuera una mujer, se tardaba tanto para escoger una jodida cosa y simplemente no entendía su lado femenino pero cuando vio la pijama blanca con rayas azules, su mente quedo en blanco y rápidamente volteo la cabeza tratando de no mirar esa jodida pijama.

-…ponte la roja-

-Uh? La roja…¿estás seguro? Creo que la otra está más bonita y…-

-¡PONTE LA MALDITA ROJA! Hazlo de una puta vez… c-con esa te verías… más lindo… ¿FELIZ?- Grito y susurro después Ludwig aun evadiendo su mirada de Feliciano

Este se asusto un poco por el cambio de humor de su guardaespaldas, de verdad era tan extraño pero decidió hacerle caso, tenía razón… ¡La roja era más bonita! Así que Feliciano simplemente obedeció y empezó a ponerse la pijama seleccionada.

Ludwig entrecerró los ojos mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

Gritos, dolor, lluvia, gente de la raza impura sufriendo, el llorar de los niños y los gritos de las mujeres al ver como mataban a sus maridos y a sus hijos sin piedad, las cámaras de gas, un maldito campo de concentración, todos vestido con una pijama blanca con rayas azules… una maldita pijama de rayas.

Esos eran de los recuerdo o más bien pesadillas que perturbaban lo sueños de Ludwig TODAS las noches y una de las cosas por las Ludwig lamentaba pero por culpa de su orgullo jamás lo admitía.

Escuchaba a Feliciano tararear feliz y en ese momento lo envidio por completo.

Qué suerte tenía Feliciano, él no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas, por matar gente y por servir a su país. Él lo tenía todo y estaba alejado de esa vida tan atareada pero ese era el destino de Ludwig, el había nacido con un solo propósito, servir a su país, ser como su abuelo y tal vez morir en la guerra y era el destino que el aceptaba y que no podría cambiar.

Ya estaba escrito en piedra, con letras doradas que sentenciaban la vida de Ludwig Beilshmidth y aunque sus momentos de ser jefe de ese maldito campo de concentración ya habían pasado a la historia, la culpa y los gritos de todas esas personas habían quedado marcadas en la mente del rubio.

Presiono su dedo pulgar y su índice en sus dos ojos, restregándolos duramente pero lentamente mientras volvía a suspirar con pesadez hasta que sintió unas cálidas y suaves manos quitar sus dedos de su cara, Ludwig puso su mirada en los ojos caramelo de Feliciano quien lo mira preocupado y un poco curioso.

Por naturaleza, Ludwig abría quitado las manos de Feliciano bruscamente de su piel pero esta vez no hizo nada y miraba perdidamente el rostro de Feliciano con los ojos un poco entrecerrados y cansados sintiendo que las manos de Feliciano se movieron lentamente a sus mejillas y revisaba su rostro con cuidado.

-Capitán… ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Es porque te llame Luddy ¿cierto? Lo siento mucho… solo que se me hizo muy lindo tu nombre así, por favor no te enojes conmigo- le dijo Feliciano con una voz llena de suplica y con unos ojos de perro mojado mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

Ludwig se volvió a sonrojar con todos los colores derivados del rojo mientras fruncía el ceño y rodaba los ojos pero aun así sin alejar a Feliciano.

-No, no es eso… bueno también, argh, olvídalo ¿sí?, tu no hiciste nada malo es solo que (en realidad si, estabas desnudo y no dejaste de exhibir tu culo frente a mi cara, muchas gracias)… no tuve una buena noche ¿entiendes?

¿Podríamos comenzar con las jodidas preguntas?- dijo Ludwig con fastidio, ya habían pasado toda la puta tarde viendo al niño desnudo y haciéndose el tonto en su habitación, por lo menos ya estaba vestido con esa pijama roja que le quedaba muy ajustada a su cuerpo, la camiseta de mangas largas tenia los primeros 4 botones del pecho abiertos y esos pantalones jodidamente cortos estaban tan ajustados…mierda, este lugar debería ser un puto prostíbulo.

Feliciano parpadeo unas cuantas veces y después le sonrió gentilmente a Ludwig mientras se subía suavemente en el sofá para sentarse en sus piernas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si~ ya quiero platicar contigo mejor, es más divertido ¿no crees?-

Ludwig exploto, literalmente, esta vez sí que su blanca piel cambio a ser roja para siempre, puso rápidamente sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Feliciano y lo alzó para quitarlo de sus piernas y colocarlo en el piso.

Feliciano parpadeo con sorpresa e hizo un puchero mientras luchaba con Ludwig para volverse a sentar encima de él, Ludwig podría usar sus súper fuerzas para detenerlo pero sus brazos se volvían débiles al tocar al mocoso con cuerpo de súcubo.

¡Sera maldito!

-¡VERDAMMT FELICIANO, QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! NO TE ME SUBAS, ERES UN ENCIMOSO MALDITA SEA-

-¡Pero qué grosero eres, se supone que me contaras tu historia al estilo Abuelo-Nieto! ¡Tu eres el abuelo y debes estar sentado en el sofá y yo soy el nieto por lo tanto debo ir en tus piernas!- decía Feliciano que estaba trepado en la cabeza de Ludwig y sus partes nobles estaban justo en la cara de Ludwig.

Pobre Ludwig, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y más por el pijama revelador de Feliciano y por que este le ponía todo su ser justo en los ojos así que por primera vez en toda su vida se rindió. Tomo a Feliciano otra vez por la cintura y lo coloco en sus piernas dedicándole una mirada asesina mientras le murmuraba un poco sonrojado.

-Te quedas allí y ni te atrevas a moverte… ¿escuchaste?-

Feliciano tembló de pies a cabeza pero asintió levemente. Que falta de tacto tenía su guardaespaldas pero se veía muy gracioso con la cara toda roja. Feliciano rio levemente y asintió de nuevo pero esta vez le planto otro beso fugaz en su nariz haciendo que Ludwig inflara sus mejillas de los gritos contenidos en su interior.

-¡hhehehehe está bien! ¡Te lo prometo con el corazón que no me muevo de aquí señor capitán! Ahora si cuéntame sobre ti por favor, pareces ser muy interesante, eres un verdadero héroe, de seguro tu papá es tan apuesto como tú!- dijo el pequeño italiano mientras presionaba su lindo trasero en las piernas de Ludwig, que alguien salve a Ludwig por favor, pero esta vez Ludwig no estaba paralizado por los almohadones que tenia Feliciano por trasero si no por el comentario de este .

"de seguro tu papá es tan apuesto como tú"

-¿Padre? Si claro…-

Ludwig bufo y mando su mirada a un lado con el ceño un poco fruncido, Feliciano lo miro curioso y con duda, pensó que tal vez Ludwig volvería a gritarle todas esas cosas extrañas y divertidas mientras cambiaba de color como un camaleón pero esta vez lo veía un poco…¿dolido?

¿Capitán, te pasa algo, No… tienes padre? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise ser impertinente!- Dijo Feliciano bastante avergonzado, era muy de él hablar rápido y sin pensar pero solo decía la verdad… Ludwig era muy guapo y eso lo hizo sonrojar pero vio que Ludwig dio una pequeña risa sarcástica y una sonrisa falsa.

¿Impertinente? Eso no es nada nuevo… pero no te preocupes de todos modos, no es algo que realmente me importe porque no conocí a mi padre y ni siquiera a mi madre.-

Puede que Ludwig dijo esto de una manera normal para cualquier persona, sin sentimiento alguno pero Feliciano no lo vio así, pudo leer en esas palabras otra cosa, pudo sentir la decepción y dolor en esas palabras que escondían millones de sentimientos.

Feliciano dio un pequeño suspiro y vio el suelo un poco consternado pero sonrió tristemente cosa que hizo que Ludwig alzara una ceja.

-Sabes… tu y yo nos parecemos mucho, yo tampoco conocí a mis padres. Mi madre falleció cuando yo nací y mi padre también murió dos meses después que mi madre, dice mi abuelo que papá amaba mucho a mamá y este murió de tristeza… solo recuerdo que el abuelo y Lovi fueron los que me criaron… sobre todo Lovino estuvo a mi lado.-

Ludwig parpadeo varias veces, ¿Morir de tristeza? Prrf suicidio querrás decir,… tal vez Rómulo le dijo eso a Feliciano para ocultar la verdad de que Luciano se quito la vida por ser un cobarde pero cuando Feliciano menciono a Lovino eso paralizo un poco a Ludwig.

Habían muchos motivos por las que Feliciano podría estar enamorado de su propio hermano y también explica esa obsesión de Lovino con Feliciano pero eso no quitaba lo espeluznante de todo esto.

-Bueno mocoso… mi abuelo fue el que me crio junto con mi hermano. Creo que no fue necesario tener a mis padres de todos modos, crecí con todos los recursos suficientes para cumplir mi sueño, no necesito más…- Dijo Ludwig remarcando "cumplir mi sueño, no necesito más" pero la pregunta que Feliciano tenía en la cabeza era esta…

-Cumplir tu sueño... cual, ¿cuál es tu sueño Ludwig?- pregunto Feliciano mientras veía como la seriedad en la cara de Ludwig se hacía más fuerte y este lo volteaba a ver con esos ojos como el hielo haciendo que Feliciano temblara por dentro.

-Ser útil… he trabajado toda mi vida para ser un buen militar, mi único propósito en esta vida está allí, en la base, mi sueño es ser útil, servir a mi nación, servir al Führer… mi sueño es ser como mi abuelo, para eso naci y eso es lo único que importa-

Que convencido había sonado Ludwig, ¿De verdad estaba tan seguro de eso? Quien sabe pero Feliciano dudo un poco pero le dio envidia. Ludwig era fuerte, inteligente y podía proteger a todos de las garras de los enemigos y Feliciano solo podía estar encerrado en la hacienda sin hacer nada, dio un pequeño suspiro pero sonrió alegremente a Ludwig.

-¡Que buen sueño tienes Ludwig! Yo también tengo uno y es mi favorito de todos los miles de sueños que he tenido- dijo el chiquillo hiperactivo mientras daba un pequeño salto de las piernas de Ludwig para caer de pies en el suelo mientras corría a su closet y sacaba una capa de hechicero de color azul marino con estrellas de colores y posaba teatralmente.

-¡Yo quiero ser actor!, Quiero actuar en Broadway, quiero ser muchos personajes, quiero actuar en escenas de amor, quiero hacer feliz a la gente, eso es lo que más quiero en el mundo!- Dijo Feliciano y como su nombre lo dice lo dijo Felizmente, saltaba por todos lados y hacia pequeños bailes de ballet.

Ludwig lo veía perplejo, ese sueño era MUY diferente al suyo, completamente infantil. ¿Ser actor? De que demonios sirve estar en un escenario frente a toda esa gente boba, no sirve para nada, no sirve al país, tal vez como entretenimiento pero seguía siendo algo tonto, pero Ludwig suavizo sus ideas cuando vio que Feliciano suspiro tristemente y se sentaba en el suelo lentamente mientras se quedaba viendo a la nada.

-Pero sabes… al menos tu puedes cumplir tu sueño y servir para algo. Puede que yo quiera ser actor pero… se que nunca lo podre ser-

-¿Que… que quieres decir con eso?- Hablo Ludwig bastante confundido, que cambio radical de actitud, estaba empezando a pensar que Feliciano era bipolar, primero estaba todo Feliz y ahora está actuando como un emo, ese niño si era un misterio y más porque le sonrió tristemente a Ludwig.

-Porque estoy enfermo Ludwig, no puedo salir de aquí, si salgo podría debilitarme más y morir…Lovino no quiere eso, el dice que yo pertenezco aquí, con él en esta hacienda, si salgo solo estaría escribiendo mi acta de defunción- dijo el joven italiano con un aire de tristeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos lentamente. Ludwig no podía articular una palabra pero siguió escuchando al pequeño joven porque este quería continuar.

-Además mi destino es ser como mi madre, ya está escrito y eso es lo que debo ser…-

Ludwig esta vez frunció el ceño, ¿Ser como su madre? Y porque demonios el quería ser como ella, estaba muerta, que sentido tenia ser como alguien si ni siquiera lo conoces, eso no tenía sentido pero Feliciano continuo.

-Desde que nací he tenido ese propósito, Lovino me lo ha dicho… Ella pertenecía aquí, pertenecía a su huerto, nunca se fue de este sitio y es lo que debo hacer yo también, inclusive soy su doble, mucha gente aun me confunde con ella ¿Por qué no deberían hacerlo? Está más claro que yo soy…-

-Cállate…-

-Uh? Pero Ludwig que di…-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! No quiero escuchar más estupideces, ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!- Feliciano se asusto y se escondió un poco en sus capa de hechicero, veía a Ludwig con miedo y este estaba rojo del coraje mientras lo veía con una mirada indescifrable, tendrá que tener cuidado en el futuro para no hacer enojar a Ludwig, tal vez hasta podría comérselo… ¿pero porque se enojo? ¡El no hizo nada malo!

-¿Ser como tu madre? Esa es una estupidez, es más yo creo que si tu quisieras podrías estar yendo en este momento a una maldita escuela de actuación, ¿solo porque te pareces a tu madre tienes que ser como ella? Tu eres tu Feliciano, no tienes que ser como tu madre para ser útil o feliz en tu vida y… ¡!-

Damas y Caballeros, presenciemos como Ludwig Beilshmidth el gran Capitán de las fuerzas alemanas se mordía la lengua terriblemente y lo más divertido de todo esto es que estaba paralizado, no supo porque se sintió traicionado con esas palabras, eran para Feliciano no para el entonces ¿Por qué estaba como piedra? Pero sus maldiciones internas pararon cuando Feliciano apareció justo frente a su cara y le sonreía tiernamente mientras sus ojos mostraban cierta emoción como todo adolescente loco y raro. Ludwig volvió a cambiar de color mientras volteaba su rostro a su izquierda con el ceño fruncido.

-Q-Que tanto me ves mocoso….-

-Oh nada solo que eres tan…dulce, por favor sígueme diciendo esas cosas tan lindas-

-¡¿Cosas lindas?! ¿Pero si lo que te dije es para que te sientas avergonzado, arrodíllate y llora!-

Feliciano rio aun más y Ludwig deseaba que se lo comiera la tierra, este niño de verdad que es un misterio. Feliciano paro de reír y lo miro aun con ese aire tierno mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… aunque tengo miedo pero sé que podre lograrlo, gracias Ludwig- y con esto Feliciano se acerco a Ludwig para plantar un suave beso en su mejilla, Ludwig olvido como respirar pero estaba más confundido que nada.

-¡Creo que tu y yo cumpliremos nuestros sueños! Yo te ayudare con el tuyo y tú con el mío, por lo tanto debemos practicar los ensayos. Ven vamos a buscar a los otros- Feliciano dijo esto hiperactivamente y con un solo movimiento alzó a Ludwig que seguía en su mundo de horror y confusión mientras lo jalaba fuera de su habitación con trabajos. Cuando Ludwig se dio cuenta ya estaban en el pasillo de la hacienda e iban a la cocina, Feliciano dando saltitos infantiles y Ludwig tratando de detenerse con los muebles o los marcos de las puertas del pasillo como en la mañana, gritando maldiciones pero Feliciano, por ser tan Feliz y despistado no lo escuchaba.

Los dos iban directo a encontrarse con sus compañeros. O tal vez para encontrarse con un enorme problema amoroso...

* * *

Gilbert estaba que nadie podía calmarlo, había salido a tomar aire fresco en aquel enorme Jardín de la mansión pero nada le funcionaba, hacia un frio del maldito demonio pero Gilbert se sentía totalmente caliente (en el buen sentido) por esa rabia que sentía en su interior.

El puto de Roderich se había atrevido a jugar con su procedencia, prácticamente se burlo de su madre, no, más bien se burlo de la estúpida que lo había engendrado y que se fue abandonándolo y para acabarla dejándolo en duda de su verdadero padre.

Y al pensarlo mejor se calmo un poco, pero solo un poco eh…

Toda su vida ha recibido burlas y desprecio, incluso de su propio abuelo por el simple hecho de su apariencia, que no tenía nada que ver con su Madre y con su supuesto padre.

Ya había aprendido a vivir con eso o eso daba a entender pero en realidad y aunque le costara mucho admitirlo sentía dolor. Eso era lo malo de ser hijo de una bastarda, nadie te tomara en serio era por eso que Gilbert había construido esa coraza de ego en su interior y exterior, siempre funcionaba pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez no funciono y el sabia el por qué…

-Elizaveta…- dijo para sí mismo y en voz baja.

Ella era la razón. Cuando Roderich dijo esas horribles palabras, él por instinto lo atacó pero cuando fue separado del maldito músico y Elizaveta lo miro se sintió vulnerable. Elizaveta no sabía absolutamente nada de su procedencia, trabajo muy duro para que nadie se lo dijera pero ahora lo sabía, no había ninguna duda de que Elizaveta lo vería como un bastardo bueno más de lo que era… esto no era nada asombroso, pero esto era su culpa y de seguro Eli lo odiaba más de lo que se puede porque por su culpa casi la despiden, era un idiota sin duda alguna.

-Elizaveta… lo siento tanto-

-Pues tendrás que comportarte si quieres que te perdone-

A Gilbert se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y voltio lentamente para ver atrás de él a la mujer de sus pensamiento que sostenía un pequeño botiquín y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿E-Eli!? Q-quiero decir… ¡Marimacha! Que haces aquí ke-kesese...Sesee~… ¿vienes a d-disfrutar mi asombrosa persona?- ni siquiera lo intentes albino volado y menso. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Elizaveta agarro a Gilbert de una oreja a pesar de las protestas de este y lo sentó de golpe en una de las bancas del jardín, Gilbert se quejo, los fierros de la banca estaban más helados que nunca pero Eli le tapo la boca con su pequeña mano ganándose un ligero y minúsculo sonrojo por parte del albino, ella lo miraba aun con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un ligero puchero.

-¡Ya cállate! ¿Porque los hombres se quejan tanto?, ¡Voy a curar esas heridas que te hiciste por bobo así que deja de alardear o lloriquear y déjame trabajar!- Dijo enojada la bella sirvienta, tomando con su mano un algodón con alcohol y lo restregaba contra una herida que tenia Gilbert en su mejilla derecha.

Este solo gruño del dolor pero no protesto más, dejando a Elizaveta curar sus heridas y con eso crearon un silencio incomodo, Gilbert preguntándose el porqué de esta situación y Eli muriéndose de la vergüenza internamente. Gilbert sí que estaba confundido, no había razón para que Eli lo curara y le prestara su atención, estaba dispuesto a preguntar para romper el hielo pero Eli lo hizo primero.

-Eres tan extraño… ¿porqué me haces enojar y después me defiendes de Roderich? De verdad no te entiendo…-

Le dijo Eli a Gilbert sin mirarlo pero un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, moviendo su mano para tomar unos vendajes para uno de sus brazos.

Gilbert parpadeo con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta, inflo su pecho con orgullo y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Porqué ese asombroso regaño no era para ti kesesese~ el único que puede tener el crédito de todas las maravillas soy yo! Además ese imbécil se atrevió a burlarse de mi persona…- en ese momento Gilbert miro él suelo con un aire de derrota, su estado de "asombrosidad" cambio radicalmente a ser de "perdedorsidad" si es que acaso esa palabra existiera. Elizaveta suavizo su mirada, sabia a lo que se refería Gilbert y coloco su mano en la de Gilbert suavemente, Gilbert abrió los ojos un poco, tampoco se esperaba eso, movió su cabeza a su derecha para toparse con el rostro de Eli que ya se había sentado en la banca junto a él, Gilbert dio otro suspiro y sonrió para sí mismo mientas volteaba de nuevo su rostro abajo derrotadamente con una pequeña risa…

-Debes pensar que soy un tonto… y un bastardo también, eso es lo que todos piensan…yo-

Pero Eli no lo dejó terminar porque tomo su rostro con sus dos manos sus y le hizo voltear su cara de nuevo para que la viera a los ojos. La mirada de Elizaveta era suave pero de algún modo triste, suspiro un poco y también mando su mirada hacia abajo derrotadamente.

-Tal vez seas un tonto pero no un bastardo, yo… sé cómo te sientes- Eli sonrió levemente y Gilbert abrió un poco sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿q-Que?...-

-Mi madre… era una prostituta, ella vivía en un pequeño poblado de Hungría, el pueblo de Mátraalmás, ella trabajaba en un prostíbulo de allí pero un día quedo embarazada y la corrieron del burdel… Nadie la ayudo por ser una prostituta y por si sola me cuido y me dio lo poco que tenia para vivir, aunque había escapado de Mátraalmás por alguna extraña razón todos sabían de su pasado y sufrí yo las consecuencias. Hace poco cuando la guerra empezó hubo un bombardeo cerca de Tihany, otro pequeño poblado donde mi madre y yo por fin nos habíamos instalado pero las bombas destruyeron todo y… mataron a mi madre.-

La pobre húngara dejo unas lagrimas salir de sus ojos verdes y Gilbert apretó su mandíbula de coraje, no tenía idea de lo difícil que fue la vida de la húngara, fue un tonto y un egoísta. Lo único que hizo para reconfortarla fue que limpio sus mejillas cuidadosamente y tomo sus manos suavemente mientras la miraba atento haciéndola entender que su anécdota no estaba siendo contada en vano.

-Lo único que me dijo antes de morir fue que huyera de allí, tome pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido del fuego y hui dejando atrás mi hogar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando sin rumbo pero un día simplemente no pude más y caí rendida y desmayada en el suelo pero después…El señor Roderich me encontró y me di cuenta que había estado caminando todo este tiempo hacia Austria, el me acogió y me dio trabajo, le debo la vida pero no fue correcto que te dijera esas cosas tan horribles...-

Elizaveta miro a Gilbert aun soltando algunas lagrimas pero el sonrío levemente. Gilbert sintió más culpa. No sabía que decir, fue tan cruel con esa pobre criatura, incluso ella debió tener el peor pasado, peor que él suyo, aunque su abuelo dudara de él, no lo dejo solo y tuvo un hogar, ella fue en puerta en puerta con su madre sin obtener nada y cuando por fin tenían un hogar, se les fue arrebatado de las manos haciendo que Eli volviera a escapar y a encontrar otro nuevo sitio, se las arreglo para sobrevivir y justo cuando encontró sitio él hizo que casi la despidieran. Era un monstruo… un monstruo asombroso pero seguía siendo una calamidad.

Rápidamente la tomo por su cintura y la abrazo fuertemente, acariciando sus largos cabellos y respirando su hermoso olor a rosas, quería que supiera que lo sentía mucho y al parecer lo estaba logrando, Elí le devolvió lenta pero le devolvió el gesto, acurrucándose sobre su pecho y llorando en silencio, transmitiéndose ese calor en esa fría noche de Austria, solo ellos dos.

-Eli… verdammt, lo lamento mucho, fui un imbécil en serio… y sé que dirás que estoy en lo correcto y que no soy asombroso pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y… si quieres que guarde esto no lo hablare con nadie más, por favor perdóname…- suplico Gilbert, lo único que le faltaba era que Elizaveta lo odiara para siempre, no quería eso, ya había muchas personas que le daban la espalda y aunque hiciera enojar a Eli, ella no dejaba de hacerle caso, ella… no lo ignoraba.

Elizaveta se sonrojo al oír las suplicas de Gilbert, cerro sus ojos un momento y le sonrió débilmente.

-No te preocupes bobo… no estoy enojada… ¡pero tienes que dejar de destruir todo a tu paso! No es divertido estar limpiando tus desastres todo el día, albino tonto.-

Gilbert dio un suspiro de alivio y su sonrisa bobalicona volvió junto con su pecho inflado de grandiosidad, había vuelto a su estado normal por desgracia.

-¡Kesesese~ tendrás que detenerme primero Eli! ¡Nadie puede contra el asombroso yo y su increíble persona!-

-No me digas… Oye Gilbert...-

-¿Mmmh? Que se te ofrece de mi hermoso porte elegante? ¿Quieres un autógrafo? Lo siento lindura pero no estoy disponible para esas cosas kesesese~-

-¿Qué? ¡No bobo! No necesito un feo autógrafo tuyo, es solo que…- en ese momento un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la sirvienta y Gilbert parpadeó con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Des… ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Eli"? nunca me habías llamado así antes… siempre me llamas "Bestia", "Marimacha" y esas cosas pero nunca me habías llamado "Eli"…

Ahora fue el turno de Gilbert para ponerse rojo como una esfera de navidad, trato de mandar su mirada a otro sitio para que Elizaveta no viera esa ridícula cara que tenía en su perfecto rostro de porte genial. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho pero no tuvo más opción que responder…

-Ke-Kesese..se~! Es porque eres una persona V.I.P. ¡Después de tanto tiempo siendo mi súper fan te mereces un nuevo sobrenombre asombroso! Además- Gilbert la miro un poco y le sonrió animadamente- Ese sobrenombre te queda perfecto, es asombroso… como tu pero sobretodo como yo Kesese~

Eli le sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Gilbert haciendo que este dejara salir un respingo y volvía a tornarse rojo como los tomates pero se tranquilizo un poco, estar así, de esa manera con Eli era muy relajante y pues dejo a un lado sus asombrosos bochornos y sonrió triunfante para sus adentros, ser genial y tener a la chica, ¡qué más podía pedir!

Paso un brazo alrededor de la húngara y lo reposo suavemente en su cintura y aunque los dos no decían nada no destruía el súper mega asombroso momento que el gran Gilbert había creado Kesesese~

Al menos para Gilbert era miel sobre hojuelas pero en una de las ventanas de la gran mansión, un músico que todos conocemos muy bien miraba esa escenas con desdén y desaprobación.

Ese Gilbert… había ido muy lejos.

**Continuara…**

**UF! Ya esta, perdone a tutti por tardarme pero será todo aun más genialoso jurjurjur.**

**Por cierto, empecé una nueva historia! Es ahora un Itacest completo con AmeCan, FrUk y no se que más carajo! Pero estará genial también! Sale de nuevo Felicia y nuestro novio Luciano, si se animan a leer y dejar reviews los amare por siempre y pondré lemons geniales jurjur en las dos historias jurjurjur bueno se llama "Cambiando por ti" lo buscan con los personajes de los italias y creo que puse rated M o T, bueno pónganle en rated: All y les sale.**

**Reviews!:**

**Sakery-chan:**

**¡No te creo nada! Niños de ahora y sus cabezotas llenas de fandom… Me cae que los niños de 8 años saben más de sexo que yo hoy en día… hahaha me caes bien, por cierto en tu review de "Cambiando por ti" Claro que somos amiguis! Gracias por leer! Tendrás tu Amecan en el otro fic.**

**Agni-chan:**

**Lo que hace la gente! Lo arruinan todo y más con el pobre Mattie, ya veremos cómo le hace Alfred para arreglar esta situación o solo lo arruinar más todo! Y eso es una misión para Ludwig y Feliciano, bueno Ludwig es obligado a ayudar porque ya ven como es el viejo este de muco! Espera el próximo capítulo!**

**KuroDerpy:**

**Yay! Te quiero, que bueno que no me abandonaste, gracias mil. Así es Kiku es todo un desmadre mental pero el ser aun apoyo para que se forje la relación de Ludwig y Feliciano. A hacer yaoi sea dicho!.**

**Nekomisakichan:**

**Gracias camarada! Espero tus opiniones respecto todo este amor de telenovela. Por fis por fis.**

**Shinigamiriku:**

**TT_TT YO TENGO LA CULPA! Siempre he sido muy… como decirle, darle gusto a todos y no dármelos a mí, es un problema que tengo desde hace años pero gracias a mi terapeuta que solo me pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? Aargh! Pero bueno, muchas gracias por sus apoyos y besos y mordidas y gracias por leer este super fic, ojala leas el otro si t interesa, grazie mille! A si y Arthur es bien niña con los ratones tanto como Feli, cobardes!**

**Vama-sanlove:**

**VOLVISTE! Te extrañe T_TT no me abandones! Gracias por tus reviews! Qué bueno que te han estado gustando mis capítulos!**

**Hitori-Chan:**

**Si me ponen una puta araña enfrente yo hasta salgo de mi casa! Hahaha Todo le pasa a Mattie pero Alfred merecía un buen castigo por ser tan leloide pero también me da penita pero ni modo viejo feo! No te preocupes, Ludo y Feli ya están agarrando cierta confianza aunque Ludo no lo demuestre! Espera el próximo cap!**

**LeiaScissorhands:**

**Tu apareces por milagro! Ya te extrañaba y créeme que el coco ya dejo de perseguirme hace mucho tiempo… me siento vieja, haahaha pero bueno, acción PruHun pero celos de Roderich, ¿Qué pasara? Sorpresa y Ludwig y Feli tendrán una misión importante!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**El siguiente capítulo se titula:**

**"Arreglando amores ajenos " y**

**El otro que viene después de ese como spoiler para ustedes es:**

**"El amigo prostituto de Feliciano**

**Sale bye y muchos reviews!**

**Perdon por las faltotas de ortografia**


	14. Chapter 14

**PERDONENME! ME TARDO UN MONTON! Pero he estado muy ocupada! En mi grupo de misioneros, me eligieron para ser jefe de equipo (ósea cuando vamos de misiones, vamos a un pueblo principal y ese pueblo tiene comunidades entonces el grupo se divide en varios equipos y cada equipo va a una comunidad)) y no me pregunten porque una misionera está escribiendo yaoi xDD cada quien ¿no?, yo creo que una cosa es saber que la gente necesita ayuda e ir a brindársela porque sabes que es correcto y otra cosa son tus gustos… hurhurhur… bueno, pues para poder pagar nuestro camión para ir a Oaxaca debemos reunir dinero vendiendo empanadas, que por cierto amaba y ahora las odio con todo mi ser y aparte en mi equipo hay puros novatos adolescentes de 15 años, mocosos caras de galleta ): que no paran de hablar y les vale madre! RRROAAAR, me siento vieja para este tipo de cosas… pero prometí hacerlo y es para un bien entonces pues estoy de aquí para aca ayudando a vender y explicando y AAARGH los odio a todos! Pero bueno… NO ABANDONARE NADA! Se los juro!, **

**He estado pensándolo y decidí decirles mi verdadero nombre porque no me sirve de nada estar de anónima xD**

**Me llamo Carolina Fernández, si así es, mi apellido es el de Antonio y por eso somos parientes…., de cariño, Carol, Carol con C (nombre artístico), Caroflowers, Carito, Caro, Taquito (no sé porque me dicen así pero no me molesta)Ama y señora del mundo, ect… de regaño, CAROLINAA! El nombre más genial del planeta y quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo con este fic, de verdad me gusta mucho y es donde puedo usar mis sarcasmos xD**

**Morí con los episodios de hetalia… Alemania, primor hazme tuya plis xDD sale bien apuesto…esos brazotes, UUUUH!, también Italia sale tan adorable y Japón sale súper serio cool, TODOS, y al final cuando sale bailando Italia como retorcido y atrás Alemania y Japón como sus perras… que pena pero juro que me aprendo el baile hahaha.**

**Estos tipos están loquillos… xD**

**SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO SEA ALGO TAN GENIAL COMO LOS DEMAS PERO LES DOY MI PALABRA DE QUE ME ESFORZARE MÁS! ESTO ES PARA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES! LOS QUIERO!**

**AMAZINGTAMALES NO SE RINDE!**

**Sin más preámbulos, la pinche historia**

**-Arreglando amores ajenos**

Ludwig ya estaba harto, HARTO, todo esto ya era demasiado, tanto para su corazón súper macho y sarcástico pudiese soportar.

Ludwig estaba sentado en el pasto verde del enorme huerto, junto al árbol del manzano y él columpio de Feliciano.

En sus manos tenía una cuerda fuerte y al parecer estaba haciendo macramé con él o quizás no.

Lo que Ludwig estaba haciendo era una puta horca y junto a sus piernas había una hoja blanca con un escrito y un titulo en negro que decía "Testamento" y contenía estas bonitas palabras.

_"Como la vida ya no tiene sentido, me trata como una mierda y como de todos modos moriré asesinado por un psicópata, decidí dejar de ser un estorbo para este mundo y librarme de estas cadenas tan aprensivas…_

_Para mi abuelo:_

_Siempre te he admirado y mi meta era ser alguien importante como tú pero creo que con la "misión" que me otorgaste quedo más claro que nada de que soy un imbécil y de seguro tenias intenciones homicidas contra mí persona._

_Pero de todos modos mi gratitud hacia ti no se desvanece, por eso he decidido darte todos mis objetos de valor, trofeos, aviones, mis preciosas armas ósea absolutamente todo, tienes el derecho de hacer lo que se te pegue la regalada gana por que se que no harás un altar en mi nombre ni nada por el estilo y sé que no conservaras toda esa basura, como tú siempre dijiste "No vale la pena ser recordado ni que lloren por ti si no eres alguien importante o si no dejaste alguna huella en este mundo" obviamente yo no deje huella alguna y como nosotros somos soldados esa es una de nuestras ideologías "Cállate y muere por tu país, se importante y serás recordado"._

_Pero sé que yo con lo minúsculo que soy jamás podre dejar una huella importante en este mundo y sé que jamás podre hacerlo, así que de todos modos, gracias por cuidarme, por preocuparte por mi cuando mi padre dejo este mundo y cuando la arpía que me dio a luz se fue sin dejar rastro, se que fui una carga y ahora solo me asegurare de quitarte mi peso de encima y aunque tu deseabas que nosotros siguiéramos un linaje estoy seguro que mis hijos cargarían con una enorme vergüenza y no es que diga que quería tener una familia, yo mismo no quisiera tener a mis propios hijos, al menos esta Gilbert, para cumplir ese deseo tuyo por más imbécil que sea _

_Y hablando de ti, Gilbert, hermano mayor que tuviste mucho que ver en mi vida, te doy… _

_¡NADA! Consíguete tus propias cosas y premios, ¡Maldito albino de mierda! Pero de todos modos te veré en el infierno que será un cielo para mi mientras tú no estés, gracias por destruir todos mis sueños y qué bueno que en mi muerte no estarás para burlarte de mi aunque lo tengo bien merecido, ya te imagino a lado mío, comiendo palomitas mientras me ves ahorcándome y tu risa molesta que a veces no nos deja dormir._

_Sin más me voy, no lloren por mi porque sé que no causare ningún dolor y al menos se que le hare un gran favor a Lovino y a la humanidad._

_Ludwig Beilshmidth_

Vaya… eso si es odiarse a sí mismo, de verdad Ludwig tenía una vida triste y cualquiera quisiera suicidarse para terminar con todo sus dolores pero hay algo que no queda muy claro aquí, el motivo por el que Ludwig quiere suicidarse es un poco confuso pero esta decisión paso unas horas atrás…

_Flashback_

Feliciano arrastraba a Ludwig quien se retorcía como cerdo para detener al italiano que parecía no tener ganas de parar. El niñato tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara tirándole a estúpida y solo caminaba felizmente , sosteniendo el brazo de Ludwig , guiándolo a la cocina y Ludwig casi lloraba de la desesperación.

De seguro Feliciano lo ataría a la mesa, Francis tomaría los cuchillos y abriría su estomago para sacar todas sus entrañas mientras que Mathew las prepararía con condimentos especiales para que sus sabores fueran deliciosos y Alfred de seguro prepararía hamburguesas con sus intestinos crudos y aun bombeantes de sangre y se las comería con esa risa tan imbécil que tiene por voz.

Y para finalizar, Arthur estaría blasfemando su nombre, usando sus cabellos dorados para bordar hermosos pañuelos vudú y Feliciano estaría abusando de su cuerpo delirante, violándolo y sacándole todo el jugo que tenia por dentro para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Toda una escena oscura y horripilante, eso era lo que le esperaba a Ludwig, la muerte y aunque se equivoco respecto al "Nido demoniaco en el cuarto de Feliciano" pero este de seguro si era realidad.

Moriría y nadie se preocuparía por él. Prefería mil veces morir de otra forma, no sé, atropellado, una bala en el corazón o cabeza o cualquier estupidez menos en un acto satánico como ese y Ludwig le dio más pánico al ver en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de la cocina, varias compras de despensas entre la mayoría manzanas esparcidas por el piso de madera barnizada.

¡Oh no… una víctima ya había sido secuestrada! La cocina estaría llena de sangre y él era el sacrificio mayor, ¡Que alguien lo salve, carajo!, tal vez leer tantas historias que tenían que ver con la magia negra y escenas de satanismos fue una grandísima mala idea y ahora todo eso se volvería realidad.

Pero cuando Feliciano abrió la puerta de la cocina y Ludwig estaba preparado para gritar como poseído, a ambos se les abrieron los ojos de par en par al apreciar la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

Arthur y Francis estaban peleándose por usar el fregadero y los dos tenían burbujas en la boca, pareciera que tuvieran rabia o al menos a Arthur que eso era más creíble en él, se estaban lavando la boca con un estropajo de aluminio, restregándose con aquel objetos los labios y casi se quitaban la piel de la cara por hacer tal tontería.

-¡WINE BASTARD! DE SEGURO QUE TENIAS CLAMIDIA EN LA BOCA, SE ME VA A PEGAR LO INEPTO, ¡HAZTE A UN LADO! YO SOY EL QUE NECESITA MÁS EL AGUA QUE TU-

- ¡¿DISCULPA?! A MI SE ME VA A PEGAR LO AMARGADO Y DE SEGURO ME CRECERAN LAS CEJAS, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE BESAR MIS PERFECTOS LABIOS CON TU BOCA QUE NO SABE SABOREAR LA VERDADERA COMIDA? FUERA DE MI CAMINO-

-¿Eeh…interrumpimos algo? Dejen de de lloriquear y mátenme como se debe…- dijo Ludwig con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, era la tercera vez que se equivocaba respecto a los finales llenos de sangre e intestinos regados por el suelo y ciertamente no se esperaba ver a esos dos limpiándose la boca con jabón para trastes, pareciera que eran dos perros llenos de rabia y sarna… y eso no podía ser más que cierto.

Feliciano voltio a ver a Ludwig con una cara curiosa, ese guardaespaldas siempre hablaba de homicidios contra su persona y eso era tan raro pero le caía bien, era adorable.

-¿Matarte? Luddy, ¡dices cosas muy extrañas! ¿A que están jugando ustedes dos? ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- Dijo al final Feli quien comenzó a reír infantilmente e iba corriendo a abrazar a los dos tontos blasfemos quienes dieron un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir el abrazo del menor en sus cinturas.

En un movimiento rápido Arthur lo alzo para envolverlo en sus brazos de forma protectora y alejarlo de Francis tanto como era posible para volver a lanzar veneno en forma de palabras como tal cobra británica que era él, al servicio de la reina obvio.

-¡Feliciano, ahora en adelante te prohíbo que te acerques a este insecto francés! Sus deseos sexuales contra todos son una mala influencia para tu hermosa inocencia…. ¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS HACES VESTIDO DE ESA MANERA TAN SEXUAL!?-

Dijo Arthur completamente exaltado al notar el pijamas rojo tan revelador que estaba usando Feliciano, eso boicoteo sus palabrerías por completo, Francis hizo una mueca al sentirse insultado pero sonrió pervertida mente al ver las prendas de Feliciano y le levantaba el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha en forma de aprobación. Feliciano jadeo un poco cuando Arthur menciono la palabra"inocencia" y la otra palabra que era derivada del "sexo".

Miró el suelo completamente culpable, volviéndose a sentir sucio y recordando a Lovino en aquella noche antes de su partida…bueno, a él le gustaba usar esa pijama, era la favorita de Lovino, le gustaba usarla cuando Lovino decidía dormir en su cuarto y además le gustaba sentir sus manos grandes, dándole suaves caricias en sus piernas para adormecerlo y además era perfecta cuando hacía calor pero aun así no pudo sentirse mejor, seguía siendo un sucio y no podría probar lo contrario.

Ludwig cambio su expresión de desagrado a esos dos a una un poco confundida al ver el cambio de humor del pequeño. Estaba volviendo a suceder, primero estaba feliz y ahora estaba que se lo llevaba una corriente de penas y dolor, bueno tenía que aceptar que Arthur logro hacerlo ceder respecto a su ropa de súcubo, que por cierto no era justo que el casi perdía la voz a gritos para que se cambiara de ropa y este solo reía inocentemente dándole el avión triunfalmente.

Ese niñato es realmente extraño pero decidió no darle importancia a eso, al fin y al cabo era problema de Feliciano y no el suyo, porque realmente no le importa que se vista como prostituto y ande enseñando sus partes agraciadas a todo el mundo… ¿O sí?

-Basta ustedes dos, payasos tontos… solo avergüenzan a toda la humanidad ¿Qué demonios paso para que estén de esta manera?- Pregunto Ludwig cruzando los brazos y recibiendo miradas de odio y desaprobación de parte del Francés pervertido y el Británico cejudo que inmediatamente se señalaron uno al otro y gritaron al unisonó:

- ESTE CORRIENTE ME BESO... ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS CORRIENTE?!...¡DEJA DE IMITARME!-

-¡Se besaron~? ¡Que romántico! Me hubiera gustado verlo… ¡Ya se! ¡Dense otro beso~!- dijo inocentemente el pequeño italiano volviendo a cambiar su actitud, digno del bipolar que es y ganándose miradas asesinas de estos dos y reproches de su parte, negándose de volver hacer tal tontería.

Ludwig se tallo los ojos con frustración, esto se estaba saliendo de control y no solo eso, esto era tan estúpido y homosexual, sinceramente no le hubiera gustado ver ese tal "beso" y tal vez debería dejar de pensar en situaciones satánicas puesto que esto era mucho peor…morirá lenta y tortuosamente escuchando las peleas de los babosos todos los días pero ciertamente esto no tenía sentido.

-Está bien… creo que esto es demasiado, ya entendí que ahora mismo quieren matarse y si lo hicieran seria perfecto pero hay algo que no entiendo… Si se odian tanto, ¿Por qué demonios se besaron?-

-¡JA! ¿Crees que yo estaría poniendo mis labios sobre este bastardo del vino? ¡Este inútil me hizo caer de la silla y se atrevió a ayudarme a no caer por completo pero el problema es que lo arruino todo! ¡Muchas gracias por arruinar mis labios! Ahora tengo sabor a francés idiota…- dijo Arthur con una pose de perra sarcástica y mirando a Francis como si fuera la cosa más menos preciada del planeta.

El Francés inflo sus mejillas del enojo y replico con voz alta, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por el británico de los scones rancios y asquerosos.

-¡Sacré bleu! ¡Tú fuiste quien se aferro a mi hermoso cuerpo y pusiste tu carota en la mía! Que por cierto tus enormes cejas casi me pican los ojos… ¡De seguro no te enjabonas con shampoo las cejas y han de haber microbios en ellas! ¡Yo no besaría a un insensato que no tiene gusto por la comida!-

-¡NO TE METAS CON MIS CEJAS, RATA FRANCESA!- Y aquí vamos de nuevo, golpes, cachetadas, patadas… esto es mejor que el boxeo y Ludwig ya estaba buscando un cuchillo para cortarse las venas.

Feliciano inclino un poco su rostro, viendo a los dos europeos pelear como señoras en el pueblo cuando hay ofertas, y cabe mencionar que a Feliciano no le gustan las peleas, este frunció el ceño, acercándose a los dos mensos peleoneros y separándolos rápidamente, estos solo se quedaron viendo a Feliciano sorprendidos, normalmente Feliciano hacia sus rabietas infantiles pero esta vez su cara se veía seria.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! Fue un accidente… ¡No tiene porque decirse esas cosas tan terribles¡ Dejen de comportarse como tontos, eso me pone triste, además solo fue un beso y un pequeño beso no mata a nadie…-

Y como era de esperarse ahora la mirada enojada de Feli cambio a una triste y con preocupación.

Francis y Arthur no protestaron, es más, vieron el suelo un poco decepcionados y sintiéndose regañados y Ludwig estaba comenzando a creer que Feliciano tenia poderes mágicos… ¿Por qué no va con el Führer a decirle que se detenga también? Lo convencería de inmediato, pero qué más da, solo porque un niño les dijo que pararan no significaba nada… por que no le importa ese tacto que tiene Feliciano hacia los demás, puede que este enojado pero nunca pierde esa calidez con las personas que ama… ¡¿Y porque fregados está pensando en eso?!

"CONCENTRATE, MALDITA SEA", eso pensó Ludwig, dándole a su cerebro como veinticinco cachetadas mentales para olvidarse de esas tonterías.

Arthur tosió un poco para quebrar ese silencio tan incomodo.

-B-Bueno, como sea, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por los dos tontos? Se supone que ya deberían haber llegado y ya casi es hora del almuerzo, odio a la gente que es impuntual, es que en serio, ¿No saben que un caballe….¡! - decía Arthur con cansancio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta y al dar un paso, cayo de boca contra el piso.

Arthur se había resbalado con una de las manzanas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, todos se sorprendieron, Ludwig se tapo la cara de la pena ajena, Feliciano se tapo la boca con sus delgados dedos mientras trataba de no dejar salir sus dulces risas y todos pensarían que Francis estaría carcajeándose hasta morir pero vio sorprendido las bolsas y las manzanas en el piso.

¡NNNG! BLOODY HELL, PORQUE TODO ME TIENE QUE PASAR AMI,¡NO LO COMPRENDO!- la rabia del pobre Arthur ya estaba hasta la cima de su cabeza rubia pero soltaba lloriqueos adoloridos mientras se restregaba la nariz que estaba sangrando un poco por aquel duro impacto contra el piso de madera, pero parpadeo un poco curioso cuando al bajar la mirada, hacia su pierna izquierda, junto a él se encontraba esa bolsa especial de bordados que Arthur había hecho para Matthew, era su bolsa de compras preferida ¿Por qué estaría tirada en el suelo?, aquello no olía para nada bien o al menos para Francis que tomo la bolsa rápidamente y la inspecciono con cuidado llegando a una conclusión.

¡MON DIEU, Es la bolsa de Mathew! El jamás es descuidado con sus cosas, ¡algo le ha de ver pasado! ¿Qué tal si alguien lo secuestro? ¡¿O si alguien lo violo?¡-

-Sí, alguien podría haberlo violado… ¿Estás seguro que no fuiste tú? Yo ya tengo mis sospechas…-

-…Muy gracioso bastardo come salchichas… Mi pobre Mathew… debe estar por ahí solo, en lo frio y lo sucio, ¡él me necesita!-

-¿Necesitarte? ¡Nadie necesita verte la cara! ¿Por qué crees que siempre que Mathew te ve baja el rostro? ¡Eres tan horrendo que causas nauseas!-

Francis vio a Arthur con otra cara llena de indignidad y odio y Feliciano no pudo soportarlo más aunque realmente esto era muy excitante, en el sentido de que la desaparición de Mathew era un misterio. Es cierto, Mathew a diferencia de Alfred era muy minucioso y jamás de los jamases dejaría sus cosas en el suelo, sobre todo si eran alimentos, esto parecía una película de detectives y Feli estaba dispuesto a ser el Sherlock Holmes de las historias que Arthur solía contarle al irse a dormir.

-Pues lo más indicado seria que lo fuéramos a buscar, no creo que este muy lejos… Muy bien novatos, esto haremos, Arthur y Feliciano irán a buscar a Mathew por los pasillos del norte, Francis, tu iras al huerto y yo iré al sur, tal vez nos tome tiempo porque esta maldita casa esta embrujada y aparte es enorme así que nuestro punto de encuentro será aquí mismo en la cocina, ¿Preguntas? ¿No? Entonces cállense…-

Ordeno con seguridad el militar ojiazul mientras Arthur y Francis le dedicaban una mirada con la ceja levantada después de oír esa orden de superioridad, Feliciano inflo los cachetes y jalo del brazo a Ludwig, con cara de enojo y rabieta, ¿Acaso lo iba a dejar solo? ¿A él? debe ser una broma. Si estuviera Lovino aquí, tal vez haría que Ludwig lo hiciera ir con él… ((Grito sarcástico de fondo: ¡SI CLARO!))

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir contigo?! No es justo! Eres mi Guardaespaldas y además mi príncipe… Quiero ir contigo~ Luddy!-

Ludwig gruño de desesperación mientras trataba de sacarse a Feliciano de encima, parecía chicle derretido y embarrado en el zapato, tan difícil de quitar, ¿No hay un cubo gigante de hielo? Podría funcionar y era más difícil porque Feliciano estaba empezando hacer sus pucheros y sus ojos de perro regañado que siempre le funcionaban.

Pero gracias al cielo Arthur lo tomo de la cintura para jalarlo y mantenerlo en el aire, haciendo también sus mofletes en la carota.

-¿Y qué demonios hay de malo en ir conmigo a buscar al torpe de Mathew?! ¡Yo soy tu tutor! Por lo tanto soy mucho más importante que este traga-salchichas de Alemania, ¿Qué demonios están esperando?! ¡LARGENSE YA!-

Grito Arthur, haciendo que Ludwig diera vuelta y se fuera casi corriendo a su libertad, tenía que disfrutar sus minutos sin un chiquillo extremadamente afectuoso y que le gustaba enseñar sus partes nobles a todo el mundo.

Francis tomo una rosa de un florero cercano y dio una media vuelta en sí, olisqueando el aroma de la flor y dramáticamente diciendo:

-No te preocupes mon amour… tu apuesto y adorado maestro vendrá a buscarte y te salvara de los oscuros lugares, fríos y horrendos, te traeré de nuevo a donde perteneces… no temas más.-

Y con esto nuestro Franchute amigo quien salió volando a su destino, dejando a un británico con ganas de vomitar y un adolescente italiano con ojos de estrella, retorciéndose en el agarre de Arthur, diciendo para sí mismo que lo que había presenciado era lo más romántico que ha visto y sin más el británico de cejas de musgo esparcido y el ángel sensual también tomaron sus rumbos en busca de una parte de la familia.

El dulce y tímido canadiense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

Por Kami-sama… y por todos sus conocidos fundashis.

Lo que pudo haber presenciado… lo que sus deseos fanáticos habían esperado por años… ¡pero esos crueles destruye sueños europeos tuvieron que besarse!

¡QUE CORAJE! Pero debía mantener su compostura, era un japonés ¿no? Y esto no le iba a afectar para nada… no… ¡NO!

¿Se imaginan acaso cuánto dinero hubiera ganado al publicar sus mangas yaoi para esas chicas locas? Pero esos necios lo habían arruinado todo.

¿Pero que tenían que ver ellos con el manga de Kiku? Pues, Kiku violaba un derecho muy importante, usar sus conocidos como personajes en un manga yaoi pero ahora que se formo todo este problema ya no tendría material para seguir escribiendo sus novelas y mucho menos seguir dibujando su mangas.

Era una tristeza y más porque Alfred por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para hacer feliz al joven Arthur pero este come scones rancios se le ocurrió besuquearse con el amante del vino y la buena vida.

No dirá groserías porque es impropio… pero no lo puede evitar, iba a decir o gritar más bien un enorme ¡MIERDA! a los cuatro vientos por destruir sus sueños húmedos y adorables…

Pero algo apesta aquí y no son sus propias venidas al imaginarse a Arthur con Alfred o a Mathew con Francis, no, era diferente, el simple hecho de que Arthur y Francis se hubieran besado.

Esos tipos se odiaban a muerte bueno no tanto así.

Eran compañeros de trabajo y todo y aunque hay un dicho que dice "Los que se pelean se quieren" para estos dos no encaja, porque a pesar de sus odios y su compañerismo, no mostraban señales de amor a ninguno de ellos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué ese beso? Y además cabe mencionar que cuando Kiku estaba arreglando el huerto antes de que llegara Alfred había visto desde lo lejos la ventana de la cocina y esos dos estaban corriendo como locos y saltando como simios en celo pero bueno no había ningún signo amoroso y eso no le preocupo a Kiku en ese momento.

Fue una gran sorpresa que después al volver la mirada a la ventana de la cocina ellos dos se estuvieran besando

Y eso no era para nada lógico y olía muy mal… a venidas echadas a perder y embarradas en panties viejos… extraño ejemplo pero era muy cierto, algo olía mal y eso estaba arruinándolo todo.

En ese momento Kiku que estaba sentado en una de las bancas de tatami de su patio japonés, se paró de repente después de meditarlo todo y cambio su semblante serio a una llena de decisión.

Corrió por su patio para entrar a su fantasmal pero silencioso hogar, camino por esos pasillos semi oscuros que estaban iluminados tenuemente por el sol que pasaba entre las puertas de madera y papel mantequilla, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Un cuarto simple que solo tenía un mueble pequeño con un bonsái de adorno, un restirador con varios instrumentos para dibujar y mucha tinta china, se podían apreciar sus dibujos estilo manga y algunos escritos en su propio idioma, un futon gris en el suelo y un enorme closet eran lo único que existían en el cuarto de Kiku.

Kiku abrió su closet con un poco de fuerza, saco una de sus cámaras especiales, una katana de madera de bambú y una ropa negra que parecía ser un disfraz de ninja… este tipo es verdaderamente extraño.

Pero este era el día, eso pensó Kiku, era el día en que pondría a prueba todos esos entrenamientos especiales que tuvo rn su antiguo país para obtener información.

Porque Kiku no era un simple jardinero, era más que eso.

Era un veterano de las fuerzas de espionaje de su país, aunque Kiku luzca maravillosamente joven ya tenía varios años viviendo en un mundo lleno de culebras y gente fea, aprendió el arte del sigilo de su familia y trabajo como espía en las fuerzas militares pero después decidió dejar esa vida tan atareada y ser tranquilo y seguir sus viejos sueños de ser mangaka y novelista BL, y pues vaya que lo estaba logrando pero ahora sus muñecos de prueba estaban peleados y no iba a permitir eso.

Sacaría la información necesaria para no dejar que esos tontos arruinaran su futuro.

Y así fue como Kiku se puso en marcha, saliendo de su casa rápidamente y empezando a saltar a los arboles como chango hasta la hacienda, sacaría fotos para evidenciar todo y sacaría del apuro a su amigo, el gringo gritón y todo sea por el mundo del yaoi y su futuro…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.

.

.

.

Pero que aspecto tan deplorable tenia n el rostro, si de por si no era muy agraciado…

Y todo por culpa de Francis… ¿De él? ¡Claro que no! ¡Fue solo su culpa! Por haberse entusiasmado tanto por un hombre que solamente podía ver al frente y jamás hacia el suelo, jamás hacia Mattie.

Mattie caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos de la hacienda, se había quedado encerrado en su habitación pero recordó que había tirado toda la despensa al suelo y que ya iba a ser hora del almuerzo, ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Iba a tener problemas y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, ya tenía suficiente con estar herido en el corazón y no quería saber más sobre gritos de personas con cejas proliferadas y tampoco las falsas muestras de preocupación con acento francés.  
Mathew tenía un solo propósito en esa hacienda que era trabajar, aprender y cerrarse la boca. Que equivocado estaba en pensar que a lo mejor, solo tal vez podría encontrar el amor en Europa, lejos de su país de donde había escapado pero se había hecho muchas ilusiones.

Y eso hizo que sintiera ganas de volver a lagrimear y camino mucho más rápido, tratando de escapar de esos horribles pensamiento que estaban en lo correcto, pero por tratar de escapar de esas cosas inanimadas se estrello contra una persona de complexión robusta, haciendo que Mattie cayera al suelo dolorosamente y sacándole un quejido de sorpresa y de dolor, y como siempre, la ola de disculpas llego a sus labios y sin mirar a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¡Lo siento!, soy un inútil, debí haberme fijado y podría haber matado a alguien… Lo siento, soy un imbécil, yo…-

-… Hey, cálmate, creo que ya dijiste demasiados insultos de los que iba a decir yo pero no tienes que estar así, mein gott… fue solo un accidente-

Mathew abrió los ojos de par en par y alzo el rostro lentamente para ver al guardaespaldas alemán, sinceramente no se esperaba una respuesta así y tampoco esperaba encontrarse con él.

Ludwig alzo una ceja pero tomo la mano de Mathew para ayudarlo a levantarse con cuidado. Mathew se sonrojo de la vergüenza y saco su inhalador para poder respirar mejor, el silencio era muy incomodo y Ludwig no dejaba de mirarlo, parecía que lo estaba leyendo, Matthew movía los ojos a ambos lados pero sin mantener la mirada a Ludwig.

De verdad era escalofriante ese tipo y mas por sus ojos que eran como el hielo, podía sentir el frio en su piel que se enchinaba con ese sentir.

Cuando Ludwig dejo de analizarlo, este simplemente se cruzo de brazos y dio una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, cosa que a Mathew le sorprendió por completo, y para sorprenderlo mas, Ludwig se atrevió a decir esto...

- Déjame ver si tengo claro esto... Estuviste llorando por amor, ¿cierto? Yo lo sé, son miles de soldados que he visto en los bares, llorando por el destino que les da el amor... Ha, patético...-

Mathew parpadeo un par de veces, realmente sorprendido por lo que el Capitán le había dicho... Había acertado y si, en ese momento Mathew se sintió patético y muy tonto, bajo la mirada triste mente y suspiro con pesadez.

Ludwig también parpadeo, ¿Había acertado? Pues su sentido de intuición si que era fuerte, tal vez las mujeres no eran las únicas que posen un sexto sentido pero se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

Tenia que ser imbécil, hirió los sentimientos del chico y eso no estaba bien y para terminar, el era horroroso para hacer sentir mejor a los demás, pues a intentarlo se ha dicho...

-H-Hey... No digo que tú seas patético, es más, ¡ni siquiera hablaba en serio! Realmente no sé si esa sea la verdadera razón por la que estés así... No me hagas caso, yo...-

-Tienes razón...-

-¿Eh? ¿Was?...- Ludwig miro sorprendido a Mathew, este seguía con la mirada baja pero con una sonrisa triste.

-En realidad si soy patético... Soy muy torpe y además creí que tal vez... Solo tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de ser amado pero... ¿Quien quisiera amar a un chico como yo?... No tengo nada que dar y tampoco soy especial... Si Tienes razón...-

Dijo Mathew derrotadamente y tratando de no soltar sus lágrimas de nuevo, sonreía con dificultad pues sentía que sus labios temblaban débilmente.

Ludwig simplemente no creyó esto, eso SI es odiarse a sí mismo y hablar así no es de un verdadero soldado. Frunció el ceño y tomo los hombros de Mathew quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro por primera vez a los ojos a Ludwig muy confundido y Ludwig soltó estas palabras:

-Por supuesto que eres patético... ¡Mírate! ¿Estar lamentándote de esta manera y escapando de todo? Y ni decir que te auto flageas con todas esas cosas. Tú no eres ningún torpe, ¡Canadiense asmático y raro! ¡Y si estas en esta Mansión de locos es porque eres especial! ¿Acaso crees que contratarían a alguien solo para estar de adorno aquí, y sobre todo si el que está a cargo es un italiano psicópata que le encanta beber sangre con jugo de tomate, almeja y salsa inglesa? ¡No digas tonterías! Te apuesto que hay muchos que desearían tenerte a su lado... Deja de des evaluarte de esa manera, asmático raro...-

Dijo y bufo Ludwig, es que en serio, como puede haber gente tan tonta como para tener la autoestima por los suelos... Un verdadero soldado ve y aprende de sus defectos para convertirse en el mejor, no se queda en un rincón llorando como niña y quejándose del mundo que es cruel.

Uno esta aquí para ser y hacer la diferencia, para ser fuerte y servir para algo...

Mathew sí que dejo salir esas lagrimas a pesar de haber sido regañado y solo atino a lanzarse a Ludwig, rodeando su pecho con sus cortos brazos y escondiendo su rostro en su enorme pecho, sollozando audiblemente y murmurando "Gracias, Gracias...";  
Su motivo era muy simple, nadie le había dicho algo así antes o al menos alguien desconocido, ser regañado pero que te digan que estas completamente equivocado con eso es algo tan...

Mathew no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero en algo sí que estaba seguro y era que se sentía mejor.

Ludwig, una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos repentinos sí que se quedo sin habla... Realmente no se esperaba eso pero sin saber que hacer o decir, simplemente puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Mathew y le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes o al menos eso intento porque tenía problemas para controlar su fuerza pero al parecer a Mathew no le importo y siguió aferrándose a aquella persona a quien creyó fría y apática, nada podía arruinar este momento...

-¡HOLA! ¿INTERRUMPO ALGO, M.A.T.T.I.E~?-

Ludwig y Mathew se sobresaltaron y miraron a su lado derecho, encontrando a Feliciano que estaba casi pegado a ellos dos, parado sobre la punta de sus pies y haciendo un enorme puchero, sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas por el aire que estaba en sus mejillas y tenía una cara de niño chiquito enojado, rápidamente tomo el brazo de Mathew, tratando de separarlo de Ludwig.

-¡Ah! F-Feli! Que sucede… -

-¡NO, MATTIE! NO SE ABRAZEN, ES MI GUARDAESPALDAS, NO ES TUYO, ¡ES MIO! CONSIGUETE EL TUYO PROPIO Y DEJALO EN PAZ. ¡ES MIO!-

- ¡Y DESDE CUANDO SOY YO DE TU PROPIEDAD, NIÑO MIMADO Y ENDEMONIADO!-

-Luddy~ ¿estás bien? Mattie no te lastimo, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te robe, eres mi príncipe, ¿recuerdas~? ¿Luddy~?-

Le pregunto inocentemente Feli a Ludwig quien estaba echando burbujas por la boca por el coraje, mientras Feli se abrazaba de su brazo y lo miraba con una de sus caras de convencimiento, con ojos grandes y brillosos con una mirada de suplica e Inocencia, sus labios rosas entre abiertos y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras que a su alrededor si usabas la imaginación, podías ver destellos luminosos y colores gays como rosas y naranjas muy claros.

- ¡ASGJJDLLSjdgjfhskoszFchgcjl! ¡QUE NO SOY UN PUTO PRINCIPE! ¡¿ACASO TIENES TAPADAS LAS OREJAS?! SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ, ¡TODOS ESTAN LOCOS AQUI!-

-Hhehehehe~ Que gracioso eres, Luddy!-

-...Que alguien me mate, lo suplico de rodillas... ¡Tú!-

Ludwig señalo de repente a Mathew quien no comprendía la situación en la que estaba presente pero dio un salto de sorpresa cuando Ludwig lo llamo y más cuando de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ludwig lo había tomado de los hombros y lo alzo por los aires, agitándolo con frustración mientras le suplicaba casi llorando de la desesperación. (Literalmente, un soldado nunca llorar. Atte: Ludwig el gorila rabioso))

-¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME! ERES BUENO CON LOS CUCHILLOS, ¿NO? ¡MATAME!-

-¡¿Eeh?! S-Señor Ludwig, ¡que cosas me está pidiendo!-

-¡NOO, LUDDY! ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A MATHIE! ABRAZAME A MI, SOY LA PRINCESA, ¡EL ACTOR PRINCIPAL!-

Y ahora Feliciano estaba trepado en la espalda de Ludwig, abrazando su cuello y haciéndole pucheros al pobre Mathew quien ya sentía que necesitaba su inhalador de todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo, justo iba a hablar cuando una cuarta persona apareció en el pasillo y para la mala suerte de Ludwig, esto iba a empeorar las cosas

-¡SACRÉ BLEU! ¡MONSTRUO COME SALCHICHAS, DEJA A MI DULCE MATHIE TRANQUILO!-

Francis corría hacia la bola de tontos y con rapidez, tomó la cintura de Mathew y lo saco de ese embrollo, pero Mathew, al sentir las manos de su profesor, el sentimiento de rencor se apodero de él y rápidamente retiro las manos del Francés con rudeza, dejando a Francis bastante sorprendido por el acto tan inusual del joven canadiense, pero pensó que tal vez Mattie estaba cansado y asustado por el agarre del germano menso así que suavemente puso su mano sobre su hombro y le hablo con delicadeza, solo como el sabia que le gustaba a Mattie...

-Mon cher, ¿Estás bien? No te lasti...¡!-

Pero por segunda vez vino el acto rudo y malcriado, Mattie se zafó del agarre de Francis de nuevo y no solo dejo a Francis estupefacto si no que también dejo por igual a Ludwig y Feli, quien hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se llevaba una mano a sus labios.

-Mattie?... Que suce...-

-Matthew Williams para usted, Profesor! Estoy bien, no necesito de sus atenciones sobre actuadas, ¿Por qué no se va al pueblo con todas esas mujeres? Tal vez esa Taiwanesa o la isleña estarían muy felices al verlo! Yo...A mi... Solo déjenme en paz!-

Y así Mathew volvió a escapar, dejando perplejos a los europeos por la actitud tan repentina del supuesto canadiense tímido pero el más desconcertado era Francis quien sudo frio cuando Mattie menciono "eso".

Se había dado cuenta… ¡pero todo era un error! Pero ahora no le creería nada aunque le dijera que después de tantos años encontró en él, ¡el amor verdadero! ¿Pero cómo pudo darse cuenta Mattie de sus amoríos pasados?! Estaban tan bien escondidos pero algo le paso por la mente a Francis, una persona pudo haber sido el culpable de todo esto, frunció el ceño sombría mente y se volteo a Ludwig, acercándose a él siniestramente y Ludwig solo pidió por los cielos que se lo comiera la tierra, ¿Ahora qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Tú… tú fuiste el maldito bastardo que fue de chismoso a decirle mi pasado a mi dulce Mattie, ¿No? Sabía que no podíamos confiar en un Nazi como tú, solo destruyes relaciones a lo imbécil, ¡estúpido!-

-¿¡QUE?!, ¡¿DE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE CONOSCO!-

-SI~ Luddy es bueno y solo me quiere a mí, no quiere a Mattie, el es un roba guardaespaldas y…-

-¡SILENCIO, FELICIANO!- Ludwig y Francis gritaron al unisonó a Feliciano quien parpadeo un par de veces y después hizo un enorme puchero, cruzando se de brazos y dándose media vuelta para irse de allí completamente insultado, ¡el solo quería ayudar y le gritan! Si Lovino estuviera allí de seguro ya los abría puesto en su lugar y mimaría a Feliciano en todos los sentidos.

Ludwig rodo los ojos mientras veía a Feliciano irse con su cara de niño chiquito pero al menos fue un alivio, ya no tendría al chango subiéndosele por todos lados y gracias que no ha puesto una mano en su entrepierna, quien sabe que podría hacer pero ahora tenía un problema más grande y era que Francis también lo quería descuartizar, ¿Qué le pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere matarlo? No ha hecho nada, ¡maldita sea!

-Escucha, francés… Yo no dije nada porque ni siquiera se sobre tu puto pasado, así que no me vengas con esas tonterías. No me culpes de tus desgracias, ¡ya tengo suficiente con Lovino como para andar metiendo la nariz en donde no me importa!-

-¡HA! ¡¿Crees que soy tonto?! Vi como lo abrazabas… quieres quedarte con Mattie para ti solo, pues déjame decirte que no te resultara nada, Mattie es mío y si tengo que arrodillarme ante él para que me elija lo hare! Cuida tus espaladas… porque no querrás tener mis cuchillos de cocina enterrados en tu espalda…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así mis queridos amigos, es como Ludwig Beilshmidth trataba de suicidarse de una vez por todas, tener a dos tipos deseándole la muerte no era nada agradable y por eso decidió que quitarse la vida era la mejor opción.

El sabía que no estaría en el cielo así que tal vez conocería a Luciano de una vez por odas y para decirle en su cara que su hijo tenía chueco el cerebelo y que tenía suerte de no estar vivo

Colgaba la soga de la horca en una rama del árbol del manzano, dispuesto a trepar y saltar con la soga al cuello para terminar con su patético dolor y su estadía en una hacienda gay, no más problemas y no más fines demoniacos pero justo cuando Ludwig iba a trepar el árbol, su dolor de cabezo a pareció de la nada…

-LUDDY~ ¡ Al fin te encuentro! Te perdono por lo de hace rato, ¡yo sé que me quieres y me prefieres mil veces a mí que a Mattie! ¡No tienes que preocuparte más! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás jugando? Quiero jugar yo también~-

-¡Con un demonio, Feliciano! Lárgate de aquí! No prefiero a nadie, todos son imbéciles y tampoco estoy jugando! Este lugar no es para niños a sí que por qué no mejor… te vas, chu chuu!-

Dijo Ludwig en gritos e hizo un ademan con la mano para que Feliciano se fuera de allí, ese lugar iba a dejar de ser para niños, si de por si la casa estaba endemoniada ahora su árbol de manzano tendrá su alma custodiada, si no puede descansar en paz al menos le sacaría unos buenos sustos al pequeño italiano, eso recompensaría todo lo que paso.

Pero como Feliciano tiene orejas de pescado, lo ignoro por completo y seguía en su status inocente y sacadora de canas verdes, ¿Qué más puede pedir Ludwig?

-Wooo~! Es un columpio de manos! Que divertido! Quiero intentarlo! YAAAY~-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Feliciano había corrido a alcanzar el "Columpio de manos" y comenzó a jugar con él, balanceándose de un lado a otro, riendo feliz pero causando la cólera de Ludwig.

-¡¿QUE?! NO ES NINGUN COLUMPIO DE MANOS, OYE NIÑO, BAJATE DE ALLI, LO ESTAS ARRUINANDO TODO, NOOOO!-

Al parecer la soga era muy débil, incluso para soportar el pequeño peso de Feliciano, esta se rompió y Feliciano cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa y sacando unas lagrimas de los ojos, su trasero amortiguo la caída pero le dolió bastante, Ludwig se había arrodillado en el suelo, maldiciendo el puto árbol, la puta soga y al súcubo desgraciado que arruino su muerte.

Feliciano hizo un pequeño puchero a la soga y se acerco a gatas a Ludwig quien ya estaba acostado en el suelo con un aura deprimente, Feli se trepo encima de él y lo vio curioso.

-Luddy, tu columpio de manos estaba defectuoso, si quieres cortejarme mejor tendrás que tener mejores ideas~-

-Cállate… solo cállate, mi vida ya esta arruinada y no puedo huir de este mundo sin que me arrastres a tu maldito castillo del terror! Déjame solo!-

- hhehehehe~ Ludwig eres muy divertido!- Rio Feli animadamente mientras besaba la mejilla izquierda de Ludwig, este solo bufo molesto pero ya estaba cansado de quitarse a Feliciano de encima, que parecía estar hecho de magnetos porque de alguna u otra forma siempre regresaba a estar pegado a él, a este paso la palabra "privacidad no tendrá ningún sentido…

Feliciano, le sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba en su torso pero parpadeo varias veces al recordar a lo que realmente venia a hacer.

-Es cierto, Luddy! Debemos hacer algo para que los demás se contenten! No me gusta verlos peleados y sobre todo así…-

Dijo Feli con l rostro triste, Ludwig alzo una ceja y se incorporo solo un poco para ver a Feliciano con una cara sarcástica, señalando su rostro en un ademan de "mira mi cara… crees que me importa? Pues no", Feliciano lo vio curioso y en sus ojos apareció un resplandor.

-Oh Ludwig… eres tan apuesto!-

-… Ah maldita sea… escucha niño, sé que no entiendes por medio de gestos sarcásticos pero te lo voy a decir por última vez y espero que ahora si me escuches con atención! . . … Ya tengo mis propios problemas como para andar arreglando sus vidas amorosas.-

-Alguien dijo vidas amorosas?!-

Y para agregar más cosas extrañas, del árbol del manzano salto hacia el suelo un bulto negro, asustando a Feliciano quien se aferro a Ludwig y Ludwig exaltándose y tomando su pistola, apuntando al ser raro que había aparecido como por arte de magia.

-Y AHORA ESTO?! QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!- grito Ludwig apuntando mejor su pistola y tomando a Feliciano para protegerlo más… y no piensen que es porque le importa, por supuesto que no, tenía un puto trabajo allí y aunque quisiera lanzarle al bulto negro a Feliciano como carnada lo haría pero como tenía esa puta misión de proteger al niñato no tenía otra opción más que esa.

-… Es la segunda vez que me apuntas con eso, creo que tendré que darte una segunda llamada de atención después de todo.-

Ludwig reconoció esa voz al igual que Feliciano, era nada más y anda menos que…

-Kiku~! Nos asustaste, eres muy bueno en eso!- Dijo Feli, dejando el agarre de Ludwig y saltando para abrazar a Kiku, quien se quito la máscara de antiguo anbu para dejar al descubierto su rostro y abrazar con timidez a Feliciano.

-Y yo creí que eras normal… ¿Por qué demonios estas vestido así?- Dijo Ludwig parándose, y mirando a Kiku con una cara de enfado y una ceja levantada.

Kiku, miro a Ludwig con rostro serio pero decidido mientras un brazo suyo seguía sosteniendo la cintura de Feliciano y este lo seguía abrazando felizmente, cosa que por alguna razón le molesto a Ludwig.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas si les he causado algún tipo de sorpresa pero estoy aquí para arreglar lo que Alfred y Arthur tienen peor por lo que veo otros más tienen problemas… acaso son ustedes dos?-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-

-Exacto! Luddy y yo no tenemos problemas, todo es perfecto~-

-¿QUEEE?! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS NADA! LOS QUE TAMBIEN TIENEN PROBLEMAS SON ESOS TONTOS DE FRANCIS Y MATHEW!-

-Oh… con que Francis-san y Mathew-kun tienen problemas amorosos también? Pero Francis y Arthur… esto se torna más interesante… Mmmh con que no tienen nada entre ustedes… pero serian modelos perfectos para un nuevo manga, lo llamaría "la pareja de la flor del eje" o "Gerita"…Subarashii desu*!-

-Disculpa, no hablo en idioma raro, pero lo volveré a repetir, NO ME INTERESA TODOE STO-

-Hhehehehe~ Luddy siempre esta bromeando. Pero Kiku, Alfred y Arthur están muy enojados y Mathew también lo está con Francis!-

-PORQUE DEMONIOS ME IGNORAN!-

-Que Alfred y Arthur qué?! Pero como….-

-Si~, iba acompañando a Arthur por que buscábamos a Mathew y después apareció Alfred y le comenzó a decir cosas realmente horribles a Arthur…fue muy grosero! Y lastimo mucho a Arthur…-

-NO! Lo está arruinando todo! Así no podrá darle su obsequio como lo había planeado!-

Feliciano miro a Kiku confundido y curioso y Ludwig a pesar de sentirse ofendido y ignorado también sintió un poco de curiosidad, pero solo un poco… bueno mucha porque todo sabemos que Ludwig es un chismoso y con gusto levanto las orejas para escuchar mejor a Kiku quien caminaba de un lado a otro todo molesto y nervioso.

-Regalo? ¿ A que te refieres Kiku?-

En ese momento, Kiku saco de uno de su bolsa negra que traia en la espalda, un libro gordo, con la tapa gruesa y con diseños de bordados, que decía en letras doradas "_100 nuevas técnicas de bordados" _y allí el cerebro de Feliciano hizo click y recordó algo sobre ese mencionado libro.

-Ah! Ese es el libro que Arthur dijo que quería! Lo sé , el me lo dijo hace unas semanas, entonces eso significa que… ¡Oh mio Dio! Que dulce es Alfred~, pero… si le iba a regalar ese libro entonces por qué le dijo esas cosas tan horribles?-

-Bueno, cuando Alfred me enseño el libro, vimos por la ventana de la cocina hacia el patio trasero que…Arthur y Francis se estaban besando-

Feliciano abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero Ludwig alzo una ceja.

-Besarse? Disculpen que me meta en su conversación pero si mal no recuerdo, Francis y Arthur dijeron que fue un beso accidental y es más, se estaban tratando de estrangular por tal hecho…-

-… ¡AH! Es cierto, no lo recordaba…Luddy~ Que inteligente eres!-

Halago Feli a Ludwig quien rodo los ojos pero se sonrojo levemente, tenía que admitir que s e sentía bien ser halagado de esa forma y más por sosas que no tenían que ver con la guerra.

Y Kiku no podía estar más Feliz.

-¡Sugoii! Eso significa que se puede arreglar!-

-Si! Pero… Y Mattie?...-

-No te preocupes joven Feliciano, descubriremos lo demás pero por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestras dos primeras víctimas, quiero decir AMIGOS-

-SI! Ahora si podemos ser como Sherlock Holmes! Pido ser Sherlock, Kiku, tu puedes ser Watson y Ludwig puede ser el perro sabueso que siempre acompaña al detective!-

-… Primero me insultan por ser de Alemania, luego me quieren matar dos, después ignoras todo lo que digo y ahora me dices perro?! Que más dirás! Que soy prostituto!?-

-Hay Ludwig no digas cosas tan extrañas, será divertido y ayudaremos a todos nuestros amigos! Y no solo eso, seremos como cupidos, ayudando a todos en el amor… ¿no crees que es romántico?-

-…creo que voy a vomitar-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Feli-kun! Esto será perfecto para carrera, estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea!-

-YAY~ Vamos entonces!-

Y con esto, El Italiano agraciado de todos lados, el japonés amante de lo prohibido y alemán que quería morirse en ese mismo momento, juntaron sus fuerzas para cumplir una nueva Misión.

¡Para Arreglar amores Ajenos!

_Continuara…_

**AAAAH! Soy pésima! Y ya se que me tarde demasiado, no me peguen, pero les tengo una buena noticia, deje de ser jefe de pueblo de misiones así que tengo más tiempo, YUJUU! No más regaños a mocosos insolentes! **

**Que paso con Arthur y Alfred!? Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo y esto se está tornando bastante doloroso para Ludwig pero también será reflexivo para su patética vida!**

**También subiré el proximo cap de Cambiando por ti!**

**Espero que sean pacientes y no me abandonen, tenia un TAMPON (si tampón) en el cerebelo y no dejaba fluir mis idea spero ojala esto sea de su agrado!**

**Ya verán que habrá explosión fluffy en el próximo capitulo!**

**Siguiente cap!**

**Arreglando Amores ajenos 2: Amor Euro-americano, hambuerguesa scon Té y Vino con panqueques.**

**Les debo sus dedicatorias!**

**Dejen muchos reviews y les contestare ampliamente!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA Grazie Mille!**


	15. EXTRA: R-18 ITACEST!

**¡YA SE, YASE! ¡EXLICACIONES HASTA EL FINAL DEL EXTRA!**

**WARNING: R-18, ITACEST**

"**La historia del pijama rojo de Feli"**

* * *

Flash back

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué calor tan horrible!-

Dijo Feli, entrando a su habitación seguido por Lovino quien sonrió suavemente y rio ligeramente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él. El cuarto solo estaba alumbrado por la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche. Feli se acerco a su cama haciendo poses dramáticas por el calor y se dejo caer rendido en su suave mueble.

El día había sido insoportablemente caluroso, Feli y Lovino se habían bañado como 5 veces en TODO el día, a petición de Feli por supuesto.

Lovino se acerco lentamente a Feliciano, trepando en la cama para estar arriba de él, usando sus brazos y manos para mantenerse arriba y no aplastar a su pequeño y acalorado ángel.

Feli parpadeo un par de veces mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, mandando sus delgados brazos para sostenerse del cuello del mayor, mientras que Lovino bajaba su rostro para besar las mejillas de Feli y morder ligeramente su cuello blanco.

-Umm... Lovi, ¡detente~! tu uniforme está ardiendo y me estas cocinando... ¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto calor con esa cosa puesta? Además de que el gris oscuro es feo...-

-Hmpf... Este calor no es nada comparado con lo que he sentido en los campos de guerra... Es más, creo que estas exagerando las cosas, Feli...además de que no te he besado en este día... Y estoy un poco desesperado, tu solo quieres matarme de Desesperación-

Dijo Lovino, embozando otra pequeña sonrisa mientras succionaba el cuello del italiano menor, quien dejo salir unos suaves y ligeros gemidos, contorsionando sus brazos y piernas lenta y suavemente en sus blancas sabanas, moviendo su cuello para darle más espacio a Lovino, pero hizo otro puchero mientras jalaba suavemente los mechones cafés oscuros de Lovino con sus delgados dedos.

-¡Umm! ¡Pues tu me estas matando de calor! ¡Eres un mentiroso! Nos hemos besado hoy como 500 veces, ¡lo que tú quieres es otra cosa~! Y no estoy exagerando, tú estás loco y me convertiré en pollo rostizado gracias a ti-

Lovino bufo un poco mientras se incorporaba y se paraba para sacar algo de su maleta, que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Feliciano. Hoy era miércoles y le tocaba dormir con Feli en su habitación y claro que Lovino lo hacía con gusto, a pesar de que el cuarto era toda una niñería.

De su maleta saco una caja roja con un lazo blanco y se la dio a Feli quien miraba sorprendido a Lovino, este le dedico una sonrisa.

-Bueno... Ya sabía yo que estarías llorando por el "horrible calor" Así que te traje algo para ayudarte con eso...-

Feliciano dio un pequeño grito de felicidad mientras tomaba enérgicamente la caja de las manos de Lovino y lo miraba con alegría.

-¡Oh Lovi~, eres tan lindo~ Ti amo!-

Dijo Feli mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del mayor y le daba un buen beso en los labios y Lovino obviamente no rechazo la muestra de afecto, rodeo la cintura de Feliciano con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, haciéndolo profundo y húmedo, Feli cerró sus ojos y coloco su brazos alrededor de su cuello de nuevo.

Tenia que aceptar que le gustaban estos besos tan soñadores y además de que Lovino era maestro de los besos. Movían sus labios perfectamente, uniéndolos y alejándose un poco para tomar aire y volver a la batalla.

Feli detuvo el beso para voltearse un poco y tomar su obsequio, tratándolo de abrir con cuidado para no destruir el papel tan lindo del regalo, Lovino miraba a su "novio" un poco impaciente, sin retirar aun sus brazos de la cintura del italiano menor, aunque sabemos que Lovino es un urgido, bajo el rostro para atacar suavemente el cuello de Feli, haciendo que este diera un pequeño suspiro y rompió el silencio...

-Lovi... detente, no me dejas abrir mi obsequio...-

Dijo esto con un tono entre suave y de berrinche pero bien que dio espacio para que Lovino se alimentara mejor de su sangre...

Lovino dio un pequeño gruñido y siguió como sin nada, claro, con las orejas de pescado que tenia, que demonios iba a escuchar el vándalo come adolescentes hermosos.

Feliciano rodo los ojos y trato de seguir con su regalo y con esfuerzo de ignorar el calor extraño que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, para evadir eso, decidió seguir con sus pequeños regaños al mayor.

- ¡Debes dejar de comprarme tantos obsequios... solo me estas mimando demasiado y me hare muy caprichudo por tu culpa! ((¿te harás?" atte.: Ludwig el soldado gorila sarcástico)) Ya me habías regalado unas flores esta mañana y mi perfume de vainilla con jazmín...-

-No me importa... Tu solo mereces lo mejor, si pudiera, podría regalarte la luna... Solo quiero cortejarte... ¿Hay algo malo en eso?-

Dijo Lovino con un tono despreocupado, pues era cierto, si fuera posible le regalaría a Feliciano cualquier cosa que le pidiese y no había pero que valga. Ya lo había dicho y escrito en piedra, si Feliciano desea algo pues LO OBTIENE y si alguien se cruza en el camino de Lovino para lograr sus cometidos pues le irá mal... Muy mal.

Feli sonrió y beso la mejilla de su hermano mayor. Tantas cosas bonitas harán que le explote los intestinos~... ¡vaya! Que linda forma para referirse a la Felicidad.

-Ay Lovi... Qué lindo eres~. Eres tan... ¿Eh? ¡PERO QUE LINDA! ¡Un pijama rojo! Que hermo... ¡Que corta es! ¡Es perfecta para el calor! Pero... No crees que sea un poco... no sé, ¿revelador? Se parece al tipo de pijamas que venden en la tienda favorita del tío Francis-

De la caja Feli tomo la prenda tan... Bueno, cuando uno piensa en un pijama, se imagina unos trozos de tela largos y acogedores, ¿no? Y esta pijamita era... Bueno seamos sinceros, era demasiado sexual, una camiseta de manga larga un poco grande y con pocos botones para cubrir el pecho y unos shorts DEMASIADO cortos. De hecho se parecía a uno de los modelos de la tienda de lencería fina francesa... ¡Era muy lindo! Pero un poco sacado de la zona de los pijamas normales.

Me sorprende que Feliciano sea tan inocente, ¡¿No estás viendo lo que en REALIDAD tienes en las manos?!

Lovino rodo los ojos y sintió que su impaciencia se estaba desbordando, solo póntelo y tengamos diversión, eso pensó nuestro psicópata pero todo el mundo sabe que Feli tiene aire en la maceta y para hacerlo entrar en razón estaba en griego.

-Prrf... Por supuesto que no, amore. Es totalmente perfecta para ti, además ¿importa que este corta? Tú tienes piernas realmente hermosas y suaves... Y esta cosa es perfecta para que las hagas lucir- Dijo Lovino, bastante seguro de lo que había dicho y realmente no mentía.

Feliciano tenía un cuerpo realmente exquisito y eso volvía locos a TODOS y como Feliciano tenía casi una firma que decía "propiedad de Lovino" este tenía que sacarle provecho a lo que le pertenecía por derecho y por deseo de la bella y difunta Felicia, ¿No?

Feliciano parpadeo unos segundos y se sonrojo, dando una sonrisa boba y abrazo a Lovino, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.  
Si algo le gustaba más a Feliciano, era recibir hermosos piropos por parte de sus esclavos...quiero decir pretendientes y el que encabezaba la lista era nada más y nada menos que nuestro amigo italiano psicópata.

-Lovi... ¿Porque tienes que ser tan dulce?... Grazie- otro beso mas y por supuesto correspondido

-De verdad piensas en mi... ¡me lo pondré ahora mismo! Y después te daré una recompensa, Lovi~...-

Dijo por fin Feli, tomando el pijama en sus manos y caminando hacia su baño, no sin antes voltear y guiñarle un ojo a Lovino de una forma lenta y misteriosa para después encerrarse en el baño ...

¿Eh...están pensando lo mismo que yo? Pues si no tal vez Lovino si porque este cambio de su color beige tostado a varios tonos de rojo y podría estar haciendo el baile de la Felicidad en ese mismo instante pero como el es cool, se reservo el momento ((en ese momento, en la habitación se Rómulo, el abuelo Vargas dio un estornudo... Tal vez alguien lo menciono subliminalmente o alguien lo recordó también de esa manera, quien sabe pero como él es sexy y genial no le hizo caso a eso... ¡Miren de tal palo tal astilla!)) Pero volviendo con nuestro amigo mafioso, ya estaba quitándose el uniforme como un rayo, quedando solo en unos bóxers negros y algo ajustados, realmente impaciente por lo que estaba esperando de Feli y su "recompensa", pero aprovecho para estirar sus bien formados brazos y hacer unas cuantas flexiones para relajarse, después de todo tuvo un largo día y por decir largo se refiere a Feliciano.

El italianito se lo llevaba de un lado para otro y casi tenía patines en los pies porque era tan escurridizo y no se le podía dar gusto o al menos cambiaba de parecer muy rápido, ¡no daba chance de respirar ni por un segundo! Pero uno hace cosas por amor y por supuesto que Lovino se anotaba en todos los caprichos de Feliciano, para ganar puntos claro y si podía utilizar eso para conquistar el corazón del dulce Feliciano pues a todo dar.

Aunque fueran caprichos de los mas infantiles, la recompensa era la bella sonrisa de su ángel y por supuesto el sentir de sus labios tan dulces sobre los suyos, esos labios tan azucarados que eran un manjar celestial y saber que EL era privilegiado por poder ser el primero y el ultimo en probarlos, era tan excitante... Joder, era fantástico.

-Lovi~...-

Y no solo sus labios, sus ojos, esos ojos tan de Feliciano, ese color caramelo tan brillante que irradiaban calor y ternura eran tan únicos, con esas pestañas tan alargadas y tupidas, maldición... Podría volarse la cabeza tan fácil de la locura que sentía al adentrarse en esos mágicos irises...

-¿Lovi?-

Y que no se le olvide sus hermosos cabellos rojizos... Eran tan suaves y brillosos, al pasar sus dedos por esas hebras era el sentir más agradable, esa mata de cabellos tan delgados y ese aroma tan florido y frutal, toda una experiencia para su maldita nariz, ¿Dónde demonios encuentras a otra persona con ese aroma? ¡EN NINGUN LUGAR, MALDITA SEA! y que no se le olvide mencionar su...

-¡L-O-V-I~!-

Medio grito Feliciano haciendo pucheros a su distraído hermano quien se sobresalto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos sobre su exótica persona

-¿eh? Oh, lo lamento, carino, estaba pensando en t... Oh... Debes estar bromeando...-

¿Bromear? ¿Como a bromear Feli? Nadie bromea cuando se tiene un cuerpo así...

Lovino ya no sabía que le excitaba más, tener a Feliciano desnudo frente a él y en algunas ocasiones teniendo la vista perfecta de su trasero y cuando me refiero a vista perfecta es al punto rosado de los sueños húmedos de Lovino, era eso ó Feliciano en el pijama rojo que hacía que su cuerpo resaltara tan sensual mente y casi teniendo encima un letrero de "Cómeme"...

¿Como que hace hambre, no?

Pues Feliciano sí que hace tener hambre y por supuesto logra tener en la palma de su mano al mayor. Lovino tenía que atragantarse de su saliva, Feliciano se veía tan... Tentador y todo lo que tenía que ver con lo prohibido, simplemente dejo sin habla a Lovino y eso preocupo un poco a Feli, quien miraba a su hermano un poco preocupado. A veces a Lovi lo atacaban sus momentos raros en el que se quedaba sin hablar ni parpadear, totalmente paralizado...

-¿Lovi?... Que sucede, ¿Acaso... Me veo mal?- pregunto Feli con timidez, poniendo una mano en su pecho y jugando con uno de los botones de la camiseta, puede que Feli hiciera esto inocentemente pero para Lovino era una tortura bastante seductora, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Feli, tomándolo de la cintura y elevándolo un poco, juguetonamente para acostarlo en la cama y posicionarse encima mirándolo con unos ojos expectantes y con cierto aire seductor.

Feliciano parpadeo varias veces pero sabía muy bien lo que la mirada de Lovino se significaba, le había gustado y bastante...

¿No podía escapar, verdad? Supuso que tal vez era apropiado cumplir lo que Lovino estaba pidiendo en ese momento...

Suspiro levemente y mando sus delgados brazos al cuello del mayor, rodeándolo y mirándolo también expectante pero curioso.

-Umm... ¿Eso es un no?..-

-... Así es, es un no... No te ves mal, Te ves increíble, te ves... Hermoso-

Dijo Lovino al fin, todo de Feliciano era perfecto, use lo que use y esos ropajes lo hacían ver tan... Excitante. Su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo era tan deseable y fino, con ese pijama le hacía resaltar sus piernas finas y afiladas, sin imperfecciones, blancas y además suaves, era un error decir que se veía mal... Pues era una enorme mentira.

Feliciano se sonrojo, y volteo su rostro para tratar de no mostrar su timidez roja que se plasmaba en sus mejillas.

Lovino sonrió por el tierno gesto de Feliciano, movió su rostro para volver a ver sus ojos acaramelados y sus hermosas mejillas, bajo el rostro, estando a unos milímetros de tocar sus labios, beso su nariz y se movió de nuevo a su oído izquierdo, susurrando con calidez lo que tenía en mente...

- ¿y mi recompensa?... ¿Cuál es mi fabulosa recompensa?-

Feliciano suspiro al sentir el aliento caliente de Lovino en su oído, tomo las mejillas del mayor y lo beso suave y tiernamente, Lovino no tardo nada en responder el beso, haciéndolo profundo y húmedo, ganando un gemido suave por parte del pequeño Italiano quien apretó mas su agarre del cuello de Lovino y movió ligeramente sus caderas, haciendo gruñir al mayor.  
Lo sintió directo en la entrepierna, en el punto más peligroso que Feliciano puede tocar pero... Lo hizo a propósito.

Recuerdan cuando Feliciano nos hizo creer que no hacía nada "sexy" bueno... Era mentira... En realidad no, BUENO UN 50 Y 50.

De que Feli es virgen es más que cierto pero su boca no es NADA virgen y no me refiero solamente a los besos, me refiero a otra cosa, a lo que solía hacerle a Lovino para complacerle...

Pero en este entonces, Feli no sabía lo erróneo de su situación con Lovino...

Lovino gruño un poco más cuando Feliciano bajo una mano y con su dedo índice, froto ligera mente el bulto que se había formado en el bóxer de Lovino, justo donde "el amigo pene" estaba despertando con rapidez y pidiendo a gritos que lo dejaran salir de esa incomoda Tela.

Para Feli era curioso y se le hacía divertido los sonidos raros que hacia Lovino cuando le hacía cosquillas allí.

Lovino empuño sus manos, jalando las sabanas y apretando los dientes al sentir el travieso dedo de Feli en su parte intima, Feli rio inocentemente al escuchar los gruñidos raros de Lovino, tomo la mejilla del mayor y beso sus labios fugazmente, mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante pero sin parar de mover su dedo, que acariciaba de forma circular la cima del bulto de Lovi.

-¡Lovi~ eres muy divertido y mas con la cara que tienes!-

- ¿Tsk, divertido? ¿Tenerme a tus pies te resulta divertido? Esto es una tortura...-

-¡Aaw, Lovi, eres un exagerado! No digas esas cosas...- un beso tierno y suave se adueño de los labios de Lovino, calmando levemente la impaciencia del mayor. Feli paro y volvió a sonreírle tiernamente, moviéndose para salir del agarre de Lovino y parándose de la cama para voltearse y reír como el niño que seguía siendo...

-¡Vamos~! no seas gruñón... Te daré tu recompensa...- Dijo Feli mientras se hincaba suavemente en el piso, subiendo la mirada a Lovino y palpando la orilla de la cama.

- Hare lo que más te gusta, ¿a Lovi le gusta que le dé "su masaje especial" verdad? Hace mucho que no se lo hago a Lovi... -

-... ¿Ha-Hablas enserio?-

-¡Por supuesto, te lo estoy diciendo ahora!-

Dijo Feli con un pequeño puchero. Lovino creyó que esto era un puto sueño, le dolía bastante su entre pierna y no dudo en sentarse en la orilla de la cama para tener a Feliciano entre las piernas de una buena vez...

Feliciano sonrió, y gateo lentamente hasta estar entre las piernas del mayor, el bulto palpitante de Lovino estaba justo frente a su cara. Feliciano parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió inocentemente, volviéndose a hincar, moviendo sus manos para tomar el borde del bóxer negro de Lovino.

Feliciano creía que Lovino tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, pero este estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perder su paciencia, movió su mano para ponerla arriba de la cabeza de Feliciano, acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos de forma de aprobación a lo que este estaba por hacer por hacer.

Feli sonrió, dando un pequeño beso a lo que tenía enfrente aun sin quitar el pedazo de tela pero al separarse, un hilo de mucosidad unía los labios de Feli con el bulto de Lovino,... Otra imagen sexy para el mayor y mas desesperación por la lentitud de Feliciano.

Feli pasó su lengua por sus labios para quitar ese hilo de la sustancia extraña que empapaba a Lovino. Tenía un sabor extraño y curioso, algo agridulce...

Feliciano estaba a punto de quitar los bóxers de Lovino y este al fin tendría lo que había estado esperando... Nada podría arruinar este momento.

. Toc…

. Toc…

- ¿F-Feli...?-

. Toc…

. Toc…

No...No era cierto, era una puta broma...

Toc...

Toc...

-Feli, please, ábreme... Arthur se enojara si no te duermes-

¡MALDITO ASMATICO DE MIERDA!

Grito en sus adentros Lovino mientras volteaba su rostro a la puerta, estaba furioso y sin contar que su cara tenía un gesto endemoniado y que podría asustar a los fantasmas.

Feliciano parpadeo curioso y sorprendido, viendo también la puerta y volteando a ver que el bulto de Lovino se estaba calmando y por extraño que fuese, Feliciano sabía que no era una buena señal, estaba a punto de pararse para atender la puerta cuando Lovino fue quien lo hizo primero, casi corriendo a abrirle la puerta de forma brusca al pobre Mattie que estaba a punto de usar su puño para volver a tocar la puerta pero por accidente golpeo levemente el pecho de Lovino que apareció de repente y obviamente causándole pavor al pobre canadiense quien se encogió de susto mientras veía asustado al italiano que quería arrancarle las entrañas y le dedicaba una mirada tan sombría que le traspasaba hasta los huesos.

-¡M-Mr. Vargas! ¡Lo l-lamento mucho!, es que yo..-

-¡¿Que demonios quieres y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí imbécil?!-

Pobre Mattie… tenía tan mala suerte y al parecer sería asesinado allí mismo por este hombre que había sido interrumpido de su hora sexy con el chico de sus sueños y que le pertenecía por completo.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es que Arthur me envió porque escucho la voz de Feli y dice que se tiene que dormir y yo… lo siento, ¡por favor no me lastime!-

Suplico Mathew por su pobre y asmática alma, mando su mirada al interior del cuarto y su cara se torno roja cuando vio a Feliciano acercarse con esa ropa tan… ¿inusual? ¿Porque Feli estaba vestido así? ¿Acaso interrumpió algo? ¡Qué pena! Pero… ¿qué estaba pasando allí adentro antes que el llegara? No se suponía que Lovino y Feli eran hermanos, y sin mencionar que Lovino también estaba en ropas menores… acaso ellos dos… ¿¡!?

Y ahora Mathew estaba en shock… y Lovino se molesto por el cambio de caras y de humor de Mathew, estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar por los aires si no hubiera sido por Feliciano quien abrazo a Lovino por detrás y asomo su cabeza para ver a Mathew con una sonrisa inocente, no era buena idea que Mathew estuviera frente a Lovino y más con ese humor, tal vez era hora de intervenir.

- Ciao Mattie~, ¿en serio dijo eso Arthur? ¡Oh cielos… no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde pero dile que nos iremos a la cama enseguida! Así que no tiene que preocuparse para nada y tu también puedas descansar, ¿vale?-

¡Feliciano, eres como un ángel para Mattie!

Mattie se sobresalto y asintió con rapidez. Eso había interrumpido su masacre y lo salvo por completo, mando su mirada a Lovino de nuevo y este lo seguía viendo con ojos asesinos…

¡LOVINO, ERES COMO UN DEMONIO PARA MATTIE!

Mattie tragó saliva pero hizo una reverencia ante los dos italianos, uno que le sonreía y otro que tiraba acido sulfúrico por los ojos.

-¡S-Si! ¡Siento haber molestado y les deseo buenas noches! ¡G-Good night!-  
Y con eso, Mattie se fue rápido de allí si no quería mas problema so un cuello.

Aunque paró en seco cuando ya estaba bastante alejado del pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Feli. Lo que había visto antes… ¿Era normal? No, algo olía bastante mal y por alguna u otra razón eso le inquietaba mucho a Mathew, tal vez… ¿debería decirle a Arthur lo que había visto? Pero qué tal si estaba equivocado… no, más vale decirlo, además esta no era la primera vez que veía algo extraño entre esos dos.

No sería mala idea… tal vez si era lo mejor.  
Y con valor y decisión Mathew se dirigió con el bretón cejon a pedir consejo… Arthur era bueno solucionando cosas, tal vez el pueda hacer algo, después de todo era el tutor de Feli, y él se encargaba de la educación y consejo para Feli, ¿no?...

.  
Pobre Lovino estaba tan molesto, en cuanto Mathew se fue, cerró la puerta bruscamente y fue dando pisotones hasta el sofá individual que estaba junto a la chimenea de Feliciano, sentándose bruscamente y viendo la nada con ojos sombríos

Feliciano lo vio curioso pero rio suavemente ante esta situación pero por otro lado sintió pena por su pobre hermano mayor, siempre suele pasarle cosas como estas y justo cuando está entusiasmado algo o alguien destruye su momento.

Pobre Lovi... Y además de que su temperamento era un poco... Se sincero Feli...

Feliciano suspiro suavemente y se acerco a Lovino, se paro enfrente de él pero Lovino no le dirigía la mirada, seguía viendo la nada con su cara de "soy un gruñón que tiene arena en el coño y me irrita tanto la piel que me hace querer golpear a alguien"

Feliciano hizo un pequeño puchero y se Inclino un poco para tomar en sus manos las mejillas del mayor y le planto un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Lovino por fin le dirigió la mirada pero seguía inexpresivo, Feli acaricio sus mejillas de manera suave y le sonrió tiernamente, quitando su puchero de niño malcriado.

-Oh Lovi... Vamos, no te pongas así, ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? ¿Mmmh? ¿Fratellone ya no quiere estar aquí?-

Malditos ojos de cachorrito, a pesar de no tener la intención, Feliciano sabia como manipular a la gente y su víctima número uno es nada más y nada menos que...

- ¿Q-Que? ¡No! No... No es eso, solo que... Espere tanto para estar de esta manera contigo, ósea... A solas, sin tener al abuelo pegado a nosotros como idiota, al estúpido americano embarrando sus putas migajas de hamburguesa de su ropa en TI, al maldito bastardo del té y al bastardo pervertido de mirones y por ultimo sin ver a la mosca asmática tratando de articular una palabra! Solo quiero estar contigo...-

Dijo frustrado nuestro amigo Lovino, de verdad deseaba tanto pasar un buen rato con su fratellino...

Pero esos tontos solo eran un estorbo, si no fuera porque son importantes para Feliciano, ya los habría matado como a los guardaespaldas anteriores de Feliciano... ¡Ups! Eso no lo tenían que saber... ¡Era un secreto pero guárdenlo bien si no quieren perder la cabeza!

Feliciano rodo los ojos y volvió a bajar su rostro para besar a Lovino pero ahora en los labios, era un beso dulce y húmedo y para terminar lento, esos eran los besos que hacían a Lovino caer a los pies de Feliciano y obviamente le correspondió sin objetar nada.

Podría decir que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos pero para Lovino era una eternidad, seguía besando los dulces labios de Feliciano y lentamente iba excitándose, sintiendo que su miembro volvía a vida. Sus mejillas empezaron a cambiar de color, a un tono de rojo suave y su respiración pausada empezaba a hacerse irregular, Feliciano tenia la magia de encender a Lovi sin mover un dedo y usando simplemente un beso que no tenía las características ni pasionales ni eróticas, con un simple beso de miel, ya era considerado todo un rey...

Feliciano detuvo el beso, para poder respirar mejor, también tenia las mejillas coloreadas pero de un rosa tenue, cuando pudo controlar su respiración le sonrió ligeramente al mayor y junto su nariz con la de Lovino para moverla como en un beso esquimal, de forma juguetona y lenta.

Lovino por su parte miraba a Feliciano con unos ojos de tentación y a la vez calmos, con sus parpados un poco entrecerrados, como esperando mas...

Feliciano rio suavemente y se hinco para estar entre las piernas de nuevo. Lovino sintió felicidad en su interior, acaricio los suaves cabellos del menor entre sus dedos y Feliciano ronroneo por el gesto.

Mando su mirada hacia Lovino y le dijo...

-¿Ves?... Aun podemos continuar y aun puedo hacer feliz a Lovi~...-

-... Realmente no pensé que de verdad lo harías... Es muy difícil convencerte cuando quiero algo... A diferencia mía que te complace como si fuera yo un perro...-

Feliciano hizo un pequeño puchero, pero siguió con su trabajo, movió sus manos para bajar los bóxers de Lovino y por fin liberar su miembro de esa cárcel de tela. Feliciano lo tomo con su mano izquierda y lo acaricio suavemente.

-¡Umm~! ¡No es mi culpa! Tú me pides cosas muy extrañas...-

Lovino dio un suspiro cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Feliciano, apretó sus los dientes y mando su mano a la mejilla de Feli, acariciándola suavemente mientras lo veía con deseo.

-¿Extrañas? Hehehe... Lo que tu digas, carino. Pero has feliz a Fratellone, per favore...-

-...Umm, bueno, solo porque te quiero y porque eres muy bueno conmigo~- dijo Feli sonriente mientras le plantaba un beso al miembro de Lovino, justo en la punta, ocasionando que este temblara y soltara un gruñido de placer, ni muy alto ni muy bajo pero fue buena señal para Feli y continuo con su pequeña labor, besando la punta luego la extensión y al ultimo la base.

Lovino juraba que estaba comenzando a ver las estrellas, los labios de Feliciano además de ser acaramelados eran los más cálidos de los que uno se puede imaginar.

Esto realmente era perfecto y Feli ya estaba comenzando a moverse más y más rápido.

Los besos, pasaron hacer pequeñas lamidas que humedecían la punta del miembro hasta la base, Feli lo hacía con cuidado, con sus frágiles manos acariciaba la entrepierna del mayor y toda la extensión de su miembro, también las colocaba suavemente en la base, dejando que el calor de su piel suave invadiera por completo a Lovino que sentía que el universo estaba ante sus ojos y daba suaves gruñidos placenteros.

Eso le subía el ego a Feliciano, sentir que aunque fuera poco, estaba haciendo feliz a Lovino… tantas cosas que hacía por él y aunque el fuera débil y no fuera la gran cosa, con esto lo hacía sentir especial al menos y aunque Lovino dijera que él hacia grandes cosas por el siendo eso una mentira, demostrarle que podía hacerlo y que era bueno en esto, lo hacía sentir útil.

Lovino tenía sus dedos entre los cabellos rojizos del menor, acariciando y apretando de ellos mientras sentía la calidez de la boca de Feli quien ya había comenzado a meter su miembro en ella, lo hacía con una velocidad moderada y Lovino guiaba sus movimiento mientras movía su cabeza suavemente mientras lo mimaba como recompensa por el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo para él, pero sentía la urgencia de aumentar la velocidad de Feliciano, apretó un poco sus delgados cabellos y lo guio más rápido haciendo que Feliciano soltara un pequeño gemido y cerrara sus ojos con fuerza.

Feliciano sentía que era difícil respirar, claro teniendo ese pedazo de carne en la boca sí que era difícil pero también empezaba a sentir calidez en su interior, se sonrojo y trato de seguir su propio ritmo pero rápido por deseo del mayor. Lovino ya estaba en su límite, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la boca de Feliciano, sintiendo que ya solo le faltaba poco… ya casi iba a…

-F-Feli! Cazzo…, voy a, voy a..!¡...-

Pero no pudo terminar por que en solo un milisegundo se vino por completo en la boca del menor y este soltó un gemido, separándose rápidamente de Lovino y por consecuencia consiguiendo manchar su rostro con el semen caliente que había salido con fuerza del miembro del mayor, inclusive lleno su boca y casi lo ahogaba, tuvo que tragárselo y a decir verdad el sabor ya no era agradable…

-¡Lo-Lovi! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me avises con tiempo cuando vayas hacer eso, iuug!

Feliciano hizo un enorme puchero con toda la cara embarrada de los mecos… digo del semen de Lovino y este se sonroso ligeramente por tal escena tan adorable mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Feliciano el saco la lengua y se fue corriendo al baño para poder limpiarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca que seguía teniendo ese sabor desagradable.

Lovino sonrió ligeramente y dio un suspiro de cansancio, se paro con flojera del sofá y se quito su bóxer sucio para tomar otro de su maleta, cambiándose y recostándose en la cama cerrando los ojos por un momento. Había sido fantástico… todo salió perfecto a pesar de los percances tontos y asmáticos pero después de todo el sigue siendo el rey…

Feliciano volvió del baño aun con su puchero, recostándose junto a Lovino pero dándole la espalda con capricho, este rodo los ojos y se acerco más a Feliciano, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y besando su nuca juguetonamente, sabiendo que Feliciano no se resistiría a tal asalto.

-Que pasa, amore… ¿Por qué estas enfadado conmigo?-

-¡Umm…! ¡Eres malo! Tu sabes lo mucho que odio ensuciarme y más con esa cosa extraña… creo que estas enfermo, deberías ir a ver un doctor, eso blanco no es normal…-

¡Que alguien traiga al un profesor de sexualidad! ¡Es obvio que Feliciano sabe lo que hace cuando se trata de dar masajes "especiales" pero ni siquiera sabe de lo que realmente se trata! Oh no… que alguien nos salve d la ignorancia.

Eso hizo reír a Lovino y rodo los ojos, besando de nuevo la nuca de Feli y sacándole un gimoteo de protesta.

-Por favor, Feli… eres tan inocente que eso te hace tan adorable… ah por cierto…estuviste increíble, fue de lo mejor… Grazie, amore mío.-

Le susurro Lovino a Feli quien se sonrojo y como a Feli le gusta recibir elogios por fin se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse en el pecho de Lovino, dando leves besos en su barbilla y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-¿En serio lo hice bien?... entonces te perdono~ Ya deberíamos dormir, Lovi… o Arthur se va a enojar y no quiero que me regañe…-

-¡Prrf! ¡Si llega a regañarte yo mismo lo pongo en su lugar!-

-¡No Lovi! Se supone que es mi tutor… ¡no me malcríes!-

Dijo Feli pero riendo, si le gustaba tener a Lovino de su parte y todo pero tenía que aceptar que no era de buenos modales quedarse despierto ((y se te olvida mencionar que no es bueno quedarse despierto para hacerle sexo oral a tu hermano mayor))

-Hmpf… como sea, solo duerme, principino… hoy fue un día bastante largo…-

Lovino beso por última vez a Feliciano antes de que este le sonriera y cayera en sus dulces sueños… tener a Feli con el de esta manera era un premio que nada y nadie podría quitárselo…

Pero eso al menos creía el porqué afuera del pasillo, justo recargando su oído en la puerta del cuarto de Feliciano se encontraba Arthur Kirkland… había escuchado todo, desde el principio y el final y sus ojos estaban más que abiertos y sudaba frio…

Entonces era cierto lo que dijo Mathew… oh no… no se lo iba a permitir.

No iba a permitir que Lovino ensuciara más a Feliciano, en el sentido literal y refiriéndose a su alma, chicos tontos que de seguro pensaron en otra cosa sugerentes y embarradas de semen!

Arthur frunció el ceño y se dispuso a abandonar el paso hacia su propia habitación, esto no se iba a quedar así y esto significaba la guerra… con Lovino y aunque sonara escalofriante, nadie PERO nadie se mete con Arthur Kirkland y con su protegido.

_Fin del flash back  
_

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ahora si… ¿qué demonios me pasa y donde está el capitulo nuevo?**_

_**Verán, el capitulo siguiente que es la segunda parte de hamburguesas con té vino con panqueques será… largo y genial! O al menos eso quiero y además, TENGO UN PUTO TAPÓN EN EL CRANEO! ¡No se me ocurren muchas cosas! Mierda, poco a poco escribo lo que se me ocurre y pues había escrito esto para meterlo en esa segunda historia pero luego pensé… y donde chingados lo meto! Pero tampoco quería desperdiciar esta mini historia! Así que para entretenerlos mientras escribo lo principal pues les dejo esto! Además es importante para explicar algo después, ósea de la historia principal, prácticamente esto también es importante**_

_**Debo irme súper rápido pero gracias a todos por leer y en el siguiente Cap. sus dedicatorias!**_

_**GRAZIE! Y espero que lean esto con supervisión xD aunque ni esta tan oh dios! Pero no quiero pervertir gente, si de por si yo ya estoy cochambrosa… nos vemos PRONTO!**_

_**Ya vieron la primer aparte de Buon San Valentino?! Ya lo animaron y Alemania se pasa de lanza… quien busca información en libros como esos?! Que demonios te pasa! Hahahahahahahahaha que lindo…**_

_**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, Ci vediamo! **_


End file.
